Aicnesua
by Natcha
Summary: Te despiertas un dia sólo. La personas con las que hablas tienen de ti recuerdos que tu no compartes. Todo lo que había sido tu vida parece engullido en la negrura de una sola noche.
1. Desidia

[...Yukiiiiiiii, ¿que harías si un día yo me perdiera?. No sé, piensa por ejemplo que me pillara un coche y me quedara en coma años y años en un hospitalucho perdido e la mano de dios en el que nadie me conociera y no pudieran decirte nada, ¿Me buscarías?... No me llames tonto, te lo estoy diciendo en serio. ¿Me buscarías?... Yuuuukiii, no te duermas, ¡estoy hablando contigo!. Si yo desapareciera un día ¿Me buscarías?... dímelo, ¿lo harías?, aunque te costase encontrarme, ¿Me buscarías?...]  
  
El sonido del despertador se hizo irritante a su oído. Yuki entre abrió los ojos molesto, gruñendo entre dientes, arrastrándose por la cama hasta localizar el despertador caído en el suelo al pie de la mesita. Lo apagó y volvió a recostarse en la cama, cubriéndose torpemente los ojos con el antebrazo para tratar de evadir inútilmente la llegada de la mañana. Rápidamente volvió a quedarse adormilado, la calma de la casa así como su cansancio le invitaban a ello. Shuichi debía de haberse ido ya al trabajo y por eso podía disfrutar de esa agradable tranquilidad. Abrió los ojos al palpar una cajetilla de tabaco sobre la almohada donde dormía el cantante. Le extrañó, el vocalista tenia la mala costumbre de esconderle los cigarrillos todas la mañanas para obligarlo a levantarse y no encontrarlo todavía en la cama bien pasada la hora del almuerzo.  
  
Quizá se había dado por vencido, o tal vez aquel día se había marchado con más prisa de la habitual y ni siquiera había podido ponerlos debajo del colchón. El escritor tampoco le dio mayor importancia. Se puso en pie, y con un cigarrillo apagado en la boca, salió al salón rascándose adormilado la cabeza.  
  
-Pero ... ¿qué significa esto?  
  
Se plantó en mitad de la estancia, mirando en derredor. El salón estaba pulcramente ordenado, algo que no ocurría desde el mismo momento en que el cantante se había mudado a vivir con él, y de igual forma, ninguna de sus cosas estaba a la vista. Eiri se intranquilizó, incrédulo ante lo que veía, empezando a examinar primero por encima, posteriormente con minuciosa meticulosidad las demás partes de la casa.   
  
No encontró nada. Ni revistas, ni videojuegos, ni ninguno de los trastes inservibles que habían acompañado en la mudanza al cantante. Su armario estaba vacío de las chillonas prendas, y en su cocina, no había nada en absoluto de las cosas que solía comer. Lo sabia, había vaciado todos los cajones.  
  
Daba la impresión de que Shindou Shuichi había abandonado para no volver aquella vivienda.  
  
El escritor tuvo que tomar asiento, en el primer sitio que pillo, que fueron las escaleras a la puerta de su casa.   
  
-¿Qué broma es esta?- inquirió en una difícil e inhabitual mezcla de miedo y furia- No tiene gracia.   
  
Irritado, pensando que aquello tenia una explicación, que a alguien se le había olvidado darle, caminó erguido cuan largo era, nuevamente hasta el salón para hacer una llamada de teléfono. Descolgó, marcó y le respondió una cordial voz femenina desde el otro lado de la línea.  
  
-Buenos días, ha llamado usted a Nittle Grasper Records, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?  
  
-Póngame con el departamento de grabaciones  
  
-Un momento por favor..... ¿Si?, departamento de grabaciones  
  
El rubio se pasó los dedos entre el cabello, moviéndose inquieto en e suelo.  
  
-Pongame con Shindou Shuichi.  
  
-¿Shindou que?, discúlpeme, pero creo que aquí no trabaja nadie con ese nombre, ¿no se estará usted confundiendo?  
  
-No, ¿Es usted nuevo? - el rubio trataba de ser educado, pero empezaba a ponerse muy nervioso- yo me refiero a Shindou Shuichi, el cantante del grupo Bad Luck. Póngame con él. Tiene que estar por ahí.  
  
-... Bad Luck??... ah, usted se refiere al grupo nuevo Bad Stuff, si ahora mismo le pongo, espere... Moshi moshi?, al habla Chikato Shoo, puedo ayudarle en?  
  
El rubio colgó, dejando al muchacho con la palabra en la boca. Empezaba a pensar que todos los que trabajaban en esa compañía eran inveciles. Entro en el baño, se pego una ducha, y un cuarto de hora más tarde esta conduciendo su coche hasta las oficinas sede de NG. Al verlo llegar, un hombre de aspecto joven, con un conejo rosa de peluche le hizo señas con el brazo.  
  
-Hey!!! Eiri-chan, ¡¡¿Cómo tú por aquí?!!, hacia mucho que no venias.  
  
Esperó a que llegara a su altura y el joven del peluche, le tomo del brazo, acompañándole por el pasillo. Yuki lo miraba de reojo, pensando que nuevo tipo de enfermedad mental estaría atravesando el antiguo cantante que trabajo con Tohma para cogerle del brazo y hablarle de una forma tan coloquial, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.  
  
Al final ayer no viniste a mi cumpleaños. ¡¡Nos dejaste a todos plantados nanoda!!- Sakuma hizo un puchero, pero volvió a sonreír rápidamente-¡¡ pero no te preocupes, te guardamos un cacho de pastel noda!! Luego pensaba pasarme por tu casa para dejártelo.  
  
Eiri cada vez estaba más confuso, el no tenia conocimiento de nada de lo que le estaba hablando, y mucho menos entenderlo, además, desde cuando Ryuichi sabia donde vivía. Tenia le sensación de haberse perdió muchas cosas.  
  
-Bueno, ¿habías venido a ver a Tohma verdad?- el cantante se dio un suave golpe en la cabeza y saco la lengua- Claro que si, que pregunta, ¿a quien ibas a venir a ver sino? Podría ser a mi, pero no creo que te hubiera dado por ahí nanoda! Él esta en la oficina a estas horas, te acompaño y así me cuentas que tal te esta yendo tu ultima novela.  
  
Se dejo conducir, en un aire extrañamente ausente. Sakuma le comentó que estaba raro. El escritor no contesto. Pues ¿qué iba a decirle?, ¿que no entendía porque venia a hablarle con esa afabilidad?, ¿Que no comprendía por que de una día para otro sabia tantas cosas de él? ¿Por que en ningún momento le había mencionado a Shuichi?   
  
Estaba desconcertado y había empezado a dolerle la cabeza.  
  
-¡¡Oe!! Toooooohmaaaaaaaaa!! ¡¡Mira quien ha venido!!  
  
El presidente dejó los papeles sobre la mesa para recibir al recién llegado con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
-Eiri-san. ¿Vienes a buscarme para comer? Aunque te advierto que hoy pago yo, te pongas como te pongas...-empezó a recoger lo que estaba haciendo. Dejando al escritor aun más sorprendido ante el comentario- Pero es un poco pronto, mejor vamos a tomar algo a la cafetería que me llevaste el ultimo día, me gusto la variedad que tenían en café europeo... Eiri-san ... ¿ocurre algo?  
  
-Yo... -miró a Sakuma, y después a Seguchi. Su cara en aquel momento debía de mostrar el grado de desconcierto interno que sentía- en realidad había venido a ver si estaba aquí Shuichi.  
  
Ryuichi y Tohma se miraron alzando una ceja antes de preguntar al unísono.  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
El rubio se enfado, creyendo que se estaban burlando de él.  
  
-Shuichi. ¡¡Shindou Shuichi!!. Bad Luck. ¡¡¿Queréis dejar de hacer eso?!!  
  
Tohma dejo de sonreír, adoptando una expresión muy preocupada al acercarse al rubio.  
  
-Eiri-san, ¿han vuelto a subirte la dosis de tus medicinas?  
  
El rubio explotó, volviéndose por donde había venido, buscando mientras maldecía entre dientes, el estudio donde solía grabar el joven de cabellos rosados. Abrió la puerta y en la sala de mezclas estaba Suguru haciendo algunos arreglos. Tras el cristal del mezclador, otro chico moreno casi tan alto como él, entonaba algunas melodías.  
  
-Yuki-san, bueno días -le recibió cortésmente el sobrino del presidente.  
  
-¡¿Donde esta Shuichi?!  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
-¡¡YA VALE LA BROMA!! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA SHUICHI?!  
  
Fujisaki vacilo, aparentemente desconcertado.  
  
-Pero es que yo ... no sé de quien me habla.  
  
-Tu estas en Bad Luck, ¡¿Dónde esta tu cantante?!  
  
-Yo estoy en Bad Stuff - corrigió tímidamente el teclita. Temiendo volver a desatar la ira del novelista- y precisamente aquel es el que canta.   
  
Señaló el joven que Eiri había visto al llegar. El escritor suspiró encolerizado contra todos, ofuscado al ver que no obtenía lo que quería. Hizo una ultima intentona.  
  
-¿Y Nakano?, ¿Tampoco sabes donde esta Nakano?  
  
Fujisaqui le negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Me lo imaginaba.  
  
El rubio salió del estudio, encontrándose frente a frente con Tohma, que parecía pedir disculpas silenciosas con la mirada.  
  
-Eiri-san, no se que es lo que te ha pasado, pero mejor lo hablamos tranquilamente delante de un buen plato de comida. Vámonos.  
  
No le importó que Seguchi ocupara su plaza en el volante. El presidente llevó el coche hasta uno de los barrios de la ciudad, aparcando a la puerta de un pequeño restaurante italiano. Se volvió, esperando alguna reacción del rubio, pero este le devolvió la sonrisa con una fría e indiferente mirada.  
  
-Pensé que el traerte a tu restaurante favorito, te haría sonreír al menos...- alego entristecido el presidente, saliendo del coche y entrado él el primero en el pequeño establecimiento. Yuki miró el lugar de refilón, sin dar mayores muestras de alegría.  
  
-Cómo quieres que me alegre de estar en un sitio que ni siquiera conozco- murmuró para si saliendo también del coche- ¿mi restaurante favorito dices?, si casi no me gusta la pasta...  
  
Por como los recibieron, el escritor comprendió que aquel debía de ser un lugar bastante frecuentado por ellos. Todo el mundo le trato respetuosamente por el apellido, le preguntaron cordialmente por como seguía su vida, le ofrecieron una mesa pequeña, de carácter intimista, que pegaba contra una pequeña ventada con vistas a un bello patio interior.   
  
El escritor estaba cada vez más confuso, miraba a todos sin comprender. Aquello ya no podía ser una broma, estaba abarcando demasiadas dimensiones.  
  
Un hombre rechoncho, de rostro afable y acento peculiar se les acerco con unas cartas, pero sin tendérselas les sonrió con picaresca.  
  
-Oggi bene per la menù verità?. Casualmente abbiamo preparato quello piatto che tanto piace loro.  
  
Tohma recibió la noticia con una sonrisa, y afirmó levemente con la cabeza. Pero al ver a Eiri, y la mirada de incomprensión que estaba poniendo hacia el chef que había salido a recibirlos, le indagó angustiado.  
  
-¿No quieres Eiri-san?, La ultima vez que vinimos recuerdo como rezongaste porque aquel día se habían acabado las raciones. ¿Hoy no te apetece?, ¿Prefieres otra cosa?  
  
-Buono, abbiamo anche un piatto di ricca carne con salsa di champignon che questa stupenda, benché questo male che io lo dica- sugirió con una sonrisa el hombre tratando de ayudar a sus clientes habituales.  
  
Vacilante, por la situación en general, el rubio se limitó a asentir escuetamente con la cabeza.   
  
-¿Los aseos? -inquirió rápidamente una vez que el Chef se hubo retirado  
  
El presidente lo miró con una ceja alzada, señalándole una dirección, omitiendo el comentario de "pero si tu ya sabes donde están", observando en silencio como el escritor se ponía aparatosamente en pie de una mesa tan pequeña como aquella en la que estaban sentados (que parecía más "tipo pareja" en vez de ser "modo reunión de trabajo").  
  
Llegó hasta lo aseos, y encontró lo que estaba buscando: Cabina y guía telefónica. Llevaba un rato pensando sobre aquello tras la negativa de Fijisaki. Empezó a buscar por el orden alfabético a "Nakano Hiroshi", pero se intimidó al ver unos 25, sólo en el área de Tokyo. No podía llamarlos a todos, o al menos no en aquel momento. Arrancó la hoja y se la metió en el bolsillo, regresando a continuación a la mesa donde Tohma lo esperaba con la expresión de una madre cuando su hijo de cinco años se marcha de excursión a las montañas, a hacer alpinismo sin cuerdas.  
  
-Estaban ocupados -mintió el escritor para justificar su retraso, y en parte por tratar de aliviar la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo con su viejo conocido.  
  
Un camarero llegó con un par de platos y los deposito sobre la mesa. Seguchi obvio la comida, y tomó la mano de Yuki por encima de la mesa.  
  
-Eiri-san, no es por insistir, pero te encuentro muy extraño hoy. Ayer no dimos mucha importancia cuando no fuiste al cumpleaños de Ryuichi, ya estamos acostumbrados a esas cosas... no te queremos presionar, pero hoy me estas preocupando. ¿Ocurre algo?  
  
-No, nada en absoluto- el escritor, por algún motivo, había decidido que era mejor dejar de hacer preguntas sobre Shuichi que de algún modo supo que no le iban a responder. Seguchi le seguía sujetando la mano melancólicamente.  
  
-Eiri-san... recuerdo perfectamente que te prometí que no volvería a sacar el tema pero...- el rubio se volvió hacia su interlocutor, intrigado, nervioso- ... aunque me prometiste que no lo volverías ha hacer, a veces me preocupo. Como esta mañana, cuando entraste diciendo cosas sin sentido... no quiero que vuelvas a intentar dañarte a ti mismo de esa manera.  
  
-¿De qué manera?- preguntó el rubio sin comprender. Seguchi carraspeó, incomodo, soltándole la mano y desviando la vista hacia el patio interior.  
  
-Ya sabes... las pastillas. No quiero que vuelvas a intentar suicidarte. No fue agradable para mi encontrarte en el suelo de tu casa con frasco y medio de antidepresivos metido en el estomago. Aquel día casi te matas y a continuación me matas a mi. Eiri-san te aprecio demasiado para que vuelvas a hacer algo semejante.  
  
Su desconcierto era tal, que no podría haber pronunciado palabra ni aunque le hubiera dependido la vida de ello. Tohma había dejado de prestarle atención y había empezado a degustar su plato de pasta, en cambio él miraba el suyo anonadado. El no había intentado suicidarse con antidepresivos... en realidad si que casi se mete un tiro en New York si Shindou no lo impide, pero era algo que tan sólo el propio cantante sabia y dudaba mucho que se lo hubiera contado a nadie más.  
  
-Tohma, ¿Cual fue el ultimo día vez que vinimos aquí?  
  
-El miércoles de la semana pasada, ¿no te acuerdas?- contestó con una sonrisa el presidente, aliviado por haber cambiado de tema- tu insististe, por mi hubiéramos ido al Lancord de Pient..., pero se te veía con tantas ganas que preferí no decirte nada... ¿no esta bueno tu plato? -le preguntó al ver que no había tocado la carne.  
  
El cerebro de Yuki trabaja a toda velocidad, los datos que recibía no correspondían con lo que el poseía con anterioridad. Tohma no le estaba mintiendo, lo sabia. Pero allí fallaba algo. No conocía ese lugar, nunca había estado allí, a pesar de que todo el mundo se empeñase en hacérselo creer.   
  
Necesitaba irse a casa, intentar ponerse en contacto con Nakano, saber donde estaba Shuichi, que era lo que estaba pasando para que todo el mundo negara conocerle, así mismo como el porque se comportaban con él de aquella manera tan extraña, hablándole de hechos y acciones que él no recordaba. Era la misma impresión de cuando te pierdes una parte importante de una película, y luego ya no entiendes nada de lo que ocurre a continuación.  
  
Se levantó de la mesa.  
  
-Perdona, me duele el estomago- se disculpo parcamente el rubio ante su compañía- me voy a casa. te dejo el coche, ya me lo devolverás.  
  
Le dejo las llaves sobre la mesa, y el escritor se marcho dejando al presidente de NG con una sonrisa entristecida en la cara.  
  
-¡¡Te veo mañana!! -escucho que le gritaban antes de salir por la puerta.  
  
El escritor recorrió a buen paso varias calles. A penas se paro delante de un escaparate lleno de televisores, internamente convencido que vería a parecer a Shuichi en uno de ellos, cantando desde alguno de sus videoclip. Compro un periódico en un supermercado y algo de comida congelada para la cena.   
  
Haciendo memoria, condujo sus pasos hasta la casa del guitarrista, y golpeó varias veces la puerta. El apartamento presentaba un aspecto exterior que no reconocía, y su desconcierto fue a más cuando la que abrió la puerta fue una mujer joven con un bebe en brazos.  
  
El escritor no se molesto ni en preguntar, se disculpo y se marchó.  
  
Al llegar a su piso, lo primero tras quitarse el abrigo y los zapatos fue coger el teléfono inalámbrico y llevárselo hasta la pequeña mesa del salón. Sacó la hoja amarillenta que había plegado dentro de su bolsillo, y respiró hondo pensando como iba a enfocar las llamadas.   
  
La primera no fue bien, así como las más de doce que le siguieron. En las tres ultimas lo colgaron tachándolo de loco. De toda formas en ninguna de ellas había reconocido la voz del guitarrista de Bad Luck, por lo que indiferente a los insultos recibidos, marcó un nuevo numero de la lista.   
  
-Bunas tardes, habla Nakano Hiroshi- contestó al otro lado de la línea, una voz clara, masculina y agradable. Yuki se cayo, indeciso, aquella voz si parecía ser la del antiguo amigo de Shuichi, pero no estaba del todo seguro  
  
¿Oiga?  
  
-¿Nakano?- contesto el rubio a la desesperada antes de que al otro lado de la línea se aburrieran y colgaran- soy Eiri, ¿Por qué no estabas en tu casa?¿Esta Shuichi contigo?   
  
-Disculpe pero no le conozco y no se de quien me habla. Creo que se ha confundido.  
  
-Espera, no cuelgues- pidió con anticipación que confiere la practica de haber sido dejado con la palabra en la boca varias veces. El escritor hizo memoria, recordando vagamente que datos tenia de Shuichi antes de conocerlo. Frustrado, fue consciente de que a pesar de que el joven le había contado cosas sin parar, él le había prestado la mayor parte del tiempo tan poca atención que no recordaba prácticamente ninguna.  
  
Espera... tu no eres Nakano... que debiste de estudiar en... -Eiri se estaba dejando la cabeza- en XXX ... que tocabas a dúo la guitarra con otro chaval, el chico del que te hablo tiene una hermana... se llama... Maiko.  
  
-Perdone, pero sigo sin saber quien es usted. Pero si, es cierto que yo tocaba la guitarra en el instituto, pero lo hacia sólo, y deje ese hobby al matricularme e ingresar en la facultad. Actualmente soy estudiante de medicina y no toco nada en absoluto. Tampoco conozco a nadie por ese nombre. Disculpe.  
  
Yuki se quedo con el teléfono en la mano, comunicando. Aquel era Nakano, el autentico Nakano de Bad Luck. Se desespero pensando en que podía hacer, buscar alguna cosa, que le demostrara a él mismo que no estaba desvariando, que los recuerdos que tenia eran ciertos, aunque al contrastarlos con los demás ahora le estuviesen pareciendo todos producto de una alucinación, pero no podía ser. El todavía recordaba la sonrisa de Shuichi por las mañanas, el olor de su pelo cuando salía de la ducha dejándole todo el suelo del salón empapado. Las peleas en la cocina cuando trataba de prepararle algo y por poco no se cortaba todos los dedos de la mano. Y sobre todo su cuerpo, ese pequeño cuerpo abrazado al suyo, con ansia, con miedo, con amor.  
  
-¿Donde estas ShuiChi?  
  
Y recordó el álbum de fotos que tenia en el armario. Fotos que Shuichi se había puesto terco hasta conseguir, en las que estaban los dos juntos. El rubio corrió hasta el armario, y regresó nuevamente junto a la luz de la ventana del salón. Abrió el cuadernillo y su mirada se tenso, arqueando las cejas en la furia según iba pasando las hojas, repasando aquellas fotos familiares. En ninguna de ellas salía Shuichi. En cambio, personas que originariamente no estaban (eso se decía el rubio) ahora aparecían, como podían ser Tohma con su sempiterna sonrisa, Sakuma tirandole del pelo y obligándole a esbozar muecas raras, Mika y Tatsuha sonriendo en plan "somos una familia feliz", y otras personas que ni reconocía.  
  
El escritor tiró el álbum al suelo, frustrado, bufando en la impotencia. Todo el mundo, todas las cosas, apuntaban a que la existencia de Shuindou Shichi no era real. Que nunca había existido nadie con ese nombre. Enterró el cabellos entre las manos, restregándoselo una y otra vez.  
  
-No me lo estoy inventando. No me lo estoy inventando- se repitió para si. Planteándose por un momento sino se habría enajenado del todo- tiene que estar en algún lugar. ¡¡Shuichi!!  
  
Intentó recordar que era lo que había echo el día anterior, imágenes fraccionadas llegaron a su mente, nada reseñable. Acciones habituales, Shuichi saltando en el sofá viendo un concurso de la tele mientras le reñía porque no le dejaba concentrarse en la novela con tanto ruido. Shuichi barriendo a la hora de la cena después de haber tirado de un codazo por accidente todos los cereales de la caja regando con ellos la cocina. Los brazos del cantante abrazándole por detrás cuando se habían ido a dormir.  
  
-Yo... que esta pasando maldita sea.  
  
El escritor volvió a salir de su casa. Corriendo como no lo hacia en años, llegando agotado y jadeante a ultima hora de la tarde a las puertas de la casa de los padres de Shuichi. Él ya había estado antes en esa casa, había ido al principio, al conocerle, una vez que había caído enfermo por una gripe. Supuso que su madre se acordaría de él, el cantante le había comentado que leía sus novelas.   
  
Llamó a la puerta y una mujer de mediana edad, afable, ligeramente regordeta y baja le salió al encuentro.  
  
-Buenas noches - la mujer le sonrió, ruborizandose pasados un segundos al reconocer de quien se trataba.  
  
-Perdón por molestar - comento con amabilidad el rubio, siempre tan servicial con cualquier tipo de mujer, cuando trataba con ellas- pero me gustaría ver a su hijo Shuichi.  
  
La mujer le miro desconcertada, volvió la vista hacia dentro de la casa, y por ultimo nuevamente al escritor.  
  
-Disculpe, pero no sé de quien me habla, yo no tengo ningún hijo, tan sólo tengo una hija, y se llama Maiko no Shuichi.  
  
Aquello ya fue el veredicto final. Yuki agradeció la atención con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Se marchó arrastrando los pies por el suelo.   
  
Inconscientemente llegó hasta el parque en el que se habían conocido. Había anochecido y las farolas tintineaban preparándose para su jornada nocturna.  
  
Sentía un nudo en el pecho. No quería volver a casa, pues ahora la veía extraña y vacía. Le faltaba lo más importante.  
  
-Shuichi... ¿dónde estas?  
  
Escucho una risa suave, entristecida.  
  
En el mismo lugar en el que le vio por primera vez, un joven de cabellos rosados se volvió con una sonrisa suave, apartándose delicadamente hebras de llamativo color de los ojos, revueltas a causa de la brisa  
  
- Y si yo faltara un día ... ¿Me buscarías?  
  
Sopló un fuerte golpe de viento que llenó de arena los ojos del escritor.   
  
Para cuando el rubio fue capaz de abrirlos, se encontraba nuevamente solo.  
  
*************************  
  
Esto es o va a ser, o será algo muy experimental. No me maten si no tiene mucha lógica 


	2. Incredulidad

Cerró la puerta de su casa, apoyando su peso contra esta. Aun no había remitido por completo la taquicardia de su pecho. Con paso inseguro, sin quitarse siquiera los zapatos, el escritor entró en el cuarto de bañó, se plantó frente al espejo/botiquín que había sobre el lavabo, y con cuidado abrió la hoja de cristal dejando a la vista una completa gama de medicamentos, botes, pomadas y ungüentos.   
  
Rebuscó entre ellos inquieto. La gran mayoría de los objetos aposentados en las repisas, terminaron arremolinados en una amalgama informe de colores y formas sobre el desagüe del lavabo al ser aventados sin cuidado.  
  
-¿Donde están?, ¿Tienen que estar por aquí?  
  
Encontró una caja pequeña, blanca con bordes rojos. Sin embargo aquello no pareció reconfortarle mucho, al comprobar que a la tableta de plástico color metalizado del interior, a penas le quedaba una dosis.   
  
El escritor las contempló brevemente antes de llevárselas a la boca, tragándoselas sin ayuda de líquidos. Demasiadas noches en vela, demasiados sedantes tomados con anterioridad para necesitar ahora cantidades ingentes de agua para aquellas pastillas por grandes que fueran.  
  
-Dormir, un par de horas... Y mañana todo habrá vuelto a la normalidad. Tendré al tonto ruidoso otra vez por la casa llenándomela de porquerías. He tenido un mal día, eso es todo. Es imposible que algo como esto este realmente pasando, sería de locos...  
  
Cansado, se fue desprendiendo de las prendas de abrigo por el camino, hasta llegar a la cama tan sólo en unos pantalones que no se molesto en quitar, dado que el sopor artificial generado por los complejos productos químicos de laboratorio, empezaba a nublarle lentamente la conciencia.  
  
-Mañana ... mañana todo será distinto...  
  
Escuchó un murmullo de ropa moviéndose a su lado. Eiri aun adormilado se limitó a darse la vuelta dándole la espalda al ruido, intentando proseguir con su descanso. Pero el ruido no cesó, pasó a ser temblores en el colchón, para al poco tiempo después, tornarse pasos de pies descalzos por la habitación.  
  
Yuki gruño, dándose otra vuelta en la cama aparentemente incomodo.  
  
-Deja de hacer tanto ruido... Quiero dormir.  
  
Los pasos cesaron en algún punto inespecífico de la habitación, se produjo un pequeño silencio, y retornaron junto a la cama. Alguien se subió de rodillas sobre el colchón y le zarandeo débilmente el hombro.  
  
-Pero es que ya es muy tarde!, ¡levántate nanoda!  
  
Adormilado, Yuki frunció molesto los labios, a la par que volvía a darle la espalda a su interlocutor  
  
-Shuichi vete a trabajar ya y deja de imitar a Sakuma  
  
-¡¡Eiri-chan!!, ¿Quien es Shuichi?... -preguntó sorprendida una voz jovial a su espalda, que fue seguida de una risita picara, un poco más seria y adulta- ... ¿has conocido a alguien verdad?  
  
El escritor abrió los ojos de golpe, sobrecogido. De cierta manera incluso su corazón se paralizó expectante.   
  
Unas manos cálidas se posaron sobre sus hombros desnudos, y el jovial rostro al que le estaba dando la espalda se inclino hacia él divertido.  
  
-¡¡¡Ahhh, te pille nanoda!!! - sonrió de forma risueña, inclinándose un poco más y dándole un beso en la frente. El antiguo cantante de NG revolvió divertido a continuación los rubios cabellos del escritor, ignorando la mueca de confusión o incluso pavor que este le dirigió ante sus atenciones.  
  
Bueno, supongo que eso es bueno. No te ibas a quedar toda la vida guardándole vela a quien ya sabemos no?  
  
Ryuichi saltó fuera de la cama, con una expresión medianamente seria en la cara, recogiendo el fardo de ropa tirada en el suelo, saliendo con ella del dormitorio.  
  
¡¡Y vístete!! ¡Vas a llegar tarde a la entrevista noda!  
  
Eiri se quedó sentado en la cama, tapándose por primera vez en su vida con las sabanas de un blanco inmaculado de forma pudorosa el cuerpo.   
  
Confundido en sobre manera de cómo y por qué Sakuma estaba allí.   
  
De improviso, los recuerdos del día anterior le llegaron todos de golpe, como una estampida de caballos pasándole por encima. En realidad ese era el aspecto que presentaba el rubio segundos después de recordarlo.  
  
Se levantó de la cama, y al llegar a su cocina, descubrió a Ryuichi sacando un par de tazas de un armario, para seguidamente depositarlas sobre la mesa junto a algunas tostadas y dulces para acompañar.  
  
-Eiri-chan, debiste decirme que te habías quedado sin magdalenas, habría comprado de camino... -el cantante sirvió el café, y tomo asiento en una de las sillas. Se dio cuenta de que Yuki lo observaba fijamente sin moverse del marco de la puerta  
  
¿Qué es lo qué pasa?, ¿no te apetece el café?  
  
-¿Qué haces en mi casa?- Inquirió incapaz por más tiempo de guardar silencio el rubio, aun sabiendo que con ese tipo de preguntas, tan sólo conseguiría que todos volvieran a observarle con aquella cara de triste entendimiento, como si internamente o entre ellos pensaran que estaba loco.   
  
Sakuma le estaba mirando con una expresión semejante en ese momento.  
  
-Vine a traerte el pastel de mi cumpleaños... ¿no lo recuerdas?. Me pase también ayer por la tarde, pero no estabas, así que pensé que seria un buen desayuno, sino se iba a estropear nanoda! - comentó con una sonrisa suave, amigable, tomando a continuación un sorbo de la taza, poniendo al instante mueca de haberse quemado.  
  
-¿Pero como has entrado? - exigió saber nuevamente el rubio sin moverse de su sitio. Ryuichi adoptó una pose adusta, devolviéndole una mirada muy penetrante al escritor, antes de empezar a hacer muecas y sonreír ampliamente señalándole con el dedo.  
  
-Casi me asustas nanoda!. ¡Venga tomate el café!... aunque esta muy caliente... por cierto- el rostro del cantante adquirió aplomo y madurez a la par que se apartaba el cabello de la cara- ahora que hablas de llaves, las copias de tu puerta me van mal, hoy creí que me quedaba fuera. Quizá sea cosa de la cerradura que este mal engrasada. Pero de todas formas debería hacerme unas copias nuevas...  
  
Eiri se sentó, mirando su café, procurando que todo su desconcierto no fuera visible, o al menos descarado. ¿Ni que Sakuma estuviera viviendo en su casa?. Aquello le pareció una locura, pero era lo que daba a entender aquella escena tan coloquial y hogareña.  
  
-Este no tiene azúcar - murmuró entre dientes el escritor, intentando llenar su mente con pensamientos frívolos en un esfuerzo por ignorar todo lo que estaba pasando.   
  
-¿Azúcar?- Ryuichi se sorprendió, no obstante se levantó cortés, extrayendo de un cajón a estabas de espaldas al escritor el azucarero- Toma, que raro que pidas tu azúcar en el café de la mañana.  
  
Tenía ganas de llorar, al escritor se le estaba nublando la vista. Sentía que aquella no era su vida. Desde el mismo momento en que en la mañana del día anterior había abierto los ojos, no reconocía nada ni a nadie. ¿Qué estaba pasando?  
  
¿Estaba Sakuma viviendo con él? De ninguna otra forma podría saber donde estaba cada cosa, o andar por la vivienda con aquella tranquilidad y parsimonia.  
  
¿Y Shuichi?.... ¿Dónde estaba Shuichi?. Le había visto el día anterior en el parque pero luego había desaparecido.  
  
Tenia la sensación de estarse volviendo loco.  
  
-Ummn tu hermano quedó en pasarse a buscarme por aquí dentro de media hora, esta como loco desde que se sacó el carné de moto. Cualquier día tendremos que ir a visitarle al hospital- Sakuma sonrió entretenido- Que chiquillo más conflictivo, en fin, supongo que fue parte de esa vitalidad que tiene lo que me enamoro de él...  
  
No pudo evitar que un gran alivio se extendiese por su pecho. El rubio ya estaba empezando a especular que entre los "nuevos cambios" en su vida, Sakuma no le fuera a decir algo en que implicase que además también eran amantes.   
  
Yuki tomo el café y le dio un sorbo a modo de prueba, pensando que aquello que estaba echo por Sakuma seguro que era imbebible. Se sorprendió al ver que era un café normal y corriente.  
  
Ah... se me olvidaba nanoda!! -añadió retomando su faceta infantil- ¡¡este sábado vamos a hacer un fiesta!! ¡Con piñata! ¡¡¿Vendrás verdad?!! ¡¡Además va a poner un karaoke!!  
  
Yuki lo miró indiferente, sin responderle nada en absoluto. Ir a una fiesta, a una que no le arrastrase Shuichi después de semanas de suplicas y artimañas. Aquella gente no le conocía en absoluto.  
  
Llamaron a la puerta y Sakuma al ver que Eiri no había terminado de desayunar, salió el trotando por el pasillo.  
  
-¡¡LalihOOOOOOOOO!! -exclamó al recién llegado haciendo saltar el corazón del pecho al escritor que se volvió como si hubiese escuchado estallar la tercera guerra mundial.  
  
-Buenos días Ryuichi-san, ¿Eiri?, ¿Esta levantado?- preguntó una voz suave y aterciopelada oculta tras la puerta que el escritor no reconoció.  
  
-Si!, yo ya me iba así que te dejo a solas con él, que me supongo que tendréis cosas de que hablar.  
  
Se escucharon pasos a la carrera por algunas partes de la casa. Finalmente Sakuma se asomó por la puerta con el semblante serio y susurró.  
  
-Me marcho, pero si tienes algún problema o necesitas hablar después no dudes en llamarme a mi o a Tohma. ¡¡Y termínate el desayuno!!   
  
El escritor no entendió a que venia el comentario, pero lo cierto es que hacía más de treinta horas que no comprendía nada en absoluto, por lo que no dio importancia a sus palabras, centrándose en el café, y en como debía de plantearse la situación.  
  
Una silueta se plantó en el umbral de la cocina, apoyando un brazo en el marco. Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.  
  
-Tienes buen aspecto Eiri... como siempre...  
  
Se volvió con una mueca irritada ante la nueva visita. Quería estar sólo. Quería pensar. Pero al volverse y contemplar el rostro sonriente de aquel hombre, la taza de café se le resbaló de las manos rompiéndose contra el suelo a sus pies.  
  
¿Tan poco te alegras de verme?, ¿Aun sigues enfadado?  
  
Eiri se levanto indeciso si entre atreverse a acercarse o simplemente retroceder, pero ante todo reticente a creerse que aquellos ojos redondeados y aquel cabello castaño tirando a rubio pajizo estuviesen realmente delante de él.  
  
Sus cuerdas vocales pronunciaron un nombre por su cuenta  
  
-Yuki  
  
El hombre sonrió divertido  
  
-¡Ni que hubieras visto a un fantasma!. Un par de meses fuera y ya te están dando por muerto... ja... ¿Qué tal te ha ido todo?  
  
El rubio era in capaz de hablar, su mente no cesaba de repetirle "tu estas muerto", "¡Yo te mate!"  
  
El hombre se acercó a él divertido. Le acarició la mejilla suavemente antes de robarle un beso en los labios. Yuki abrió ampliamente los ojos, aterrado, empujando aquel hombre fuera de su cuerpo, lanzando un alarido mientras se caía al suelo y reculaba temblando como hacia ocho años que no temblaba.  
  
Kitazawa lo miró aparentemente molesto, rascándose detrás de la oreja disgustado.  
  
-No sé a que viene tanto aspaviento. Ha sido un simple beso. Ya se que ahora no somos nada, pero nunca te imagine tan puritano después de todas las cosas que hemos hecho...  
  
Eiri lo seguía mirando, con los ojos desencajados y con un temblor incontrolable en todos sus músculos, se mantuvo apoyado contra un mueble de la cocina. Delante de él, sentía que volvía a tener catorce años y estaba en aquella oscura habitación en New York. Todo lo que sentía era miedo.  
  
-Eiri...- trató de calmarlo Kitazawa- cálmate... entiendo que todavía estés enfadado, pero no seas crió, sabes que son cosas que pasas. Ponte de pie, compórtate y hablaremos...  
  
El hombre trató de acercarse al escritor, obligarlo a ponerse de pie, tarea difícil pues estaba histérico, y encima era tan o incluso más grande que él. Al final Kitazawa se le acabó la paciencia y su mirada dulce y sonriente se tornó en una expresión furiosa, golpeando la cara del novelista para hacerlo reaccionar.  
  
-¡¡Eiri!!, ¡¡Deja de comportarte como un puñetero mocoso!!, ¡¡Siempre has hecho lo mismo!! ¡¡Esa fue una de las principales razones por las que te deje!! ¡¡Deja de ser un maldito caprichoso!!  
  
Yuki se palpó la mejilla nervioso, mirando con incertidumbre a su antiguo profesor en New York, que tras el guantazo no le quedaba más remedio que admitir que su presencia era real. El dolor de su rostro así lo atestiguaba.  
  
Kitazawa no habiéndose calmado con eso, arrastró por la muñeca al escritor y lo llevó hasta el salón obligándolo a sentarse en el sofá, aprovechando la pasividad generada por el miedo y el desconcierto del rubio.  
  
Vine a visitarte porque pensé que después de tantos meses habrías tenido tiempo para pensar, pero veo que tu no cambias. ¡Serás un mocoso malcriado toda tu vida!  
  
Y continuó hablando, gritándole sobre acontecimientos ocurridos en New York y otros tantos en el mismo Japón. Yuki era incapaz de asimilarlo. No entendía nada, se limitaba a escuchar en silencio.   
  
Kitazawa hablaba sobre las cosas que habían hecho juntos, como pareja.   
  
Terminó llorando de forma silenciosa. Cada vez se sentía más perdido. ¿Cómo iba a recordar lo que le decía?, él lo había matado en New York de un tiro a sus catorce años. Lo había matado porque lo había vendido. Pero aquel era el Kitazawa que recordaba, el que era tierno, amable, agradable. El hombre por el que se había sentido tan atraído en su adolescencia, y por el que había decidido convertirse en escritor.  
  
Los gritos cesaron, el hombre castaño claro le miró con clemencia, y optó finalmente por abrazarlo.  
  
-Eiri, me gustaría que pensara sobre todo esto. No quiero que envenenes todos los recuerdos por una tontería de nada. Piensa sobre lo que te he dicho esta noche. Ya hablaremos más a delante, pienso quedarme una temporada en Japón.  
  
Media hora después el rubio estaba fumando un cigarrillo sólo en el balcón, aun con un leve temblor en las manos que no parecía querer remitir.   
  
El hombre le había dejado una copia de un video familiar, algo que se había olvidado en New York según él. Yuki tardó medio paquete de tabaco en atreverse a verlo.  
  
Se sentó en el sofá y le dio al botón del play.  
  
"Jaja, para lo vas a tirar todo!!" "No hay mucho que tirar..." "Ten cuidado con eso!" "¿Dónde están los helados Nanoda?!"  
  
Imágenes grabadas con una videocámara casera se deslizaron por delante de los ojos del escritor. Una celebración casera, con mucha gente conocida riendo reunida. Un Tatsuha de unos 14 años estaba junto a una chimenea, haciendo el tonto con unos caballitos de cerámica, después de un rato grabándole sin que se diera cuanta lo advirtió, y poniéndose terriblemente nervioso y sonrojado se le cayeron las figuras al suelo y las rompió. Mika apareció en la pantalla, casi tal y como la recordaba, regañándole como una madre mientras lo tiraba de la oreja provocando que el moreno empezaba a ponerse violento por la vergüenza.  
  
La cámara cambio de lugar, enfocando a Kitazawa, mientras intentaba torpemente abrir unos regalos. Se desesperaba, no hacía más que quitar papel con dibujos y cajas interminables. Empezó a poner cara de circunstancias arrancado risas de todos los presentes. La cámara volvió a cambiar enfocando a un espejo y Noriko se saludo así misma sumando el signo de la victoria a una gran sonrisa conspiradora.  
  
"El pastel" "Noriko-chan enfoca el pastel"  
  
Y Yuki inconscientemente se pegó en el asiento, al ver en el video, como tras una puerta aparecía el mismo con algunos años menos, el pelo ligeramente más largo, y un gran pastel en brazos. Sonriendo de una manera que no recordaba casi ni como se hacía. Sakuma le saltó en cima, poniendo en precario equilibrio la tarta. La gente protesto, Ryuichi riendo dejo de incordiar. Finalmente el rubio del video deposito la tarta en una mesa junto a Kitazawa  
  
"Felicidades" y sonriendo le daba un largo beso en los labios al agasajado. Los presentes aplaudieron. Kitazawa abrazó a Yuki y lo sentó sobre sus piernas profundizando el beso frente a todos los presentes. Todos empezaron a hacer ruiditos y a protestar divertidos  
  
"Parejita!!! Que no estáis solos!!" "Dejadlo par más tarde!"   
  
Comentarios similares se continuaron.  
  
El escritor incapaz de seguir viendo el video, corto la reproducción apagando la televisión. La sala se quedó en silencio.  
  
Sus ojos se habían vuelto vidriosos. Pestañeó, y un par de lágrimas surcaron su tez.  
  
¿Qué significaba todo eso?   
  
Comenzó a sonar el teléfono.  
  
-¿Diga?  
  
-¿Eiri-san? ... soy Tohma. Ryuichi-san me comentó lo de Yuki-san. ¿Estas con él?  
  
-No, estoy sólo.  
  
-¿Estas bien?, ¿quieres hablar?  
  
El rubio fue a negar escuetamente el ofrecimiento, pero lo pensó mejor, y terminó accediendo con un escueto "si"  
  
Te espero donde siempre entonces- lo indico Seguchi con intención de colgar. El rubio se alarmó.  
  
-Espera... ¿Dónde es donde siempre?  
  
-....................................... ... .......................... en la esquina del distrito 54, en la cafetería Ranshikenshu, te espero allí. -Y colgó   
  
Yuki se quedó delante del teléfono, con el humo ondulante frente a sus ojos. No tenia muy claro que era lo que pensaba sacar de esa conversación, pero necesitaba preguntar a alguien claramente que era lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué Suichi parecía habérselo tragado la tierra y como era posible que ... que Kitazawa acabara de estar en su piso...   
  
Thoma esperaba en una mesa al final del local pasado un poco el medio día. Era un sitio tranquilo y agradable de poca clientela con el clásico pero innovador estilo de bar Francés de los años cuarenta.   
  
Le recibió con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza. Yuki tomo asiento, sin siquiera quitarse el abrigo, apagando el cigarrillo que traía en la boca antes de sostener la mirada del presidente de NG.  
  
-Eiri-san, ¿Qué tal te fue con Yuki-san?, ¿Mejoró al menos un poco vuestra relación?- inquirió el presidente interesado. El escritor ladeo la cabeza, mostrándose turbado. Seguchi frunció el ceño.  
  
¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Volvisteis a pelearos?  
  
-Thoma, yo ... necesito hacerte algunas preguntas. Pero lo primero de todo ¿Dónde esta Shuichi?. Tienes que saberlo, siempre andas manipulando la información de los demás, por favor dime donde esta, necesito encontrarlo.   
  
Ante la petición, casi ruego del rubio, el antiguo teclita de NG empezó a poner mala cara, adoptando una actitud pesimista, apoyando la frente sobre sus manos cruzadas sobre la mesa.  
  
-Oh Eiri-san... no empecemos de nuevo por favor ... no ves que así tan sólo te haces daño tu mismo.  
  
El novelista miró a su cuñado. Se frotó la frente, rebulló inquietó y finalmente también añadió.  
  
-Y quiero que me expliques como Kitazawa-sensei pudo visitarme hoy ... ya sabes que lo mate, vi como lo enterraban... -el rubio perdió los nervios y golpeó la mesa histérico- ¡¡¿Os que el ataúd estaba vació?!!, ¡Tenia catorce años maldita sea!, ¡Si le salvaron los médicos tendríais que habérmelo dicho!, ¡¡Llevo cargando con la culpa todos estos años!... y además, vi un video... -Yuki se llevo las manos a la frente, palpándose nervioso el pelo- ... y yo estaba abrazando a Kitazawa-sensei, besándole, pero no recuero nada de eso, porque es imposible, yo lo mate, lo mate... lo mate... -continuó repitiendo el escritor cual letanía cada vez de forma más inaudible ante la mirada aterrada de Seguchi.  
  
-Eiri-san ... -se lamentó el presidente, acercando su silla a la del escritor, y tomándolo entre sus brazos mientras este se desahogaba llorando.  
  
Vuestra ruptura fue muy dura para ti, ya lo se, pero por favor no te hagas esto, no te inventes cosas... Los médicos me lo advirtieron ... pero tenia fe de que no fueras a empeorar.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Tu... -Seguchi pareció buscar las palabras más adecuadas para el momento- ... por culpa del intento de suicidio... te enajenaste un poco, algunos nódulos de tu cerebro se resintieron, y te hicieron proclive a tener algo de paranoia... para eso estabas tomando las pastillas azules ¿no lo recuerdas?  
  
-Pero Thoma yo, yo no recuerdo nada, hace dos días me levante y todo era distinto!! Shuichi no estaba en la cama. Todos me decís que no lo conocéis!  
  
-¿Quien es Shuichi? -intervino Seguchi sin dejar de acariciar de forma reconfortante la espalda del escritor. Yuki emitió un jadeo ahogado, como si fuera a empezara romper a llorar otra vez.  
  
-Shindou Shuichi. Mi amante - murmuró como si fuera lo más obvio antes de rodar los ojos hacia atrás y continuar exaltado- y aparece Kitazawa-sensei en mi casa, ¡¡Y yo lo mate!! ¡¡Lo mate después de que me violaran él y esos malditos cabrones de mierda!! ...  
  
Seguchi abrazó protectoramente al rubio, esperando pacientemente a que este se calmase, con una melancólica expresión sustituyendo a su sempiterna sonrisa.  
  
-Eiri-san... nada de eso ha ocurrido. Nunca. ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuimos a New York? ¿O de cuando te presente a Yuki-san?  
  
El rubio afirmó de forma silenciosa.  
  
- ¿Y de cuando empezasteis a salir juntos?  
  
Lo miró desconcertado, para frotarse los ojos con gesto cansado.  
  
-Ya te he dicho que no. Yo lo mate.  
  
-Tu nunca has matado a nadie Eiri-san- Tohma esbozó una sonrisa mansa, intentando quitar un poco de tensión- recuerdo que fue para mi una gran sorpresa cuando a los dos años de haberte llevado a New York, os veo venir un día a Yuki-san y a ti de la mano por la calle. ¡Me disteis un susto!. Tenias tan sólo 16 años y bueno Yuki-san tenia aproximadamente mi edad... pero estabas en tu primer amor y bueno, la verdad es que hasta hace año y medio no os había ido tan mal.  
  
-¿Qué paso hace año y medio?  
  
Tohma adoptó una mueca de triste resignación  
  
Yuki-san tuvo una aventura con otro hombre en América. Tu estabas en Japón, las cosas no os habían ido muy bien últimamente, estabas planteándote el echo de dejar de hacer libros conjuntamente, y de quitarte el seudónimo "Yuki" para firmar tus propias obras con tu autentico apellido. Te enteraste. Os peleasteis...  
  
Yuki-san te dejo. Entraste en una fuerte depresión. Los médicos empezaron a recetarte varios medicamentos para superarlo. Enfermaste del estomago en poco tiempo, y finalmente un día intentaste suicidarte haciendo acopio de todos tus antidepresivos. Como ya te dije antes te encontré ... pero te quedo la tara - Seguchi miró con incomodidad al rubio que observaba un punto muerto del techo- tranquilo Yuki-san no sabe nada. Ni él ni nadie. Ya sabes que nunca permitiría que sufrieras si yo pudiera evitarlo. También sabia que no querías que él volviera a ti por lastima... Eiri-san... ¿De verdad que no recuerdas nada? ¿has estado tomando tu medicación?  
  
El escritor ignoró las preguntas, su mente siguió dando vueltas, divagando.  
  
-¿Y Shuichi? -exclamó de pronto- ¿en la historia que me has contado donde encaja Shuichi?  
  
El presidente le esquivó la mirada. Se paso los dedos incómodamente por el flequillo antes de añadir.  
  
-No existe.   
  
Yuki lo miró, empalideciendo como si en un solo segundo toda su sangre hubiera huido por la salida de emergencia. Después, su rostro adoptó una mueca cómica, sonriendo arrogantemente a su cuñado.  
  
-¿Qué no existe?. Tohma, tengo muy claros los recuerdos de la semana pasada. Y créeme, que fue una semana muuuyy larga. Será mi amante, pero es el criajo más pesado e insoportable que he conocido.   
  
-¿Te amaba?  
  
-¿Qué? -preguntó perplejo ante la pregunta del presidente.  
  
-¿Qué si te amaba?  
  
-Si. Se pego a mi como una lapa desde que lo conocí. Intente dejarle varias veces. Pero siempre me encontraba ... decía quererme más que a su vida -el rubio sonrió engreído.  
  
-Eiri-san ...- suspiró profundamente Seguchi, con un nudo en el estomago- ... "Shuichi-san" no existe. Desde que tu relación con Yuki-san finalizó no has estado con nadie. Me lo habrías dicho, y te aseguro que la semana pasada estuviste conmigo, Mika-san, Tatsura-san y Ryuichi-san en las montañas. Nos fuimos a esquiar.  
  
El rubio fue a protestar, pero Tohma lo silencio.  
  
Tus recuerdos son falsos. Desde el intento de suicidio, cada vez que se te olvidaba tomar la medicación tenias "fantasías" te inventabas cosas... conversaciones, viajes...   
  
Ante el azorado rostro del rubio, Seguchi continuó.  
  
Eiri-san, ahora, te has inventado a una persona. Un amante que te quisiera por encima de todo, para llenar el vació que Yuki-san te dejo...  
  
Lo siento mucho Eiri-san pero ... Shuichi-san no existe. Es producto de tu imaginación. 


	3. Locura

"Eiri-san, ahora, te has inventado a una persona. Un amante que te quisiera por encima de todo, para llenar el vació que Yuki-san te dejo..."  
  
"Lo siento mucho Eiri-san pero ... Shuichi-san no existe. Es producto de tu imaginación"  
  
Yuki pegó un brusco portazo al llegar a su piso. Tiró el abrigo al suelo, golpeó la pared con los zapatos. Todo su interior estaba lleno de cólera.  
  
Recordó nuevamente las palabras de Tohma. Este con cautela, y una triste sonrisa comprensiva había depositado un frasco redondo, amarillento, de tapón blanco sobre la mesa en la cafetería.  
  
"Me tome la libertad de comprarte un bote nuevo de medicamentos. Tras ver tu reacción de ayer supuse que algo andaba mal. Hacia más de tres días que no sabia nada de ti. Debió de acabársete el tratamiento"  
  
El escritor entró en el baño, y empezó a rebuscar en el caótico lavabo donde la noche anterior habían quedado depositados y olvidados todos los fármacos de su botiquín.  
  
-Tohma tiene que estar equivocado. Yo no tenía esas pastillas. Y tampoco puedo creerme que por no haberlas tomado un par de días me haya inventado todo una vida. ¡No es posible!  
  
Siguió buscando con esmero hasta que entre todos los botes, cartones y tubos, encontró un bote vació. Exaltado, sacó de su bolsillo el medicamento que Seguchi le había entregado, comparándolos con inquietud. Se trataba del mismo.   
  
-No puede ser...  
  
Los frascos de plástico amarillento resbalaron de entre sus dedos, haciendo sonidos disparejos al chocar con el suelo.  
  
El escritor perdió el equilibrio y se encontró torpemente apoyado en una de las paredes con clara insuficiencia respiratoria.   
  
-Shuichi... tu no puedes... no puedes ser sólo una alucinación... no...  
  
El silencio fue su único apoyo. En ese momento comprendió cuan sólo se sentía.   
  
Se arrastró hasta el sofá del salón, recostándose boca abajo como cada vez que le dolía la cabeza.   
  
-¿Es todo mentira?, ¿Todo?... La muerte de Kitazawa-sensei ... Cuando critique la estúpida letra de tus canciones... cuando te viniste a vivir conmigo sin que te invitara... como insistías para que fuera a tus conciertos... como terminantes consiguiendo que pese a todos los perjuicios que tenia e impedimentos que te puse, terminara confiando en ti... son tantas cosas - murmuró el escritor enterrando la cabeza en un cojín- ... tantos recuerdos. Aun puedo recordar el olor de tu pelo por la mañana... maldita sea!!  
  
Golpeó el sofá con el puño cerrado, maldiciendo frustrado todo lo que el podía maldecir. Al final, cansado y jadeante, dejo de golpear el inerte material, enterrando todo su rostro en el almohadón.  
  
Sonó nuevamente el teléfono. El escritor no tenia la menor intención de levantarse. Saltó el contestador automático.  
  
-Señor Yuki-sama. Soy yo, su editora. ¿Cómo va el escrito?. Hoy no acudió a nuestra entrevista. ¿Se encuentra bien?. Recuerde que el plazo de entrega es dentro de un mes. Póngase en contacto con nosotros cuando pueda. Que tenga un buen día.  
  
-Perfecto- murmuró cínicamente el escritor mirando el aparato de telefonía como si el fuera el causante de toda su desgracia- Como si no tuviera ya bastantes cosas de que preocuparme... me da igual... que me demanden... lo dejo...   
  
Y el escritor se marchó a la cocina a tomar una cerveza, seguida de otra, apoyada por una tercera. Al final el frigorífico quedo exento en ese tipo de bien en su interior.  
  
Un buen rato después, Eiri estaba con la frente apoyada sobre la incomoda mesa de la cocina, en una posición un tanto compleja, y por supuesto nada cómoda.  
  
Escucho la llaves de la puerta aunque no le presto mucho interés. Le daba igual ya quien entrara.  
  
-¿Seguro que esta en casa?- exclamó la voz masculina de tono agradable  
  
-Eso fue lo que Tohma me dijo nanoda  
  
Sakuma entró en la cocina, poniendo ambas manos sobre la cintura al ver la patética escena del escritor rodeado de botes vacíos de cerveza y otros licores tirados por la mesa y parte del suelo.  
  
-Tatsuha - rogó el cantante con una mueca austera en su cara- ayúdame con Eiri-chan. No le sentó bien lo de ver hoy a Kitazawa... ha vuelto a las andadas...  
  
El moreno camino hasta situarse al lado de Ryuichi, hizo un gesto de fastidio con la mano.   
  
-Te aseguro que la ultima vez que vine no tenia alcohol en la nevera- se defendió el menor de los Uesugi ante el ceño fruncido del cantante.  
  
Entre la cortina del alcohol, que prácticamente le hacía rozar la inconsciencia, Yuki fue llevado hasta su habitación y depositado con primoroso cariño sobre la cama.  
  
-¿Dónde están nanoda?  
  
-¿El qué?  
  
-Tendrían que estar por aquí noda...  
  
-¿Qué buscas?  
  
-Nada. Tu vete poniéndole el pijama a tu hermano.  
  
Yuki entre abrió los ojos, mirando de refilón como Sakuma parecía buscar algo por todas partes y su hermano le miraba con preocupación. Tatsuha preocupado, la idea le habría echo reír si no hubiera tenido la mente tan embotargada como para no asimilar ya ningún tipo de idea compleja que sobre pasase la acción refleja de abrir o cerrar los ojos, junto con el respirar. Las formas se desdibujaron dejando tan sólo las voces.  
  
-Lo encontré  
  
-¿Qué es eso?  
  
-Nada, algo que Tohma me dijo que tenia que tomar  
  
-¿Pastillas azules? ¿Para qué son?  
  
-No sé, no me lo dijo. Tan sólo me dijo que debía tomarlo.  
  
-¿Se pondrá bien?  
  
-Eso espero.  
  
-Espero que Kitazawa-kun tarde un par de días más antes de intentar nada nuevo con mi hermano... lo ha dejado hecho mierda...  
  
Las voces puede que prosiguieran, pero la mente del escritor se apagó.  
  
Se despertó tarde, ojeroso, con un incipiente dolor de cabeza y la boca seca con una sensación desagradable.  
  
Yuki se levantó de forma tambaleante. Al pie de su cama tenia el frasco de medicamentos que le había entregado Tohma el día anterior y que no recordaba como había llegado hasta su cómoda.   
  
Se percató de la nota. La tomó de debajo del frasco y la leyó murmurando entre dientes.  
  
"Hermano. No vuelvas a hacer lo de ayer tarde. Luego tratas de reprenderme a mi por mi comportamiento alocado. Se un ejemplo para variar. Ryuichi ha insistido mucho en que no se te olvide tomar los medicamentos. Ya pasare mañana a verte cuando estés más sobrio.   
  
Tu hermano Tatsuha.   
  
PD. Ryuichi también insiste en que desayunes bien"  
  
El escritor tiró el papel al suelo. Aquello tampoco estaba escrito por su hermano Tatsuha, o al menos no el hermano que el recordaba.  
  
Tomó el frasco entre las manos.   
  
-Para casos de ... tomar cuatro cada ocho horas.   
  
Frustrado, con la sensación de ser un corderito que se dejaba conducir, el escritor se tomo las cuatro pastillitas dictaminadas por el envase.   
  
Se quedó en silencio en mitad de su cuarto, de forma reflexiva.  
  
-¿Y qué es lo que me queda ahora?, ¿Resignarme?  
  
Tiró el frasco cerrado sobre la cama. Le daba la sensación de que había perdido el norte. Una vida falsa, un amante falso... ahora que vinieran a decirle que también la depresión y las ganas que tenia de llorar eran falsas y que todo se solucionaba a base de medicación.   
  
Tardaría bastante tiempo en asimilar su nueva situación.  
  
Sonrió de forma cínica.  
  
-Y había sido yo el que más había intentado separarnos... Shuichi...  
  
Y el nombre dolía. Dolía decirlo en voz alta. Dolía recordarlo. Por la agencia, por la falta, por la sensación desesperante y enloquecedora de tener que admitir que era todo un engaño.  
  
Se pasó el resto de la mañana por su casa. Mirando cosas, ojeando papeles. Encendió el ordenador, encontró sus últimos trabajos guardados. La novela actual a la mitad. Lo más curioso es que tuvo la sensación de que aquella novela ya la había terminado. Así de claro tenia lo que restaba de hilo argumental.  
  
-Dellavi - suspiró profundamente.  
  
A primera hora de la tarde volvió a escuchar como unas llaves se introducían en la cerradura. Empezó a plantearse cuanta gente tendría las llaves de su vivienda. Empezaba a parecer el lugar de reuniones.  
  
  
  
-Lalihoooooooooooo!! -exclamó con alegría Tatsuha llegando hasta el sofá del salón donde su hermano estaba sentado con un cigarrillo encendido en la mano.  
  
¿Qué tal esa resaca?- preguntó con una sonrisa radiante. El rubio le contemplaba impávido, sin una emoción reflejada en su rostro. De no ser por el humo ondulante del cigarrillo, podría haber pasado por ser parte de la decoración de la vivienda- ¿Ya has comido?... como supuse que no ... (porque nos conocemos y se que tu solo te mueres de hambre antes de hacer nada por ti mismo)... me he pasado por un sitio que me gusta mucho y te he traído algo de comer... ¿Qué te parece?.  
  
-Tatsuha  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Te aseguro que la próxima vez que entres en mi casa saludando de esa manera te parto la boca.   
  
-Pero ... -el moreno le miró inocentemente desconcertado, haciendo un atisbo de puchero- ... pero si yo siempre he saludado así... desde que tenia trece años... puede que incluso antes...  
  
El rubio se levantó y se puso a la misma altura que su hermano quitándole la bolsa que traía, ignorando visiblemente sus palabras.  
  
-Y deja de comportarte como un niño bueno, aquí no esta tu "Honey Ryuichi" para que lo tengas que engañar... le estas imitando a "él", ¿Sabias?. Él ponía esa misma cara cuando sabia que había echo algo malo...  
  
Tatsuha se volvió, mirando como su hermano entraba en la cocina. Lo siguió con paso vacilante.  
  
-Hermano, estas muy raro. La semana pasada te la pasaste riendo, haciendo el payaso y contando chistes malos. Y ahora esto. Yo entiendo que lo de Kitazawa-kun..., el que haya venido así de repente, te haya amargado un poco. Pero no creo que debas ponerte de esa manera con todos nosotros  
  
-Yo no estaba hablando de Yuki...- el rubio se silencio, nervioso ante el nombre y el conocimiento de que había una persona viva tras él- esta hablando de él... de Shuichi...  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
-Nadie, déjalo.  
  
-Estas muy raro. No pareces tu.  
  
-Tu tampoco pareces tu.  
  
Los dos se quedaron en silencio. El rubio abrió la bolsa de la comida y se encontró una tarrina de combinado de carne con verduras y un trozo de pastel. Se desconcertó.  
  
El moreno lo miraba intimidado.  
  
-¿Qué dices que estuve haciendo la semana pasada?  
  
-¿El payaso?  
  
Volvieron a quedarse nuevamente en silencio.  
  
-No tengo hambre- murmuró finalmente el escritor, haciendo gala de su carácter cerrado y hasta cierto punto avinagrado. Tatsuha contemplo con impotencia como el rubio prendía otro cigarrillo y se quedaba mirando el techo de la cocina.  
  
-Eiri... estaba pensado en dar una vuelta por el centro esta tarde... ¿si quieres acompañarme?...  
  
- ...  
  
-Tenia algunas compras que hacer, pasarme por unas librerías...  
  
-...  
  
-Y unas tiendas de discos, a ver que nuevos CDS han salido...  
  
-Iré.  
  
El moreno puso cara de sorpresa ante la repentina afirmación. Después sonrió y se hizo a un lado de la puerta, haciendo señas para ponerse en movimiento.  
  
Tatsuha hizo varias compras. Yuki lo miraba el silencio. Aquel joven que parecía su hermano, no se comportaba como él. Era enérgico y decidido si, pero tenia un poco de inocencia juvenil, también parecía más posado y sensato. Comparado con el Tatsuha de sus recuerdos incluso podría haber añadido "ñoño" a su descripción o balance anterior.   
  
Suspiró, tenia que dejar de pensar así, tan sólo se estaba haciendo daño y lo sabia.  
  
No obstante continuo con el moreno, con un claro propósito.   
  
Cuando estuvieron en la tienda de discos y Tatsuha estaba entretenido mirando la sección de ofertas de las distintas marcas discográficas, Yuki fue directamente hasta la caja, donde un dependiente parecía aburrido poniendo códigos y etiquetas a una tanda nueva de productos.  
  
-Quería preguntar por un grupo de música- pidió el rubio- ¿Me podría decir si tiene algo de un grupo llamado Bad Luck?  
  
El dependiente se le quedo mirando pensativo.  
  
-Bad Stuff  
  
-No. Bad Luck - se reitero el novelista después de la experiencia en la discográfica de NG.  
  
-¿Es un grupo antiguo?  
  
El rubio se encogió de hombros y el dependiente empezó a mirar en un pequeño ordenador digital. Mientras estaba con su búsqueda, el hilo musical de la tienda, dio por finalizada la canción que estaba tocando, y saltó una pista nueva, de acordes lentos y letra melancólica.  
  
"orenji iro tsuki yoru ga kuru to kimi no koto o omoi dasu  
  
kakko tsuketa ore no serifu wa hoko no dare kana serifu de  
  
fui ni miageru shiruetto(silhouette) kimi no yokogao o terashita  
  
awai hikari wa ima demo"  
  
Inconscientemente tembló. El rubio se encontró cerrando con fuerza los dedos de la manos, a la par que inclinaba levemente la cabeza hacia atrás. El dependiente ajeno a las muecas que estaba poniendo el rubio se volvió hacia él con la clásica sonrisa de "a este no le vendo nada"  
  
-Disculpe señor. Pero no tenemos constancia de que haya existido nunca un grupo con ese nombre. Lo más parecido, como le dije anteriormente, es otro grupo relativamente nuevo llamado Bad Stuff.  
  
La música seguía tocando armoniosamente de fondo. Yuki había cerrado los ojos dejándose arrullar por la canción.  
  
"nani o matteru kimi wa inai heya  
  
toki dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku  
  
ima mo matteru hitori to matteru  
  
futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru"  
  
  
  
-¿Señor?  
  
Una mano se poso en el hombro del rubio trayéndole de vuelta a la realidad.  
  
-Hermano, pago esto y nos vamos ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Desorientado, el rubio se volvió para ver al moreno con más de diez CDS entre los brazos. Volvió a prestar atención a la melodía de fondo que se estaba acabando, y alarmado se volvió hacia el dependiente.  
  
-¡¡Esta canción!!, ¡¡¿De quien es esta canción?!!  
  
El empleado volvió a mirar en el ordenador y a los pocos segundos contestaba.  
  
-Es "In the Moonlight".   
  
De Yume Sirawa. Una cantante que arrasó hace un par de años. Creo que fue un single especial que le dedico al hombre con el que luego se caso antes de dejar su carrera en el mundo de la música.  
  
Los hermanos salieron de la tienda de discos. Yuki miraba cabizbajo su nueva adquisición.  
  
-No sabia que te gustara la Yume esa - acotó el moreno con una sonrisa amigable.  
  
-Y no me gusta. Ni siquiera la conozco- se sinceró el novelista, observando aquel rostro de mujer desconocido para él.  
  
-¿Y entonces por qué te lo has comprado?  
  
-Digamos que... me trae recuerdos...- esbozó una melancólica sonrisa.  
  
-Que raro estas... oh vaya, mejor nos damos la vuelta  
  
Le tiró un par de veces del brazo, pero el rubio no le presto atención, sumergido como iba en sus propias cavilaciones.  
  
-¿Persiguiendo retazos de un sueño Eiri?- comentó una voz entretenida de alguien que se detuvo a su lado en mitad de la calle. El rubio alzó el rostro atragantado, reconociendo perfectamente al propietario.  
  
-Kitazawa-sensei.  
  
El aludido pegó una risotada, mirando de reojo al moreno que frunció el ceño incómodo.  
  
-Eiri... por favor, ¡Hace más de cinco años que no me llamabas así!- sonrió amablemente- No esperaba encontrarme tan pronto contigo. ¿Qué tal estas?, ¿Te encuentras mejor?  
  
Yuki seguía sintiéndose incomodo. La primera razón y la más obvia, seguía pensando que estaba hablando con un muerto. Parte de su miedo y de su resentimiento seguían ahí, viendo tras aquella dulce sonrisa, a aquel hombre que le había vendido. La segunda y que tardíamente, arranco un gracioso leve sonrojo de sus mejillas, fue recordar que ellos dos habían sido pareja.   
  
Kitazawa sonrió, conforme con lo que veía.  
  
-Hacia mucho tiempo que no conseguía que te ruborizaras- susurró de manera divertida.  
  
Una insistente tos seca por parte de Tatsuha, relevó al rubio de la atención del "americano".  
  
Ah! Tatsuha-Chan. ¡¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte!! ¡Cómo has crecido!-acompañó todas sus palabras de gestos cariñosos. Eiri seguía en silencio. Sintiéndose fuera de lugar de todo.  
  
  
  
-Me marcho a casa- indicó finalmente, tratando de eludir su compañía. Kitazawa se volvió hacia el, sujetándole por el brazo para impedirle que se marchara.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano Tatsuha?. La ultima vez que lo vi no era ni la mitad de arisco. ¿Qué le habéis hecho al pobre?  
  
Yuki sintió un sudor frió por aquella mano sujetándole el brazo. Tiró bruscamente para soltarse.  
  
-No me toques- ordeno en una fría mirada. Lo que muchos habían denominado "ojos de asesino", hicieron su papel y Kitazawa le soltó.  
  
Ya encaminaba resuelto sus pasos hacia su casa, cuando el hombre de pelo castaño claro empezó a seguirle por el camino. Furioso, el novelista se volvió.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
  
-Has cambiado mucho en este tiempo Eiri, ya no pareces el joven caprichoso, tontorrón y algo llorón que conocí.  
  
Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, replanteándose como tomarse todas aquellas definiciones a su persona, valorando hasta que punto estaba dispuesto a darse por ofendido: Llegó a la conclusión de que nada.   
  
Se volvió fríamente, dejando con la palabra en la boca al hombre que corrió detrás de él y le retuvo nuevamente sujetándole por el hombro.  
  
-Eiri espera... he vuelto a Japón. ¡Porque quiero que me perdones! ¡Me gustaría que volviésemos a intentarlo! ¡Se que es un poco precipitado!, ¡Pero quiero que lo pienses!  
  
El escritor le miró unos segundos. Kitazawa parecía querer sonreír tras una mueca de inseguridad y nerviosismo.  
  
-Suéltame  
  
Llegó a su casa y la encontró sola, silenciosa, vacía.   
  
El escritor camino hasta el reproductor de CDS y desenvolvió el nuevo compacto que había traído en el bolsillo.   
  
Puso el equipo en marcha. Las notas de "In the Moonlight" llenaron lentamente la sala.  
  
Se dejó caer en el sofá, agarrandose a cada nota como si fuera la primera y la última vez que fuera a escucharla en su vida.   
  
Era tal y como la recordaba, la música, la letra, todo...menos la voz. No era la voz de Shuichi.   
  
Terminó de escucharla, más como penitencia que como recompensa, pues al terminar y quedarse el disco dando vueltas silenciosas en el aparato, Yuki tenia la cara contraída y había terminado por cubrirse con una mano los ojos.  
  
-La canción era para ti. Todo lo que sentía estaba en ella.  
  
Movido por un sobresalto, el escritor reacciono violentamente quitándose la mano de los ojos y buscando en derredor con la mirada desencajada e incrédula.   
  
-¿Shuichi?  
  
Allí no había nadie.  
  
Se puso de pie, sabiéndose solo en su piso, miró algunas de las habitaciones contiguas. En el dormitorio, el frasco de pastillas azules seguía esperándole entre los pliegues confusos de las sabanas. Eiri tomo el frasco y miró el reloj de su muñeca. Habían pasado algo más de diez horas desde que había tomado las ultimas.  
  
Escuchó un ruido sordo proveniente desde la habitación que era su estudio de trabajo. A zancadas el escritor entró en ella, con el envase aún en la mano, mirando con incredulidad como su portátil estaba encendido y en la pantalla blanca de su programa de escritura de texto, el cursor parpadeaba inquieto tras unas escuetas palabras confusas.  
  
"Evleuv ogimnoc | "   
  
-Yuki  
  
El escritor se giró, pero como había ocurrido con anterioridad allí no había nadie. Estaba completamente sólo. Volvió a mirar el PC. Estaba apagado, tal y como lo había dejado al marcharse.   
  
Centró toda su atención en el frasco de pastillas azules que apretado fuertemente con los dedos.  
  
Se tomo ocho. El resto de la noche transcurrió con normalidad. 


	4. Desesperación

-Tohma, necesito ver mis informes médicos. ¿Tu tienes copias verdad?  
  
El presidente fortaleció la sonrisa de su cara y afirmó levemente con la cabeza. Tras unos minutos de búsqueda en un cajón de oficina, no distanciado del resto, extrajo un sobre gris acompañado de unas finas carpetas que le tendió al escritor.  
  
-Toma, todo tu historial médico desde que tenias diez años -acompañó sus palabras de una sonrisa culpable.  
  
Tomo los documentos que le ofrecían sin sorpresa real, omitiendo el echo de que ninguna persona normal aparte del centro medico competente podría tener acceso a esos papeles, mucho menos tener copias propias.  
  
Los primeros los miró por encima, pero a partir de cierta fecha empezó a mostrar un visible interés. Los poso sobre la mesa, y se levantó la camisa mirándose parte de la cadera como si esa parte de su cuerpo no fuera reconocible para él.  
  
-A los dieciocho- informó Seguchi como si supiera que era lo que estaba buscando en su piel- fue de un día para otro, estuviste ingresado una semana.  
  
-Pero no tengo...  
  
-¿Cicatrices?, Bueno fue una intervención pequeña y curó rápidamente. Además te atendieron expertos.  
  
El rubio continuo con su examen minucioso de los documentos, sin molestarse en colocarse la camisa, con el pantalón medio desabrochado. Tohma se acercó a él con una sonrisa suave, mirándolo de reojo pero sin llegar a ser demasiado evidente.  
  
¿Sigues sin recordar nada? -inquirió el presidente con un leve tono de preocupación superficial sobres sus palabras. Eiri cerró las carpeta exhalando un frustrado suspiro prolongado.  
  
-Es como si estuviera en una vida paralela. Mis recuerdos siguen ahí, intactos, pero no se corresponden con nada. Me siento bastante distanciado de todo...  
  
Permitió que el brazo de Tohma se deslizase por su espalda de forma reconfortante. Eiri bajo la cabeza en un gesto culpable, como si fuera su propia voluntad, la misma que no le dejaba recordar.  
  
-¿Sigues pensando en Shuichi-san verdad?  
  
No contestó, el rubio se limitó a refugiarse un poco más en los brazos de su cuñado.  
  
Eiri-san... no te aferres a algo que no existe. Disfruta esta vida. Te aseguro que antes lo hacías. Podrías hacer muchas cosas si te lo propones.   
  
Yuki, levantó la cabeza, irguiéndose a su vez que se separaba del cuerpo de Seguchi. Abrió la boca para formular una pregunta, pero se vio curiosamente incapaz de hacerla teniendo que enfrentar la clara mirada de éste.  
  
Volvió sus ojos hacia la ventana de la amplia oficina.  
  
-Mi vida con Kitazawa-sensei... con Yuki... ¿cómo era?  
  
-Durante años muy buena, siempre fuiste muy feliz. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?  
  
-Volví a encontrarme con Kitazawa ayer. Dijo que quería restablecer nuestra relación  
  
Tohma no pudo evitar que una sonrisa un poco más ancha de lo habitual, tocara sus labios.  
  
-¡Eso es perfecto!, el estar nuevamente con él te ayudara a recordar... eso, y que siguas tomándote puntualmente tu medicación. ¿No se te esta olvidando verdad?  
  
-Tengo miedo -aclaró el escritor a pesar de que ese comentario no estaba sometido a ninguna pregunta. Volvió sus rasgados ojos hacia Seguchi dejando ver en ellos una inhabitual emoción clara y vibrante- en mi mente él me hizo daño, mucho daño. No puedo dejar de pensar en ello cada vez que le veo...  
  
Una sonrisa comprensiva se extendió por el rostro del presidente a la par que le daba la espalda al rubio y se ponía su gastado abrigo de cuello de pelo desaliñado  
  
-Como te explique hace dos días... aquello nunca ocurrió... - se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa limpia y ancha- disfruta de lo que tienes... Eiri-san.  
  
Estaba sentado en una esquina, sucia y húmeda, llena de cartones que la gente deja olvidados y que parece que por ley de la progresión, terminan teniendo tendencia a apilarse los unos sobre los otros en extraños ordenes jerárquicos. También había gatos, muchos gatos. En aquel preciso instante tenia un cachorro negro en el regazo que se dejaba acariciar detrás de las orejas mientras ronroneaba satisfecho hacia el que le procesaba tales atenciones.  
  
Aquel joven del que poco más de él se veía que un flequillo negro y deslustrado estaba cubierto con ropa que era notoriamente varias tallas más grande que él, y que había terminado por ser de un color grisáceo monocorde a fuerza del uso y la suciedad, independientemente de cuales fueran sus tonalidades originales.  
  
-mau??   
  
El gato había abierto los ojos, girando la cabeza a la par que movía los bigotes dado que la mano conciliadora se había detenido. Los ojos rasgados mantuvieron un momento de atención en la figura, como pidiendo una explicación.  
  
-Ya han pasado cuatro meses... aunque aquí el tiempo va demasiado despacio...  
  
El gato se puso de pie, tambaleante sobre las rodillas de la figura. Lanzando una ultima mirada a esta, saltó a continuación al suelo, para salir corriendo por uno de los callejones. La figura permaneció sentada, llevándose las manos a la cabeza para presionar más el viejo gorro de punto hacia abajo y refugiarse del frío en el fondo de la arcaica capucha que a penas dejaba a la vista la barbilla y un montón de mechones negros enredados.  
  
Unas monedas cayeron a la altura de sus pies. Alguien le había tirado una limosna. Sonrió avergonzado, aunque no obstante las recogió y se las guardo en el bolsillo.  
  
-¿Te estas haciendo vieja verdad? - habló como para la ciudad- Es eso o es que te apetecía burlarte un poco de mi... no importa  
  
La figura se puso de pie.  
  
-No pienso darme por vencido.  
  
Seguía observando el frasco de pastillas en silencio. El escritor permanecía sentado en el mismo lugar de la barra, donde momentos antes había estado tomando un desayuno occidental con Tohma. Le habían quedado muchas cosas en la que pensar. El frasco de pastillas seguía dando vueltas en su mano. Seguchi había hecho mucho hincapié en que se las tomara, siempre a la hora, sin retrasos. Y que por nada del mundo se quedase sin ellas.   
  
Eiri estaba preocupado, conocía a Tohma lo suficiente como para saber que nunca hacia ahínco en algo si no era realmente importante. Pero él no estaba seguro realmente de querer tomarlas, o al menos, no de momento. Continuaba perturbado por lo que le había ocurrido el día anterior. Necesitaba saber, hasta donde podía llegar sin tomarlas. Si la voz que había escuchado el día anterior, tan sólo era el principio de toda una nueva alucinación llena de realidad. Necesitaba sentir a Shuichi a su lado otra vez. Necesitaba tenerlo de nuevo. Se pregunto si eso seria posible si no se tomase las pastillas.  
  
Algo en el interior de su cabeza le dijo que aquel pensamiento no era lógico, y distaba bien poco del de un perturbado mental. Lo silenció. Acaso de cierta manera no llevaba siendo desde hacia demasiados años... al menos que él recordase.  
  
Se guardó el frasco en el fondo de su gabardina, un poco asustado e inseguro, para mirar con expresión lacónica su taza vacía de café.  
  
-Tal vez enloquezca del todo.  
  
Curiosamente, aquel juicio de valor tampoco le exalto demasiado. Recogió algunas cosas que había dejado sobre la mesa y abandono la cafetería.   
  
Se tropezó con un andrajoso chaval a la salida del establecimiento que del empujón le tiro el porta folios de las manos. El chico, cubierto con desgastada ropa casi de tres tallas más grande que él, no hizo animo de agacharse a recoger lo que le había tirado, sino que parecía que pensaba seguir sin inmutarse hasta que la voz fría e iracunda del rubio, logró captar su atención.  
  
-Mocoso, al menos de molestar, podrías pedir disculpas.   
  
El rubio se agachó molesto, recogiendo rápidamente las hojas que se habían esparcido por el suelo, por lo que no pudo apreciar el temblor de los labios que se debatían entre una sonrisa o una mueca de dolor en la boca del sucio muchacho de cabellos morenos cenicientos.  
  
-...¿Yu...Yuki?  
  
Fue a levantar la vista confundido, pero al chaval, lo acaba de coger un policía del brazo y se lo estaba llevando a rastras.  
  
-¡¡YUKIIIIII!! -gritó este tratando de soltarse, pero el policía tiró más fuerte de él. El escritor se irguió, desconcertado, pensando que esa voz era demasiado familiar. Estuvo casi a punto de salir corriendo tras el policía para pedirle que se detuviera. Pero no lo hizo, pues cuando ya estaba a una distancia prudencial de él, el chaval en el forcejeo, se había retirado la capucha hacia atrás y se le había caído el gorro de punto de la cabeza dejando ver una larga cabellera negra, extremadamente sucia, que se debatía porque la soltaran.   
  
No pudo verle la cara, pero el escritor no lo considero necesario.   
  
Siguió con la rutina de esa mañana.  
  
A ultima hora de la tarde, el escritor se recostó en la silla del estudio, se quitó las gafas e ignoró deliberadamente la pantalla parpadeante de su portátil, que en poco tiempo quedó oscurecida en su totalidad, accionándose un salva-pantallas con varios Kumagoros saltando de un lado a otro.  
  
-Debería borrar la idiotez esta...  
  
Su teléfono móvil empezó a canturrear desde la esquina de la mesa, pegando saltitos debido a la función vibratoria, acercándose temerariamente al borde de la mesa. Yuki lo cogió antes de que se cayera.  
  
Diga???  
  
-Buenas noches Eiri-chan!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¿Qué tal estas nanoda??!!  
  
El aludido frunció el ceño sin contestar. Con movimientos mecánicos extrajo de un bolsillo su paquete de tabaco y cogió un cigarrillo con la boca.  
  
-¿Qué quieres? No me molestéis si no es para nada importante.  
  
Se escuchó un sonido lastimero al otro lado de la línea, ruidos sordos, una conversación entrecortada, y finalmente un cambio de interlocutor.  
  
-Hermano. ¡¿Qué le has dicho ya a Ryuichi?!, ¡Le has echo llorar!, ¡¿Por qué te comportas así?!, ¡¡Tu antes no eras tan borde!!  
  
Exhaló una larga calada de su cigarrillo, mirando distraído a la pared.  
  
-¿Para qué me llamabais?  
  
-Mañana es la fiesta de la que te hablo Ryuichi. Era para recordártelo y que vinieras. Vamos a estar todos, así que no seas tu el único que falte ... será a las ocho. ¡¡Y déjate ese mal humor en casa!!  
  
El moreno cortó, y Yuki se encontró escuchando el sonido intermitente del aparato.  
  
No pensaba ir, no quería, pero lo cierto es que no tenia nada mejor que hacer. Estar en su casa le resultaba monótono. Y escribir aquella novela no le estaba agradando, era como copiar palabras dictadas.  
  
El bote de pastillas lo observaba fijamente junto al ordenador, miró la hora de su reloj, ya tendría que habérselas tomado hacia algo más de una hora.  
  
Se levantó abandonando la habitación, dejando el frasco intacto tras él.  
  
El amanecer del nuevo día fue acompañado por un agradable olor a especias y alimentos dorándose. Eiri parpadeo, no se había acostado la noche anterior, creyendo que en cualquier momento ocurriría algo insólito, o al menos anómalo para una mente normal, pero a una determinada hora de la vigilia nocturna, el cansancio y el silencio vencieron su interés, y terminó quedándose dormido en el sofá. Ahora escuchaba ruidos en la cocina. Por alguna razón no se sorprendió al saber que alguien estaba nuevamente en su casa, por lo visto venia a ser algo bastante habitual.  
  
-Buenos dias Eiri-san- Seguchi se asomó tras el marco de la puerta de la cocina, ataviado con un delantal verde liso, el mismo con el que siempre le había visto cocinar- Cuando quieras puedes desayunar. Esto ya esta casi listo.  
  
El escritor se frotó la cabeza, abotargado poniéndose en pie hacia el lugar invitado, descubriendo un completo desayuno tradicional, delicadamente presentado.  
  
Eiri-san, se que estos últimos días no han sido muy buenos para ti...-comentó el presidente de NG desde la bitroceramica, terminando con el que parecía ser el ultimo plato del desayuno mientras el rubio tomaba asiento- pero ayer Tatsuha-san me llamo histérico diciendo que habías echo llorar a Ryuichi-san. No esta acostumbrado a que lo trates así, tu antes eras muy cariñoso con él, piensa que estas molesto por algo, ya sabes como es a veces con su carácter...  
  
Con indiferencia el rubio tomo los palillos, revolviendo un poco el tazón de Udon que tenia delante.  
  
-Tohma, no me puedo comportar como alguien que no creo que soy. Por mucho que haya echo antes... yo no me siento así. No puedo subirme encima de una silla y empezar a pegar gritos y saltos, o cosas por el estilo, yo no hago esas cosas...  
  
-Pero las hacías la semana pasada - informó Seguchi con una sonrisa resbaladiza en los labios cuando posó dos tazones de verduras en tempura y se sentó a su lado. Yuki lo miraba circunspecto- bueno, gritos y saltos no, pero a veces te ponías a recitar poemas en mitad de la comida, o nos contabas historias que solían hacer saltar lágrimas de la risa. Digamos que la gente que comía contigo lo encontraba bastante interesante...   
  
El rubio revolvió su desayuno, escéptico ante las palabras del presidente.  
  
Bueno, tu harás lo que quieras, sabes que nunca me ha molestado nada de lo que has hecho. Si para ti esta bien, a mi no me importa como seas, de verdad. Sabes que estaré a tu lado de todas maneras  
  
Tomó el otro tazón de arroz, y se llevó un poco a la boca para comprobar la temperatura.  
  
¿Vendrás esta noche a la fiesta?  
  
-Chaval, ¿Cómo te llamas?   
  
-Como si no lo supieras  
  
-Vaya, tenemos a un gracioso. Parece que no te fue suficiente haberte pasado haciendo compañía toda la noche a la rata de la celda. Como no nos digas tu nombre te podemos tener aquí hasta que San pedro baje el dedo. ¡¿Cómo te llamas?!  
  
El aludido no respondió. Volvió a tocarse con nerviosismo el gorro de punto viejo y desgastado, sin importarle en apariencia que su campo de visión estuviese completamente obstruido por el enrredado y deslustrado cabello.   
  
-Quiero hacer una llamada- murmuró entre dientes, de forma incluso un poco prepotente.  
  
Los tres policías que lo miraban en la comisaría se echaron a reír mirándose entre ellos.  
  
-¡¡Esto esta muy gracioso!!- uno de ellos se volvió hacia el joven, tirándole fácilmente del largo cabello hacia atrás, obligando a mirarlo a los ojos. Unos orbes violáceos le devolvieron la mirada con furia, tratando de soltarse- ¡¡¿Qué pasa media mierda?!! ¡¡¿Me quieres vacilar?!!  
  
En la sala, un cómico reloj de pared que asemejaba un pingüino (y no era para nada propio de estar en aquel lugar), anuncio que era la hora de comer. El hombre que tenia cogido por el cabello al joven, le lanzó una ultima mirada de advertencia, antes de soltarle el pelo con agresividad.  
  
-No nos importa que estés aquí. No fuiste invitado pero entraste. No sabemos quien o que eres, pero llevas intentando acercarte a él mucho tiempo, si vuelves a hacerlo... créeme que lo que te espera no va a ser una noche de celda y un café caliente por la mañana. No juegues con nosotros... -el hombre se silencio durante un momento aparentemente aturdido, volviéndose hacia los otros dos guardias que le observaron en espera de ordenes.  
  
-... volvedlo a llevar a la celda. Cuando le entre hambre hablara. Hasta entonces no podemos soltarlo, necesitamos hacerle la ficha.  
  
Llevaron al joven de cabellos negros desaliñados hasta la celda, allí lo metieron de un empujón. El moreno se quedó en silencio tras los barrotes ennegrecidos de la celda y pese a todo una confiada sonrisa se poso en sus labios.  
  
-Por fin te encontré Yuki.  
  
El rubio salía de su dormitorio, había cogido una camisa limpia y unos pantalones pulcramente planchados. Tohma le había insistido demasiado. Había terminado aceptando ir a la fiesta. Ante de marcharse volvió a lanzar una ultima mirada a la casa. Tranquila y en calma, parecía que allí nunca hubiera ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal. Yuki lanzó otra mirada al reloj. Más de diez horas sin tomar las pastillas. Su mirada era de impaciencia, como si con esta quisiera decir "¿Shuichi dónde estas?, ¿Por qué no vienes?". En aquel ultimo día, por el tipo de pensamientos que había estado teniendo, realmente creía que se había vuelto loco del todo.   
  
Frunció el ceño y abandono la casa.   
  
Su elegante coche de importación se deslizó silencioso sobre la calzada mientras tamborileaba nervioso con los dedos el volante. En relativamente poco tiempo, alcanzó su destino a las afueras, en una amplia extensión de terreno cercado con regias verjas de forja trabajada en adornos florales, que se alzaban orgullosas a más de cinco metros sobre suelo. Un hombre vestido de uniforme, abrió las puertas presuroso para permitir la entrada al automóvil recién llegado. Eiri aparcó el coche junto a otros vehículos a la entrada y se dejó guiar por la música y las luces al centró de la reunión.  
  
Una mujer de larga melena castaña apartada del resto le sonrió, acompañando este gesto de un efusivo abrazo cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca.  
  
-¡¡Eiri!!, ¡Tohma me dijo que vendrías!, pero como se estaba haciendo tarde me estaba empezando a impacientar- soltó el abrazo y le dio un maternal beso en la mejilla- me alegra mucho que estés bien. Tatsuha lleva toda la noche hablándome de lo raro que estabas y yo ya estaba preocupada... estas muy serio, ¿pasa algo?  
  
Se volvió hacia su hermana con un gesto vació y carente de emotividad, que trató de convertir sin éxito en una sonrisa.  
  
-Nada. Estoy bien. Sakuma me dijo que iba a ver una piñata -inquirió sin mucho interés- ¿dónde esta?  
  
-Por ahí, junto a la piscina- Le indico la mujer. Puso una expresión dispar- ¿Sakuma?, ¿Qué paso con Ryu-kun?... Tatsuha tenia razón, estas muy extraño...  
  
El rubio ignoro el comentario y se deshizo de su hermana, como el que no quiere que se le peguen telarañas al abrigo. Paseó por la fiesta, revisó a los presentes sin mucho entusiasmo. Bebió algo de ponche (bastante en realidad). Y trató de escurrir el bulto cuando Ryuichi llegó corriendo con un pañuelo de colores y un palo en la mano.  
  
-¡Eiri-chan!, ¡que bien que te encuentro! ¡Vamos a empezar con la piñata! ¿Quieres jugar? - en realidad no era una pregunta, pues cuando el escritor alzo una mano para rechazar el ofrecimiento, el antiguo cantante empezó a poner pucheros, junto con una mirada infantil próxima a las lagrimas. Segundos después el escritor se encontraba bajo la piñata, con los ojos vendados, y maldiciendo entre dientes el estúpido juego mientras le daba palos al aire, y arrancaba exclamaciones ahogadas y alguna que otra risa de los presentes. Él parecía ser el único que se lo estaba planteando como un problema de dignidad personal. Al final, mareado de dar vueltas, calculó mal las distancias, y se cayo en la piscina que estaba justo al lado. Aquello arrancó muchas carcajadas de los presentes. Parecía ese tipo de espectáculo "casual" que se prepara con semanas de antelación para que todo resultase muy natural. Salió de la piscina con ayuda de Tohma, que con una sonrisa afectada le cogió el pañuelo y el palo que el escritor le devolvió comentando que se marchaba a casa. La fiesta no le estaba agradando en absoluto. Seguchi a su vez paso el relevo de los objetos al siguiente que quería probar suerte con la piñata, persiguiendo al rubio, hasta que le detuvo la marcha.  
  
-Eiri-san, todavía es pronto. Ni siquiera hemos cenado. Y tengo preparado un espectáculo para ultima hora- Alentó el presidente para que se quedase. Le entregó unas llaves a la par que le señalaba una casa bastante grande a escasos cien metros de ellos- En la planta de arriba hay una habitación con ropa. Ya has estado más veces aquí, pero si no lo recuerdas es la segunda a la derecha. Cámbiate y regresa. Intenta pasarlo bien.  
  
Volvió a quedarse nuevamente sólo, y sin saber muy bien que esperaba conseguir quedándose. Entró en la casa con las llaves que Seguchi le había facilitado. Encontró la habitación fácilmente, y el guardarropas estaba al final del dormitorio. El rubio se quitó la gabardina, la camisa y el pantalón. Lo tiro todo al suelo, murmurando a disgusto, buscando algo de su talla que pudiera ponerse. A su espalda, a la altura de la puerta escucho un crujido, se volvió expectante para encontrarse con un hombre de cabellos castaños de aspecto avergonzado.  
  
-Tohma me contó lo de la piscina- sonrió sin moverse de la puerta- vine porque me dijo que estabas aquí. Pero si te molesta mi compañía me voy.  
  
Yuki se quedó inmóvil por la sorpresa de ver allí también a Kitazawa. Después fue conciente de que tan sólo estaba cubierto por la ropa interior, que además estaba mojada, dejando ver más que ocultaba. Se volvió dándole la espalda, sintiéndose violento e inseguro. No estaba acostumbrado a tener dudas. Pero Kitazawa se las generaba. Cuando le veía sonreír de aquella manera, recordaba a aquel hombre joven de New York por el que tan fuertemente se había sentido atraído.  
  
Unas brazos lo rodearon desde detrás y el hombre deposito un tierno beso en su hombro.  
  
Estas helado. No tenias que haberte tirado al agua, hace mucho frió en esta época del año... te has tensado, ¿por qué?. ¿no me iras a decir que ahora me tienes miedo?  
  
El escritor hundió la cabeza en su propio pecho, pues de alguna manera se sentía vulnerable. Kitazawa siempre había sido el tabú de su vida. Y ahora resultaba que por lo que tanto miedo tuvo, no había ocurrido nunca, de que otra manera sino podría tenerlo de aquella manera tan cerca.  
  
-Me gustaría que no hicieras eso- pidió el rubio con voz fría, pero insegura comparada con otras veces. Kitazawa asintió, soltando al escritor, que mecánicamente se colocó un pantalón del armario sobre la ropa interior húmeda. El hombre de cabellos castaños lo miró con una sonrisa.  
  
-A si no solucionas nada- estiró un brazo a su lado, y abrió un pequeño cajón donde había prendas intimas secas- mejor que utilices algo de esto.   
  
Pese al consejo, el escritor no se movió, fue el propio Kitazawa el que cogió la prenda y la deposito en la mano inerte del rubio murmurándole al oído.  
  
A lo mejor prefieres que sea yo quien te lo ponga.  
  
Un rubor forzado, tiño las mejillas del novelista que se volvió sobresaltado hacia el hombre. ¡¡¿Cómo podía él hacerle reaccionar de esa manera?!! El no había reaccionado así delante de nadie, nunca... solo en su juventud... con el mismo hombre que ahora tenia delante.  
  
Lo siento Eiri -murmuró al ver la mueca impar del rostro del rubio- quizá he ido demasiado rápido. El que fuéramos pareja durante tanto tiempo tampoco me da derecho a forzar tanto la situación pero... -se acercó un poco más a este, acorralándole contra el armario- ... podrías darme un beso, por los viejos tiempos?  
  
Y sin esperar respuesta, tomó la cintura descubierta del escritor a la par que su nuca, robándole un beso experimentado, lleno de matices y peticiones, que Eiri tras la sorpresa inicial se encontró devolviendo, y hasta disfrutando. Dejó caer lo que tenia entre las manos para agarrar con fuerza los hombros del hombre, tratando de cierta manera de separarse. Kitazawa puso una mueca de dolor, y rompió el beso, mirando con intensidad los sesgados ojos del escritor.  
  
-Me haces daño - susurró con dulzura acompañando sus palabras de una sonrisa. A Yuki los ojos se le nublaron, aquel era el hombre cariñoso del que se había enamorado por primera vez, no el engendro que le había dañado sin escrúpulos. Pensó en lo que había dicho Tohma. "Aquello nunca ocurrió. Disfruta de los que tienes"  
  
-Kitazawa-sensei -murmuró con una extraña emoción aflorándole en el pecho, tímida, cohibida, a la par que se dejaba abrazar nuevamente por el hombre. A su lado, de alguna manera se sentía tan vulnerable como cuando tenia dieciséis años y aun era muy inocente y confiado en casi todos los aspectos.  
  
-No me llames así- comentó el hombre con voz divertida- me haces sentir viejo.  
  
Eiri sonrió, entregando sus labios que fueron besados de nuevo. El frió de su pecho, fue envuelto con manos cálidas. Yuki se entrego a ese calor, devolviendo las caricias con igual intensidad. Dejando que esa idolatría y admiración infantil se tornara la pasión y el deseo de un hombre adulto. Se encontró de espaldas contra la cama, jadeando pesadamente mientras Kitazawa a horcajadas sobre el, besaba, mordía y a continuación lamía cada parte, con extremado cuidado pero de forma provocativa y ligeramente dolorosa. Yuki sentía los sentidos turbios mirando como el hombre de cabellos castaños se erguía para quitarse la camisa y la tiraba a un lado.  
  
Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo mientras que sus manos no cesaron de buscarse mutuamente, alcanzando sus partes más intimas. El escritor abrió la boca intentando silenciar un jadeo. Su cuerpo reaccionaba con rapidez, provocado por el sin fin de roces rápidos y al parecer expertos que en su cuerpo el hombre le dedicaba.  
  
-Eiri- murmuró kitazawa en una respiración rota- te he echado tanto de menos. Deseaba sentir tanto tu piel... -beso su pecho- ...estar nuevamente dentro de ti...  
  
Las palabras provocaron que el rubio se tensara, y de cierta manera lanzara una mirada desencajada al hombre sobre el que todavía tenia puestas las manos.   
  
Rehuyó el tacto de su piel, pues aquellas frases habían desencadenado en su mente una serie de imágenes, con tal extremada claridad, que se le hizo imposible pensar que fuera algo inventando por él. Entonces lo vio. Al eludir la mirada de Kitazawa, sus ojos se posaron en el marco de la puerta. Shuichi estaba en ella, con una mueca desolada en el rostro, y cristalinas lágrimas en las mejillas. Sus ojos estaban apagados de emoción. Negó con la cabeza de forma silenciosa, y sus cabellos rosados golpearon la redondeadas mejillas humedecidas.  
  
"Yuki te quiero. No me abandones"  
  
No supo si esas palabras las había dicho realmente o no, tan sólo supo que el joven de cabellos rosados soltó su sujeción del marco de la puerta de la habitación, y desaparecía lentamente tras al pared. Eiri se sobresalto. Se puso de pie empujando a Kitazawa que rodó por la cama terminando en el suelo con un zapato sobre la cabeza.  
  
-¡¡Shuichi!!  
  
¡¡Shuichi espera!!  
  
El rubio se arrastró por la cama. Sin importarle ni plantearse si lo que estaba viendo era real o no. Salió corriendo de la casa descalzo, sin camisa, con el rostro crispado en la impotencia de no saber hacia donde correr. Debía de tener aspecto de perturbado. O bien no le importaba o al menos no dio signos externos de ello. Corrió sin mirar siquiera hacia donde, tan sólo alejándose de la luz, de la casa, de todo aquel bullicio lejano de gente. Persiguiendo sombras. Necesitaba alcanzarle. Intentar tocar aquel cuerpo que tantas veces había tenido entre los brazos. Aquella persona que le había ofrecido comprensión y amor sin pedirle nada a cambio. La hierva de doblaba bajo sus pies, llegó un momento en el que el rubio comenzó a aminorar, reconociendo que no sabia hacia donde se dirigía, se volvió mirando en derredor, demasiado oscuro, demasiados matices de sombras. No veía nada. El suelo dejo de ser consistente bajo sus pies, debía ser barro, quizá lodo, de igual forma resbaló y al caer al suelo se golpeó la cabeza con un saliente de la tierra. Se quedó mirando al cielo, con expresión vacía, aturdido por el golpe.   
  
Sintió que alguien se arrodillaba a su lado, y su cabeza era acomodada sobre unas rodillas.  
  
-Te encontré  
  
Intentó volverse, pero lo único que consiguió ver borrosamente, fueron unos oscuros cabellos que cubrían un rostro joven.  
  
*********  
  
Esto.... aviso, esto no va a ser una revelación mística ni nada por el estilo. De todas formas espero que estéis disfrutando por el momento con la historia. Muchas gracias por estar leyendo esto.  
  
Ja-ne!!! 


	5. Busqueda

Oscuridad, sólo oscuridad.   
  
Ahora murmullos lejanos, algo que parecían ser voces, quizá gritos, o ruegos. En realidad podría haber sido cualquier cosa.  
  
"A muerto" "El paro cardiaco fue irrevocable"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!! ¡¡YUKI!! ¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!"  
  
Una completa oscuridad. Murmullos cada vez más lejanos.  
  
"""Insiste demasiado. ¿Qué hacemos?. Si sigue así esto no nos llevara a ningún sitio. Lo destruirá todo"""  
  
"No pudo superar el coma cerebral. Tuvo varios coágulos en la base del cerebro. Lo sentimos"  
  
"¡¡YUKI NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO!! ¡¡ME NIEGO A CREERLO!!"  
  
"""¿Qué qué podemos hacer?. Pues darle lo que quiere. Tan sólo es un pequeño cambio no tiene porque afectar al resto"""  
  
"Lo lamentamos, no se pudo hacer nada"  
  
"¿De verdad que no se puede hacer nada? Tengo contactos. Dinero. Puedo pagar lo que sea. Tan sólo quiero que le salven la vida"  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!"  
  
"""No estoy seguro. ¿Podremos reproducirlo?"""  
  
Oscuridad absoluta.  
  
"Puede haber una manera, pero esta sin testear. No hay resultados, ni pruebas. Puede funcionar, pero también puede ser un rotundo fracaso"  
  
"""Puede que si. Aunque esa sección quedo muy dañada. Por esa misma razón no lo hicimos antes. Los datos eran confusos"""  
  
"Inténtelo. Estoy desesperado"  
  
"""Debemos darnos prisa"""   
  
"""Hay alguien más aquí"""  
  
Una fuerte claridad comenzó a hacerle daño incluso con los párpados cerrados. Dolía, escocia. Trató de abrir los ojos pero el fogonazo de luz se los hizo cerrar nuevamente de inmediato. Movió un poco las manos de forma familiar, comprobando que tenia varios tipos de dolores musculares. No obstante se frotó lentamente los ojos con la mano, y utilizando esta misma para refugiarse de la luminosidad, volvió a intentar abrir los ojos.   
  
Las formas tardaron unos dolorosos segundos en hacerse nítidas. Estaba en un hospital. Por primera vez apreció el murmullo de pasos, voces, ruidos metálicos y teléfonos que le llegaban, estando algunos más amortiguados que otros. También había algo apoyado en un borde de su cama.   
  
Se volvió, y sus ojos recorrieron incrédulos la figura de un joven de cabellos rosados con los brazos cruzados durmiendo sobre un borde de la sabana. Eiri movió la mano con miedo, experimentalmente sobre el muchacho, antes de atreverse a tocarlo.  
  
El roce fue suave, cálido, vivo. El joven rebulló, antes de abrir perezosamente los ojos y levantar el rostro hacia el escritor con una sonrisa.  
  
-Buenos días  
  
-¿Shuichi?  
  
-Si?  
  
-¿Estas aquí?  
  
El joven lo miró, poniendo cara de desconcierto, después sonrió y le dio un beso tierno en los labios.  
  
-¿Tu qué crees?  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado? - el escritor no pudo evitar la necesidad de tocar nuevamente al cantante de cabellos rosados, de cerciorarse que estaba físicamente allí. Éste le sonrió nuevamente, respondiendo a las caricias de su mejilla con un beso en la punta de sus dedos.  
  
-Te distes un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. ¡¡Creímos que casi te nos quedabas ahí!!. ¡Nos tuviste muy asustados!  
  
El joven se puso de pie con una sonrisa.  
  
Iré a avisar a los demás que ya despertaste. Se alegraran de saberlo.  
  
Levantó la mano para detenerlo, sin embargo el cantante ya se había marchado por la puerta de la habitación con una sonrisa en la boca. El escritor se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y palpó las gasas que le cubrían parte de la cabeza. Estaba confundido. Había tenido un sueño muy confuso, pero con una asombrosa claridad.  
  
-Menudo golpe tuve que darme- murmuró de forma irritada para si, dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama, mientras se permitía el lujo de relajarse completamente en varios días.  
  
Tohma, Mika y Tatsuha entraron en el cuarto con rostros aliviados y sonrientes. La mujer se abrazo a su hermano y empezó a llorar de forma sonora.  
  
-¡¡¿A quién se le ocurre hacer cosa semejante?!!, ¡¡Podías haberte matado!!¡¡¿No recordabas que esa zona era terreno pantanoso?!!  
  
El comentario arranco sorpresa real de los ojos del novelista que se volvió confuso hacia Tohma.  
  
-No te preocupes. El medico dijo que estaba todo correcto. Podrás salir en un par de días.  
  
Tatsuha se sentó en una silla y se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado.  
  
-Vienes a la fiesta, ni me saludas. Te tiras a la piscina como un chiquillo de cuatro años. Casi te matas por hacer el idiota... ¡Y luego soy yo el irresponsable!... por un momento pensé que iba a tener que devolver a la tienda todos los regalos de navidad que compre para ti...  
  
Eiri los miraba con desconfianza, como si no quisiera creer lo que estaba oyendo. Una pregunta se atragantó en su boca.  
  
-Shuichi. ¿Dónde esta Shuichi?  
  
La sonrisa de Tohma tembló. El rubio fue presa de los primeros síntomas de la angustia y el desasosiego, presuponiendo que el presidente volvería a "sugerirle" que se había vuelto a demenciar. Sin embargo en lugar de eso murmuró sin mucho interés:  
  
-Se quedó por ahí. Hablando con Ryuichi-san y creo que también con Yuki-san.  
  
La noticia provoco dos reacciones. Un inminente sentimiento de tranquilidad y regocijo al saber que Shuichi estaba, y estaba de forma presente para todos. Y una posterior preocupación y vergüenza, al recordar que lo había visto en una escena bastante comprometida con Kitazawa. Su mente en dos corrientes de pensamiento simultaneo, seguían acompañadas con un leve murmullo quisquilloso de fondo, que se reiteraba continuamente en que algo no estaba del todo bien, no obstante hacía las funciones de eco lejano, fácil de ignorar. No le presto atención. Tenia lo que necesita, Shuichi estaba con él.  
  
Pero fue una agradable sorpresa conocerle. Ayer se dio la casualidad de que llamo a tu casa por la noche, por eso pudimos decirle que estabas aquí. No nos dijiste donde lo habías conocido Eiri-san.   
  
El rubio miró a su hermanos y cuñado antes de murmurar de forma ausente  
  
-En un parque. Leí una de sus canciones.  
  
-Ahhh!, claro!- exclamó Tatsuha con expresión experta- Ryuchi estaba hablando antes de eso con él. Le hizo gracia conocer a otro cantante, claro que este es muy novato, ni siquiera tiene trabajo... aunque sus letras son muy buenas. Lastima que la guitarra no se le dé de la misma manera.  
  
Trató de reprochar o corregir el comentario, pero Yuki se vio sin alegación, a expensas de que fueran los demás los que hicieran o dijeran lo que él se suponía que debía saber.  
  
-Quiero estar solo- anuncio con voz cansada- ... aunque antes me gustaría hablar con Shuichi. ¿Podéis decirle que venga?  
  
Los que estaban en la sala se marcharon, y a los pocos minutos reapareció el cantante de cabellos rosados sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
-Estuve hablando con Sakuma-san. ¡¡Es una pasada de músico!!¡Le enseñe algunas de mis letras y le gustaron!, ¡Soy feliz!  
  
Yuki ladeo la cabeza, mirando aquella sonrisa tan conocida, pero que de alguna manera se le antojaba extraña. Sus manos inconscientemente acariciaron los mechones rosados de forma distraída.  
  
-Shuichi... ¿Hace cuanto que nos conocemos?...  
  
-Ummn ...- el joven puso una mueca de profunda concentración que arrancó una débil sonrisa al rubio- creo que unas tres o cuatro semanas. No me acuerdo.  
  
Continuó acariciando aquel cabello de olor afrutado, digiriendo lentamente la información.  
  
-... Y dices que le has enseñado a "Sakuma-san" tus letras. ¿Las has traído hoy aquí?  
  
El joven sonrió, ruborizándose como sólo él sabia hacerlo. Buscó en uno de sus bolsillos y le tendió al escritor varias hojillas plegadas. Eiri las observo estático varios minutos, una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente dijo.  
  
-Son maravillosas. Es la cosa más bonita que he leído nunca...   
  
Sintió que la boca se le quedaba seca. Shuichi "en su puta vida" podría haber echo nada parecido. No tenia talento. Sus canciones eran buenas por la emotividad y energía que ponía en las letras, no por las letras en si, que parecían escritas por un crío de parvulitos.  
  
Empezó a mirar al joven de cabellos rosados con suspicacia.  
  
¿Las has echo tu sólo? -inquirió con seriedad. Shuichi sonrió de forma inocente guardándose las hojas en el bolsillo.  
  
-Claro- rió- que cara pones. ¡Pero si ya las leíste el día que nos conocimos!, ¡¡Incluso me prometiste que me escribirías tu una!! - Shuichi se puso meloso, haciéndole circulitos con el dedo en el hombro- ¡Me gustaría que el señor Yuki Eiri me diera ya mi canción!  
  
A Yuki le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. Todo le parecía igual o incluso más confuso que antes. ¿De verdad era aquel niñato el Shuichi por el que había estado suspirando durante... bueno, todo lo que el podía recordar. ¿Aquel crió parecía un aprovechado cualquiera?. Sin ninguna diferencia con toda la interminable lista de arpías, malas pécoras y personas interesadas en general que recordaba que se le habían arrimado a lo largo de su pequeña carrera como escritor.  
  
-Márchate- pidió de forma tajante- quiero descansar  
  
Pero en realidad quería pensar. Shindou hizo un puchero y se dio la vuelta cabizbajo marchándose obedientemente por la puerta. Aquello tampoco cuadraba. Yuki trató de dormir, pero era algo imposible. Todo su gozo por el rencuentro de Shuichi, se había esfumado apenas hubo intercambiado cuatro palabras con él. Puede que las culpa fuera de las pastillas, puede que sin ellas hubiera idealizado al muchacho como el resto de las cosas que habían cambiado en su mente.  
  
Tohma entro en la habitación, portando en la mano un frasco con el conocido medicamento y un baso de agua para el escritor.  
  
-Si- cortó antes de que el novelista le lanzase una mirada iracunda- ya se que quieres descansar. Pero debes de tomar tu medicamento.   
  
Obligó de cierta manera a que el rubio se tomase sus cuatro pastillitas de rigor. Después, con un suave beso en la frente se despidió.  
  
Que descanses. Volveremos mañana.  
  
En la soledad del cuarto, el escritor creyó encontrar la ansiada paz. El murmullo del ajetreo del pasillo termino siendo algo relajante para él y termino quedándose medio adormilado sin apreciar la sucia y menuda figura de un joven de cabellos morenos que había estado todo el rato en el hospital, con una clara mueca de preocupación, estúpidamente escondido detrás de un tiesto. Siendo la única razón por la que el personal hospitalario no lo había echado, el pensamiento de que era un paciente de la sección de psiquiatría que se había desorientado de su ala.  
  
El joven se escabullo dentro de la sala, y cerró la puerta tras él. Con paso inseguro se acercó hasta la cama del rubio que yacía dormido cubiertos con sabanas hasta la cintura. Con manos andrajosas acaricio superficialmente la herida que tan meticulosamente había sido vendada.   
  
En aquel momento un fuerte brazo le sujeto la muñeca, y los ojos del escritor se abrieron fulminándole impasible con la mirada.  
  
-¿Quien eres? Anoche estabas conmigo. ¿Quien eres tu?  
  
Desvió la mirada de los fríos ojos del rubio, hasta que los suyos propios toparon con el pequeño bote de pastillas que Tohma había dejado sobre la mesa.   
  
Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano se soltó de la mano del rubio, tomo el medicamento y con zancadas rápidas tiró todo el frasco por la ventana.  
  
-¿Por qué has echo eso?- exigió saber la voz fría y monocorde, del escritor a su espalda.  
  
El joven se volvió, con todo el cabello moreno enmarañado tapándole medianamente la cara.  
  
-¡¡No las tomes!!, ¡¡Deja de tomarlas!!, ¡Son ellas! ¡¡Ellas te retienen aquí!!, ¡Por favor no las tomes!  
  
Se había puesto frenético, su voz estaba varios decibelios por encima de lo que habría sido seguramente su registro normal, y Yuki trataba inútilmente de ver que rostro se escondía bajo el desgreñado y sucio cabello.  
  
-Estas loco -sentencio por fin el escritor. El joven se detuvo, aparentemente herido con las palabras de este, y mirando al suelo nervioso concluyo.  
  
-Por favor Yuki ... no las tomes.  
  
La musicalidad del nombre en su boca. Parecía vibrar, convertirlo en un nombre distinto tan sólo por ser pronunciado por esa garganta. Eiri se puso lentamente de pie, necesitando ver el rostro de aquella persona. Cogió los cabellos y los aparto a un lado, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que aquel individuo no se movería ni trataría de impedirlo. Tras aquella cortina de negra suciedad, unos ojos amatista le devolvieron la mirada con dulzura... con amor. Yuki enmudeció.  
  
-¿Shuichi?  
  
-¡¡ALTO POLICIA!! -un agente había entrado en la habitación del escritor con una pistola desenfundada. El rubio se volvió, empujando hacia atrás al moreno andrajoso, permitiendo que se ocultara o le utilizase a él como escudo.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa agente?  
  
-¡¡Hay un ladrón armado en esta habitación!!, ¡Le ruego que se entregue o disparare!  
  
Eiri retrocedió, apretando al moreno contra la ventana. De alguna manera el joven entendió lo que le estaba diciendo, pues la abrió rápidamente y se escapó caminado peligrosamente por la pequeña cornisa ornamental entre piso y piso. El guardia adoptó una mueca de furia contenida, lanzó ordenes por un pequeño trasmisor, y dejó al escritor nuevamente sólo en la habitación.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí realmente?  
  
Las cosas cada vez tenían menos sentido. ¿O era al revés?  
  
-Kusó!, kusó!!, kusó!!! -repitió el moreno una y otra vez sin mirar hacia abajo hasta que alcanzo las escaleras de incendio del edificio, a las que se agarró con todas sus fuerzas, llorando a lágrima viva por el miedo que había pasado- ¡¡Ahora que estaba tan cerca!, ¡¡Maldita sea!!   
  
Echó a correr escaleras a bajo, apartándose torpemente el pelo renegrido de la cara, tropezando con algunos escalones, amarrándose con todas sus fuerzas al pasa manos para no caerse de cabeza.  
  
¡¡Crece!!, ¡¡Todo esta creciendo!! ¡¡Kuso!!- algo se le calló del bolsillo. El objeto metálico, golpeó sonoramente los escalones hasta que alcanzó un tramo de descanso en el metal. El joven moreno se había quedado en cuclillas ocultándose la cabeza tras los brazos. Lanzó una mirada de odio hacia el objeto que se había detenido.- ¡¡Estúpida pistola!! ¡¿Por qué nunca le pediría a K que me enseñara a utilizarlas?!. Quizá no tenia que habérsela robado de la comisaría al idiota ese cuando me escape... -el joven lloriqueó poniéndose en pie, recogiendo el arma, y corriendo el ultimo tramo de escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo mientras escuchaba voces amenazantes a su espalda y una sirena de coche tras él.  
  
¡¡Baka!!, ¡¡Ahora me van a matar!!  
  
La sirena era un sonido constante a su espalda, entre las pequeñas calles de la ciudad. La gente se veía abordada por el zarrapastroso joven que seguía corriendo, con la capucha quitada, el gorro casi desprendido de su cabeza, y el enmarañado cabello agitándose con vehemencia, cuanto más empeño ponía por no ser alcanzado. Se escabulló a través de una callejuela, y trepó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban por un canalón que llevaba a una azotea de un pequeño edificio de tres plantas. Y siguió corriendo. Hasta que creyó estar libre y se dejó caer en un par de tejados contiguos más adelante, con las manos y los pies temblándole, y la nariz pingando algo de moquillo debido a la angustia y el miedo acumulados. Se desplomó en el suelo, sin importarle lo mugriento que pudiera estar, pues seguramente, el estaría incuso más sucio. Espero hasta que su respiración se normalizara y fue entonces cuando se volvió mirando de forma vacía al cielo, suspirando.  
  
-Pese a todo tienes muy buen aspecto -murmuró hacia nadie en particular esbozando una ancha sonrisa de satisfacción- he incluso aquí conservas tu mal humor... jaja... espérame... espérame Yuki.  
  
Eiri se había quedado en el cuarto, sentado sobre la cama, esperando a que el policía regresase y tratara de sonsacarle una información de la que él no disponía. Lo cierto es que no supo a ciencia cierta porque había ayudado al mocoso reducto de la sociedad, pero al mirarle a la cara, a los ojos, una sensación familiar le había embargado. De igual forma que ahora se arrepentía, creyendo que había obrado de forma incorrecta. Acababa de recordar que era la segunda vez que se cruzaba con el moreno, y este siempre parecía tener mucho interés en hablar con él. El rubio se lamento recostándose en la cama.  
  
-Lo ultimo que me faltaba... otro profeta loco que me ha visto por la tele y pretende que me convierta a una nueva religión para salvar mi alma... como si lo viera.  
  
Miró de reojo hacia el lugar donde Seguchi había depositado las pastillas antes de que el moreno de cabellos mugrientos las tirase. Frunció el ceño molesto.  
  
-Maldito mocoso- y es que después de haber hablado con Shuichi, se había convencido de que realmente quería tomar el consabido medicamento. No deseaba llevarse nuevamente decepciones por lo que posibles alucinaciones le hiciesen ver en las personas- mañana hablare con él. Y le pediré a Tohma que me compre un bote nuevo, mientras me terminan de dejar salir o no.  
  
Una sonrisa radiante apareció a primera hora de la mañana tras el marco de la puerta del hospital.  
  
-¡¡La lihooooo!!   
  
El rubio se volvió hacia el joven de rosados cabellos que entro en la habitación y se sentó en un borde de la cama.  
  
Buenos días Yuki!!!  
  
-¿Estuviste ayer con mi hermano? -preguntó sin mucho interés al cantante, volviendo a centrar sus ojos en el periódico que estaba leyendo.  
  
-Si, con él y con Sakuma-san. ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Porque ahora saludas como él.  
  
Paso otra hoja del noticiero mientras Shindou lo observaba en silencio.  
  
-Yuki... ¿Necesitas algo?  
  
-No  
  
-... -Shuichi se sentó en un asiento contiguo, abriendo las piernas para apoyar las manos sobre el borde de la silla en una postura habitualmente infantil. El rubio lo estudiaba de reojo, haciendo balance de cuanto de lo que recordaba era verdad y cuanto era simple invención alucinógena.   
  
-¿Sabes a qué hora vendrá Tohma?  
  
El joven se volvió con una mueca curiosa y sonrió de forma tontorrona.  
  
-La verdad es que ayer no hable nada con él. Me dijeron donde estabas y vine por mi cuenta... pero Yuki, ¿cómo no le hablaste a ninguno de mi antes? Nadie me conocía.  
  
-Se me olvidaría...  
  
Shuichi puso un puchero de disconformidad, arrancando una sutil sonrisa del escritor, que volvió acto seguido su atención a la prensa, donde la noticia de "suben los bonos del estado un 13% TAE" había sido sustituida por "Influencia del medio inorgánico sobre el orgánico. La nueva frontera" Confuso, el escritor empezó a leer el articulo que segundos antes no estaba, para empezar a alzar una ceja ante lo que leía.  
  
-Shuichi  
  
-Si?  
  
-Llama a Tohma. Su teléfono es el 555-XXXXX y dile que me traiga mi medicamento en cuanto pueda.  
  
Obedientemente, el joven de cabellos rosados se levantó en busca de una cabina automática. Yuki dejó el periódico sobre sus rodillas mirando con desagrado la hora que le indicaba el reloj. Volvió a maldecir al mocoso del día anterior, pues hacia más de tres horas que debía de haber tomado el medicamento.   
  
Con resignación, buscó el paquete de tabaco (ventajas de ser una persona medianamente rica y conocida) y cuando iba a sacar un cigarrillo le llamó particularmente la atención que la pequeña pegatina del cartón donde habitualmente podía leerse el clásico "Fumar mata" o "Se advierte que fumar en exceso crea impotencia", ahora estaba pintarrajeada de colores chillones y una letra de trazo infantil, donde trabajosamente podía leerse. "No te tomes las pastillas azules" le dio la vuelta al paquete y una estridente letra naranja revelo "para subir, por favor pulse el botón de su izquierda".   
  
Dejo el paquete de tabaco, por alguna razón, los nuevos mensajes le habían quitado las ganas de fumar de una manera tremendamente efectiva. Volvió la vista hacia la ventana, donde unos hombres estaban colocando unos carteles de publicidad. Les observó trabajar esperando impaciente a que Tohma llegara con el dichoso medicamento.  
  
-Buenos días señor, aquí tiene su desayuno.   
  
Una enfermera acababa de depositar una bandeja de comida sobre la cintura del escritor. Este sonrió débilmente a la mujer que se ruborizo de forma obvia y con una leve inclinación de cabeza abandonó la habitación informando que regresaría luego por la bandeja. El escritor se encontró mirando fijamente el zumo de naranja, el brik de leche y una pequeña cajita de galletas.  
  
-Bueno - Shindou regreso desperezándose por el camino hasta la silla al pie del escritor- ya le llame, me dijo que en menos de veinte minutos estaría aquí.   
  
Yuki afirmó conforme, tomando un trago de su zumo de naranja.  
  
-¿De que son esas galletas?, ¿Te las vas a comer? - preguntó el cantante con una expresión interesada claramente por el susodicho alimento.  
  
El rubio las cogió. La miró por delante con indiferencia. Posteriormente de forma distraída, más por hacerse de rogar que otra cosa, comenzó a ojear la parte de atrás del envoltorio.  
  
"Más energía más salud" "la energía de cada mañana" "Ingredientes: harina, azúcar, manteca de cacao, ¿has visto a este tío?, esta entubado desde hace meses. ¿Tu lo conoces?. Si, creo que era un escritor famoso. No, yo no leo nada, a mi solo lo que me ponen en la tele..."  
  
Las galletas se le cayeron de las manos, volviéndose hacia Shuichi que lo miraba curioso.  
  
-¿Te las vas a comer o no?  
  
-No. Son todo tuyas  
  
Con una expresión de extrema felicidad, el joven de cabellos rosados le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Gracias!!!!  
  
Yuki seguía conmocionado. Casi le pide a Shuichi que le lea nuevamente la composición de la caja. Pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió que no tocaría absolutamente nada, hasta que Tohma le trajera las pastillas.   
  
Un pequeño brik de leche le miró amenazante desde la bandeja.  
  
********  
  
Ante todo, este capitulo va dedicado a Cucha, por su inmensa paciencia y esas ideas que me sugiere cuando estoy desorientada. Arigatou!!  
  
Saludos a los que esten leyendo esto.  
  
Ja-ne! 


	6. Corriente

Los dos días que le siguieron fueron bastante monótonos. Tohma y Sakuma iban a visitarle en cuanto podían, estando casi continuamente alguno de los dos con él. El escritor agradecía la compañía de Seguchi, le permitía hablar de algún tema serio o simplemente sentirse silenciosamente acompañado, pero los momentos con Ryuichi eran completamente distintos, llegando incluso a hacerle rogar interiormente porque se terminasen.   
  
Sakuma estaba en ese momento tras unas sillas con las que se había montado un fuerte y jugaba con kumagoro a "los cuatreros del desierto".   
  
Enviadita sus recuerdos. Aquellos de cuando el cantante le ignoraba por completo. A Eiri le resultaban sumamente más atractivos que tenerle pegando grititos como un crío pequeño, saltando por el cuarto, y disparando pistolas invisibles a indios ficticios.   
  
-Yukiiiiiiiii - un joven de cabellos rosados entró en el cuarto con una ancha sonrisa- ¡¡El medico acaba de decirme que hoy después de comer te dan ya el alta!!, ¡Podrás irte a casa!   
  
El escritor sonrió, pensando que por lo menos, podría zafarse de las compañías indeseables durante unas horas. Shindou se sentó en un borde de la cama y jugueteó con las puntas de su flequillo.  
  
Si quieres te acompaño a casa, hace mucho tiempo que no quedamos para ... ummn ... ¿hablar?  
  
Un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de escritor, desconcertado por la aparente perversidad que revelaba la mirada violacea de lo ojos del cantante. Más aun cuando observo atónito como Shuichi le cogía la mano con cuidado, y con aparente inocencia se introducía un dedo del escritor en la boca, para lamerlo melosamente con la lengua.  
  
Eiri se puso nervio al reconocer que Shuichi estaba despertando en él algo más que sorpresa ante tal comportamiento. Le quitó la mano bruscamente de la boca y avergonzado miró hacia otro lado.  
  
-Puede que te deje que me acompañes.  
  
Tras una sonrisa ancha y picara, el cantante de rosados cabellos se volvió hacia un indio muerto tirado en el suelo, que no era otra cosa, sino Ryuichi desgañitado después de varios minutos fallidos por llamar la atención.  
  
-¡¡Sakuma-san, ¿puedo jugar yo también?!!  
  
Aquello se convirtió en el jardín de infancia. Los dos cantantes divagaron y fantasearon durante más de una hora en la que el escritor simplemente se quedo en silencio, mirando fijamente a Shindou, y como este hacia un montón de bromas tontorronas. Esperanzado ante la idea de que quizá si era como lo recordaba, o al menos una idea bastante aproximada.   
  
Aunque el hormigueo de la mano que el joven había lamido le dictase exactamente lo contrario.  
  
A la hora indicada, Tohma llegó con el doctor. El hombre venia dándole instrucciones al presidente antes de hacer una inclinación con la cabeza y marcharse.  
  
-Bien... Eiri-san, ya esta todo arreglado. Podemos irnos de aquí - se volvió hacia el rubio que miraba por la ventana ya vestido con uno de sus exquisitos y regios trajes de etiqueta- puedo llevarte a casa si quieres.  
  
El escritor se giró, no sin antes lanzar una mirada ambigua a Shindou y Sakuma que estaban sentados en el suelo jugando al pachinko.  
  
-No, creo que prefiero caminar. Llevo demasiado tiempo aquí dentro. Quiero que me de un poco el aire.  
  
Con un encogimiento de hombros, Seguchi espero a que el rubio saliera por la puerta, para acompañarlo hasta la salida.  
  
-Yuki-san no vino a verte ¿verdad?  
  
El escritor afirmó escuetamente con la cabeza. Tohma sonrió envolviendo las manos dentro de la tela de los bolsillos de su abrigo  
  
Lo supuse. Deberías de llamarle. No me contó nada pero lo encontré de un inusitado mal humor en la fiesta después de que te golpearas la cabeza... cosa que empeoro cuando Shindou-san llamó. Creo que esta muy enfadado. El tampoco sabia que actualmente estabas con otra persona.  
  
El comentario no obtuvo ninguna reacción aparente, al margen de que el escritor, tras mirar recelosamente su paquete de tabaco, tomara un cigarrillo y lo encendiera dándole un par de caladas.  
  
Eiri-san... ¿puedo darte una opinión personal?  
  
-...  
  
-Ese joven ... Shindou-san... no merece mi confianza, creo que seria mejor que dejaras de verlo...  
  
Yuki esbozo una sonrisa ancha con el cigarrillo prendido entre los labios.  
  
-Esto ya va siendo más familiar  
  
-¿El qué?  
  
-Nada  
  
-Eiri-san... lo digo en serio...  
  
Con una mueca indiferente, el escritor indico que no pensaba hacer nada al respecto. Seguchi suspiró, aparentemente decepcionado, pero abriendo nuevamente los ojos y deteniéndose en mitad del pasillo hospitalario.  
  
-Eiri-san, acabo de recordar, que hoy un guardia de seguridad me dijo que hace dos días un desconocido armado entro en tu habitación. ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿No intentaría hacerte nada malo?  
  
Tras una mueca de sorprenda, el rubio cogió el cigarrillo con una mano y miró al techo de forma pensativa.  
  
-Era un loco. Tan sólo dijo una sarta de chorradas  
  
Seguchi pareció tensarse.  
  
-¿Qué cosas te dijo?  
  
-No recuerdo... -Yuki no pudo evitar notar como la mueca suave de la cara de Tohma se había convertido en una mascara de ansiedad. Golpeó la punta del cigarrillo tirando la ceniza al suelo, llevándoselo nuevamente a la boca como si el asunto no tuviera mayor interés para él- ... cosas sin sentido. El mocoso estaba loco.  
  
Aquello no pareció tranquilizar al presidente.  
  
-No tiene importancia.  
  
Una sonrisa suave toco nuevamente los labios del presidente que adoptó una mueca sencilla, de carácter agradable.  
  
-Si... tienes razón Eiri-san  
  
En pocos minutos se encontraron en la calle, mirándose el uno al otro, sin saber que decirse exactamente.  
  
La tensa situación fue salvada por el tumulto organizado de dos voces que venían corriendo por el pasillo, arroyando todo aquello que no estuviese atado o fijado al suelo con clavos. Shuichi pegó un salto subiéndose sobre la espalda de Yuki. Estiró un brazo triunfante.  
  
-Gané!!  
  
Sakuma que venia detrás hizo por su parte, una acción parecida, por lo que varios gritos después, el escritor estaba en el suelo con Sakuma y Shindou sobre él, batallando acaloradamente quien había alcanzado al rubio primero.   
  
Debió a que no lograban ponerse de acuerdo, la discusión derivó en zarandear al rubio de un lado a otro pidiéndole que otorgara la razón, cual jurado, a uno de los dos.  
  
Con cara de infinita resignación, Seguchi le quitó a Ryuichi a Kumagoro que lo traía colgado del cuello y lo movió delante de los ojos para llamarle la atención.  
  
-Ryuichi-san, Kumagoro me ha dicho que si nos vamos a comer un helado, ¿qué me dices?  
  
El aludido soltó en el acto al escritor, y con ojillos expectantes, siguió al conejo rosa de mano de Seguchi a donde quiera que éste lo llevara.   
  
En un ultimo vistazo al rubio zarandeado en el suelo, el presidente se despido con una sonrisa.  
  
-Yuuuukiiiiiiii, ¿me invitas tu también a comer un helado?- pidió con expresión tierna el joven de rosados cabellos ayudando al escritor a ponerse de pie.  
  
-.... -se colocó la camisa y se sacudió los pantalones con dignidad, bajo la atenta mirada del cantante de rosados cabellos.  
  
-Por faaavooooooorr.... ¿me invitaras?....  
  
-¿Siempre has sido tan gorrón?  
  
El cantante le saco la lengua de forma juguetona a la par que se cogía alegremente de su brazo.  
  
-Ya te lo devolveré luego... de alguna otra manera que se me ocurra... -murmuró dejadamente y con un leve tono perverso.  
  
Yuki se encontró nuevamente desarmado ante el comportamiento del joven de cabellos rosados. Tan pronto se comportaba como el Shuichi que él recordaba, como de repente parecía salirle un carácter más maduro y ambiguo que si bien no dejaba de generar en el curiosidad y expectación, también le incomodaba un poco.  
  
Lamió la ultima cucharada de helado que le quedaba con descara lentitud, después dejo el utensilio sobre la mesa. Sonrió al escritor frente a él.  
  
-¿Nos vamos a tu casa?  
  
No respondió. Ni siquiera se digno a mirarle. Sacó unas cuantas monedas y las deposito junto a la cuenta que le había traído la camarera. Le tomó por el brazo y tiró del cantante hacia la salida, que protesto pero sin quitar la sonrisa enigmática de su rostro.  
  
¿Tienes prisa? - murmuró de forma divertida y malintencionada.  
  
El escritor bajo la cabeza avergonzado, sin querer reconocer lo que le pasaba. Se lo achacó a la cantidad de días que llevaba estresado. Por nada del mundo habría reconocido que se había empalmado por ver al tontorrón del cantante comer un helado... aunque todo fuérase dicho, nunca había visto comer un helado de esa manera.  
  
Llegaron bastante rápido a su casa. Ya en el ascensor, cuando las puertas se cerraron, Eiri no puso evitar tomar los labios del joven de cabellos rosados, que le devolvieron el beso complacidos. Yuki empezó a desabotonarse la camisa, sin recordar la ultima vez que había estado tan ansioso por algo.   
  
Los juegos de lengua del cantante tan sólo habían acrecentado el deseo que el numerito visual del helado había comenzado. Si dejar de besarlo, los dos llegaron a la puerta de su vivienda. Sacó las llaves y a tientas y tras varios intentos fallidos, consiguió introducirlas en la cerradura. Entraron en la casa.   
  
Entre besos cada vez más intensos, Shuichi tropezó con el escalón de la entrada terminado sentado en el suelo. Desde allí, y sin hacer amago de quererse levantar, sonrió de forma seductora abriendo sutilmente las piernas, para a continuación pasarse un dedo por la lengua en un claro gesto provocativo.   
  
Yuki cerro la puerta de un portazo, dejo caer todo lo que llevaba entre las manos y se puso de rodillas en el espacio brindado entre las piernas del cantante.  
  
-¿Desde cuando eres así? -jadeo entre dientes. Los labios del joven de cabellos rosados apresaron a los del escritor, mordiéndolos sin clemencia para acto seguido lamerlos con dulzura- ¿desde cuando consigues provocarme de esta manera?  
  
El comentario fue recibido con una risa suave por parte de Shindou, que con movimientos dulces acarició la espalda del escritor, llevándose a su vez la camisa que quedó dispersa en el suelo de la entrada.  
  
-Creo que me dijiste algo parecido el mismo día en que nos conocimos... - el cantante mordisqueó el cuello del rubio, mientras que sus manos, bajaban lentamente hasta su cadera y se encontraban con el impedimento de sus pantalones- Aquella noche fue realmente especial... Nadie me había echo sentir de esa manera. ¿Me harás lo mismo hoy? ¿O serás aun más malo conmigo? -preguntó con voz melosa, introduciendo las manos por dentro de la prenda, arrancando una exclamación ahogada al escritor, un poco confundido por el ultimo comentario.  
  
Shuichi le mordisqueó la oreja arrancando un profundo rubor del escritor, que ya no pudo evitar que su excitación fuera clara y evidente, y que sus jadeos fueran sonoros, extendiéndose por toda la casa.  
  
Se arrastraron por el suelo, entre mordiscos, jadeos, Shuichi con la poca ropa que le quedaba se extendió sobre la cama, ofreciéndose, pero no con ingenuidad, no con el clásico y encantador rubor carmesí que le hacia parecer aun puro e inocente, sino con una mirada lasciva llena de promesas y completamente incitadora. Eiri lo contemplo fascinado, de cierta manera embriagado, acariciando sus piernas, llevándose con los dedos las ultimas prendas que cubrían aquel cuerpo mucho más pequeño.  
  
Se llevo unos dedos a la boca y los mordió con aspecto nervioso cuando las manos del escritor acariciaron su pelvis. Un suave gemido se le escapo de la boca.  
  
De pronto un estruendoso ruido en la cocina de cacharros caídos, llamó la atención del rubio.   
  
-¿Qué ha sido eso? - preguntó más para si que para Shuichi que se incorporó poniendo cara de fastidio.   
  
Para volver a captar su atención, tomo a Eiri por el cuello y cambiando posiciones lo aprisiono contra la cama, reptando por su cuerpo como un felino hambriento que recorrió todo su pecho con un camino húmedo de saliva proporcionado con la punta de su lengua, hasta llegar a la palpitante protuberancia del rubio que entre cerró los ojos, y dejo escapar un jadeo roto cuando el cantante de cabellos rosados se lo introdujo en la boca lentamente.   
  
- ... Shuichi... ah...  
  
Volvieron a escucharse sonidos metálicos en la cocina. A los pocos segundos un cachorro de gato negro entró en el dormitorio, subiéndose ágilmente encima de la cama, y para más recochineo o casualidad, asentarse cómodamente encima del pecho del escritor.   
  
-Mau?  
  
Shindou soltó un sonido frustrado, soltando el miembro del novelista, y mirando al gato como si fuera la peor cosa que le había pasado en la vida.  
  
-¡¿Es tuyo?!  
  
El rubio estaba agitado, igualmente molesto, pero ante todo confundido y sudoroso.   
  
-No, yo no tengo gatos.  
  
Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, pues en realidad no se lo habría creído ni aunque se lo hubieran contado, Shuichi había cogido al cachorro negro, se había levantado de la cama, y tras abrir la ventana lo había lanzado por ella.   
  
Regreso tranquilamente a la cama como si lo recientemente ocurrido fuese una acción de lo más cotidiana. Yuki en cambio lo miraba con la cara desencajada.  
  
- ¡¿Pero que has echo?!  
  
- Tirarlo. No era tuyo y nos estaba molestando.  
  
-¡Estamos en un 12º piso!, ¡Lo has matado!  
  
Yuki recibió una mirada vacía, como si aquellas palabras no tuviesen significado real para quien las escuchaba. Finalmente añadió.  
  
-¿Y qué? Era un gato. Si tanto te gusta mañana vamos a por otro.  
  
No podía creerse lo que escuchaba al igual que era incapaz de sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de lo que quedaría del pobre bicho espachurrado 12 pisos más abajo en mitad de la calle.   
  
Frustrado, pues era la segunda vez que se quedaba "a medias" en una semana, el escritor se levanto de la cama y se puso los pantalones.  
  
-Márchate. Me has revuelto el estomago.  
  
El cantante se quedó en la cama, boca abajo, moviendo alegremente las piernas como si no comprendiese que lo estaban echando, mirándole con picardía y una sonrisita traviesa. Yuki se frotó la cabeza molesto.  
  
Te he dicho que te marches. Se me han quitado las ganas de hacer nada contigo...  
  
Cogió un cigarrillo y ordenándose el cabello con los dedos se fue hacia la cocina, temiendo enfrentarse al desastre organizado por el felino.  
  
El suelo estaba lleno de cacharos desperdigados de una de sus estanterías.   
  
- Joder... -se lamento el escritor por el desorden innecesario. No obstante, cuanto más entraba en la cocina, más sentía un olor a suciedad concentrada, humedad y sudor.  
  
"¿Otro gato?"  
  
Yuki me voy... -comento una voz jovial a su espalda- Te llamo mañana ¿vale?  
  
Después un portazo. El escritor murmuro por lo bajo de mala gana cosas que fueron incomprensibles pero aparentemente malas. Todas ellas.   
  
Caminó a oscuras por la cocina hasta que descubrió un bulto, junto a las patas de una de las sillas de debajo de la mesa.   
  
Aquel bulto sonreía nerviosamente con lágrimas en los ojos. A Eiri le pareció un fuerte contraste, más si tenemos en cuenta que la masa empuñaba una pistola hacia él.  
  
- Será cabrón... -murmuró la figura agachada y sucia- me ha matado al gato.... - se frotó nervioso la cabeza, los cabellos negros y sucios se sacudieron cubriéndole el rostro.  
  
Eiri se cruzo de brazos, mirando escéptico el montón de suciedad humana que se había instalado debajo de la mesa de su cocina.   
  
El arma no parecía impresionarle en absoluto.  
  
-Mocoso, ¿qué haces tu en mi cocina? ¿o es que mi casa es de dominio publico?, ¿Cómo has entrado?  
  
El aludido no respondió, se limpio la humedad del rostro con la manga haciendo simultáneamente un sonido nasal y angustiado.  
  
-Yuuuukiiiiiiiiiii ... -el joven tiró la pistola al suelo y se agarró a una de las piernas del escritor berreando furiosamente. El rubio asustado, retrocedió, zarandeando la pierna como el que tiene un bicho y no se atreve a tocarlo con las manos.  
  
-¡¡Tu!!, ¡Suéltame!- por mas que lo intento, no logro zafarse del bulto- ¡¡Que me sueltes te he dicho!!  
  
-YUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIII- continuó lloriqueando el joven moreno trepando por el cuerpo del escritor hasta abrazarse con fuerza a su cintura- ¡Yuki!¡Yuki!¡Yuki!¡Yuki!¡Yuki!¡Yuki!¡Yuki!  
  
-¡No compro nada!, ¡No quiero nada!, ¡No pienso cambiarme de religión, me va muy bien con la que estoy gracias! y ¡Tampoco estoy interesado en meterme en ninguna secta!... así que seas quien seas... ¡¡márchate!!  
  
Con un empujón más fuerte que el resto, el rubio se libro del abrazo del moreno que quedo a cuatro patas en el suelo, gimoteando compungido.  
  
-Eres cruel.  
  
-No. No soy cruel, si lo fuera te diría que apestas. ¿Qué has salido?, ¿De la basura?  
  
Yuki se miró el pantalón, y como este había quedado inservible debido a varias manchas que prefrió no especular sobre su procedencia.  
  
-Técnicamente...  
  
-No me importa. Lárgate de mi casa. Seas quien seas.  
  
-Sabes quien soy  
  
-No, no lo sé, así que lárgate.  
  
El moreno se puso de pie. Tras arrancarse el gorro de la cabeza, lo tiro al suelo y con agresividad tomó la maraña renegrida que eran sus cabellos, dejando expuesto su rostro en una acto desafiante y confiado hacia el escritor.  
  
-¡Mírame y dime si de verdad que no sabes quien soy!.  
  
Con una ceja alzada, el escritor se acercó al joven moreno, intentado discernir que era lo que había debajo de aquella capa de mugre, en la que sólo unos ojos violetas parecían salir airosos. Algo en su interior se removió y volvió a tener la misma sensación que tuvo unos días antes en el hospital. Se parecía, se parecía demasiado. Pero no podía ser. Acaba de marcharse por la puerta. A menos que tuviese un hermano gemelo, y la idea era completamente ridícula.  
  
Empezó a frotarse el cabello, furioso y cansado, con un incipiente dolor en la sien.  
  
-Márchate. Déjame solo. Estoy arto de todos. Márchate  
  
-¿Quién soy?- exigió saber el moreno.  
  
-¡Márchate!.  
  
-¡¿QUIEN SOY?!  
  
-SHUICHI. ERES SHUICHI- el rubio se dejó caer en el sofá, hundiendo el rostro en las manos- ...Esto no es real... no lo entiendo. Me he estado tomando las pastillas... siempre a la hora, como Tohma me advirtió... Tohma, tengo que llamar a Tohma.  
  
Un ruido seco y el rubio levanto la cabeza para ver como el presunto Shuichi había arrancando el teléfono de la pared y se lo mostraba con una sonrisa confiada.  
  
-Pues para ser una alucinación puedo hacer muchas cosas ¿verdad?  
  
Dejo caer el aparato al suelo.  
  
Te dije que no tomaras las pastillas azules.   
  
El rubio volvió a hundir la cabeza, como si tratase de ignorar tanto lo que veía como lo que oía.  
  
Escúchame  
  
-...  
  
-Yukiiii  
  
-...  
  
-Todo tiene un explica-  
  
-Date una ducha.  
  
-¿Qué? -el moreno lo miro confundido. El rubio abandonó su mutismo para ponerse de pie y cogiéndole recelosamente por un brazo, meterlo a la fuerza en el cuarto de baño.  
  
Date una ducha- insistió- después hablaremos.  
  
-¡Pero!  
  
Yuki cerro la puerta del baño y le echo es pestillo desde fuera. El joven moreno desde dentro golpeó un par de veces la hoja de madera.  
  
-Yukiiii, Yuuukiiii!!  
  
-Déjame pensar!!  
  
Los golpes en la puerta cesaron, y al final un leve murmullo de agua de fondo le indico que el moreno había cedido en la petición. El escritor termino sentado en el suelo utilizando como respaldo la propia puerta del baño.   
  
-No es real. No lo es al igual que no lo era el resto. Shuichi se acaba de marchar... estoy sólo en casa...  
  
Buscó las pastillas que puntualmente se había estado tomando, aun en el bolsillo de su abrigo tirado en la puerta de la entrada. Miró el reloj.  
  
-No es la hora, no lo entiendo.   
  
Dio vueltas al bote entre sus manos. Aun escuchaba el murmullo apagado de la ducha de fondo.   
  
Desenrosco el tarro y se tomo doble dosis del medicamento.   
  
Regreso vacilante hacia la puerta del baño y quitó el pestillo.   
  
Tenia la completa convicción de que al abrir aquella puerta se encontraría una habitación completamente vacía. Con ese pensamiento, giró el pomo y entró.  
  
Una nube de vapor lo cegó momentáneamente.   
  
El sonido de la ducha era monótono, acompañado débilmente por un dulce canturreo y alguna palabra desperdigada entre ellas. Yuki vaciló, realmente no esperaba encontrarse a nadie en el baño.   
  
El tarareo ceso y fue firmemente sustituido por una canción antigua, casi tanto como la relación que en la mente del escritor, había mantenido con el cantante.  
  
- .... nigiyaka na hitogomi ni tokeru tsubuyaki ga  
  
ashi moto ni chirabatta omoide nijimaseru...  
  
Y una vez el vapor se hubo disuelto por completo, el rubio tuvo una magnifica vista del moreno de espaldas, enjuagándose el cabello color ébano que con el rostro inclinado hacia atrás, le sobrepasa con creces los omoplatos, llegando casi hasta su cintura. ... mayoi aruku machi no kagayaki wa glaring one way  
  
kogo e sou na boku o terasu ....  
  
Se volvió hacia él, o más bien hacia el lugar donde él se encontraba. Abrió los ojos. Pego un bote en el suelo y después se ruborizo moviendo las piernas nervioso.  
  
-Yukiii ... me asustaste... -señaló con una expresión inocente y sincera, con las mejillas teñidas de carmesí contrastando con el brillo intenso de sus ojos violetas y el oscuro cabello pegado en su pecho en hebras que asemejaban raíces.  
  
Muy serio, más serio de lo que había logrado estar en mucho tiempo, el escritor camino hacia el moreno que empezó a mirarlo con desconfianza, y a pegarse a la pared de la ducha.  
  
¿Qué... qué pasa Yukiiiii?  
  
El rubio se quitó los pantalones que era la única prenda que llevaba, entrando el también en la ducha, empapándose con el tibio liquido a la par que encaraba al moreno, ahora limpio y completamente ruborizado.  
  
-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que no tenias talento?  
  
El joven puso un mohín furioso, fácilmente reconocible, alzando una mano con clara intención de golpear, pero que se quedo suspendida en el aire.  
  
-Yukiiiiiii - el moreno bajo la vista tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que salían de su rostro. Con un dedo, tímidamente, toco la piel del escritor, para luego poner ambas manos encima como si estuviese comprobando la solidez de su pecho- ¡¡YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!  
  
Se abrazo a él, y empezó a llorar sonoramente.  
  
-¡¡Estas aquí!!, ¡¡Estas aquí de verdad!!, ¡¡Me ha costado tanto encontrarte!!   
  
-¿Quien eres en realidad? -preguntó fríamente el escritor, soltando los brazos del moreno, para encarar la mirada violácea del joven que seguía ruborizado por completo, ofreciendo un aspecto vulnerable que lo hacia deseable. Pero toda aquella seriedad, que había querido imprimir en sus palabras, se evaporó al sentir algo sobresaliente y punzante junto a sus piernas.   
  
Lanzo una mirada severa al joven que bajo la cabeza avergonzado.  
  
-Lo siento... yo, es que ha pasado mucho tiempo... y bueno, esto es tan ... tan real...  
  
El rubio suspiró, sólo conocía a una persona en el mundo que era capaz de tener una erección sin haberla tocado siquiera. Yuki sonrió, cerrando la llave del agua que los había estado bañando.  
  
Besó el cuello húmedo del moreno. Sabia que no podía ser Shuichi. El cantante se había marchado hacia escasos minutos. Pero tampoco podía tratarse de otra persona. Así que aquello le dejaba pocas opciones. Y si era una fantasía, pensaba disfrutarla.  
  
Tras un suave jadeo, el joven de ojo violetas se encontró atrapado entre la pared y el pecho del rubio que jugueteaba mordisqueándole la clavícula.  
  
-Yukiiiii...... mn....... - el rubio se recreo con aquel sonido, tan familiar, tan deseado, que le impulso a seguir recorriendo aquel cuerpo que temblaba bajo sus manos. El miembro del moreno estaba sumamente erguido, al rubio le dio incluso pena verlo así, rezumante, pensó que debía serle doloroso. Para tratar de aliviarle, deslizó una de sus manos hasta su entrepierna, acariciándolo con los dedos, suavemente, sin tratar de arrancar placer real con sus caricias, sólo divertirse con las reacciones. El moreno se recostó todo lo posible en la pared, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado, con el rubor haciendo hervir furiosamente sus mejillas. Eiri se sintió cómodo con las reacciones, no eran las miradas lujuriosas que le habían echo hervir la sangre minutos a tras el cantante de cabellos rosados, pero eran expresiones que para él eran mucho más familiares y deseables. No pudo evitar al ver al muchacho jadeante, sonreír mientras besaba su cuello, mordisqueando algunas partes  
  
-Shuichi..... -deslizó ambas manos a los glúteos del moreno, masajeándolas, apretándolas con fuerza, obligando al cuerpo del joven a frotarse y restregarse con el suyo propio. Arrancando exclamaciones ahogadas y lloriqueos rotos del moreno.  
  
-Yu...Yuki..... ah... - un gruñido ronco cuando uno de los dedos del escritor irrumpió su entrada, tratando de ensañarla. El moreno apretó los dientes y inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, amarrándose fuertemente al cuerpo del escritor- Yuki nooo ...  
  
-Mnnn ... -murmuró Eiri introduciendo un segundo y tercer dedo en la entrada del chico. Sonriendo ambiguamente ante las súplicas verbales que dictaban todo lo contrario de lo que el cuerpo del joven tenso de la expectación imploraba- ... Shuichi como te gusta hacerte de rogar...  
  
Incapaz de esperar más, Yuki sacó los dedos del interior del moreno y levantándolo al peso por el trasero lo recargó contra la pared mientras este le enroscaba las piernas alrededor de la cintura para facilitarle la tarea de, ayudado con una mano, penetrarlo lentamente. El joven se apretó herméticamente al pecho del rubio, dejando escapar un gemido ala altura de su oído.  
  
-Yuki...   
  
Su nombre en aquellos labios despertó la impaciencia en el escritor, que con las manos sobre el trasero del moreno, hizo movimientos experimentales, que arrancaron profundos jadeos del él.  
  
Yuki... despacio... me duele... ahhh -pero el escritor no parecía declinarse por hacer caso al joven, apretando sus nalgas con fuerza, penetrándolo todo lo profundamente que podía apoyado contra la pared- no Yuki para... me voy a .. para...  
  
El rubio, ignoro al moreno, repitiendo la acción anterior, sumergido en su propio placer. Acababan de empezar, no podía estar diciéndolo en serio.  
  
-Yukii ahhh... nooo ... para..... ahh.... me voy a ...  
  
A penas un par de envestidas más y el moreno se arqueo hacia atrás, cubriendo el vientre de ambos con el estigma claro de su orgasmo. Yuki se paró en seco, sintiendo como empezaba a hinchársele la vena de la frente.   
  
Si, estaba claro, que fuera o no una alucinación, aquel era el autentico.   
  
-..............SHUICHIIII.................  
  
El moreno alzo la vista con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.  
  
- ... etto... ya es tarde para decirte que esperes ¿verdad?  
  
-¡¡ME FUSTRAS!!   
  
**************  
  
Ummmn.... creo que voy a terminar haciendo una sección de aclaraciones, bueno, ya me diréis si tenéis dudas o no.   
  
Bueno, y este capitulo va dedicado a Saiyi-chan, ke le gusto el lemon de la ducha XD. Muchos besines niña.  
  
Ja-ne! 


	7. Lucided

Se había recostado bocabajo en el sofá, con unos pantalones limpios y una blusa desabrochada. Eiri podría haber parecido relajado en aquella postura de no ser por el tic nervioso que se había instalado en uno de sus ojos  
  
-Yuuukkiii... lo siento... ¿Estas enfadado? -el moreno se sentó en el sofá, abrazándose a la espalda del escritor de forma posesiva, como si llevara muchísimo tiempo sin tocarle. Cerró los ojos, y aspiro el olor de su cuerpo.  
  
Yuuukiiii???  
  
El escritor farfulló entre dientes con un trozo de cojín metido en la boca.  
  
¿Quieres que haga algo para compensarte?  
  
-Déjalo, entre el gato y tu he tenido suficiente. Esta claro que hoy no es mi día.  
  
El joven moreno dejo escapar un suspiro lastimero, abrazándose más al escritor.  
  
-Llevaba con ese gato desde que entre, pero no pude evitarlo, se que de cierta manera soy yo... pero no podía quedarme quieto sabiendo que otra persona te estaba poniendo las manos encima... por eso yo...  
  
Con una mirada furiosa, el rubio se volvió hacia el moreno que enterró el rostro en su camisa a la que se abrazaba a esta para eludir la acusadora mirada.  
  
-¡¡Mandaste el gato a drede!!  
  
-Entiéndeme, me estaba poniendo malo, y no podía permitir que él me viera...  
  
-¡¡Me mandaste el gato es profeso!!  
  
-Oye, Encima que lo pierdo!- se defendió el moreno con pose digna y las mejillas ruborizadas- además el molesto debería ser yo, por estar haciendo todas cosas cochinadas con él!!! ... aunque técnicamente fuera yo...  
  
Cansado, el rubio se volvió a dejar caer en el sofá.  
  
-¿Pero qué esta pasando? -imploro saber lastimosamente  
  
-Yuki, ¿qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?  
  
-A ti rematándome el día- siseo disgustado, provocando que el moreno con la cara completamente roja pusiera expresión de disgusto y soltándose de su espalda, para acto seguido sentarse en el suelo con los brazos cruzados.  
  
-¡¡¿Vas a estar restregándomelo toda la vida?!!  
  
-Si, o por lo menos hasta que me dure el quemado.  
  
Tras farfullar cosas ininteligibles, el moreno pensativo e inusitadamente serio, paso los dedos entre la larga melena azabache.  
  
-Yuki... lo que trato de decirte es muy serio... -encaro la mirada fría del escritor- en este momento estas más muerto que vivo... yo...  
  
El escritor se levantó dejando al moreno con la palabra en la boca, que le lanzo una mirada confundida.  
  
-¿A donde vas?  
  
-A dormir. Estoy cansado de escuchar tanta chorrada junta. Tu por tu parte haz lo que quieras.  
  
-¡¡Yukii escúchame!! ¡Tienes que haberlo notado!, ¡Seguro que en el fondo estas confundido!, ¡Yo tengo esas respuestas! ¡Por favor escúchame!  
  
Desalentado y confuso, el rubio se volvió hacia aquel joven de ojos violetas. En una mirada lastimera, implorante, y llorosa, el moreno se puso de pie, alargando los brazos hacia el cuello el novelista. Sus labios se rozaron tímidamente.   
  
Considerándose vencido, el escritor recibió el beso y lo respondió. En el fondo, e independientemente de quien fuera o como se llamara, sabia que era a aquella persona a la que había estado buscando.  
  
Cuando el beso finalizo, el moreno estaba llorando.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- pregunto el rubio sorprendido y disgustado al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Me hace muy feliz... estar así contigo... después de tanto tiempo... pensé que nunca más podría abrazarte de esta manera...  
  
Fueron esas palabras las que le hicieron ceder completamente. Eiri lo medito en silencio, con el cálido abrazo de otro cuerpo sobre él.   
  
Adopto una expresión desorientada.  
  
-Yo recuerdo la rutina- miró su cabello de forma curiosa y tiró de las lagas hebras color azabache- lo ultimo... vaya, lo había olvidado...tu te marchabas de gira, te acompañe para despedirme... Tohma también quería hablar conmigo... pero no recuerdo nada más. Sólo despertarme en la cama. A la gente negando conocerte. Y después verte en el hospital a mi lado. Pero era extraño, él era distinto. ¿Y si no eras tu?, ¿Quien es entonces? ¿Que ha pasado en realidad? Si mis recuerdos son ciertos y no una alucinación, ¿que es lo que esta ocurriendo ahora?...  
  
El moreno bajo la cabeza y se apretó contra el pecho del rubio.  
  
-Tus recuerdos son ciertos.  
  
...Por algo no terminaba de creerme que te hubieras vuelto tan bueno en la cama... con lo malo que eres.  
  
-...................... - una cortina de pudor bañado en furia se clavó en el escritor que le respondió indiferente.  
  
-Es verdad. Asúmelo.  
  
-Yukiiii..........  
  
-¿Qué esta pasando?  
  
-Casi te matan.   
  
Se produjo un silencio tenso en la sala.  
  
El día que viniste a despedirte, había muchos fan en el edificio. Seguchi-san había organizado una pequeña rueda de prensa para los medios pero la noticia se había filtrado, y aquello estaba lleno de gente... Luego una fan histérica que no había conseguido entradas para los conciertos saco una pistola. Seguchi-san trato de razonar con ella, le ofreció las entradas, pero la chica estaba fuera de si. Empezó a pedir indiscriminadamente: pases especiales, autógrafos, incluso citas... estaba claro que estaba trastornada. El personal de seguridad no sabia que hacer. Trato de quitarle la pistola y la chica le pego un tiro a Seguchi-san en el hombro. Después me apunto a mi con el arma...  
  
El moreno se tenso, y empezó a llorar en silencio.  
  
... por mi culpa. Todos os preocupasteis tanto... la chica quería "fugarse" conmigo. Exigió que casara con ella o se metía un tiro en la cabeza allí mismo. Accedí. No quería ser el responsable de una muerte. La seguridad vacilo, tampoco querían un escándalo. A Seguchi-san lo había venido a buscar una ambulancia. K no estaba, se había marchado el día anterior con Sakuma-san. Hiro me decía que no me marchara con ella, que tenia miedo, que seguramente me acabaría disparando igual. Y tu... tu también estabas preocupado, lo vi en tu cara, te interpusiste entre los dos, intentaste hablar con ella, convencerla de alguna manera. Estabas tan seguro de ti mismo. Siempre se te había dado muy bien envolver a las mujeres pero...  
  
El escritor miro hacia abajo y acaricio la melena azabache del joven de forma distraída, siendo consciente de que no recordaba nada en absoluto y se estaba perdiendo en la explicación.  
  
-... ella estaba medio loca. ¡¡Te disparo a bocajarro en la cabeza!!. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es muy confuso, se que salí corriendo y gritando. Aprovecharon la distracción de la chica y le quitaron el arma. El eco de la ambulancia de fondo. Tu en el suelo con la mirada perdida y la cabeza llena de sangre. ¡¡Creí morirme!!. Me desmaye. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue haber abierto los ojos en un cuarto de hospital y haber gritado tu nombre. Seguchi-san con ropa hospitalaria entrando en la habitación con la cara más triste que le había visto en su vida.  
  
"Se muere", "los médicos dicen que se muere" se echo a llorar delante de mi... me desmorone, corrí hacia Seguchi-san y le rogué que me llevara hasta donde estabas. Te estaban interviniendo, por lo visto la bala no había penetrado frontalmente en tu cráneo, pero dudaban que pudieras salir con vida. Te habían operado por el simple hecho de ser tu, de poder poner en el periódico del día siguiente "los médicos del hospital XXX hicieron todo lo posible por salvar la vida al escritor Yuki Eiri"  
  
El moreno apretó los puños furioso, sintiendo como las rodias le fallaban al recordarlo.  
  
Finalmente, tras más de nueve horas de intervención un medico nos informo que no ibas a lograrlo. Que en cuanto apagasen las maquinas tu cerebro no seria capaz de seguir produciendo impulsos eléctricos por si mismo y morirías. Rogamos por que lo intentasen. Nadie parecía muy convencido. Uno de los doctores se adelantó al resto y nos propuso algo, no era seguro. No estaba probado. Era algo muy nuevo y altamente costoso. Dijo que no lo podríamos pagar. Seguchi-san hizo una llamada. A la media hora el hombre tenia un maletín con más de doscientos millones sobre la mesa de su despacho.  
  
-Shuichi...-la voz fría del escritor disperso los malos recuerdos del moreno que alzo la vista nublada en lagrimas para encontrarse con unos ojos sesgados estudiándole- ... No te entiendo. No recuerdo lo que dices, y yo estoy aquí.  
  
-Si, estas... -confirmo Shindou afianzado el abrazo hacia el rubio antes de soltarle y sentarse en el sofá- pero esto no es real... aquí, donde estamos ahora, no es real, al igual que todas la personas con las que has hablado no son de verdad. Yuki... todo esto es una simulación. Todos son impulsos eléctricos que una maquina esta metiendo en tu cabeza.  
  
El rubio lo miro sin comprender, se acercó al moreno y de improviso tiro de su mejilla pellizcándola hasta que lo tiró del sofá. Shuichi en el suelo empezó a lloriquear frotándose la parte lastimada.  
  
-¡¡Me has echo daño!!!  
  
-Oh, entonces es una simulación realmente buena no?... me voy a por una cerveza, o mejor dos, porque como es una simulación no me harán daño verdad?... La verdad, la idea de que me estaba volviendo loco me resulta mucho más razonable que esta....  
  
-¡Yuki! -gritó el moreno poniéndose en pie y tirándole del brazo- ¡Ahora mismo ni tu ni yo estamos aquí! Tu estas en una habitación de hospital desde hace más de cinco meses en coma!   
  
Con una mirada fría, el escritor se volvió tendiéndole delante de los ojos el frasco de pastillas azules.  
  
-Tómatelas, creo que yo no soy el único que las necesita.  
  
-¡¡Lo que te digo es cierto!  
  
-¡¿Cómo pretendes que me crea que esto?!- dijo tocándose a si mismo, palpándose la ropa y tirando de ella- ¡¿Qué este no es real?! ¡que es un ... un videojuego!   
  
-¡Pero es cierto!, la maquina debía de mantener activo tu cerebro, recreando una realidad en la que tu pudieras interactuar en la medida de que te fueras recuperando, para cuando por fin estuvieras bien, pudieras despertarte. Pero hubo un problema. La IA de la maquina creció contigo, en una especie de simbiosis. Al principio era como un bebe, pero a medida que tu conseguiste recuperarte, la maquina evolucionó. Utilizaba las conexiones a Internet para actualizarse continuamente, ganando datos, proporcionándotelos también a ti... llegando al punto en que la maquina fue consciente de que si perdía a su Usuario perdería su función y finalidad. ¡Y por esa misma razón, la simulación que tenia que haberte obligado a despertar, es la que ahora te retiene aquí!.  
  
La mirada del moreno se poso amenazante sobre las pastillas azules que todavía se encontraban en la mano del escritor. Éste siguió su mirada, y una sonrisa nerviosa se poso en sus labios.  
  
-... Eso me parece una chorrada, nada puede ser tan real. ¿Sabes lo que pienso?- indico el rubio sin esperar a una contestación. Caminando alterado por el cuarto- que Tohma tenia razón. Me salte mi medicación. Y de alguna manera me enamore de ti- el comentario saco un profundo sonrojo del moreno que no fue percibido por el rubio en su disertación- pero mezcle tu personalidad con la del repelente ese del pelo rosa. Y todo lo que recuerdo es un bloqueo a causa del estrés. Seguro que en cuanto me tranquilice todo se aclarara y volveré a recordar las cosas...  
  
-Sabes que lo que te estoy diciendo es cierto.  
  
-...así que por el momento deberé de hablar con "Shuichi", para que no vuelva a molestarme y con Kitazawa-sensei para que...  
  
-Esta muerto  
  
Fueron unas palabras que salieron por acto reflejo de su boca, y que provocaron un giro abrupto en el escritor.  
  
-¡¿Cómo?  
  
Yuki esta muerto. -Shuichi se arrepintió del comentario ante la mueca afectada que se extendió por la cara de mayor de los Uesugi. Trató de remediarlo abrazando al rubio, pero este le rehuyó.  
  
-Esta vivo. Lo vi en la fiesta de Toma. Hablé con él. Tu en cambio te metes en mi casa. Eres igual a la persona que recuerdo si, pero también lo es quien vino conmigo antes. ¿Qué sois? ¿Hermanos? Además ese pelo... ese pelo no te pudo crecer en un una semana!. Yo recuerdo un Shuichi moreno, pero de eso hace mucho más de un año antes de que te lo cortaras y tiñeras.  
  
-Hice una promesa.  
  
-JA, ¿Qué promesa?  
  
-Que no me lo cortaría hasta que despertaras.  
  
-¿Otra vez con eso?  
  
-Es la verdad  
  
-No te creo  
  
-Yuki, estas en coma. La maquina no te dejara despertar. La IA te considera parte de ella. Trata de protegerte de cualquier elemento extraño. Pero si le hablas a cualquiera de mi, te pondrás en peligro, al igual que lo estoy yo ahora.   
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
Porque aquí soy un virus.   
  
Y estoy tratando de destruir el sistema al llevarte conmigo de vuelta.  
  
Eiri se había encerrado en su dormitorio buscando soledad. Era incapaz de echar al moreno que se había quedado sentado en el salón echo un ovillo, con una de sus camisas prestadas puestas, a falta de otra ropa que ponerse. Era tarde, y estaba muy claro que no tenia a donde ir. Nadie que apareciera con tanta suciedad y una ropa tan vieja podía tener un sitio propio y caliente esperándole todas las noches.   
  
Empezaba a especular que el joven seria el clásico ejemplo de adolescente rebelde que se escapa de casa, y se da cuenta demasiado tarde que en su nueva vida tan sólo le espera calle y miseria.  
  
Y es que tan sólo tenia dos opciones, o asumir que se estaba volviendo loco (o al menos no todo lo cuerdo que debiera) aceptando que debería llevar una vida dependiente de varios tipos de pastillas para no inventarse "realidades" o bien creerse la versión del moreno de que en aquel momento no esta realmente en su cuarto, sino en una cama de hospital entubado y en coma desde hacia meses.  
  
La verdad es que la segunda opción era un poco difícil de asimilar, no obstante, se quedó mirando una de sus manos con gesto distraído.  
  
"Yo soy todo lo que recuerdas" habían sido las palabras del moreno antes de dejarle sólo en el salón.  
  
-Debo de ser muy estúpido para hacer esto...- cogió el cigarrillo que tenia en los labios y lo presionó levemente sobre su piel- joder!!-se quejó ante la lógica quemadura que se llevo a la boca.   
  
Se sintió estúpido. ¿Qué esperaba?. ¿No quemarse?. No, si al final iba a resultar que además de estar loco era idiota...  
  
Y pese a todo se quedó mirando con curiosidad el mechero metalizado tirado sobre la cama, que durante tanto tiempo lo creyó decorado con una foto-pegatina ahora inexistente.  
  
Sentía que había inmiscuido al chico en la propia fantasía de su mente, hasta hacerlo creyente tanto o más que el de sus propios recuerdos. Thoma había comentado que estuvo perdido durante tres días... tres días sin las pastillas que el informe medico que había visto en la oficina especificaba muy claramente, debían tomarse para no desarrollar más su esquizofrenia-paranoide. Pero se le habían acabado, el frasco vació que encontró en su casa aquel día así se lo demostraba.   
  
Quizá descuido, tal vez imprudencia, lo cierto es que había estado durante tres días sumergido en una realidad onírica que se había llevado todos sus recuerdos anteriores dejando tan solo el producto de su propia invención, fuertemente asentado en su cabeza. Pero no por ello iba a ser más real, que los devaneos de cualquier otro loco, que viniese anunciando en una revelación, el poder sensorial de los panchitos de queso.  
  
El escritor suspiro, pensando en "Shuichi" al otro lado de la puerta. El chico estaba enfermo, tanto o más que él mismo. Se habrían conocido en la calle, y de alguna manera el se sintió atraído por la inocencia del chico de mirada violeta. Era joven y atractivo. Y tenia un carácter que pese a sus estúpidos prontos, parecía sincero, dulce y confiado. Entendió perfectamente como había podido enamorarse de alguien así en pocos días. No era del tipo de gente con la que él recordaba haberse relacionado.  
  
Seguramente entre los dos, habían creado todo un nuevo pasado en común, con sus sueños frustrados, y anhelos perdidos... matando a Kitazawa en esa fantasía para desquitarse por la aventura que había tenido en New York cuando él estuvo fuera por asuntos de negocios.  
  
Aquello era fácil de asimilar, era lo lógico. Los devaneos de dos locos intentando sentirse libres.  
  
Yuki suspiro en la cama con el cigarrillo consumido entre sus labios. Quería ayudar a Shuichi o como quiera que se llamara el moreno. Que recibiera atención medica. De la misma forma que le gustaría que se quedara en su casa, para hacer nuevos recuerdos juntos que esta vez si fuesen reales. No obstante tuvo la certeza de que el chico no querría adaptarse a las pastillas tan rápido como él lo había hecho. Estaba demasiado convencido de sus propias palabras. Pensó en pedirle ayuda a Tohma, pero recordó que el presidente no tendría mucha propensión por ayudarle en ese tema.  
  
Se sintió perdido.  
  
Quizá debería seguirle el juego y hacer como si le creyera, tan sólo para ver que ocurría, para convencerle que aquello de que todo lo que había dicho eran fantasías de un cerebro no lucido. Que nadie llevaba entubado tantos meses en una cama hospitalaria.  
  
Se rió, aquello si que era una locura.  
  
Pasadas algo más de dos horas Yuki salió de su cuarto con intención de distraerse un rato escribiendo su novela. El moreno estaba en el sofá, durmiendo en una postura tan familiar que al rubio casi se le saltan las lagrimas acongojado.  
  
"Algún día, todo lo que recuerdo si será verdad"  
  
Y trayendo una manta, cubrió el delgado cuerpo del joven, que siguió roncando mientras de sus labios salía la palabra "Yuki"  
  
-Eiri-san... Eiri-san??? Buenos días...   
  
Empezó a rebullir inquieto sobre una superficie dura. El escritor levantó la cabeza, cayéndose cómicamente las gafas del rostro en el proceso. Miró desorientado hacia un lado y se encontró las sonrisa de Tohma que le tendía solícito un pañuelo con una mano. Posteriormente comprendió que ese pañuelo era para limpiar el río de saliva con la que tenia embadurnado el mentón y parte de la mesa de su estudio en la que se había quedado dormido el día antes.  
  
Hacia mucho que no te quedabas dormido trabajando- comentó divertido el presidente. El rubio termino de limpiar la mesa y se puso de pie acompañando a Seguchi hasta la cocina.- Vine a ver como estabas, aunque pensé que Shindou-san estaría por aquí...  
  
Ante la mención del nombre, Yuki comenzó a mirar exaltado en derredor, incluso desando sus pasos hasta el salón y el dormitorio pero no encontró a nadie en absoluto. Desconcertado, regreso junto a la silla vacía que le esperaba en la cocina.  
  
-...  
  
-¿Ocurrió algo ayer?, cuando llegue a tu casa esto estaba echo un desastre lleno de cacharros por el suelo...  
  
-Tenias razón Tohma, Shuichi no es lo que yo recordaba. Cuando llegamos a mi casa hizo algo que bueno... digamos que se me han quitado las ganas de verle muy a menudo... no es como yo le recordaba...  
  
Tras un instante de vacilación, en el que muecas contradictorias se sucedieron en el rostro del presidente, éste sufrió un brusco cambio de actitud, y su sonrisa se volvió ancha y jovial.  
  
-¡¡Eiri-san, cuanto me alegro!!... no quería presionarte, pero como te dije ayer el chico no me agradaba. No te preocupes, conocerás más gente. Ya veras como todo saldrá muy bien mientras siguas teniendo cuidado en no saltarte tu medicación- con una expresión paternal, el presidente deposito una tostada con beicon delante del rubio- es la única manera de que no vuelva a sucederte este desagradable incidente de recordar cosas que no son...  
  
-Tohma... que es lo que hubiera pasado... si hubiera dejado de tomar las pastillas de forma indefinida?... o si no las hubiese tomado nunca?  
  
La expresión de extrema felicidad del presidente se contrajo en un ceño rígido y desaprobatorio. Lanzó una mirada inquisitiva al escritor, añadiendo con seriedad.  
  
-Habría llegado un momento en que no habrías sabido distinguir lo real de lo ficticio. Posiblemente habrías terminado enloquecido por completo, por lo que siguiendo tu trayectoria actual, habrías terminado hablando de realidades alternativas, vidas en otras dimensiones o cosas semejantes... -el presidente relajo el rostro y sonrió calmadamente- ... pero no pienses en eso Eiri-san. No ha sido el caso. Desayuna. Queda mucho día por delante y por la tarde me gustaría que me acompañases a mirar unos asuntos.  
  
Aquellas palabras confirmaron los lúgubres pensamientos del escritor. El moreno, donde quiera que estuviese, estaba completa e irreversiblemente loco.   
  
Ahh.. una cosa más Eiri-san. ¿te acuerdas de aquel extraño que entro en tu habitación en el hospital? -ante la pregunta, el rubio se sobre salto. Un periódico cayo frente a él con unos titulares grandes y escandalosos. Aparecía una foto de Nakano Hiroshi en la portada y junto a ella otra foto más grande de una habitación de un piso interior, completamente destrozado con dos cuerpos tendidos en el suelo cubiertos por sabanas blancas, dejando poco lugar para las suposiciones.  
  
Tu viste suerte de que entrara en aquel momento la seguridad. Aquel extraño era un homicida.  
  
A Yuki se le cayeron los cubiertos de las manos, y lo que tenia en su boca se lo trago por puro acto reflejo, llegando hasta un estomago poco receptivo. Tomo el periódico en sus manos y lo miró con expresión incrédula, angustiada.  
  
"Asesinato doble en la residencia de estudiantes de medicina de xxx". "Ayer al medio día, fueron encontrados los cuerpos sin vida del estudiante de segundo año Nakano Hiroshi junto con su compañero de cuarto Kimata Keeruguo. La muerte fue por apuñalamiento. Se cree que llevaban muertos aproximadamente cuatro días cuando fueron encontrados. Una tercera victima posterior, encontrada en otro lugar de la residencia, cuyo estado fue critico hasta recientemente, ha podio declarar denunciando a un antiguo compañero de instituto de una de las victimas mortales, casualmente hermano suyo. El señor Nakano Yuji explicó puntualmente a la policía, que el supuesto asesino, ya era un perturbado en sus épocas escolares, que había perseguido a su hermano, el difunto señor Nakano Hiroshi, para tratar de llevar una relación sentimental con él. Añadió que el presunto homicida perdió a su familia en extrañas circunstancias que le hicieron proclive a la demencia. Así mismo que ya había tenido varias tentativas de agresiones físicas contra el Señor N.Hiroshi en el pasado, por lo que paso varios años en el reformatorio psiquiátrico para menores. Actualmente había obtenido libertad bajo vigilancia, pero había escapado del control medico. Se cree que la agresión mortal tuvo lugar porque la victima había establecido relaciones afectivas con su nueva pareja C.H y que el individuo llevado por los celos trato de resarcirse. Se le considera extremadamente peligroso y ...."  
  
Yuki dejo de leer, posando el periódico sobre la mesa. Se cubrió cansadamente la cara con las manos. Aquello no podía estar pasando de verdad. "Shuichi" podría estar perturbado, pero no podía ser un asesino. Después el mismo fue consciente que él mismo se sentía un asesino, así que la idea no le pareció tan descabellada.  
  
-Eiri-san... ¿te encuentras bien?  
  
-No... no lo estoy.  
  
-Tuviste suerte. Después de leer la noticia, hice investigaciones. Por lo visto en los informes médicos del chico. Que por cierto su nombre real es Shiteno Sokutenai. Ya preveían comportamientos violentos, fantasías obsesivas y violencia descontrolada cuando alguien le llevaba la contaría.  
  
-...  
  
-Podría haberte matado como hubieras dicho algo que no le agradara. Por lo visto y según los informes, era un fanático de la informática y las telecomunicaciones. Su ultima obsesión fue que estaba siendo espiado por el gobierno desde micro cámaras térmicas escondidas dentro de la ropa que nos ponemos.  
  
Yuki apartó el plato del desayuno a un lado y se recostó sobre la mesa  
  
-¿Dónde esta Kitazawa-sensei?  
  
**************  
  
No sé si este capitulo habrá sido especialmente tedioso, espero que no. Bueno, yo no sé si las cosas están cada vez más claras o no... a mi personalmente me gustaría que no fuera así pero me temo ke....  
  
Bueno, si hay alguna duda no os reprimáis, preguntad!!!!  
  
Ja-ne!!! 


	8. Medicacion

Ni siquiera él había entendido la necesidad inmediata de encontrarse con aquel hombre que había sido meses atrás parte intrínseca de su vida. Su frialdad, el autodominio de su actos y la lógica con la que había regido su vida se venían abajo con la misma rapidez con la que todos los acontecimientos parecían querer desbordarle.   
  
Dejando tras él a Thoma, y tras obtener la dirección de Kitazawa por boca de éste, había tomado su automóvil, tamborileando el volante de forma impaciente por la autopista hasta llegar a un gran bloque de pisos en una zona poco frecuentada para él.   
  
El portero del edificio, un hombre alto de aspecto servil, le abrió la puerta con cortesía silenciosa, sorprendiendo al escritor al mostrarle entre los lujos que parecía vivir el escritor americano.  
  
A medida que el ascensor le acercaba a la planta y de forma gradual, se fue haciendo perceptible un murmullo, que terminó siendo una clara discusión donde las voces se filtraban sin ningún tipo de dificultad ante el pobre impedimento que era la puerta cerrada, que por letra, correspondía con los datos del alojamiento actual de Kitazawa Yuki.  
  
-¡¿Y aun tienes la desfachatez de mirarme a la cara?!  
  
- ...  
  
-¡¡Si, claro que lo quiero!!, ¡¡Cosa que por lo que veo tu no haces!!  
  
Eiri necesito acercarse un poco más a la puerta, para poder seguir la conversación al completo. Sorprendido y desorientado al comprobar que la segunda voz, la que le había parecido casi inaudible en el momento en el que salía del ascensor, pertenecía a Shindou Shuichi. Y es que pese a que Kitazawa parecía por sus insistentes y furiosos gritos, al borde del colapso emocional, a Shindou se le escuchaba sereno y confiado como si el no fuera participe de la acalorada discusión.  
  
-Oye- logró escuchar a Shuichi al otro lado de la puerta. El rubio entrecerró los ojos recostándose en la pared con clara intención de escuchar- deberías de estar contento por esto. Ya te he dicho que no estoy tratando de quitarte a tu "querido E-chan". Tan sólo hemos tenido un par de roces... además he comprendido que no es mi tipo... entre nosotros, los días que estuve en el hospital esperando a que saliera conocí a alguien mucho más interesante. Me ha gustado mucho, es ese cantante amigo suyo... -se hizo un silencio- ...Sakuma Ryuichi  
  
Además, y ya puestos a ser sinceros, su compañía además de agradable podría resultarme muy beneficiosa en mi carrera si quiero llegar a ser profesional. Ya se sabe lo que dice el refrán, "que el que a buen árbol se arrima..."  
  
Cerró los ojos, tapándose el rostro de forma apesadumbrada. Yuki frunció el ceño dolido y amargado.   
  
-¡¡Yo!!...¡¡Ni siquiera sé como tienes la decencia de decirme todo esto ¿sabes?! ¡No quiero que le hagas daño a Eiri!  
  
-No creo que seas tu quien para decirme nada. Tampoco has sido un santo. ¿No te ha contado Yuki como nos conocimos?. Lo encontré borracho, al borde del coma etílico llorando como una nena tirado sobre los baños del pub en el que trabajo echando hasta el higadillo por el retrete. Y te diré una cosa, cuando esta encogorzado habla por cuatro. Me contó muchas cosas sobre ti. Así que ahora no te las des de santurrón, que no eres mucho mejor que yo. Además yo no estoy engañando a nadie. A Yuki le ofrecí mi amistad, si se presentaba la ocasión puede que alguna que otra cosa... pero en ningún momento le entregue mi amor incondicional ni el control sobre mi vida...  
  
-¡¡Pues aléjate de él!!  
  
-¿Celoso?, si lo entiendo... es tan bueno en la cama... pero compréndelo, eso es algo que debe decírmelo él no tu... de todas formas tranquilo, como te dije antes no estoy realmente interesado, últimamente se ha vuelto muy serio y aburrido, me hacia mas gracia cuando tenia ese toque de payaso, al menos te reías con él... en fin...  
  
Ante tales y tan despectivos comentarios, Yuki gruñía interiormente. Sintiéndose impotente al no poder recordar, de igual modo que le invadía la vergüenza al verse ridiculizado y desechado. Y de alguna manera, lo que en realidad le cegaba de furia, eclipsando casi en su totalidad los dos sentimientos anteriores, era verse una vez más en la deplorable situación en la que la gente que conocía, y con máximo esfuerzo había logrado depositar un poco de confianza, lo utilizaba para alcanzar algo: Fama, contactos, dinero, publicidad... . Apretó los puños crispado, tratando de reprimir las ganas de partirle la cara a aquel mocoso de pelo rosado que tantos días le había quitado el sueño en sus recuerdos, por el que tanto había sufrido y atragantado durante semanas de innegables dudas, resentimientos y emociones olvidadas que habían vuelto a aflorar a su lado pese a tratar por todos los medios de evitarlo.   
  
Fantasía y realidad contrastando cruelmente en su mente.   
  
Shuichi, aquel chico que ni siquiera había cumplido la mayoría de edad, con las mejillas teñidas de un delicioso color carmesí y ojos llorosos llenos de suplica, expectación, anhelo sincero y puro... como le había enamorado esa mirada, ese sentimiento de dedicación. Ahora al otro lado de la puerta tan solo quedaba la voz desdeñosa del aspirante a cantante en sus reiteradas y crueles reproches sumados a una sinceridad malsana por aquellos intereses que pretendía conseguir al estar en su compañía.  
  
Me voy. Puede que nos volvamos a encontrar por ahí. Mientras tanto cuídate. -añadió con un tinte jocoso la melodiosa voz del joven mientras chirriaban mismamente las bisagras de la puerta al abrirse lentamente. Yuki contempló la puerta con indecisión, con la rabia aun golpeándole la sien, no obrante en el ultimo segundo antes de que le vieran, la vacilación cedió y alcanzó un recodo en el pasillo de cuatro zancadas tras el cual se mantuvo oculto, hasta que un portazo y posteriormente el ascensor cerrándose, le indico que volvía a encontrarse nuevamente solo en el pasillo.   
  
Golpeó la pared frustrado con el puño cerrado. Decepción, si, pero por lo menos ya sabia a que atenerse con Shuichi. La próxima vez que lo tuviera delante no tendría escrúpulos para apartarlo de en medio de un guantazo si era necesario.  
  
*******  
  
El que costaba en el registro como Shiteno Sokutenai, camina por las calles sujetando un pequeño fajo de billetes que no era de su propiedad. En su mente bailoteaba una idea alegre junto con la necesidad y deseo de comprar algo de comer, algo rico de comer. No se sentía culpable en absoluto por haber cogido mas de cincuenta mil yenes de la mesita del escritor, lugar donde éste guardaba una pequeña reserva económica. Los había tomado con total naturalidad, como si en realidad fuesen suyos, aunque distasen de serlo.  
  
-Ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que comí algo que no fuese aquella bazofia hospitalaria... - se quejó entre dientes de forma vacilante sintiéndose incomodo por la ropa prestada que llevaba, tres o cuatro tallas mas grande, que le conferían un singular y cómico aspecto que provocaba por consiguiente, que varias miradas convergieran sobre él según avanzaba por la calle.  
  
El joven moreno se detuvo de pronto en mitad de la cera, con una inusual mueca austera en su cara.  
  
-NO. NO volveré. NO otra vez. NO ahora que lo he encontrado.   
  
Sus manos temblaron, y el dinero se le callo de entre los dedos. Varias imágenes con excesiva luminosidad pasaron mentalmente por sus retinas. Fogonazos de luz. Un pasillo extremadamente largo por el que le llevaban a rastras. Amplias habitaciones de un inmaculado color blanco. La cama con correas. Soledad. Medicación. Aquella maldita medicación que le hacia olvidar. La que le dejaba tendido durante horas con la mirada perdida en el techo privándole de la racionalidad necesaria para, siquiera pensar, quien era él o donde se encontraba.  
  
-¡¡NOOOOO!!   
  
Se llevo las manos a la cabeza acuclillándose en mitad de la cera, tratando de reprimir las lagrimas.  
  
Es mentira. ¡¡Es todo mentira!!  
  
Se puso nuevamente de pie. Recogió de forma presurosa el dinero que había esparcido a sus pies, mientras que de alguna manera trataba de contener su agitada respiración.  
  
-¡¡Yuki!!, ¡Eso es lo importante, lo demás en secundario!  
  
**********  
  
Kitaza hizo ademán de sobresaltarse cuando llamaron a la puerta de su inmueble. Abrió con un deje de irritación, alzando un puño en una clara alusión de amenaza.  
  
-¡¡Mira niñato piérdete antes de que!... ah...eh... Eiri...eh... lo siento, pensé que eras... otra persona.  
  
El rubio se mantuvo silencioso en inmóvil hasta que el hombre americano sonrió de forma nerviosa y se aparto a un lado permitiéndole el paso.  
  
Me alegro mucho de verte, pero no me esperaba que vinieras a visitarme.  
  
-No viniste al hospital- apunto con cierto reproche el novelista tomando asiento sin haber sido invitado previamente a ello. Kitazawa miró a ambos lados en apariencia nervioso antes de añadir.  
  
-Crei que mi presencia sobraba, ya sabes a lo que me refiero... más teniendo en cuenta como fue nuestro ultimo encuentro en la fiesta de Tohma ... ¿quieres tomar algo?  
  
Hizo ademán de irse de la habitación, la negación silenciosa del rubio lo detuvo.  
  
-¿Podrías enseñarme fotos?  
  
-¿Fotos?   
  
El hombre castaño alzó una ceja, pero tras ver la parca mueca del rubio, volvió a sonreír tratando de parecer complaciente.  
  
Veré lo que tengo.  
  
Mientras el hombre buscaba, el escritor se dedicaba a mirar la habitación con expresión indiferente, reclinándose en el sofá. Diez minutos después tenia junto a él un par de álbumes de considerable grosor, con cubiertas imitando cuero de diversos colores.  
  
-No tengo más. Como comprenderás las fotos, no es algo que se suela llevar lo primero en las mudanzas, y como tampoco sabia cuanto tiempo iba a estar aquí exactamente...  
  
Eiri cogió el primer ejemplar y se lo puso sobre las piernas para comenzar a pasar hojas  
  
Yo.. err... estaré en la cocina. Por si necesitas algo  
  
Más paginas se sucedieron en silencio. Muchas fotos de los dos. Muchas sonrisas en una sola pagina. El no recordaba haber sonreído tanto en toda su vida. Tomó otro álbum. Inconcluso. Las ultimas fotos eran tan sólo de Kitazawa, alguna de Seguchi y Sakuma, pero ninguna de él.   
  
-Aquí tu y yo ya no estábamos juntos- comentó el hombre que había regresado al salón con unas tazas humeantes de café- algunas fotos de ahí son del ultimo viaje de Thoma. Yuki alzo la mirada cargada de una expresión difícil de leer. Por un lado ansiando los recuerdos perdidos, por otro sintiendo alivio de no tenerlos.  
  
-Kitaza... Yuki...  
  
-Ten- le tendió una taza sosteniendo la fría mirada del escritor  
  
Yo... mira hemos hablado muy poco últimamente, yo entiendo que me hayas rehuido todo este tiempo, pero me duele saber que has cambiado tanto. Tengo miedo de que haya sido por mi culpa... se que fui un grandísimo estúpido, y no quiero que por mis idioteces dejes de ser aquel hombre abierto, extrovertido y maravilloso que eras. No debí de eludir mis problemas con una tercera persona. No se como pedirte que me perdones. De verdad que quería volver contigo pero creo que he estado haciendo el idiota... y que no me vas a creer pero...  
  
Yuki observa al hombre hablar, estudiando cada rasgo, perdiéndose en aquellas sonrisas de aspecto tímido y comedido que tanta admiración y anhelo le habían provocado de adolescente. En aquel momento realmente deseo que todos sus recuerdos dolorosos desapareciesen y fuesen sustituidos por aquellos rostros alegres de las fotografías.   
  
... abierto, extrovertido... ¿Realmente había sido alguna vez así?,¿podría serlo de nuevo?  
  
El hombre de cabellos castaños claros seguía hablando cabizbajo, con las manos entre lazadas sobre las rodillas, disculpándose por multitud de cosas que el rubio no recordaba.   
  
Dejándose guiar por todo el anhelo reprimido de su juventud, y por las palabras afectuosas que de la boca del americano salían, alzo una mano tomando de forma delicada la mejilla de Kitazawa. La caricia le silencio permitiéndole enfrentar la fría y dorada mirada del rubio que en aquel momento parecía haberse ablandado sumergida en recuerdos de juventud.  
  
-Eiri yo...  
  
El momento cálido se rompió cuando el móvil del escritor empezó a sonar de forma insistente. Frunciendo el ceño, el rubio se volvió dando la espalda al americano para atender la llamada.  
  
-Diga?  
  
-¡¡EIRIIIIIII!! -la voz de su hermano le llego desde el otro lado de la línea nerviosa y exaltada- ¡¡¿Se puede saber que pasa con tu amigo, amante o lo que sea?!!, ¡¡Te aseguro que voy a partirle la boca!!  
  
Una débil expresión de sorpresa se apodero de los rasgo del rubio que se puso en pie, alejándose del lugar en el que estaba sentado Kitazawa mirándole con un mal disimulado interés.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Tatsuha?  
  
-¡¡¿Qué que pasa?!!, ¡¿Qué acabo de pillar al muy hijo puta tirándole descaradamente los tejos e intentando meterle mano a mi Ryuichi?!, ¡¡Pensaba que estaba contigo!! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!, ¡¡Además sabia perfectamente que Ryuichi y yo somos pareja!!  
  
El novelista cambio el teléfono de mano mientras se peinaba hacia tras los cabellos de forma indolente y serena.  
  
-A mi no vengas a reclamarme, ese crío no es nada mío. Si quieres dejarle sin dientes eres libre de hacerlo...   
  
Más reclamaciones angustiadas vinieron a través del objeto inalámbrico, éstas fueron efectivamente silenciadas cuando el rubio con mueca de enojo colgó, guardándose el teléfono en la chaqueta.  
  
-Eiri...  
  
-Me voy, aun tengo asuntos que solucionar.  
  
-¿Eh?, ¿Qué?, ¿Tan pronto?  
  
El rubio no dijo nada. Tan sólo se encamino hacia la puerta y se fue.   
  
Regreso a su apartamento intentando mantenerse sereno, pugnando por que el resentimiento que sentía hacia Shuichi no le llenase por completo. Tratando de no dejarse hundir por la desilusión y el vació que sentía.   
  
Al entrar por la puerta de su vivienda, ni siquiera recordaba el motivo que le había impulsado de forma tan apremiante a ver al hombre americano, mas al entrar en la cocina para tomar una lata de cerveza, sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre el sórdido y desconcertante articulo de periódico olvidado sobre la mesa.   
  
-¿Qué demonios esta pasando en realidad?  
  
Su teléfono móvil empezó vibrar acompañado de la musiquilla de rigor desde el fondo del bolsillo de su camisa.  
  
Sin mucho animo descolgó el aparato tomando asiento en el asiento del salón.  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-¡¡Eiri-chan!! -la inconfundible voz de Sakuma desde el otro lado del teléfono no hizo mas que perturbarle- ¡¡Necesito dinero!!  
  
El rubio estuvo a punto de contestar la petición con una grosería, pero tras la tentativa inicial, frunció el ceño y se arriesgo a preguntar  
  
-¿Para que?  
  
-¡¡Han metido a Tatsuha y a Shuichi en la cárcel!!, ¡Se los llevo la policía por estarse pegando en mitad de la calle nanoda!!! y Kumagoro perdió las tarjetas de crédito. ¡¡No tengo dinero para sacarlos!!  
  
Ante el silencio implacable del rubio, Ryuichi se puso a berrear al otro lado de la línea. El novelista se recostó en el sofá, escuchando los compungidos balbuceos del cantante, lamentándose de si mismo y por los asuntos en los que indirectamente se veía implicado.  
  
-¿De cuanto dinero estamos hablando?  
  
-¡No lo sé!, supongo que de unos 150.000 o 200.000 yens...  
  
Se hizo un silencio prolongado.  
  
-Veré que puedo hacer. Llámame luego.  
  
Se quedo en silencio, contemplando estáticamente el teléfono de su mano. ¿Estaba de alguna manera empezando a actuar como se esperaba de él o era su impresión? Tantos recuerdos perdidos. Ahora tenia que asumir que la gente a la que se suponía que quería, le irritaba de continuo y se esperaba de él un comportamiento que no podía ofrecer.   
  
Se levanto dirigiéndose hasta su dormitorio. En el cajón donde tenia por costumbre guardar un poco de dinero, el pequeño billetero a penas contaba con 100.000 yenes.   
  
Volvió a contar desconcertado. Le faltaba bástate dinero, ¿Qué había sido de él?.  
  
-Hola  
  
La voz a su espalda le hizo sobresaltarse. Shuichi o Shiteno Sokutenai, como ahora pensaba que se llamaba, alzo la mano a la par que lo saludaba con una amplia sonrisa junto al marco de la puerta del dormitorio. El rubio se puso de pie frente a la cama, visiblemente nervioso, notoriamente sobresaltado. No era de extrañar, era la primera vez que lo veía tras leer el alarmante articulo de prensa.  
  
-¿Cómo has entrado?  
  
-La puerta estaba abierta. ¿Qué pasa Yuki?, Te veo raro, ¿Ha pasado algo?   
  
El rubio omitió la parte de "estaba abierta" sabiendo que eso era imposible. Miró al moreno, salvando una distancia prudencial, este le devolvió la fría mirada de forma agradable y conciliadora, con una expresión dulce en el rostro. Yuki sintió hasta culpabilidad de estar desconfiando de ese muchacho.  
  
-¿De donde has sacado esa ropa?  
  
-¿Esta? -Shiteno se señalo a si mismo la ropa juvenil y de corte desenfadado que portaba. Sonrió ilusionado- la compre hoy. No tenia nada que ponerme a parte de lo que traje ayer y no podía estar con tu ropa me quedaba muy grande. ¿Nos vamos?  
  
Por lógica, el novelista comprendió inmediatamente en donde se había invertido la cantidad de dinero que le faltaba. El joven moreno se dio la vuelta y abandono el dormitorio ajeno a las miradas frías y recelosas del escritor.  
  
"¿Acaso eres un ladrón?" fue lo que pensaba el rubio mientras seguía al auto nombrado Shuichi hacia la salida de su apartamento.   
  
Caminaron en silencio, con Shuichi mirando constantemente de reojo al rubio y ruborizándose en silencio. Aquel juego de miradas confundía al escritor. Cada vez mas perdido en sus divagaciones, estando seguro de que aquella situación que se había convertido su vida, onírica, ilógica o irrisoria por momentos, habría sido desquiciante para cualquiera que no hubiera sido él.   
  
El moreno lo condujo hasta unos grandes rascacielos, las terrazas que suponían el ultimo piso o tejado del edificio.   
  
Estaba atardeciendo y Eiri se limitaba a contemplar en silencio el perfil del joven al contra luz de la tarde con el largo cabello revuelto por la brisa.  
  
-¿Para que estamos aquí?  
  
-Para volver claro  
  
Tristeza se reflejó en la mirada dorada del escritor al creer reconocer la locura en los ojos violetas del joven. Miro al chico, lo miro detenidamente, y en él no vio a un asesino, sin embargo si vio la mirada de un pobre chico asustado y confundido que no sabia distinguir la realidad de sus propias fantasías. Se sintió minimamente identificado con él, por lo que se acercó con pasos seguros y deteniéndose a su lado le pregunto con voz queda, tranquila, casi hasta paciente y comprensiva.  
  
-¿Y cómo se supone que lo haremos?  
  
El moreno dejo de sonreír. La alegría implícita en cada facción de su cara desapareció, entrecerrando los ojos en una mueca insegura.  
  
-Nosotros... nosotros deberíamos saltar... -con un ligero temblor señalo la cornisa del edificio. La expresión tranquila y confiada del escritor transmuto abruptamente en una especie de terror agresivo que le hizo encarar al moreno acortando la distancia que entre ellos había sin ningún tipo de reparo.  
  
-¡¡SALTAR!!, ¡¿Estas loco?!, ¡¡¿Es que quieres suicidarte?!, ¡¡¿O es a mi a quien quieres matar?!!  
  
Shuichi alzo la mirada cargada de dolor hacia el rubio. Acuosos los orbes amatistas enfrentaron difícilmente la mirada del novelista.  
  
-Yuiki yo... es ke... yo no... pero nosotros...  
  
Camino lentamente hasta el borde, se detuvo y apretando fuertemente las manos impregno sus palabras de una seguridad que ya no creía tener.  
  
Yuki, para poder salir, debemos morir aquí. Pero morir por propia voluntad. Conocimiento de causa podría decirse... se que puede sonarte un poco ... ilógico... pero debes confiar en mi... acaso todavía no me crees?... sigues pensando que todo esto es real?... -el moreno bajo el rostro ocultando silenciosas lagrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas-... Yuuukiiii, yo solo quiero salir de esta maldita maquina... quiero irme a casa... contigo...  
  
El rubio se conmovió. Shuiteno estaría loco, puede que incluso fuere un suicida potencial, pero no le parecía el asesino del cual hablaba el periódico traído por Thoma.   
  
Su mente comenzó a evaluar las posibilidades; como salvar la situación, apartar al joven de la locura, en poder vivir juntos un día más.  
  
Yuki... entiendo que desconfíes de mi... por eso saltare yo primero... piensa que no haría esto si no estuviera realmente desesperado- levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Una seguridad y convicción inquebrantables se establecieron en la mirada violácea- sabes que yo nunca te haría daño... eres lo que mas quiero...  
  
Con estas palabras el joven moreno se volvió, mirando con miedo, en realidad pavor los mas de treinta pisos que le separaban del suelo. Lucho por no llorar, limpiándose el alguilla que se le escapaba de la nariz. Estaba realmente asustado, la situación le venia grande, era consciente de ello, nunca espero enfrentarse a ese tipo de dilema pero tenia que hacerlo. Era el requisito imprescindible si quería estar nuevamente con Yuki. Debía de mostrarse seguro de si mismo si deseaba que todo saliese bien. Eiri lo miraba, comprendiendo perfectamente que el chiquillo pretendía saltar, y lo hacia creyéndose la totalidad de sus palabras, que todo lo que hacia, era con la única finalidad de que ellos dos regresasen a lo que había sido su vida. Su supuesta vida en común.   
  
Tomo aire, acercándose a la espalda del chico que temblaba de forma visible e incontrolable, abrazando su espalda de forma protectora.   
  
Shuichi al notar los brazos del rubio sobre él, desistió de tratar de aparentar esa seguridad que no sentía, volviéndose hacia él, rompiendo a llorar con fuerza sobre su pecho.  
  
  
  
-¡¡Yuuukiiii!! ¡¡Quiero salir de aquí!! ¡¡Quiero volver a casa!!! BUAAAAAAAAAaaaa... ¡Pero tengo miedo!, ¡¡Tengo miedo Yuuukiiii!!, ¡¿Qué pasa si las cosas no salen bien?!, ¡¿Qué pasaría si tu no te despertaras?!, ¡¿Qué pasaría si no me despertara yo?! Yuuukiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eiri continuó abrazando sobre protectoramente al muchacho, llegando incluso a besarle la frente y a acariciar momentáneamente sus cabellos. Cuando el moreno logro contenerse y dejar de llorar, volvió a intentar saltar por la cornisa. Yuki lo detuvo sujetándole sin dificultad del brazo, robándole un beso en los labios que rompió las pocas defensas y concentración que el moreno había logrado salvar.  
  
-Shuichi... antes de saltar... ¿no te gustaría que diéramos un paseo por ahí, tomásemos algunas cosas o cenásemos juntos?  
  
El rostro del moreno enrojeció ante la cercanía del novelista. Sorprendido por la proposición, sus ojos se llenaron paulatinamente de agüilla salada, tornándose su expresión dolida y preocupada en una mueca perpleja y hasta cierto punto rozando lo simple  
  
-¿Una cita?, ¿Una cinta contigo? ¿Una cita de verdad?   
  
Una sonrisa ancha en el rostro del rubio. Justo la reacción que esperaba. Era tan agradable poder prever como iba a reaccionar el moreno. Con una paradójica sensación de bienestar, rodeo los hombros del joven que tembló ante la caricia, llevándoselo lejos de la cornisa.  
  
-Vamonos  
  
Shuichi meramente afirmo con la cabeza emocionado, agarrando con fuerza la cintura del novelista. Él decía querer salir de "allí", cualquiera que fuera la cosa a la que se refiriese, pero estando con Yuki, parecía importarle poco donde se encontrasen.  
  
Eiri por su parte, tan solo meditaba en silencio como podía, en aquel tiempo extra que había logrado, convencer al moreno de que todo aquello que creía era una fantasía suicida, que ellos nunca habían tenido una convivencia, y en realidad tan solo se seudo conocían de una par de días.  
  
Miro al moreno que respiraba agitado y emocionado. Todo a la vez.   
  
Iba a ser una tarea difícil.  
  
*******  
  
Bueno, primero disculparme por la tardanza, falta de inspiración problemas personales, desmotivación en general... además sufrí un "ladsus" mental y se me olvido parte de la historia, así que bueno, algunas cosas han cambiado un poco de según pensaba hacerlas, peor creo que los que lo estéis leyendo no lo notareis demasiado ^^UU. Espero que os siga gustando la historia y me preguntéis cualquier duda o sugerencia.  
  
Gracias por estar leyendo esto  
  
Ja-ne! 


	9. Soledad

Lo que restaba de tarde trascurrió rápidamente. Los comercios fueron apagando gradualmente sus escaparates y las calles se volvieron luminosas y resplandecientes, alzándose gloriosamente decoradas como si quisieran pavonearse en la negrura de la noche a espaldas del sol que les quitaba su brillo.  
  
Shuichi reía, reía como hacia meses que no hacia. Miraba muchas cosas, hablaba mucho más, pero principalmente se agarraba a Yuki. Le tomaba del brazo, se sujetaba, tiraba de él, hasta el punto de que ha veces el escritor fruncía el ceño como consecuencia de que el moreno le hacia daño.  
  
Parecía tener la necesidad de que estuvieran en contacto, de que sus cuerpos se tocasen aunque fuera a través de las telas que les cubrían.   
  
El escritor terminó descubriendo miradas de tristeza y resignación entre las sonrisas a veces mansas del moreno. Tuvo la sensación de que aquello era una especie de despedida, y que Shiteno volvería a tratar de suicidarse en cuanto lo dejase sólo.   
  
Sus conversaciones habían sido breves y carentes de interés, cosas que veían, comentarios absurdos.   
  
Con aparente interés, el moreno estaba pegado a un escaparate de espaldas al escritor, mientras este reflexionaba. Quería hablar sobre sus recuerdos, pensaba que en ellos encontraría la clave para demostrar al moreno que ambos estaban equivocados, que todo aquello nunca sucedió.  
  
-¿Comemos algo?   
  
Una sonrisa suave. Shuichi se ruborizo minimamente al recordar que él no podía comprar nada, no tenia nada en propiedad, incluso la ropa que llevaba la había comprado con dinero que no le pertenecía. El rubio pareció leer todo esto en el rostro del moreno y con una sonrisa prepotente entro en un supermercado abierto veinticuatro horas, a hacer unas compras rápidas mientras el cohibido moreno esperaba en la puerta como si de un perrito se tratase.  
  
Al salir, el novelista tomo de forma silenciosa la mano del moreno que se dejo conducir dócilmente hasta un mirador desde el cual se veía gran parte de la ciudad si uno se apoyaba sobre la barandilla. No obstante se alejaron de ella y salvando la distancia de suelo empedrado, tomaron asiento en uno de los bancos rodeados de vegetación.   
  
Uno junto al otro, pero con el paquete del supermercado de por medio.   
  
De forma experimental, Yuki saco un paquete de Pokky ante la atenta mirada del moreno, que sonrió ampliamente casi arrancándole el paquete de la mano.  
  
-Shuichi hay algo que quiero preguntarte- el joven se volvió hacia él, con toda la boca llena de galletas y las mejillas inundadas en miguillas y restos de chocolate rosa-¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que no te creo? o planteándolo de otra manera, dices que estamos en un maquina, ¿qué ocurriría si te dijera que no quiero salir?  
  
El paquete de galletas se le callo de las manos. Shindou tomó la camisa del rubio obligando a que lo mirara fijamente.  
  
-¡¡YUKI!!, ¡¡No lo digas ni en broma!!, ¡¡Tenemos que volver!!, ¡¡Tenemos que volver a lo que éramos, esto no es real, aquí no somos nada!!  
  
Desesperación, transpiraba por cada poro de su piel, sus ojos estaba crispados y respiraba de forma agitada. El novelista comprendió que con sus indagaciones, si el moreno era en realidad un asesino como apuntaba el articulo de prensa, podía encontrarse con una sorpresa desagradable de seguir así. Sin embargo, lo que sentía bajo la mirada violacea le hizo arriesgarse a continuar.  
  
-Shuichi... esto es real, y si somos algo... o al menos yo lo soy... Shuichi, ¿Qué eres tu? -sus ojos se volvieron fríos puede que hasta acusadores- ¿Acaso no eres un vagabundo?, ¿Un ladrón?... Si esto fuera una simulación, porque habrías de entrar de esa manera, porque no elegir otro rol?, ¿ser otra persona?, ¿Alguien con dinero?, ¿Alguien influyente?, ¿Por qué elegir esto?  
  
El joven tembló, con los primeros indicios de duda en su rostro.  
  
-Por que yo... yo... -el moreno se encontró perdido al saberse sin ninguna respuesta con la que refutar las incriminaciones lanzadas- Yo... no lo sé, la verdad, hay algunas cosas que no recuerdo, o que me costo recordar, pero yo soy un cantante, yo soy Shindou Shuichi, tu lo sabes - el moreno soltó al rubio y se acomodo nerviosamente en el banco, intentado contener las lagrimas al verse sin argumentos- nuestro grupo se llamaba... se llamaba Bad Luck con Hiro y Suguru... mi hermana..., yo tengo una hermanada llamada Maiko...   
  
Hacia un esfuerzo por escuchar, de alguna manera el novelista supo que había tocado la fibra sensible del moreno que se desesperaba en demostrar que tenían recuerdos en común. Verle le resulto hasta cierto punto angustioso, el joven se volcaba en los recuerdos como si le fuese la vida en ello... y de cierta manera supo que así era.  
  
...¿Y recuerdas cuando me fui a vivir a tu casa?... me dijiste que una semana, yo fui tan feliz, pero luego te marchaste... ¡¿Oh aquella vez que tuvimos nuestra primera cita?!, que fuimos al parque de atracciones porque yo había vendido mas de un millón de discos y tu me contaste todo lo que te había pasado con Yuki...  
  
Ante el comentario o mención del hombre americano, Yuki se sobresalto, teniendo por primera vez necesidad de dar por terminada la conversación.  
  
-Shuichi, te crees un cantante, porque así lo deseas, pero todo eso, la cita, Kitazawa, cuando viniste a vivir a mi casa, nos lo inventamos, no es real, en realidad, ni siquiera se quien eres...  
  
-¡¡Yukiiii!!!  
  
El moreno parecía al borde de la desesperación. Ofuscado, termino colgándose del cuello del escritor para tomarle los labios con necesidad, en un beso largo, pero sin sentimiento por parte del rubio. Shuichi termino cediendo y resbalando con las manos apretadas en sendos puños sobre el pecho del novelista mientras rompía a llorar amargamente.  
  
¡¡Yuki!! ¡¡No me abandones, no otra vez!! ¡No me hagas lo mismo que cuando me besaste la primera vez! ¡Fuiste tu el que encendió todos mis sentimientos hacia ti! ¡¡No me abandones!! ¡¡Llevo velándote cinco meses!! ¡¡Cinco meses recordando todos los días como empezó todo!! Mis canciones, las que me permitieron llegar ti, lo sabes perfectamente al igual que yo. ¡¡Cuando aquella noche se me escapo la hoja de papel a la puerta del hospital y tu la cogiste!!, ¡¡No he dejado de pensar en ti desde entonces!! ¡¡En como llovía y me llevaste en tu coche hasta tu casa para darme una toalla y hablar!   
  
-Shuichi...  
  
-¡¡YUuukiiiii!! ¡¡Vuelve con migo!!  
  
-Shuichi...  
  
-¡POr favor no me hagas esto! ¡¡Tienes que creerme!! ¡¡recuerda!!  
  
-¡Shuichi! - el rubio tomo por los hombros al moreno y lo zarandeo hasta que consiguió que por la impresión dejase de llorar y lo mirara atentamente.  
  
En todo caso recuerda tu. ¡¿No te suena de nada este sitio?!, ¡¿No sabes donde estamos?!  
  
Desorientado, el moreno recorrió el pequeño lugar, tenuemente iluminado por una farolas y unos puntitos luminosos que era la ciudad. Cuando volvió a enfocar al novelista, sus ojos tan sólo mostraban desconocimiento.  
  
¡¡Fue aquí donde nos conocimos!!, ¡No en ningún hospital!, ¡Aquí!, ¡¡Y yo no te lleve a mi casa hasta que algunos días después cuando te pusiste delante de mi coche y casi te atropello!!¡No recordamos lo mismo porque nunca paso!, ¡¡Nos lo inventamos!!  
  
-Pero yo ... -el joven se llevo las manos a la cabeza desorientado- ... Yuki hay algo que no te conté, no te lo quería decir porque supuse que si tenias dudas esto solo te haría titubear más pero yo... yo perdí algunos recuerdos, al entrar en la maquina, no se cuando ni como desperté, en realidad al principio no recordaba nada, tarde un tiempo y todo vino de golpe a mi cabeza... supongo que al entrar interceptaría algún campo polar, y la conexión forzada por el USP provocaría alguna reacciona adversa en el software del programa que anulo el nódulo de ...  
  
-Shuichi tu nunca supiste nada de informativa, eras un negado. ¿Realmente sigues pensando que eres un cantante?. Mírate. No tienes ningún lugar al que ir. Puede que ni siquiera tengas familia. Me robaste dinero para comprar la ropa que llevas. Tus recuerdos son tan falsos como los míos y estas viviendo una mentira. ¿Cómo esperas que te crea? Dices que me metieron un tiro. Si me hubieran disparado lo recordaría, eso no es algo que pueda olvidarse... y además...- Yuki dudo, pero finalmente se arriesgo a añadir- ... eres un asesino.   
  
Con el comentario había esperado obtener una fuerte negativa, quizá una pataleta o simplemente una mirada de asombro, pero en lugar de eso, Yuki se desalentó al ver una mirada perdida, culpable y asustada proveniente del moreno.  
  
-¿Quien te ha dicho que?...  
  
-Salía en los periódicos  
  
-...  
  
-¿No lo niegas? - comento el rubio con voz fría, poniéndose de pie junto al banco, escrutando con insensibilidad al joven de cuerpo contraído y cabeza hundida bajo el- -¿eh? Shiteno?  
  
-¡¡No es lo que parece!! ¡¡Yuki hay una explicación para todo!!  
  
El rubio suspiro, dándole la espalda, cansado de la conversación. Sintiéndose irreversiblemente perdido, pues cuanto mas creía comprender, mas confuso se encontraba.  
  
-Lo mataste. Mataste a Nakano. - Era una afirmación, no un pregunta- y por ello yo pensé que había matado a Kitazawa...  
  
-¡¡Yukiii!!  
  
-Yo... estoy intentado recuperar mi vida, deje de tomar las pastillas, perdí mis recuerdos, no distingo entre lo que ha sido real y lo que no. Tu compañía no me resulta adecuada. Me haces dudar. Por momentos me haces creer tus palabras, pero reflexiono y veo lo ridículas que en frió pueden sonar. Yo... mira no te conozco, creí conocerte, mis recuerdos... yo no se si eras tu o no, yo.. -la mirada de Eiri tembló, dulcificándose, cargando sus palabras de una gran emotividad- yo amo a esa persona, pero ni siquiera se si existe o no. Creí que eras tu, pero ya no lo sé. Creo que me he enamorado de un sueño, de algo ficticio. Quiero recuperar lo que tenia... fuera lo que fuese... tu necesitas también volver a lo eras, fuera lo que fuera. Quizá cuando ambos estemos bien, podamos volver a vernos...  
  
-¡¡NOOOOOOOO!! -el moreno salto como un resorte de la silla, se abalanzó sobre el rubio que se asusto de la violencia con la que se abrazaron a su cintura- ¡¡NO YUKI NOOOO!!, ¡No te dejes engañar! ¡¡Por dios cree en mi!! ¡¡Yo te quiero!! ¡¡Te quiero!!  
  
-Shuichi... - una difícil elección, por un momento temió que sus propias lagrimas fuesen vertidas. Pero era lo mejor, lo racional- Shuichi tu necesitas ayuda y yo... yo estoy con alguien más. En este momento no puedo corresponder ni tener ningún tipo de relación contigo.  
  
Aquellas palabras crearon un impacto mayor que un bofetón en la cara del moreno. Sus mejillas ardieron furiosamente y termino quedando de rodillas en el suelo llorando de forma sonora.  
  
-¡¡Yuki ¿por qué?!! .. Por que? ...- se lamento para si mismo. Eiri de pie junto a él, lo contemplaba en silencio, tapándose la boca con la mano, las cejas contraídas en una expresión dispar y los ojos enrojecidos y acuosos.  
  
-Estoy saliendo con Yuki  
  
-¡¿Yuki?!- Shuichi alzo el rostro enrojecido, mojado y sucio hacia el escritor, como buscando una confirmación a sus palabras- ¡¡¿YUKI?!!  
  
Viéndose incapaz de enfrentarse a esa mirada fría y dolida del moreno, el rubio se volvió, escuchando los sonidos sordos que seguramente produciría Shuichi al golpear el suelo con el puño.  
  
-¡¡Yuki no puedes!!, ¡¡te volverá a hacer daño!! ¡¡Escúchame YUuukiiiiiiiiii!!  
  
Eiri se contenía, tapándose el rostro ahora por pudor. Tratando de ignorar los ruegos lastimeros a su espalda, hasta que una voz suave y dulce distrajo su atención.  
  
-¿Qué esta pasando aquí Eiri?  
  
Con un sobresalto, el novelista se encontró cara a cara, a pocos metros de él, a Kitazawa con una mueca muy seria mirándoles a ambos y a su lado a Thoma con una expresión similar sumada con sorpresa.  
  
-¡¡Maldito cabrón!!  
  
No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Para cuando quiso ser consciente de lo que pasaba, el moreno se había puesto de pie y había saltado sobre el hombre americano, regándole la cara a puñetazos al ser tomado por sorpresa.  
  
¡¡ERES UN MISERABLE HIJO DE PUTA!!! ¡¡NO TE LLEVARAS A YUKIIII!! ¡¡YUKI ES MIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!   
  
Thoma había puesto mueca de espanto y tras hacer una rápida llamada telefónica, estaba tratando de sepáralos, llevándose el también puñetazos al meterse de por medio.  
  
-¡¿Pero quien eres tu?!  
  
-¡¡CABRON!!  
  
-¡PARA!!  
  
-¡¡TE VOY A MATAR DESGRACIADO!!  
  
-¡¡Eiri-san haz algo!! -rogó Thoma tirando inútilmente de Shuichi y recibiendo otro guantazo por ello. Al rubio le consto reaccionar. En el momento que trato de intervenir, fue cuando Kitazawa había conseguido ponerse de pie y Thoma había logrado inutilizar a Shuichi sujetándole los brazos tras la espalda, aunque ni por esas conseguían cerrarle la boca y lograr que se estuviese quieto o evitar que tratara de dar patadas al americano.  
  
-¡¡YUUKIIII!! ¡¡Te hará daño!! ¡¡Yukiiiiiiiiii!!  
  
Con una mueca furiosa, el hombre de cabellos castaños propino un sonoro puñetazo al moreno que de no haber estado sujeto por Seguchi lo habría tirado. Yuki rebotó y a su vez, empujando a Kitazawa a la par que lo señalaba con el dedo de forma inflexible.  
  
-¡¡NO le toques!!  
  
-¡Ha empezado él!  
  
-¡Esta enfermo!  
  
Las palabras de Yuki y el verlos juntos dolió al moreno mucho más que el puñetazo que le había partido el labio. Escupió un poco de Sangre y trato de soltarse de Seguchi, pero este le tomo de los largos mechones de pelo tirando hacia atrás estudiando detenidamente los rasgos de su cara. Una mueca ambigua se extendió por su boca.   
  
-Thoma puedes soltarle, seguro que no pretenderá hacer nada más - comento el rubio pero mirando a Shuichi mientras recalcaba sus ultimas palabras.  
  
-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso Eiri-san  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
Una sirena lejana, y a los pocos segundos unos hombres uniformados aparecieron en el pequeño parque. Uno de ellos se acerco a Seguchi, estudio al muchacho y la orden que portaba y termino comunicando por su radio.  
  
-Si, es él, anulen la orden de búsqueda. Si. Si, lo llevaremos a la comisaría de inmediato.   
  
Thoma tan solo soltó al joven cuando tuvo por seguro que este ya estaba firmemente sujeto por los agentes de policía y procedían a esposarlo. Yuki miraba la escena con estupor.  
  
-¡¿Pero que estáis haciendo?!  
  
Con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Thoma se acerco al novelista posando una mano en su hombro.  
  
-Eiri-san. No entiendo como estas tan tranquilo habiendo estado con ese asesino. A saber que habría pasado de no llegar nosotros.   
  
-¡¡Yukiiii!!, ¡¡Por favor, créeme!!  
  
Frente a la mirada inquieta del rubio, Shuichi le miraba con los ojos abiertos y una expresión descorazonada, próxima a las lagrimas, con el largo cabello moreno tapándole parcialmente el rostro, ofreciendo un aspecto de él que daba poca credibilidad a cualquier cosa que fuera decir.   
  
-¡¡Yukiiiiiiii!!  
  
La policía trato de llevárselo, tomándolo por un brazo, pero el joven se negaba a moverse. Dio codazos y patas, mirando de forma desesperada a Eiri, hasta que en un ultimo momento y tras darle un sonoro golpe en la cabeza con la porra reglamentaria, lo dejaron inconsciente y se lo llevaron cargándolo como un peso muerto.  
  
Se quedaron los tres en el parque. Kitazawa estirándose la ropa dignamente mientras farfullaba "loco" y sustantivos similares. Thoma sonriendo suavemente como venia siendo por costumbre y Eiri, con la sensación de que los acontecimientos se habían precipitado de tal forma que se habían escapado a sus posibilidades. El había querido ayudar al moreno y ahora estaba detenido por asesinato con toda la probabilidad de no tener muy buenas expectativas de futuro.  
  
Se volvió hacia Seguchi furioso, con la mirada entrecerrada y amenazante, aunque esa expresión no hizo siquiera temblar la sonrisa de los labios del presidente.  
  
-¡¿Por qué llamaste a la policía?!  
  
El aludido adopto una pose de sorpresa y contradicción.  
  
-Pero Eiri-san. Es un asesino, estaba preocupado por ti. Podría haberte echo algo.  
  
-¡¡Estaba hablando con él!!  
  
Encogiéndose de hombros, Seguchi dio la conversación por terminada, aproximándose a Kitazawa para restablecer la conversación. Yuki les dirigió una mirada fulminante y se dirigió a su casa.   
  
Entro en la cocina a por una lata de cerveza y nuevamente lo primero que vio fue el periódico sobre la mesa, que tomándolo con aire violeto lo tiro a la basura. Lo segundo que encontró, fueron las prendas de ropa del moreno en la secadora que un par de días atrás había pretendido asearlas. Yuki viéndose colmado, tiro irritado la lata de cerveza contra la pared, para terminar sentado en el suelo sujetándose el cabello nervioso y con algunas lagrimas escapando de sus ojos.  
  
-¿Qué he hecho?  
  
Se sentía tan responsable de todo. El moreno había ido en busca de comprensión, y por su culpa había terminado a manos de la policía. En sus recuerdos, cuando el había matado a Kitazawa por venganza, había contado con alguien que lo escucho, le protegió, le salvo de todo. Y él ni siquiera le había escuchado. Eiri lloro amargamente recordando sus sentimientos en New York, el vacío y la culpabilidad por la que puede que estuviera pasando el moreno y que él mas que nadie podía llegar a entender si se hubiera molestado en hacerlo.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, apartando con el pie los cuantiosos recipientes vacíos de cerveza que se extendían a los pies del sofá del salón, como un fuerte mal organizado, Tatsuha movió con la mano la espalda de su hermano para despertarlo.  
  
-Hermano... ¡¡Hermano!!! ...  
  
-...  
  
El rubio alzo la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados y una fuerte opresión en la sien. Busco algo que lanzarle para que se callara pero al ver que no disponía de nada lo suficientemente cerca como para que mereciera la pena el esfuerzo desistió.  
  
-¿Emborrachándote tu solo con cerveza?... -inquirió sin entusiasmo el menos de los Uesugi- ... algo realmente bonito y a tu años... mas teniendo en cuenta que tenias a tu pobre hermanito en la cárcel... ¡¡Si es por ti me pudro ahí dentro!!  
  
-... -ante las acusaciones Yuki se limito a silenciosamente, volverse en el sofá dando la espalda a su hermano. Este farfullo pero se sentó a su lado, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a la par que lo sacudía.  
  
-Eiri... tenemos que hablar... Shindou... no es trigo limpio lo sabes. Mira no me importa que por su culpa ahora tenga ficha policial... la verdad, me quede muy a gusto al darle en su cara bonita. Menudo fantasma, aunque cuando se pone a pegar es una mala mula...  
  
-...  
  
-Lo que pretendo decirte es que te alejes de él.  
  
-No tenia la menor intención de volver a verle.  
  
-Ah vale- Tatsuha sonrió, poniéndose en pie, y recogiendo la latas desperdigadas por el suelo- eso es bueno... jajaja, si ves la cara con la que se quedo cuando Thoma vino con Ryuichi a sacarme a mi, y él se quedaba dentro... ¡Tendría que haberle echo una foto! ... en fin, hoy tendré que volver a la comisaría a firmar unos papeles...  
  
-Papeles?- el tema se volvió interesante para el rubio que volvió a girarse mirando recelosamente a su hermano- Vas a volver a la comisaría?  
  
-Si, en diez minutos o así. Porque si no llegare tarde con el metro. Estaba citado para las-  
  
-Te llevo  
  
El moreno se volvió al tiempo que su hermano se ponía de pie y entraba al dormitorio, seguramente a cambiarse de ropa. Tatsuha esbozo una sonrisa ligera.  
  
-Ah vaya, gracias.  
  
*************  
  
Shiteno despertó en una incomoda postura, los dolores musculares bien le recordaron lo que momentos antes de perder el conocimiento había sucedido. Miro a su alrededor temiéndose lo peor, encontrarse en el mas lúgubre y terrible de los antros, húmedo y con ratas por doquier, pero se sorprendió gratamente al encontrarse en una celda normal y corriente, bastante bien iluminada, y con tan solo una rata que lo miraba curiosa.  
  
Se rasco la cabeza de forma desorientada, más cuando la rata pareció mover la nariz en señal de "adiós ya nos veremos" antes de salir corriendo hacia donde quiera que tuviese el nido.  
  
-¿Despierto?, Veo que si. Ahora podremos hacerte una preguntas  
  
Tarde se dio cuenta, que al otro lado de la reja estaba uno de los agentes que le habían detenido, y tal gentilmente le había proporcionado tranquilas y largas horas de sueño sin necesidad de benzodiazepínico o fármaco semejante. El moreno lo miro con desconfianza, sabia en la situación en la que estaba y su cabeza tan solo dejaba de repetirle, "corre, en cuanto puedas corre", aunque debía de reconocer que si quisieran hacerle algo realmente malo, ya se lo habrían echo.  
  
Abrieron el pequeño calabozo.  
  
-Vamos  
  
Una mesa, sobre ella un cuchillo metido en un sobre hermético y trasparente, a su lado varias bolsas mas con vendas manchadas en lo que parecía ser sangre y algunos objetos diversos mas.  
  
Preguntas. Shiteno contestando con evasivas a todas ellas limitándose a guardar silencio. Cansados de la poca colaboración, y de ningún resultado con el muchacho, terminaron por enchufarle al detector de mentiras.  
  
-Tu nombre es Shiteno Sokutenai  
  
-...  
  
Repitieron la pregunta, pero el moreno seguía sin querer colaborar. Amenazaron con tomar métodos mas drásticos y el joven finalmente cedió.  
  
-Tu nombre es Shiteno Sokutenai  
  
-No   
  
La maquina lo marco como cierto, el entendido del artefacto alzo una ceja mirando los datos que le habían reportado sobre el muchacho. Otro hombre que se encontraba en la sala, al ver la confusión de su colega le susurro algo en el oído de lo que el moreno tan solo llego a escuchar "trastorno de la personalidad... ingresado en un hospital psiquiátrico durante años"  
  
Shuichi bajo el rostro visiblemente deprimido.  
  
-Te gusta cantar?  
  
-Si  
  
Cierto  
  
-Hoy es un día bonitamente soleado  
  
-Eso creo  
  
Cierto  
  
-¿Mataste a Nakano Hirosi?  
  
-No  
  
Respuesta no valida. Podía ser tanto cierta como falsa. El especialista replanteo la pregunta  
  
-Estabas en la habitación cuando mataron a Nakano Hiroshi?  
  
-No  
  
Falso. Murmullos en la sala  
  
-Empuñabas tu el cuchillo que mato a Nakano Hiroshi?  
  
Shuichi guardo silencio. Un estremecimiento le invadió que fue reflejado en la maquina. Finalmente una respuesta.  
  
-No  
  
Falso. El entendido estaba desorientado. Nuevamente se aventuro con la pregunta inicial.  
  
-¿Mataste tu a Nakano Hiroshi?  
  
-NO joder!! Yo no mataría a HIRO Nunca, es mi mejor amigo!!!  
  
Señal ambigua, aunque apuntaba mas a falsa que a cierta.  
  
-Aparecieron tu huellas en el cuchillo con el que mataron a la victima. Eres consciente de eso joven?, y de que se encontró sangre en unas vendas, que tiene tu mismo código genético?. Todas tus respuestas están siendo marcadas como falsas, no te molestes en mentir, va dar lo mismo.  
  
-...  
  
-Mataste a Nakano Hiroshi?  
  
-...  
  
Todas las miradas estaban centradas en él. De improviso, una sonrisa amplia y burlona se extendió en el rostro del moreno, que ladeo a un lado la cabeza y saco la lengua lamiéndose juguetonamente el labio inferior.  
  
-Mataste a Nakano Hiroshi?  
  
-Si  
  
*******  
  
Errrrr, esta claro, o no?, bueno mas y mejor para el siguiente no??, espero que este fic no acabe conmigo. Por diox, si alguien se pierde que me lo diga, procurare aclarar todas las dudas. Si alguien se lo plantea espero acabar este fic en los próximos tres capítulos como mucho, ya me excedí, inicialmente tan solo iban a ser 4. *Natcha modo Sakanao girando en como un tornado* BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ^^~~ 


	10. Tinieblas

-No creo que tarde, supongo que será firmar unos impresos...   
  
Al ver la falta de atención que su hermano le estaba prestando, Tatsuha se encogió de hombros, entrando resignado en una de las múltiples oficinas apiñadas en el estrecho pasillo atestado de personal que correteaba de un lugar a otro portando pilas de informes de papel amarillento. Eiri continuó escrutando a su alrededor, tratando de parecer indiferente al acercarse a una joven de uniforme a la que brindo una amplia sonrisa.  
  
-Disculpa.  
  
La muchacha, que trataba torpemente de hacer funcionar el surtidor de agua del pasillo se volvió con una mueca abrupta y el baso desechable sobre su cabeza después de, llevaba por pura desesperación, propinar una serie de puntapiés al aparato en cuestión. Al ver al rubio dirigiéndose a ella se ruborizo, carraspeando de forma nerviosa.  
  
-Si?  
  
-Estaba buscando la sección de las celdas. ¿Podrías decirme donde están?  
  
-Vera yo... -la joven pareció dudar- no es un lugar donde puedan entrar los civiles...  
  
Sin que la sonrisa desaparecía, el escritor se aproximo mas a la joven tomándola confiadamente por los hombros en una sutil e intimista caricia, provocando un visible aturdimiento en ésta.  
  
-Lo comprendo, pero ayer detuvieron a un amigo mío, y querría hablar un momento con él. Me pregunta si eso seria posible. Pero claro- El novelista llevó un poco más allá su sátira, acariciando la mejilla de la muchacha- si usted puede, no pretendo causarla problemas.  
  
-Err... veré lo que puedo hacer. ¿Cómo se llama su amigo?  
  
-Shuichi Shin... Shiteno, Shiteno Sokute..., en realidad no sé con que nombre lo inscribieron.  
  
-De acuerdo...  
  
Y andando de una forma rígida un tanto cómica, la joven se perdió en busca de la información solicitada. Yuki se quedo con la mirada perdida por donde esta había desaparecido unos segundos, hasta que recibió una inesperada palmada en el hombro.  
  
-Venga, ya nos podemos marchar  
  
-No me voy -contesto lacónicamente el rubio a su hermano que había regresado con un pequeño papel rosado en la mano.  
  
-¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?  
  
-Tengo algo que hacer  
  
-¿Pero entonces?, ¿Cómo vuelvo a casa?   
  
-Apáñatelas  
  
Tatsuha frunció el ceño, se guardo el papel en un bolsillo del pantalón, y tras la asidua frase "Pero que borde estas esta ultima temporada" se dispenso del novelista que seguía aguardado el regreso de la joven. Esta tardaba en llegar, por lo que el rubio se vio forzado finalmente a tomar asiento en la pequeña y concurrida sala de espera, temiendo que por algún motivo la muchacha se hubiese olvidado de que se encontraba esperándola.  
  
-Disculpe el retraso. El Señor Shindou Shuichi esta en la celda tres. Habitualmente no se puede visitar este la del edificio - la muchacha volvió a ruborizarse cuando el rubio tras ponerse en pie y salir de la sala de espera, tiro de uno de sus cabellos de forma juguetona- pero si la visita es breve le acompañare...  
  
Con una sonrisa satisfecha, el rubio siguió a la mujer por alguno pasillos hasta llegar a la celda 3 donde se encontraba Shuichi, desafortunadamente en vez de encontrarse con el moreno, se encontró con el joven de cabellos rosados, sentado en el suelo mirando con cara de inconformidad todo a su alrededor.   
  
Al ver aparecer al escritor esbozó una amplia sonrisa.  
  
-Yuuukiiiiii!!!!, ¿Ha venido a por mi? - se puso de pie, agarrando los barrotes con sendas manos y una mueca radiante en el rostro- ¡¿Vienes a sacarme?!  
  
El escritor miro hacia atrás, específicamente hacia el lugar donde la joven se había quedado esperándole a que terminara con una sonrisa vanidosa en los labios. Después volvió a enfocar su mirada en el joven aspirante a cantante que le observaba con renovada ilusión.  
  
-La verdad es que no pretendía -contesto sinceramente el rubio dejando aparentemente perplejo a Shuichi, que se soltó de los barrotes, mirándole con expectación.  
  
-¿No me vas a ayudar?... ¡¡Yuukiii!!, estoy aquí desde ayer!, y mañana por la noche tengo trabajo en el pub, ¡Me despedirán si falto!  
  
-Llámales a ellos para que te saquen.  
  
-¡No puedo hacerlo!, ¡Si se enteran que me han abierto un expediente no me querrán volver a ver a aparecer por ahí! ¡Son muy rígidos con esas cosas!  
  
La mirada fría y austera del escritor le dejo bien claro que no pensaba hacer nada por él, no obstante el joven rebullo en su celda, mirándole con insistencia.  
  
¿Todavía estas enfadado por lo del gato? Yuuukiiii, te comprare otro, pero sácame de aquí!!, tampoco te estoy pidiendo que me regales el dinero. ¡¡Tan solo préstamelo hasta que me paguen!!  
  
-Perdone señorita- Eiri había ignorado por completo al joven de cabellos rosados y se había vuelto hacia la agente de uniforme- pero no me refería a él -el escritor sonrió un poco cohibido al verse en una situación un tanto difícil de precisar- no hay otro Shuichi en el registro o un tal Shiteno?  
  
-Yukkiiiiiiiiii, Ayúdameeee!!!!! -se escucho a espaldas de ambos.  
  
-Pues la verdad, no sé... deje que vuelva a preguntar  
  
-Yuuukiiiiiiiiiii  
  
-Si pudiera acompañarme, aquí no puede quedarse  
  
-Yuuukiiiiiii  
  
Volvieron a la sala de espera inicial. Esta vez el rubio tuvo que esperar poco, la joven regreso en relativos pocos minutos con un pequeño expediente de aspecto bastante nuevo.  
  
-Vera señor, ayer como usted dice se arresto a otro joven... -miro el expediente al que Eiri pudo mirar por encima del hombro de la mujer reconociendo al instante la foto- un tal Shiteno Sokutenai como usted dijo, pero vera, este joven estaba imputado de cargos de asesinato...  
  
-...   
  
-Y según esto, ayer en el interrogatorio se declaro culpable, pero por alguna razón que no encuentro en el informe, aquí pone que fue trasladado a las pocas horas al sanatorio mental XXX donde había estado ingresado hasta hace unos meses a expensas de que se realizase la vista del juicio.   
  
-¿Me permitiría ver eso?  
  
-Disculpe pero no puedo, ya estoy compartiendo información que se supone es restringida - se disculpo la joven con cierto nerviosismo. Yuki encendió un cigarrillo, apartándose con ambas manos el cabello de la cara, peinándoselo de forma descuidada hacia atrás.  
  
-Supongo que escuchar la confesión seria algo prácticamente imposible ¿verdad?  
  
-Si  
  
Pero de alguna manera la insistente y penetrante mirada del rubio, consiguió hacer flaquear la voluntad de la joven, que miro a ambos lados y susurrando muy bajo añadió  
  
Esta bien, sígame.  
  
Introdujo al novelista en un cuarto oscuro, con una sola y austera mesa de madera, dos sillas, y un sospechoso espejo de fondo ocupando casi toda la totalidad de la pared. Sobre la mesa deposito un casset en el que rápidamente introdujo una cinta.  
  
Es una copia. La original esta camino del juzgado- comento tratando de romper el silencio tenso que parecía haber envuelto al rubio de repente.  
  
"-Hoy es un día bonitamente soleado  
  
-Eso creo  
  
Cierto  
  
-¿Mataste a Nakano Hirosi?"  
  
Con el aparato, una vez en marcha, en rubio se acomodo con ambos codos sobre la mesa escuchando el principio del interrogatorio. La voz de Shuichi, se escuchaba triste, compungida y desmoralizada, mas poco a poco su registro fue cambiando por otro ligeramente mas grabe.  
  
"-¿Mataste tu a Nakano Hiroshi?  
  
-NO joder!! Yo no mataría a HIRO Nunca, es mi mejor amigo!!!  
  
-Aparecieron tu huellas en el cuchillo con el que mataron a la victima. Eres consciente de eso joven?, y de que se encontró sangre en unas vendas, que tiene tu mismo código genético?. Todas tus respuestas están siendo marcadas como falsas, no te molestes en mentir, va dar lo mismo.  
  
-...  
  
-Mataste a Nakano Hiroshi?  
  
-...  
  
-Mataste a Nakano Hiroshi?  
  
-Si"  
  
La inexpresiva mirada de rubio se debilito. Sus ojos se ensancharon y de su boca se escapo un leve jadeo de sorpresa. Sus dedos entrelazados se tensaron buscando concentrar toda su atención en las próximas palabras.  
  
"-¿Tuviste alguna razón para hacerlo?, ¿Fue defensa propia?  
  
-No  
  
-¿Fue algo premeditado?  
  
-¿Premeditado?- se escucharon unas risas sórdidas, ruidos sordos y finalmente un chasquido- ese maldito cabron se lo estaba buscando desde la secundaria. Siempre me daba muy buena cara a mi, pero después cuando estábamos con los demás era demasiado bueno para hablar conmigo  
  
-¿Entonces asumes que lo mataste?  
  
-Matar?. Para ese marica de mierda cuatro puñaladas no eran nada. Se merecía algo peor. Fui suave, muy suave con él.   
  
-¿Y a su compañero de habitación?¿por qué a él también?  
  
-Hiro era puta, también estaban liados. Eso me ponía enfermo. Cualquiera era bueno para él menos yo.   
  
-¿Aquí dice algo de que también atacaste a su hermano? ¿Por qué?  
  
-Bueno, llego en mal momento -indiferencia- eso es todo. No me parecía mal tío después de todo. Pero como dije antes, mal momento, mal lugar, JA, nada importante"  
  
A esa altura de la grabación, Yuki había enterrado el rostro entre las manos. De no ser porque conocía a la perfección aquella voz, nunca habría reconocido que estaba escuchando hablar a Shuichi. Las expresiones, la forma de hablar, su tono de voz, todo había cambiado. Era como si su anterior forma de ser hubiera desaparecido por completo.La joven corto de reproducir el casset, y condujo al novelista hasta la salida. El rubio agradeció las atenciones con una leve inclinación de cabeza, demasiado impresionado para decir añadir nada con palabras. Tomo su coche y regreso a su casa, aunque no fue consciente de nada hasta que se encontró de nuevo en su piso.   
  
****Hiro era puta, también estaban liados. Eso me ponía enfermo. Cualquiera era bueno para él menos yo.  
  
Bueno, llego en mal momento. Eso es todo. No me parecía mal tío después de todo. Pero como dije antes, mal momento, mal lugar, JA, nada importante****  
  
Todavía le era difícil de asimilar. Aquello, le parecía simplemente imposible. Pero aquella voz seguía retumbando en su cabeza. Aquel chaval no podía ser el mismo que se había estado pegando con Kitazawa y llorando por el tan sólo el día antes. Pero si estaba de verdad en el sanatorio mental, todo lo que había dicho el periódico y Thoma era cierto. Se trataba tan solo de un perturbado mental.   
  
Quiso comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, reticente a creerse una sola palabra mas hasta que lo viera por si mismo. Quería ver a Shuichi, Shiteno, o quien quiera que fuese.   
  
Tomo el paquete de cigarrillos, extrajo el ultimo y haciendo un gurruño con la caja vacía la tiro al suelo.  
  
********  
  
A Shuichi lo habían llevado de inmediato a su celda después del interrogatorio, se mostraba muy calmado o indiferente. Cuando lo dejaron sólo en la celda se sentó en la cama poniendo los pies sobre ésta.  
  
-¿Porqué me miraban así?, ¿Qué dije?  
  
El moreno se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo, enredándose continuamente con el cabello. Seguía alerta, pendiente a cualquier pequeño despierte que le ayudase a escapar de allí. Una mueca furiosa se apodero rápidamente de sus facciones adolescentes.  
  
"Maldita sea. Soy tan estúpido... Yuuki, ¿dónde estas Yuki?"  
  
Hundiendo la cabeza entre las piernas, el joven estuvo en disposición de llorar y lamentarse por primera vez desde que lo habían detenido el día anterior. El siempre había sabido o por lo menos se lo había imaginado, que Yuki había sentido algo muy fuerte por Kitazawa, y que si las cosas hubieran sido distintas quizás ellos dos...  
  
-Te lo estas creyendo ... te lo estas creyendo todo... -gimoteó anegado en lagrimas balanceándose en el sitio, incapaz de aceptar la idea de que había sido desechado final e indiscutiblemente. Que Yuki había echo su elección y él no formaba parte de ella.  
  
Yuuukiiii... tan poco valí para ti... tan sólo fui algo con lo que rellenar el vació que te dejo otro?  
  
En ese momento, poco le importo su precaria situación en la cárcel, ni clamo por su estupidez, tampoco dio demasiada importancia cuando un par de hombres, al rato, entraron en la celda y esposándole de nuevo, se lo llevaron hasta el exterior metiéndole en un coche de la policía. Shiteno continuo llorando de forma silenciosa, con la cabeza gacha, sin reaccionar aparentemente hasta que desde el coche se fue haciendo cada vez mas visible, a cada segundo que pasaba, una gran construcción blanca de proporciones considerables. Al verla, el moreno enloqueció. Sus ojos se abrieron crispados, su mandíbula se desencajo en el pavor, y comenzó a dar patadas en las puertas intentado abrirlas a la desesperada.  
  
-NO. OTRA VEZ AQUI NO. NO POR FAVOR. TODO MENOS ESTO. NOOOOOOOOOO.  
  
Cuando llegaron. Al moreno tuvieron que bajarlo del coche arrastras. El llevarlo hasta el interior fue tarea difícil incluso para los dos hombres que lo habían escoltado. Se resistía, tirandose al suelo, pataleando, gritando a pleno pulmón. Amarrándose torpemente a cualquier saliente que podía. El espectáculo era deprimente. De seguro no habría dado mas gritos si lo hubieran condenado a muerte, y lo estuvieran llevando a ejecutar.   
  
Una enfermera les recibió. La mujer, un madura señora de cabello que empezaba a clarear, sonrió tristemente en recibimiento.  
  
-Oh vaya. Shiteno. Veo que al final has vuelto   
  
-No por favor. A la habitación otra vez no!!-suplico el moreno ante la sonrisa mansa de la mujer, que meramente se giro indicándoles el camino a los guardias que debían de seguir.  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A través de largos y blancos pasillos de luz artificial llegaron hasta uno de tantas cuartos mas de puertas semi blindadas. La mujer abrió la lóbrega estancia y Shuichi rompió a llorar más fuerte al ver en el fondo de esta, una cama siniestra, llena de correas en la que, siempre más noches de las deseadas, había pasado en ella.  
  
Aquello para él era un adiós, un adiós definitivo. La muerte de la esperanza. Una condena prefijada a volver a lo que había sido antes de lograr escapar de aquél deprimente y corrosivo lugar.  
  
Gritó, grito con todo lo que su alma y pulmón le permitía. Grito hasta que la falta de aire en sus pulmones pensó que le mataría.   
  
-YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TASKETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y aun así, sus gritos siguieron retumbando en todo el pabellón de colores deslavados y monocordes, donde las personas no eran sino sombras de lo que habían sido, y sus sonrías estaban deslavadas o prefabricadas tras impronunciables y técnicos nombres de desconocidas medicaciones.  
  
*******  
  
Eiri se había mostrado con un león enjaulado durante mas de la hora de cavilaciones adversas que llevaba. Razón contra deseo. Lo que quería contra lo que debía de hacer. Múltiples factores adversos que le advertían que lo dejase correr. Que tratara de olvidarse de ello. Acaso era tan difícil?, no había olvidado ya toda una vida en una semana?. Era tan simple como obviar sus supuestos recuerdos. Adaptarse a la nueva situación de que el moreno era un loco y un asesino. Y continuar con su tranquililla y sencilla vida donde todo el mundo parecía preocuparse por él y donde la mayor de sus inquietudes era que se le echase encima el plazo de entrega de una de sus novelas.  
  
Una vida sin preocupaciones, sin culpabilidad, sin acontecimientos violentos que hubieran traumado su niñez.  
  
Resoplo exasperado abriendo su frigorífico donde poca o ninguna cerveza y un montón de comida saludable le dio la bienvenida. El rubio esbozo una insolente sonrisa.   
  
-¿Pero quien hace la compra en esta casa?... - cerro nuevamente la nevera. Había perdido toda la mañana en la comisaría, ahora era pasada la media tarde y no tendía muy claro lo que debía hacer. Salió al pasillo donde se quedó estático durante minutos.   
  
El teléfono le saco de su estado de divagación. Tomo el auricular con molestia mal disimulada.  
  
-¿Diga?  
  
-Eiri -Kitazawa al otro lado del teléfono. El novelista frunció el ceño. De alguna manera él y Thoma eran de las personas con las que menos ganas tenia de mantener una conversación en ese momento- Eiri, ¿Cómo estas?. Ayer te marchaste muy deprisa. ¿Te ocurre algo?. Estas muy extraño. Si necesitas alguna cosa tan sólo tienes que pedirla. ¿Podríamos quedar esta noche para cenar?  
  
-Voy a estar ocupado  
  
-Eiri...  
  
-Si no quieres nada mas -añadió con cierto apremio- tengo cosas que hacer.  
  
-... yo... ¡Así no podemos mantener una conversación!, ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?  
  
-Cuelgo  
  
El rubio se quedó mirando con reproche el aparato. Kitazawa recriminado su conducta. Eso si que era algo por lo que no iba a transigir.   
  
Tomó nuevamente las llaves de su automóvil, pensando que ya compraría algo de comer cuando regresase.   
  
  
  
Casi cuarenta y cinco minutos de carretera, autovías y circunvalaciones. El mapa de viaje que tenia en la guantera no le sirvió y casi se pierde en un par de ocasiones. Sin embargo llego a ultima hora de la tarde al gran edificio blanco que era el sanatorio mental muy a las afueras de la ciudad. El novelista se bajo del vehículo en aquella tarde grisácea y entristecida. Las nubes del cielo parecían moverse lentamente en formación de lo que posiblemente terminaría siendo una tormenta de proporciones considerables.  
  
Entro en el edificio con vacilación. Las puertas automáticas se abrieron para él en una acción anfitriona pero no incitante, pues aquel lugar no era agradable para nadie, ni siquiera para los que allí trabajaban, no había que mirar mucho para ser consciente de ello.   
  
El calor bochornoso de la entrada obligó rápidamente al rubio a quitarse la gabardina y ansiosamente, buscar un cigarrillo que no encontró.  
  
-Disculpe, puedo ayudarle en algo?  
  
Una enfermera de pelo casi cano en su totalidad le sonrió amablemente.  
  
-Yo... venia a visitar a alguien.  
  
-Oh, me temo que eso va a ser imposible. Las horas de visita son solo por las mañanas de once a una. Ahora muchos internos están descansando. Vuelva mañana por favor.  
  
Eiri dudo. No pretendía haber echo todo el camino en balde. Además una vez allí, al comprobar como de pésimo, deprimente y hasta cierto punto desmoralizador resultaba aquel lugar, le había comenzado a corroer la necesidad de ver en que estado se encontraba el moreno.  
  
-De acuerdo. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Pero compréndame, se trata de un asunto muy importante. ¿Podría al menos ver si esta despierto?   
  
-¿De quien se trata?  
  
Yuki tuvo la clara sensación de que la mujer lo estaba tratando con aquella cortesía falsa de rigor, por lo que terminaría contestando con negativas a todas sus peticiones.   
  
-Shiteno, Shiteno Sokutenai.  
  
Ante la mención del nombre, la mujer se mostró visiblemente sorprendida. Entorno los ojos hacia el rubio como si lo mirase por primera vez y termino tapándose la boca con la mano.  
  
-No será usted... no será usted el señor Yuki Eiri?   
  
Devolvió la pregunta con una mirada perpleja, incomprensible. La mujer se toco el cabello nerviosa y miró a ambos lados antes de añadir.  
  
-Disculpe muchísimo. ¿No habrá tratado de hacerle daño verdad? Shiteno ha sido un buen muchacho la gran mayoría del tiempo... pero claro... tiene "prontos"  
  
El novelista la miro confuso. Al notarlo la enfermera sonrió de forma forzada.  
  
-Esta bien. Le enseñare donde esta el chico... en cierta parte se lo debemos... pero seguramente no podrá hablar con él. Estaba muy exaltado cuando lo trajeron, lógico hay que estar muy loco para querer volver aquí... -aquello que pretendió seguramente ser una broma inocente, termino siendo silenciado bajo una mirada fulminante del rubio- ejem... hemos llegado... como le estaba diciendo antes, cuando llego estaba tan exaltado que tuvimos que duplicar su medicación de calmantes para controlarle... podría haber llegado a hacerse daño a si mismo en ese estado...  
  
Yuki se encontró frente a un puerta blindada de metal oxidado con una pequeña ventana de grueso cristal. Tuvo miedo de asomarse por aquel orificio para ver que había dentro, aturdido como estaba tras las palabras de la mujer.   
  
Sin que fuera ostensible, tomo aire un par de veces antes de mirar por el pequeño ventano de quince por quince.  
  
Como le dijo la mujer allí se encontraba Shiteno. El moreno estaba con las muñecas sujetas a la cama por correas plásticas mientras que las piernas estaban extendidas inertes sobre el somier. Su cuerpo tan solo estaba cubierto por un inmaculado camisón blanco de corte hospitalario y su cabeza estaba ladea con la vista perdida en el gotero que iba a dar a uno de sus brazos. Su aspecto era pálido y demacrado, desgreñado al ver su largo cabello enmarañado y descuidado sobre la almohada.   
  
Un cambio tan abrupto en tan pocas horas que hacían al joven casi irreconocible.  
  
Una ira fría comenzó a recorrer las terminaciones nerviosas del escritor.   
  
-Esta bajo los efectos de la medicación - le informo la voz de la enfermera a su espalda- Si viene mañana en hora de visitas, quizá pueda hablar con él.  
  
Yuki se volvió tratando de parecer sereno y calmado, pero sin mucha credibilidad.  
  
-¿Seguro que las correas eran estrictamente necesarias?  
  
-Por supuesto  
  
-Antes pregunto si me había echo daño. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?  
  
La mujer se le quedo mirando de forma silenciosa, se toco nuevamente el cabello y al final añadió  
  
-Si no, ¿por qué habría de estar usted aquí?  
  
-Explíquemelo usted.  
  
Se produjo un silencio tenso que cortó finalmente la mujer con un carraspeo. De forma indiferente y pareciendo casi hasta casual, miró el reloj de su muñeca.  
  
-¿Tiene usted coche?  
  
-Si  
  
-Pues espéreme en él .Ya se acabo mi turno y me gustaría irme a casa  
  
El escritor la vio alejarse con una mueca de estupor. Maldijo entre dientes lanzando una ultima mirada por la pequeña ventana de la puerta, donde el moreno parecía estar sufriendo una minusvalía cerebral y salió tan rápido como pudo del edificio.  
  
Una fina cortina de agua le recibió a la salida, y a pesar de la llovizna, el escritor espero estoicamente en pie, apoyado junto a su automóvil a que la mujer terminara de hacer sus tramites y saliera.  
  
Diez minutos después, ésta salió con ropa de calle, poco más alegre de lo que era su uniforme de trabajo y una chaqueta amarilla clara sobre el brazo.  
  
-¿Nos vamos?  
  
El rubio se limito a entrar en el coche y arrancar.   
  
Una vez en carretera con la enfermera mirando por la ventanilla como la lluvia cubría el parabrisas pregunto.  
  
-¿Cuanto tiempo lleva aquí?  
  
-¿Quien?  
  
-... -Eiri gruño entre dientes- Shiteno  
  
-Desde los dieciséis aproximadamente. Nunca había dado demasiados problemas... aunque lo cierto es que con la medicación tan fuerte que llevaba lo raro es que los hubiera dado.  
  
-¿Por qué supo quien era cuando pregunte por él?  
  
-Bueno hubo un par de factores. El primero es que el chico no tiene familia, nunca nadie había venido a verle... y el segundo, es la razón por la que le decidí acompañarle... la verdad es que debimos de ponernos en contacto con usted cuando Shiteno escapo del centro, pero ya sabe como son estas cosas, intentan tenerlas todas bajo cuerda y que no se extiendan, que nadie se entere.... El andar pregonando que los internos se escapan no seria buena publicidad para el centro...  
  
-...  
  
-Lo que quería decir es que supusimos que trataría de ponerse en contacto con usted.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
La enfermera se recostó en el asiento y suspiro.  
  
-Bueno. El chico nunca había mostrado interés en nada en especial. Hacia las actividades reglamentarias del centro pero no parecía mostrar iniciativas propias. De todas formas algo comenzó a cambia aproximadamente hace algo más de un mes. Se había instaurado un pequeño servicio de biblioteca/préstamo de libros subvencionado por el ayuntamiento. Venia una chiquita del ministerio un par de veces por semana. Dejaba algunos ejemplares en las habitaciones de los internos que por historial o demencia peligrosa, no se les ofrecía la misma libertad que al resto de internos para andar a libertad por las instalaciones del centro. Fue por entonces que la mujer dejo casualmente una de sus novelas en el cuarto del chico.  
  
Yuki miró de reojo a la mujer, que le señalaba con el dedo acotando puntualmente al novelista que se esta refiriendo a uno de sus escritos. El rubio se tenso, pero continuo conduciendo sin titubeos.  
  
No hubo una reacción inicial distinta del resto. Pero a la semana Shiteno dijo haber perdido la novela. Suponemos que la escondió porque no la quería devolver, tampoco le dimos mayor importancia. Después su comportamiento simplemente cambio... de forma gradual... pero a una velocidad alarmante... finalmente un día hará tres semanas escapo en un cambio de guardia. Debió de robar algo de ropa, hacer auto-stop, a saber... la cosa es que avisamos a la policía pero a nadie más... y ayer mismo nos enteramos que lo habían encontrado y que estaba detenido por asesinato... es una pena... además tuvimos que mentir a la prensa, nos jugábamos la reputación del centro... este asunto no ha sido bueno para nadie...-La mujer miro fríamente por la venta- ah!, yo ya me bajo aquí.  
  
El coche se detuvo y la mujer tras bajar se quedo mirando el novelista sujetando la puerta abierta con una mano.  
  
-¿No hay nada que quiera preguntarme?  
  
-¿Qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto?  
  
La mujer meramente sonrió, y le tendió una pequeña carpeta que había traído bajo la chaqueta.  
  
-Mírelo. Lo entenderá por si mismo.  
  
*******  
  
Oe! Ke tal va?? Ya se ke me estiro mas ke el chicle ^^~, gomen!!!!!!!  
  
Espero ke les este gustando ^^UU, un saludo a todos ^o^ 


	11. Nomore

Sumergido en un silencio taciturno, Yuki permanecía mirando al frente con el sobre que le había tendido la enfermera relegado sobre el asiento del copiloto en su coche.   
  
Llegó hasta su apartamento, llevándose dicho documento al interior de su casa.   
  
Una vez dentro, no hizo amago de sorprenderse demasiado al encontrarse a Seguchi esperándolo apoyado en una pared de la entrada con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una inhabitual mueca de disconformidad.  
  
-¡Estaba preocupado Eiri-san! ¿Dónde estabas?  
  
El novelista paso a su lado sin prestarle atención, resignado a que su casa se hubiera convertido en un lugar de acceso al publico en general. En el dormitorio, tiró el abrigo sobre la cama, procurado que el sobre que le había dado la enfermera quedase perfectamente oculto bajo este.  
  
¡¡Eiri-san!!   
  
Con un tono autoritario, puede que hasta paternal, Seguchi se planto en el marco de la puerta  
  
-¿Qué sucede Thoma?  
  
-Estamos preocupados. Comprendo por lo que estas pasando, pero entiéndenos a nosotros también, No nos merecemos que nos trates así!  
  
-Y yo no necesito que estéis todos revoloteando como polillas a mi alrededor.  
  
-¿Y cómo no quieres que lo estemos si estas demostrando ser un imprudente? ... -Seguchi miro a un lado antes de añadir mezquinamente- ¿Qué hacías con el chico ese?, ¿No te dije que era un loco?, ¿Un asesino?, ¡¡Por el amor de Dios Eiri-san!! ¡Podría haberte matado y aun así esperas que no nos preocupemos!!  
  
Con indiferencia, el rubio saco un paquete de tabaco sin empezar de un cajón y lo desenvolvió.  
  
-Tenia la situación controlada. Tan sólo estaba hablando con él. No creo que eso tenga algo de malo.  
  
Thoma se llevo una mano a la frente negando en incomprensión.  
  
-No, nada malo, sobre todo si hubieras terminado tu también con un cuchillo clavado en la espalda.  
  
-¿Quieres algo más o venias solo a sermonearme?  
  
-Principalmente a sermonearte- acotó Seguchi con una sonrisa critica en los labios, que se volvió mansa cuando el escritor salió de la habitación hiendo tras él- y para recordarte que es mañana cuando me marcho a hacer unos tramites a New York, así que a partir de pasado tendrás que ocuparte tu de las gestiones de la discográfica hasta que vuelva.  
  
El escritor se detuvo en medio del salón, con una ceja alzada y el cigarrillo a medio camino. Su expresión no podía denotar más sorpresa.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!  
  
-¿No me dirás que también lo habías olvidado?- pese a que la paciencia de Seguchi para con su cuñado, siempre había sido prácticamente ilimitada, se llevo un dedo a la mejilla rascándose con aparente irritación.- Eiri-san... ¿Has estado tomándote las pastillas? ... -inquirió de forma acusadora. El rubio se llevó el cigarrillo a los labio y a la par que entornaba los ojos hacia un lado con aparente desesperación, sacaba de su bolsillo algunas pastillas sueltas y se las mostraba como tratando de decir "He sido bueno, deja de darme el sermón"  
  
¿Y No has recordado nada?  
  
Eiri frunció el ceño.  
  
-Preferiría que no sacaras ese tema a mención.  
  
-De acuerdo Eiri-san -Thoma dio una palmada apremiante y sonrió con afabilidad- de todas formas no te preocupes, ya lo has echo cientos de veces, ya veras como no te cuesta trabajo...  
  
Con premura, Seguchi comenzó a recoger las prendas que había dejado sobre el sofá al llegar, se abotonó el abrigo y con una leve inclinación de cabeza dio la visita por finalizada.  
  
-¿Pero qué tengo que hacer?  
  
-Ya te lo he dicho, lo de siempre... contabilidad, adquisiciones, publicidad, reuniones... mucho papeleo en realidad...  
  
La puerta del apartamento se cerro dejando a Yuki con la vaga sensación de querer desaparecer por completo. Enfadado con Thoma por haberle metido en semejante situación. El era escritor, no empresario.  
  
Aun farfullando cosas, el novelista entro en la cocina, ansioso por llevarse algo a la boca, tras que el estomago le diese un vuelco recordándole las múltiples horas que llevaban sin comer. No había apenas abierto el frigorífico cuando el teléfono le interrumpió.  
  
Con una ceja enarcada, y el cigarrillo casi consumido en los labios, descolgó.  
  
-¿Diga?   
  
-Buenas noches Yuki-san, Soy su editora, ¿Cómo va el escrito?, quería recordarle que la próxima semana deberá ya presentar parte de boceto y si es posible, se reuniera con nosotros para tratar los temas habituales como el tipo de publicación, concretar el titulo y los diseños de la portada...  
  
-... De acuerdo, cuando sepa el día exacto y la hora póngase en contacto con migo- facilito el novelista con una voz educada y suave que ofrecía un fuerte contraste con la mueca con la que miraba furiosamente de reojo el teléfono. Colgó la llamada y se quedo observando el techo con angustia.  
  
Lo que me faltaba. Ahora también tenerme que preocupar por la puta novela... como si no tuviese suficientes problemas.   
  
Regreso a la cocina y tomando un vol de la nevera de contenido cuestionable, se lo llevo hasta el estudio donde el portátil le esperaba con una fina película de pelusa. Puede que hiciera años que el escritor Yuki Eiri hubiera tenido descuidados durante tanto tiempo sus trabajos. El ordenador rápidamente se puso en funcionamiento, ofreciendo la poco grata pantalla brillante donde el cursor era un espectador sin voz de los acontecimientos que sucederían. Releyó las ultimas líneas y frunció levemente los labios en la disconformidad, le estaba resultando tan desagradable escribir aquello, aburrido, carente de interés... con la misma sensación frustrante de aquel que por un error o fallo pierde todos sus datos y tiene que rescribirlos de nuevo desde el principio. Algo completamente insatisfactorio. Así era como se sentía al ver aquel documento a medio rellenar.   
  
Ladeando la cabeza escribió algunas líneas sueltas. Trató de quitarse la impresión de encima añadiendo frases que le resultaban en principio novedosas, pero aun así, al poco tiempo se encontró dando golpecitos a la mesa con un cigarrillo recién sacado de la caja. De improviso y sobresaltándole en el silencio sepulcral del estudio, su reloj de muñeca emitió una serie de pitidos quejumbrosos que le indicaron que era la hora de tomar la medicación.   
  
Eiri se quito las gafas depositándolas con cuidado sobre la mesa, para a continuación, hundir el rostro entre las palmas. Se sentía tan cansado de todo. Busco en su bolsillo y saco un par de pastillas azules que dejo sobre la mesa, fue entonces recordó el momento en el que todo había cambiado para él, cuando fue consciente de abrupto giro por el cual la vida le había sacado de su rutina habitual. Aquellas extrañas alucinaciones en las que le había parecido escuchar voces, o tener extrañas visiones. El vació junto con el sentimiento de necesidad de los primeros días... había necesitado tanto a Shuichi que incluso durante unos breves instantes no le habría importado volverse realmente loco para conseguirlo. Después había sentido miedo, y se había amoldado dócilmente a la medicación que Thoma le había facilitado.   
  
-¿Qué era lo que me había preguntado por aquel entonces?- medito de forma distraída- ¿Qué era?  
  
Las pastillas sobre la mesa le dirigieron una mirada burlona, y el novelista se sintió estúpido al verse divagando sobre la que creía su fantasía, y pese a eso se permitió seguir recordando, aquella vida irreal, que ahora le hacia esbozar una sonrisa mansa en los labios. Sus ojos parecieron brillar con un sentimiento inusitado y el rubio suspiro sin borrar esa mueca satisfecha.  
  
-Pero que tonto eras Shuichi... que tonto... y que fácil de querer te hacia eso...  
  
Y dejándose embargar por los recuerdos se quedo adormilado sobre la mesa, con la medicación a un lado relegada de toda atención, por primera vez en días.   
  
El ordenador siguió brillando en la oscuridad de la habitación de aquella noche silenciosa en la que un único balbuceo inaudible hizo un imperceptible eco   
  
"¿Qué era?"  
  
*******  
  
Aquel hombre tenia un aspecto un poco desorientado. Miraba todo a su alrededor como si no hubiera salido a la calle en años. En realidad su comportamiento tenia el clásico toque o estigma del turista, que consistía básicamente en quedarse mirando con cara boba cualquier cosa, inclusive una piedra malograda a la que un día alguien hubiese tenido la genial idea de poner sobre una base y llamar escultura de nueva generación.  
  
Volvió a rascarse el cabello por octava vez en un minuto, con una mueca de desagrado, como si hubiera algo en él que le incomodara. No obstante, y tras un suspiro prolongado, su actitud se volvió mas seria levantándose de la mesa de restaurante donde al parecer había estado cenado (o así lo indicaban los restos que tenia sobre la mesa), marchándose poco después mientras hacia oídos sordos a las peticiones insistentes de los camareros por retenerle, debido a que al parecer, por lo que estos gritaban, el caballero se marchaba sin pagar.  
  
**********  
  
Estaba acostado en la cama intentado relajarse, pero parecía ser que esa opción iba a ser algo poco probable dado que la voz que estaba a su lado se estaba volviendo irritante por momentos. Pretendía dormir, estaba claro, o lo habría estado para cualquiera menos su acompañante  
  
-...Yukiiiiiiii, ¿que harías si un día yo me perdiera?. No sé, piensa por ejemplo que me pillara un coche y me quedara en coma años y años en un hospitalucho perdido e la mano de dios en el que nadie me conociera y no pudieran decirte nada, ¿Me buscarías?  
  
-... -Eiri gruño, permaneciendo de espaldas a su interlocutor. Éste, en un intento por captar mas su atención, se echó sobre él frotándose melosamente, consiguiendo que el rubio terminara por ponerse nervioso- quieres estarte quieto baka?  
  
El joven detuvo sus acciones y se quedo contemplando al rubio con una mueca afectada, próxima al berrinche infantil.  
  
  
  
-No me llames tonto, ¡te lo estoy diciendo en serio!. ¿Me buscarías?...   
  
-... -El escritor cogió la almohada sobre la que tenia recostada la cabeza y en un alarde de energía la doblo sobre si mismo, tapándose con ella sendos oídos.  
  
-¡¡Yuuuukiii!!, no te duermas, ¡estoy hablando contigo!. Si yo desapareciera un día ¿Me buscarías?... dímelo, ¿lo harías?, aunque te costase encontrarme, ¿Me buscarías?...  
  
- ... Shuichi... -Yuki soltó el cojín girándose hacia su interlocutor con una mueca malhumorada en el rostro- con lo pesado que eres ten por seguro que no.  
  
Un color carmesí invadió las mejillas del muchacho que frunció los labios tratando de reprimir un posible berrinche.  
  
-¡¡Pero Yuuukii!!  
  
-¡Que quiero dormir!  
  
-¡¡Ya dormirás mañana!! ¡Tienes un mes para dormir cuando me vaya! ¡Ahora escúchame!  
  
Yuki se incorporó, soltando la sabana que había tratado inútilmente por retener y Shindou definitivamente había conseguido arrancar.  
  
¿Me buscarías?  
  
-¿Pero que clase de pregunta idiota es esa? - con un deje irritado, el novelista se apoyo en la cabecera de la cama encendiendo un cigarrillo, mirando de forma curiosa a Shuichi cuando este se sentó a horcajadas sobre una de sus piernas y empezaba a jugar con su camisa.  
  
-No es idiota ...- se defendió el joven de cabellos rosados con un leve temblor de voz y las mejillas ruborizadas-... a mi me parece algo muy romántico... si fueras tu el que desapareciera yo te buscaría... te buscaría donde fuera y durante el tiempo que fuera necesario... todo hasta encontrarte...todo.  
  
Un botón salto quedando desprendido de la camisa del rubio. Shuichi se enrojeció aun más al desabrochar el segundo botón de la prenda. Yuki lo miro de forma indolente hasta que el tercer botón se unió al segundo. Apago el cigarro en el cenicero que se encontraba junto a la mesita y tomo el rostro ruborizado del cantante que le sonrió de forma cohibida.  
  
-¿Asi que me buscarías? - comento de forma jocosa a lo que el joven afirmo sin dudar- ¿Durante todo el tiempo que fuera necesario? - nueva afirmación.  
  
El escritor esbozo una leve sonrisa inclinándose para tomar esos labios entreabiertos que le esperaban con expectación. Shuichi devolvió el beso rodeando el cuello del novelista que aprovechó para levantarle la camiseta lentamente con sensuales caricias. Cuando la tenia por medio tórax, el cantante rió de forma un poco avergonzada, separándose de él un momento para ayudarle a quitarle la ropa, cuando la prenda estuvo fuera volvió a inclinarse sobre el rubio para murmurarle quedamente en la oreja.  
  
-¿Entonces qué?, ¿Vendrás mañana a despedirme?  
  
Las manos del rubio se detuvieron a mitad del cierre del pantalón del cantante. Eiri alzo una ceja molesto.  
  
-¿Así que de eso se trataba?, ¿De que te acompañara mañana a la discográfica?  
  
Shindou sonrió de forma traviesa besando el pecho del escritor, para abrazarse a continuación muy fuerte a él, refregando su mejilla de forma melosa.  
  
-Me haría mucha ilusión que me acompañaras. Seguchi a organizado una pequeña rueda de prensa como comienzo de nuestra promoción, pero no van a estar ni Sakuma-san ni K, y aquello va a ser muy aburrido... además seguro que Seguchi quiere hablar contigo, hace mucho que no le coges las llamadas y...  
  
-Vale, vale, ya me has convencido- Eiri suspiro divertido al ver la mirada brillante del joven que pegaba un gritito y le cubría los labios con un beso- pero espero que merezca la pena la visita, sino estaré muy enfadado contigo... Shuichii...  
  
El escritor se despertó con ese nombre en la boca. La rigidez del cuello y la boca pastosa fueron la comprobación clara e inmediata de que se había vuelto a quedar dormido sobre la mesa del estudio. Trato de erguirse e inconscientemente dio un manotazo a las pastillas que salieron despedidas de la mesa rodando por el suelo hasta lugares inespecíficos.  
  
-¿Pero qué?... -se veía confusión en sus ojos- ... ¿un sueño?...  
  
Vació acongojo su interior. Se puso de pie molesto, irritado sin saber exactamente el motivo. En el cuarto de baño se aclaro la cara. No le gusto el reflejo que el espejo le mostró.  
  
Entonces entro en el dormitorio, y cuando iba a tomar su abrigo para echarlo a un lado, se calló accidentalmente al suelo la carpeta que había recibido de manos de la enfermera el día anterior. Con movimientos lentos, Eiri devolvió el abrigo a su lugar inicial sobre el somier, para observar detenidamente el objeto caído en el suelo. .  
  
Cualquiera hubiera pensado que tenia miedo de cogerlo.   
  
Finalmente y tras muchos preámbulos, el escritor se inclino y tomo la carpeta entre sus manos, llevándola cerrada de una forma casi hasta ceremonial al salón, donde tan sólo después de sentarse y contemplarla largos minutos en silencio, se decidió a abrirla.  
  
Su primera impresión fue imprecisa, casi sin llegar a comprender realmente que era lo que estaba viendo. Recortes, anotaciones por mas de una mano, algún dibujo. Termino colocando los documentos según las fechas que tenían estos en las esquinas. Su lectura se inicio con los comentarios de letra casi ilegible que acompañaban a casa hoja sujetos mediante un rudimentario clip.  
  
"[...] Tras comentarlo con varios colegas del centro llegamos a la conclusión de que se trataba del clásico caso de trastorno de personalidad [...] y hemos valorado su reacción a los estímulos habituales que el paciente debería reconocer, pero este muestra una clara indisposión hacia ellos, niega que su nombre sea Shiteno Sokutenai, pero dice desconocer como se llama en realidad. Los sedantes le siguen haciendo el mismo efecto [...]  
  
[...] El paciente a empezado a mostrar reacciones adversas hacia las enfermeras que hasta entonces le habían estado llevando la medicación. Suministrarle sus fármacos diarios se a convertido en pocas horas en un trabajo difícil de sobre llevar. Ya ha intentado escaparse dos veces [...]  
  
[...] Finalmente el paciente ha declarado llamarse Shindou Shuichi. Creemos que esta ha empezado a ser la personalidad dominante en este momento, pero desconocemos si es peligrosa. Así mismo nos vimos obligados a duplicar nuevamente los sedantes pues esta nueva personalidad es en principio hostil. Grita a menudo el nombre de Yuki, que por datos anteriores hemos sacado en conclusión que se trata de Yuki Eiri el escritor. El joven sigue intentando escapar. Doblamos las medidas de vigilancia [...]  
  
[...] Hoy, hemos encontrado la novela propiedad del ayuntamiento que el paciente había asegurado perder. Esta amputada a secciones y dichos fragmentos han desaparecido. Se encontraba dentro de un hueco que un rodapié ocultaba. No sabemos cuanto tiempo lleva allí el escondite, ni si el paciente había guardado otras cosas con anterioridad. Los documentos encontrados han sido añadidos a estos informes. Después de revisarlos, hemos decidido por consenso incomunicar al joven de las actividades en grupo. Su personalidad en este momento dominante -Shindou Shuichi como dice llamarse- puede tratarse de un asesino en potencia con una evidente psicosis traumática de la que el anteriormente citado escritor llamado Yuki Eiri, parecer ser el centro focal. Hemos llegado a tal conclusión basándonos entre otras cosas en los dibujos del paciente que hacia en las horas de las actividades en grupo y que con [...]"  
  
Eiri empezaba a sudar frío, tantos folios médicos, tanta palabrería técnica entre aquellas frases a la que ni siquiera prestaba atención. Paso un par de folios mecanografiados más, llegando al que parecía ser el ultimo escrito por los médicos.  
  
"[...] Valiéndose de medios que desconozco, el paciente ha logrado escapar. De igual modo han aparecido los trozos de novela restantes pegados a semejanza de colas infantil en un segundo documento. Su aspecto es un tanto -si se me permite la opinión personal- macabro. Informamos al jefe de sección, recomendándole que avisara al escritor pero este ha ignorado nuestros consejos y [...]   
  
Cansado de leer aquellas opiniones el rubio dejo a un lado los folios mecanografiados tapándose los ojos de forma cansada con una mano. El leer todo aquello le estaba resultando difícil, puede que incluso doloroso, más teniendo en cuenta el sueño tan real y vivo que había tenido aquella noche, pues de concentrarse, aun podría recordar que es lo que habría venido detrás de aquellas palabras dichas en tono confidencial. Caricias mansas, besos exigentes, el rostro de Shuichi ruborizado haciendo un fuerte contraste en la blancura de las sabanas enredadas en su cuerpo desnudo, arqueándose de forma incitadora.  
  
-Pero eso nunca ocurrió... él es un loco sólo un loco. Él no es ... no es...  
  
Con una mueca afectada, el rubio comenzó a examinar los dibujos que el documento había citado previamente. Los primeros eran garabatos sin forma definida. Un suspiro prolongado, la mirada del escritor se torno lúgubre.  
  
En un dibujo fechado dos días después, aquellos garabatos habían ganado credibilidad o forma y si el observador le ponía buena voluntad o raudales de imaginación, aquello podría haberse considerado como un conejo rosa mal dibujado.   
  
El escritor alzo una ceja, pasando de forma nerviosa al dibujo siguiente donde puedo apreciar un dibujo, muy esquemático en realidad, que pretendía ser una persona pero que no pasaba de makako mal echo, con algo que parecía ser una guitarra entre las manos. A su lado había varias palabras tachadas, todas ellas escritas de forma nerviosa pero con aparentes puntos en común  
  
- ...Lad buff, chat stuft, -se esforzó por leer el novelista- Bad muck ... -llegando hasta la ultima que, además, era la única sin tachar- ...Bad Luck.  
  
Frotándose los ojos de nuevo, el escritor paso de folio y se sobrecogió al ver una escena que le era terriblemente familiar. Los dibujos no eran buenos, pero el sentimiento estaba fielmente reflejado en el.  
  
-No puede ser. Esto es... somos nosotros...además yo recuerdo esto...  
  
Y paso de pagina, comprobando que el siguiente dibujo era de características similares y despertaba en él el mismo tipo de emociones.   
  
Sus ojos empezaron a nublarse temblorosos, no obstante paso de nuevo y al ver el último una sensación vertiginosa le invadió.   
  
*¿Qu##est##asa#do?*  
  
El dibujo calló de sus manos temblorosas. Yuki alzo la cabeza. La voz la había oído con tal nitidez, que pensó por un momento que había alguien más con él en la habitación.  
  
*¿Y#S#i#dou##an?*  
  
Volvió a mirar a su alrededor confuso. Las voces cada vez eran mas audibles pero no más claras. Tenían un segundo tono o eco de resonancia que las hacia imposibles de comprender en su totalidad.   
  
*Sus#co###tantes######ómo#sig#en##s##cos#ntes?##¡Q#é##al#uien#h#ga## alg##com##sig##asi#va##ada#le#####u###inf##rto#####*  
  
Eiri callo de rodillas al suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos y tapándose los oídos con la manos.  
  
-¡¡CALLAD!!  
  
Miró desesperado a su alrededor. Los contornos de las cosas comenzaron a palpitar levemente. Yuki cerró los ojos conmocionado.  
  
Se puso de pie, evitando en todo lo posible tocar nada, buscando de forma ansiosa las pastillas que le quedaban en el bolsillo.   
  
Echo un ultimo vistazo a la habitación. Ésta empezaba a hacer formas sinuosas, surgiendo humo donde no lo había un segundo antes. Los muebles por su parte, parecían que en cualquier momento se podrían a caminar. Sin pensárselo dos veces el rubio se trago las pastillas cerrando los ojos, esperando a que todo aquello desapareciera.   
  
Y así lo hizo. Al poco todo había readquirido la forma esperada. Eiri estaba sudando y respirando visiblemente agitado en mitad del salón. Tomo aire un par de veces antes de por impulso, agacharse a recoger el dibujo que se le había caído de las manos. Lo miro unos instantes en completo silencio.  
  
Aquel dibujo no debería de existir. Era imposible que Shiteno hubiera dibujado eso sin conocerle personalmente todavía. Lo cual dejaba una pregunta al aire con el suficiente peso como para que al escritor le estuviese comenzando a corroer la conciencia y la emergente pregunta de "¿ y si ? " comenzara a burbujear en su cabeza de forma apremiante.   
  
********  
  
No coment. I dislike this _. Why this has to be so bad??? Why? I am very upset @_@.... I hate this!!!!! 


	12. Requiem

La expresión de Shuichi aquella mañana al ver aparecer por la puerta del calabozo al escritor había sido de felicidad plena. Yuki lo había observado con frialdad o indiferencia a que recogiera sus cosas, pero por lo visto había pagado al completo el dinero de la fianza. Shindou suspiró rebullendo de forma inquieta cuando el oficial le abrió la puerta, dejándole salir, no sin antes hacerle firmar unos papeles. El joven de cabellos rosados había esbozado entonces una amplia sonrisa y con afabilidad se había cogido al brazo del escritor sin que este diera mayores muestras de afecto hacia él que una lacónica mirada.  
  
-¡¡Yuukiiii!! ¡Ya sabia que vendrías finalmente a por mi! -comento aliviado el joven cuando ambos salieron de la comisaría- ¡¡Te has vuelto un gruñón pero sabia que no serias tan malo!!, ¡No te preocupes te devolveré en dinero en uno o dos meses!   
  
El escritor entro en el coche y Shuichi sin siquiera preguntar, ocupo rápidamente el asiento del copiloto. Una vez estuvo acomodado en el asiento, el rubio le puso una caja de cartón en el regazo.  
  
-¿Qué es esto?, ¿un regalo?  
  
-No, es la forma en la que quiero que me devuelvas el favor.  
  
Con una expresión perpleja, el joven miro la caja por ambos lados antes de preguntar de forma estúpida.  
  
-¿Tinte?, ¿para qué me das tinte?, ¡no me quiero teñir el pelo!, Me costo un dineral dejármelo de este color en la peluquería, además en mi principal reclamo en el trabajo. A mis jefes no les haría mucha gracia si me lo quito.  
  
El rubio arranco sin tomar en cuenta los comentarios pedantes de su acompañante. Salió a la autopista, conduciendo de forma silenciosa. Shuichi prosiguió con sus criticas.  
  
-¿A donde vamos?  
  
-A mi casa. Y no te preocupes tanto, ese tinte se va en un solo lavado.  
  
Recibió una mirada maliciosa por parte de Shindou, que comenzó a juguetear con el borde de la caja de cartón.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿es un nuevo fetiche?  
  
El comentario y la forma en la que fue dicho arranco una capa de rubor del escritor que provoco una carcajada sonora por parte de Shuichi.  
  
-¡¡Lo sabia lo sabia!!- dio patadas en el suelo del coche de forma infantil- esta bien, me lo pondré... si dices que se va con un solo lavado...  
  
Llegaron al piso del rubio, y Yuki casi arrastra a Shindou de cabeza al baño en un alarde de impaciencia. El joven de cabellos rosados no cesaba de reírse, así debía de creer que era la necesidad del novelista por estar con él.  
  
-¿Y donde tienes las toallas y el secador?  
  
Irritándose por la espera, Yuki frunció el ceño desde el salón, sin cesar en su búsqueda entre algunas de sus más viejas pertenencias.  
  
-Esta todo ahí. Date prisa- se acercó al baño con unas cuantas piezas de ropa- Toma ponte esto antes de salir.  
  
-Como quieras. - acepto el joven rápidamente y sin mirar siquiera aquello que le tendían. Cada vez parecía mas divertido con el juego. Se mojo el pelo, se dio la espuma colorante, y en veinte minutos ya se estaba frotando el cabello húmedo con una toalla, listo para secar.  
  
Eiri abrió la puerta evaluando los progresos. Al ver al joven secándose el cabello, sus ojos le estudiaron durante unos segundos y con una sutil sonrisa en los labios comento antes de cerrar de nuevo.  
  
-Date prisa.  
  
Los labios de Shuichi se extendieron en una sonrisa arrogante. Apago el secador y lo deposito a un lado mirándose en el espejo. Se coloco alguna punta morena rebelde con carácter satisfecho al finalizar y procedió a vestirse con aquello que el novelista le había entregado. Su mueca petulante cambio al ver de que se trataba, como si esperase cualquier cosa a excepción del jersey de punto ancho y los pantalones de pana bastante envejecidos que encontró. Salió del baño con las prendas puestas, no obstante la última pieza del conjunto que era un gorro del mismo material que el jersey, permanecía dando vueltas en sus manos de igual manera que si no supiese que hacer con él.  
  
-Pero Yuki... ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer?- le pregunto visiblemente confuso. El escritor sonrió, arrancándole el sucedáneo de sombrero de los dedos para ponérselo de forma descuidada pero tapando casi en su totalidad su cabello.   
  
Por último y de forma divertida, le añadió unas gafas de sol redonditas al rostro.  
  
-Dar un paseo ... ¿o qué pensabas?  
  
Abrió la boca seguramente para formular un reproche, pero el rubio tomo su antebrazo sacándolo de su apartamento tan rápido como habían entrado.   
  
Casualmente cuando estaban saliendo por el portal de su vivienda, Kitazawa se volvía hacia ellos junto al pie de su coche. Su sonrisa ancha se borró al ver a la compañía del rubio, y no pudiéndose contener, exclamó:  
  
-¡Él!, ¡¿Pero qué haces con él?! -se acercó a la altura del chico que sonriendo de forma jocosa y en un rápido gesto invisible para el rubio, se bajo levemente las gafas, mirando al americano por encima de los oscuros cristales de forma provocativa- ¡¡Eiri, exijo una explicación para-!  
  
Y se quedó con las palabras en la boca, pues el novelista lo sobrepaso sin prestarle la más mínima atención, en cambio si la recibió cuando su mirada se cruzo con la del joven de anteriores cabellos rosados que murmuro un quedo "imbecil"  
  
¡¡EIRI!!  
  
El escritor cerró la puerta de su coche, tirando a continuación de Shindou que se despedía burlonamente con la manita del escritor americano antes de cerrar él también la puerta y ponerse en marcha.  
  
Kitazawa se quedo en mitad de la calle, con la boca abierta, y una mueca furiosa en el rostro.  
  
Varios minutos en silencio. Lo que había estado produciendo una sonrisa divertida en el rostro de Shuichi debió de marchitarse pues volvió a ponerse finalmente serio y preguntar nuevamente.  
  
-¿A donde vamos?, porque sinceramente, me había echo... ummn... una idea distinta de tus planes para hoy.  
  
-Te lo dije antes, vamos a dar un paseo. Tardaremos un rato en llegar. Puedes dormir por el camino si quieres.  
  
Sonrió ante tanta amabilidad. Shuichi se quito la gafas de sol y reclino el asiento para dormirse durante el trayecto, el sofocante calor del coche invitaba a ello.   
  
Eiri siguió conduciendo.  
  
-Ya hemos llegado. Despierta.  
  
-Um?  
  
-Levántate  
  
La puerta del automóvil se cerró. Shuichi volvió a cerrar nuevamente los ojos aparentemente adormilado por el calor del interior del vehículo. La puerta de su lado se abrió y unas manos tiraron de él hasta sacarlo de forma un poco brusca. Yuki cerró esta otra puerta y cogiendo a Shuichi de un brazo, se lo llevo a trompicones, no sin antes volver a colocarle las gafas de sol.  
  
Shindou no pareció reaccionar de forma correcta hasta que ambos estuvieron delante de una puerta y una mujer dijo.  
  
-Recuerden que las visitas son hasta las doce. Así que no les queda mucho. Dense prisa   
  
Y ambos estaban dentro de una habitación, donde tan solo había un tercer ocupante, de aspecto menudo y demacrado. Sus largos cabellos morenos se arremolinaban al rededor de su cabeza en la almohada.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos aquí Yuki? -Pregunto con un claro deje de fastidio el joven mirando todo al rededor por encima de las oscuras lentes, resoplando para añadir- Este sitio es una mierda. Vamosnos ya, esto me deprime.  
  
De espaldas a él, Yuki observaba al moreno postrado en la cama, con el gotero sempiternamente clavado en su brazo, seguramente concentrado hasta limites insospechados de medicaciones y sedantes. Shiteno podría haber estado durmiendo placidamente de no ser por la expresión de dolor de su rostro.   
  
La mueca del rubio vacilo, volviéndose más lúgubre, lanzando un ultimo vistazo al chico que tenia tras él con las manos en los bolsillos y resoplando en protestas.  
  
Un joven novato en la clínica colocaba papeles en la oficina. Los archivos que llevaba cargados en brazos terminaron ineludiblemente aplastados contar el suelo cuando de improviso, la figura de un hombre rubio, comenzó a dar golpes en la puerta llamando con apremio.  
  
-¡¡Enfermera!! ¡¡Dese prisa enfermera!!   
  
El joven salió haciendo caso del reclamo del rubio desconocido, que le señalo una dirección.  
  
Estaba haciendo una visita pero... -dejo la frase en el aire. Ambos salieron corriendo hacia una habitación. Al llegar la encontraron completamente desordenada. El gotero echo añicos en el suelo, la cama desecha con las sabanas desperdigadas. Todos los objetos de la sala volcados, y el paciente, como consumido por su propio arranque de ira, yacía con su inmaculada ropa hospitalaria apoyado o más bien medio caído contra una esquina con unas tijeras torpemente sustentadas en su mano y todo su largo cabello moreno cercenado de forma irregular desechado a sus pies o sobre su ropa.   
  
Poco después de entrar ambos hombres entro la enfermera que los había acompañado inicialmente.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?!  
  
Con una expresión de culpabilidad, Yuki se volvió hacia la mujer.  
  
-Yo disculpe, la culpa fue mía... él... esta loco ... pero yo no lo quería admitir... me daba pena - se aparto el cabello de la cara con gesto azorado- estaba durmiendo y se despertó, entonces me dijo que le dolían las muñecas de las correas de la cama... le solté y entonces empezó a destrozar cosas, ataco a mi amigo... -señaló a su acompañante, sentado en el suelo con la cabeza hundida entre las piernas y las manos inertes sobre el gorro de punto- y después cogió las tijeras... pensé que nos las iba a clavar, pero se corto el pelo y se dejo caer hay...  
  
La enfermera le miraba con impavidez.  
  
-¡Es usted un imprudente!¡Márchese antes de que llame a la policía! ¡¡Y no vuelva!!  
  
No espero a que se lo advirtieran una segunda vez. Eiri se acercó presuroso hacia el joven de lentes oscuras sentado en el suelo y se lo llevo tan deprisa que incluso pareció que se lo había llevado en voladas.   
  
La mujer farfullo, quedándose sola con el novato en la sala, mientras se acercaban prudentemente a Shiteno para quitarle las tijeras de la mano.  
  
El rubio metió al joven en el coche, y pegando un fuerte aceleron, dejo rápidamente atrás el edificio. Cuando el trafico se hizo menos fluido y el novelista se pudo relajar al volante, comenzó a lanzar leves miradas de soslayo a su acompañante. Le quitó las gafas de sol que resbalaron fácilmente de su pálido rostro seguidas del gorro, descubriendo un cabello moreno que había sido vilmente amputado.   
  
Una expresión satisfecha se extendió en sus facciones.  
  
Un murmullo lejano le estaba trayendo de vuelta a la consciencia. Shiteno abrió la boca y se movió torpemente aun medio adormilado. Una mano cálida acaricio su mejilla arrancándole un jadeo suave que termino siendo una palabra por mas veces pronunciada  
  
-Yukiii...  
  
El nombre fue correspondido por un beso suave sobre la frente, que consiguió, que en todo lo rápido y coordinado que el moreno podía, éste abriera paulatinamente los ojos, tornándose perplejas y a la vez cómicas las expresiones de su cara, al no coordinar aun a la perfección sus movimientos.  
  
-Yuu... Yuuukii?  
  
-... -El rubio lo observaba en silencio, sentado en un borde de la cama, acariciándole de forma agradable el rostro. El moreno miro a su alrededor, confuso, reconociendo la vivienda, cerrando los ojos por el esfuerzo de tratar de librarse tan rápidamente del efecto de la medicación y los sedantes que aun lo tenían mareado y confundido. Unas lágrimas rápidas se desliaron por las comisuras de sus ojos.  
  
-¿Estoy muerto?¿Es esto es el cielo?  
  
-Con que poco te conformas Baka... - comento el rubio con una sonrisa, dejo de tocar sus mejillas macilentas e intento ponerse de pie. Pero el joven se incorporó rápidamente amarrándole por el cuello, apretándose contra él mientras que rompía en sonoros sollozos.-¡¡Yuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!  
  
El rubio ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado. Tratando de parecer indiferente, pero finalmente una sutil sonrisa trunco su austera expresión, rozando la mejilla del moreno con los labios antes de añadir cínicamente.  
  
-Eres poco serio para ser un asesino ...¿No crees que me he arriesgado mucho al traerte hasta aquí?  
  
Shiteno se congeló, soltándose del escritor, contemplándole con una mueca desconcertada: Sus ojos rojos por el llanto, las mejillas extremadamente pálidas y brillantes por las lágrimas junto a unos labios pequeños y redondos ligeramente entre abiertos.  
  
Aquel día no tuviste tiempo de explicarte.  
  
-...  
  
En un movimiento brusco, el novelista se levanto del somier y desapareció del dormitorio. Shiteno se quedo con la cabeza hundida, agarrando con manos crispadas las sabanas que lo cubrían. Sus nudillos terminaron por peder el color, pero aun así no soltó la prenda ni aun motivado por el dolor de sus propias uñas sobre la piel. Portando unos folios en sus manos, el escritor regreso a la habitación casi sumida totalmente en la penumbra, volvió a retomar su lugar anterior junto al moreno abriendo la mesita de noche y extrayendo de ella un objeto metálico y brillante.  
  
-Yo, no puedo decir que te creo, pero hay demasiadas cosas que no entiendo, que no puedo entender... -deposito el objeto sobre las manos del joven que se sorprendió al ver que era la misma pistola con la que muchos días atrás había entrado furtivamente en el domicilio del rubio con un pequeño gato bajo el brazo. Levanto la vista asustado, los ojos dorados de su acompañante le estudiaron con frialdad- ... ¿Querías matarme entonces? -comento con un leve movimiento de cabeza refiriéndose al arma. El moreno miro el objeto con un leve temblor en las manos, para acto seguido lanzar una mirada dolida al rubio.  
  
-Sabes que yo nunca te haría daño.  
  
-¿Entonces para qué me llevaste a aquel edificio? ¿Acaso no estabas pensando en un suicidio doble?, ¿Acaso es que te pareció algo romántico?, ¿o simplemente estas loco como dicen estos informes?  
  
Acompaño sus palabras con una mirada de desagrado al tirarle encima todos los documentos médicos que había traído. Las fotocopias, los clip, las anotaciones se descolocaron, pero el moreno ni siquiera tuvo intención de leerlas, con cansancio teñido de un leve toque de infelicidad, lo tiro todo al suelo con un solo movimiento de su mano. Suspiro de forma dolida, atrayendo sus rodillas hacia él, para de alguna forma abrazarse a si mismo al tomarlas con seguridad.  
  
-Entonces... sino me crees... porque estoy aquí?  
  
-Por esto. ¿Qué significa esto?  
  
Con una expresión pedante, el rubio tomo los folios que había traído anteriormente y le mostró un dibujo sujeto por una mano de pulso no tan firme como quería aparentar. Shiteno observo el folio con expresión sorprendida al principio, después tan sólo hubo resignación en aquellos ojos violetas.  
  
-Te lo dije una vez, fuera donde fuera, durante todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, que si alguna vez tu desaparecieras, por lo que fuera, yo te buscaría...  
  
La mirada fría del novelista tembló, ante aquellas palabras que se le antojaron familiares y previamente escuchadas. El moreno soltó su abrazo sobre si, para poder ponerse de rodillas sobre la cama, adquiriendo una expresión de determinación y seguridad al tomar con firmeza el cuello de la camisa del escritor.  
  
... porque que ni muerto conseguirías librarte de mi.   
  
La expresión del rubio flaqueo ante la intensidad de la mirada violácea de aquellos orbes que tenia frente a él. La mueca seria del moreno se fue tornándose lentamente en una sonrisa dulce, y sin soltar la camisa del escritor, se inclinó sobre él, tomándole los labios en un beso que, si quedaba algo por decir, éste lo decía por él.  
  
Yuki tembló. Su mano se movió nerviosa sobre las sabanas, y cuando el moreno finalizo el contacto soltando su vestiduras, el rostro del novelista estaba pálido con una solitaria lagrima resbalando tímidamente por la comisura de uno de sus ojos.  
  
-Estoy confundido, muy confundido. Y tengo miedo- reconoció el novelista encorvándose sobre sus rodillas, cubriendo los rubios cabellos con sus pálidas manos en un gesto auto protector- Me decís cosas contradictorias, no se a quien creer, tengo miedo, miedo porque si te creo y es una mentira estaré tan loco como tu, pero si tienes razón eso quiere decir que...  
  
No le dejo continuar, el moreno posó en un intento por que sus caricias fueran reconfortantes, sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio, dando un delicado beso sobre las puntas de sus dedos.  
  
El novelista se volvió, encontrándose con el rostro del joven que lo observaba con veneración y comprensión, y esa eterna sonría satisfecha que mostraba su boca cuando estaba a su lado.  
  
-Te eche tanto de menos, tanto... -los ojos del moreno se entornaron cuando el rubio se deslizó por su cuello dando pequeños besos en su piel. Un pequeño escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, sin pasar inadvertido para este.  
  
-Shuichi... -el aludido se ruborizo, comenzando a respirar de forma entrecortada. No entendía ese abrupto cambio en el novelista, tan solo que su cercanía era demasiado embriagadora como para rechazarla. Amaba ese cuerpo, amaba esas caricias, y por encima de todo amaba a la persona que se las estaba proporcionando de la cual se había sentido alejada durante demasiado tiempo como para siquiera plantearse una negativa en aquel momento.  
  
Yuki poso un rodilla sobre la cama, permitiendo volverse completamente hacia el joven de cabellos cercenados, acariciando las puntas levemente con una sonrisa entristecida en los labios. Su atención volvió a centrarse rápidamente en el jersey viejo que el joven llevaba y con algo de ayuda se lo quitó con rapidez. Shiteno se ruborizo cuando al prenda toco el suelo, y sintió la mirada ansiosa del rubio recorrer la pálida piel de su pecho.  
  
Suspiro y jadeo, retorciéndose hacia atrás, cuando las manos del novelista acariciaron sus costados, para detenerse momentáneamente sobre su vientre, y tras desabrochar sus pantalones, besar su ombligo y bajo lo que él se extendía.  
  
-Yuki.. ahh... no...  
  
Ante la petición el rubio esbozó una sonrisa, pasando de forma juguetona un dedo sobre la piel de su vientre donde comenzaba a nacer bello.  
  
-¿No era esto lo que tanto te gustaba? -acompaño sus palabras de incitadoras caricias arrancando rubor y suspiros del moreno- ¿Vas a decirme que pare?  
  
-Yo... ¿cómo puedes ser así?... ah, yo estaba tratando de consolarte, no estaba buscando esto... mnmmmn..  
  
-Por supuesto, como cuando entre en el baño y tu estabas duchándote. Tampoco lo querías ¿verdad?.  
  
Las mejillas de Shuichi ardieron en pudor y necesidad, por un lado sorprendido por como estaba actuando el rubio, por otro buscando sus caricias de forma desesperada.   
  
El novelista saco sus manos del pantalón del chico, para quitarse su propia camisa bajo la ansiosa mirada de Shuichi, que pareció perder incluso la respiración, con cada botón que el rubio se desabrochaba.   
  
Volvió a inclinarse sobre el moreno que le recibió con los labios entreabiertos, esperando sedientamente el contacto. Sus lenguas se encontraron y lucharon con necesidad, rompiendo el beso finalmente por jadeos rotos del joven y una mirada prepotente del rubio, que sin aviso le arranco los pantalones de un solo tirón hasta la rodilla, y con un segundo impulso de deshizo de ellos sin dificultad.  
  
-Yuki.... yuki... -repitió Shuichi buscando apretarse contra el rubio  
  
  
  
Le fue agradable contestar la suplica. El novelista se volcó en caricias, besos, roces y miradas perdidas hacia el rostro enrojecido y jadeante del moreno que clamaba aunque no se sabia muy bien en suplica de qué, o bien continuase o por el contrario se detuviese. Yuki sonrió divertido ante la idea, estando con él de aquella manera era todo era simple, tan sólo debía sentir, dejarse consumir por la pequeña pasión que brotaba de su pecho al estar con el joven, permitir que esa pequeña llama creciera hasta querer consumirlo por completo como preveía que pasaría con cada toque de esa piel, con cada jadeo que arrancaba. No recordaba haberse sentido así en meses, como si la pasión se hubiera convertido en necesidad en algún momento del camino.  
  
Dejándose guiar por recuerdos que ya no se preocupo en cuestionar, el rubio tomó con familiaridad el miembro erguido, casi asta dolorosamente expectante del moreno por las gotas de liquido que de el brotaban cada vez con mas rapidez, acariciándolo con los dedos. Aquello arranco un jadeo ahogado del moreno, que con ayuda de los codos levanto su pecho para observar las atenciones del rubio. Yuki le sonrió seductoramente, divertido al ver vergüenza, deseo y placer en aquel rostro. Tan fácil era leer en él.  
  
Shuichi pensó que su cerebro seria incapaz de procesar mas sensaciones o imágenes cuando el rubio, con una expresión que pocas veces pudo apreciar en su rostro a excepción de cuando dormía, confiriéndole un aspecto completamente inocente e incitador que generaba al instante múltiples pensamientos obscenos, se inclino para lamer la punta de su miembro.  
  
Era tan el grado de excitación que estaba alcanzando el moreno, que sufrió un convulsión, arqueándose hacia atrás por este simple gesto. Su cadera se movió inconscientemente hacia delante, dentro de la mano del escritor.  
  
-Ahhh... yukiii..... no... para.....-gimió el moreno con la garganta seca. Haciendo oídos sordos a la petición, o quizá sabiendo en realidad lo que esta significaba, tras pasar nuevamente su lengua por la punta, introdujo todo el miembro en su boca. Shuichi lloriqueó arqueándose más, gimiendo con fuerza, mientras que su cadera se movía de forma nerviosa intentando obtener el máximo contacto que esa boca caliente y húmeda le ofrecía.  
  
Volvió a tratar de incorporarse, pero el ver al rubio inclinado entre sus piernas abiertas, con su miembro siendo humedecido y succionado por aquella boca, mientras le miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos dorados que tantas sensaciones le producían, le provoco que sus hormonas se le fueran de las manos y tuviera bastante claro que no iba a poder aguantar más.  
  
-Yuuukii... para!!... para yo no... yo AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! -gimió sin control cuando Eiri no contento con no detener sus caricias, introdujo un dedo en la entrada del cantante provocando que este, lejos de poder aguantar más, alcanzase el orgasmo de forma inmediata.  
  
Shuichi se quedó tendido sobre la cama, con el rostro enrojecido, respirando de forma rota, sin poder evitar que un extraño brillo de satisfacción tiñese su mirada. Yuki apareció sobre él, obstaculizándole la vista del techo, con una mirada seria que se trasformo lentamente en una tímida sonrisa que desconcertó y enamoro aun más si era posible al moreno, que estirando los brazos tomo la nuca del rubio guiándole hasta su boca. Cuando el beso finalizó los labios de ambos estaban húmedos y enrojecidos, y en los ojos del moreno había un sentimiento demasiado grande como para ser expresado con palabras.  
  
-Espere por ti más de medio año, y esperaría mucho mas si fuera necesario. No me importa nada si puedo estar contigo Yuki  
  
Sus cejas se alzaron en la sorpresa ante esas palabras. Eiri apoyo una mano junto al cuello del moreno para tener la libertad, de con la otra, acariciarle la mejilla. El moreno entorno los ojos, dejando escapar un ronroneo satisfecho y tomando esa mano con las suyas propias, la besó con fervor.   
  
Aquellos detalles descolocaban al rubio, lo hacían flaquear. Estando con Shiteno, era todo tan simple, tan ... maravilloso. Se desconcertó al sentirse así. Al apreciar que al lado de aquel chico realmente ya no le faltaba nada. "¿eras tu a quien amo?, ¿eres realmente tu?" se pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.   
  
El moreno se froto contra él, en un gesto mimoso, que termino con un evidente sonrojo al notar la erección del rubio. Shuichi rió un poco nervioso, y a la vez feliz, deshaciéndose en nuevos besos y caricias, que arrancaron todo pensamientos lógicos de la cabeza del novelista.  
  
Vació su mente de toda duda razonable.  
  
Dejo a Shuichi sólo en la habitación. Su respiración se había vuelto normal hacia ya bastante rato, puede que incluso se hubiera ralentizado al quedarse adormilado en la cama. El moreno se veía indefenso así dormido. Con un cuerpo demasiado delgado y pequeño en opinión del rubio, para contener toda la vitalidad que recordaba. Su mueca vaciló, y la sutil sonrisa que había tenia en los labios al observar dormir al joven tan sólo cubierto por una sabana en la cama, fue sustituido por un deje de indeterminación y angustia.   
  
El arma del moreno así como todos los informes médicos estaban desperdigados por el suelo. Yuki seguía confuso. Tenia motivos para todo, tanto para creer como para negarlo. Y es que a excepción de las palabras del chico que todo tuvierase en cuenta, estaba supuestamente loco, y unos recuerdos compartidos que eran un tanto contradictorios, no tenia nada, absolutamente nada.  
  
Pesó en darse una ducha, habitualmente eso le ayudaba a aclarase las ideas.   
  
-No te tomes las pastillas ...   
  
Sobresaltado, Yuki se volvió para observar como el moreno balbuceaba dormido estas palabras, y se daba la vuelta dándole la espalda a la par que comenzaba a emitir simpáticos sonidos que asemejaban ronquidos, pero sin terminar de ser tales.  
  
Eiri bufo irritado, caminando con tan solo unos pantalones hasta el baño. Tanta insistencia con la dichosa medicación ya le estaba enervando. Unos porque se la tomara, el otro por que dejase de hacerlo. Abrió el grifo de la ducha y mientras el agua se templaba, dejaba el pantalón sobre el cesto de la ropa sucia. Había llegado la hora de tomar una decisión, y asumir todas las consecuencias, llevaba demasiado tiempo indeciso, ya no podía esperar a que las cosas se resolvieran por si mismas.  
  
La puerta del apartamento se abrió lentamente, sin emitir sonido perceptible alguno. Las llaves que habían abierto la entrada se retiraron de la cerradura y volvieron al lugar inicial del que habían sido extraídas. El hombre entro en la vivienda, mirando a ambos lados antes de preguntar no demasiado alto.  
  
-¿Eiri?  
  
No hubo respuesta, el apartamento parecía bastante vació por el silencio que lo inundaba. El hombre de cabellos castaños claros se rasco la cabeza con aspecto desorientado.   
  
Caminando de forma confiada hasta el salón, se asomó a la cocina, y al ver que allí no había nadie se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, para entrar en él en penumbras.  
  
-¿Eiri?, ¿estas durmiendo?  
  
Lentamente y sin hacer ruido se acerco al cuerpo que descansaba.  
  
Había terminado de ducharse, y no obstante permanecía pensativo de pie con el agua chorreándole por la espalda. En el silencio, los pensamientos aun retumbaban con mas fuerza en su cabeza. No sabia en que creer, ni siquiera sabia que era lo que quería creer. Aceptara lo que aceptara llevaba grandes implicaciones, y muchas no deseadas.   
  
De pronto escucho un ruido sordo, al que inicialmente no le presto mucha atención. La primera idea que le vino a la mente es que Shiteno se abría caído al ponerse de pie, la idea se le antojo graciosa pero sin mayores miramientos. No obstante cuando escucho un segundo ruido sordo, un grito ahogado, y algo que le pareció su nombre, comprendió que algo no andaba como debiera. Tomó una toalla que había dejado sobre el borde de la bañera y atándosela a la cintura, salió corriendo hacia el dormitorio. Allí se sobrecogió al ver como Kitazawa lanzaba de un empujón al moreno contra el armario mientras no cesaba de gritar:  
  
-Shindou te dije que te alejaras de él!!, ¡Que no lo hicieras daño!!, ¡¡eres escoria!  
  
Con el pelo aun escurriendo por su rostro, y una mueca de incredulidad en sus facciones, Eiri alcanzó al americano cuando este parecía que iba a meterle una patada al moreno que permanecía en el suelo aturdido por el golpe.  
  
-¡¡Para!!  
  
Kitazawa se volvió, y sus expresión se ablando tan solo el tiempo que tardo en darse cuenta que estaba desnudo, a no ser por la no demasiado grande, toalla que llevaba anudada en la cintura. El hombre pareció entrar en cólera.  
  
-¡¡POR QUÉ?!!, ¡¿POR QUÉ ÉL??! -vocifero a la cara del escritor, casi haciéndole retroceder- ¡¡NO VES QUE TE ESTA UTILIZANDO!! ¡ES UN PUTO TREPA!  
  
Desconcertado, el escritor tardo en ser consciente que Kitazawa había confundido a Shiteno con Shuichi.  
  
¡Eiri yo te estaba esperando!, ¡¡Quería que me dieras una nueva oportunidad!, ¡Pero vas y se la das a este mierda!!  
  
Parecía fuera de si, por primera vez en muchos años, Yuki sintió miedo de alguien, miedo de la expresión que veía en el hombre americano. Esos ojos, esa mirada le recordaban cosas que había tratado años de olvidar, acontecimientos demasiado dolorosos para querer ser recordados, pero que en cambio se negaban a desaparecer en silencio. Yuki retrocedió cuando Kitazawa le sujeto los brazos.   
  
La presión se volvió dolorosa, su cercanía asfixiante. La mirada del hombre intimidatoria.  
  
-¡¡Qué es lo que te pasa Eiri?!!, ¡¿Voy a tener que obligarte a que comprendas que este chico no es bueno?!  
  
Con un empujón violento, Yuki termino contra la pared, desprendiéndosele la toalla de la cintura. Su cara palideció al ver la expresión voraz del americano al acercarse.   
  
El corazón amenazó con salírsele del pecho, al latir a un ritmo desenfrenado, de igual modo que su cuerpo a la vez que se tensaba, parecía negarse a reaccionar.   
  
Tenia la mente completamente abotargada. Tan solo sentía terror, el terror de un recuerdo lejano renaciendo en su mente.   
  
-¿Voy a tener que obligarte a comprender... -prosiguió el americano- que yo soy el único bueno para ti?!!!  
  
Arrincono fácilmente al rubio contra la pared y le obligo a encararle. Sujetándole el cabello, tirando de el hacia un lado para facilitarle la accesibilidad a su boca. Yuki trató de apartarlo, pero Kitazawa se revelo fuerte y decidido. El novelista cerro los ojos herméticamente en una mueca de aprensión y dolor cuando el americano logró profundizar el beso, apretando a su vez su cuerpo con el del rubio que se sentía desvalido, confuso y aterrado por su desnudez.  
  
-Eiri-kun... - susurró Kitazawa al oído del novelista, mientras pasaba su mano de forma lasciva por sus costillas hasta llegar a sus glúteos- siempre habías sido un niño tan bueno y obediente  
  
Abrió los ojos de golpe. Sabia lo que significaban aquellas palabras, las había escuchado miles de veces en sus sueños, en sus pesadillas, las palabras que habían precedido a su desgracia. El recuerdo de aquella noche en New York ardió en su mente, dándole fuerza para reaccionar.   
  
-No, no sigas  
  
-Qué no siga, porque? siempre me habías deseado, siempre antes de que apareciera ese crió, siempre estabas suplicando por mi   
  
Yuki empujó a Kitazawa, ambos forcejearon y terminaron en el suelo. Uno intentado soltarse, el otro con claras intenciones de obtener algo más de lo que se le ofrecía.   
  
El americano rió apretando los hombros del rubio contre el suelo valiéndose también para ello de su propio peso corporal, intentando relegar a un papel sumiso al escritor que se negaba inútilmente a aceptarlo.  
  
-¿Que pasa Eiri?, ¿Por qué te revuelves así?- Kitazawa encajo un puñetazo en la cara del que no dio mayores muestras de dolor. Yuki lo miro frustrado y aturdido. Aterrado, cuando Kitazawa comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón del pantalón, y aun así no se veía con fuerzas para soltarse - je, Siempre fui mas fuerte que tu, ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?, Cuando nos conocimos siempre venias lloriqueando a por mi cuando tenias problemas, siempre necesitaste un hombre que hiciera lo que tu no podías hacer...  
  
-Mentira! -grito Yuki, con los ojos próximos a las lágrimas. Aquel era el rostro que tantas noches le había impedido dormir. Que tanta culpabilidad y odio le había generado por igual.   
  
-Eiriii... podrías haberlo echo más fácil... pero siempre parece que quieres complicar las cosas....   
  
La sonrisa torcida que acompaña al sonido de una cremallera que se desliza hacia abajo. Miedo y lagrimas del escritor. Y algo frió y duro clavándose en su espalda. Yuki no procesaba, estaba agitado. Pasado y presente entremezclándose para impedirle ver más allá de sus limitadas acciones.  
  
-¡Suéltame!!!  
  
-... Tranquilo, vas a disfrutar ... siempre lo has echo...  
  
Mano insolente que trata de profanar lugares vedados para ella. El escritor no tardo mucho tiempo en reaccionar cuando los dedos fríos del americano rozaron su entrepierna bajando hasta su entrada.  
  
BAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
  
Una respiración agitada se alza sobre el silencio dejado por las palabras. Yuki observa el arma aun humeante entre sus manos, y bajo él, manchando sus piernas de sangre, Kitazawa muerto por un disparo en la sien salido del mismo arma que porta.  
  
Tardo en reaccionar, pero para cuando lo hizo dejo caer el arma profiriendo gritos y sollozos agónicos mientras se agarraba la cabeza con sendas manos.  
  
Shuichi empezó a reaccionar ante los gritos, aun confuso por el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza contra la pared cuando el americano le empujo. Abrió los ojos, distinguiendo formas borrosas: una con el pelo rubio, gateo hasta ella, tratando de que su vista se centrara. Para cuando la alcanzo, pudo ver el cuerpo tendido e inerte en el suelo, y a Yuki cubierto de sangre llorando como no lo había visto llorar en la vida.  
  
-¡¡Senseiiii!!, ¡¡¿Por qué me odiabas tanto?!!, ¡¡¿Por qué?!! ¡¡SENSEIIII!!  
  
Con una expresión impotente, Shuichi tomo una sabana de la cama para, abrazando al escritor desde la espalda, tratar de cubrir la desnudez de ambos. El novelista intentó apartare del moreno, empujándole lejos, pero el joven se agarró aun con mas insistencia a él, envolviéndole todo lo herméticamente que sus brazos le permitían, para con cariño susurrar de forma sosegada:  
  
-Tranquilo Yuki, tranquilo, no pasa nada, todo es mentira. Kitazawa ya estaba muerto, hace muchos años recuerdas?, tranquilo Yuki. No va a pasar nada. Yo estoy contigo. Todo esta bien... Todo esta bien   
  
El escritor termino cediendo y sollozando en el cuello del moreno, que le acariciaba el cabello de forma tierna, mientras lanzaba miradas preocupadas al cuerpo del suelo.  
  
-Todo esta bien... todo esta bien- repitió como tratando de convencerse a si mismo.  
  
************  
  
penúltimo capitulo, por eso ha sido un poco más largo, en el próximo pienso finalizar ya la cosa esta, a ver en ke queda.  
  
Saludos cordiales, Ja-ne!!!!!!! 


	13. Notalone

Habían pasado unos minutos en silencio. Shiteno silencioso, continuaba con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del rubio, regalando pequeños besos tiernos en él, a largos intervalos de tiempo.   
  
Tras haber dejado paulatinamente de sollozar, Yuki se había cubierto la cara serenamente con las manos. De no ser por la incomoda postura y la respiración aun algo agitada, podría haberse especulado el que se hubiera quedado dormido.  
  
El moreno dio en la espalda otro tierno beso al novelista que le hizo moverse un poco y carraspear.  
  
-Shuichi...  
  
-¿Si? -pregunto preocupado, mirando expectante al rubio en un intento de complacer cualquier tipo de petición o duda.  
  
-Aparta, me das calor  
  
El comentario dejó estupefacto al joven moreno, más aun cuando Eiri le dio un leve empujón para poder ponerse en pie, y acto seguido marcharse del cuarto dejándole a él sólo en el suelo, desnudo, con la sabana empapada en sangre coagulada y el cadáver ya frío a sus pies.  
  
-Yuuu... ¿¡Yuuukiii?!  
  
Salió corriendo tras él, temiendo que la estabilidad del rubio se hubiera desequilibrado por completo y este fuera a tratar de hacer alguna "tontería", dado que sabia cual delicado y doloroso era aquel momento, después de haberle obligado a recordar e inclusive repetir el momento más traumático de toda su infancia, y por el cual su carácter había cambiado por completo.  
  
Pero no ocurrió nada. Yuki entro en el baño y puesto que no se molesto ni en botar la puerta, Shiteno pudo observarle desde una distancia prudencial, como volvía a darse otra ducha rápida, aclarándose la suciedad sanguinolenta de la piel, tomaba a continuación una toalla limpia y pasaba nuevamente a su lado sin prestarle la mas mínima atención, para entrar en el dormitorio pegando una zancada sobre el cuerpo y sacar la ropa de su armario obviando todos los desagradables acontecimientos recientes.   
  
El joven estaba más preocupado por momentos. Se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos ese comportamiento frió e indolente por parte del escritor.   
  
Tratando de acercarse de nuevo, se frustro cuando Yuki lo ignoró nuevamente; éste había sacado un conjunto de ropa habitual de toque levemente formal, y tras ponerse los pantalones, ahora se abrochaba meticulosamente los botones de la camisa.  
  
-¿Yuukii?  
  
-¿Qué quieres?- inquirió el escritor, dejando el ultimo botón para encarar al moreno, que le devolvió la mirada sin comprender- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! Habla ya que no tenemos todo el día. Los de la clínica no tardaran mucho en darse cuenta del cambiazo y mi casa será el primer sitio al que vengan a mirar. Así que vístete de una vez!!  
  
Una mirada confusa. Shiteno trató de hablar pero Yuki ya se había vuelto a marchar del cuarto. Se encontró sólo, en uno de esos incómodos vacíos silenciosos que perpetuaban sus muchas discusiones, con aquel regusto amargo en la boca propio de la insatisfacción.   
  
Se le antojo irónica la idea, de que el rubio no pudiera dejar de enfadarse con él ni en aquellas circunstancias. Aquello de cierta manera le tranquilizo y haciendo caso de lo que se le había mandado, volvió a ponerse aquélla ropa vieja y no demasiado atractiva con la que el escritor le había traído hasta allí, recogiéndola del piso.   
  
Suspiro cansado y preocupado con una mueca funesta en el rostro dirigida hacia el cuerpo inmóvil en el suelo que ahora yacía cubierto por aquella misma sabana manchada con la que el moreno había cubierto la tétrica visión.  
  
-Cuanto daño le has hecho, cuanto.... -murmuró entre dientes demasiado angustiado para siquiera tratar de reprochar nada, antes de que un ruido sordo le hiciera levantar la cabeza alarmado y saliese corriendo hacia el estudio, llamando a gritos al escritor, más cuando aquel ruido fue seguido casi de forma simultanea por otros de características similares, pero a cada cual mas sordo.  
  
Para cuando quiso llegar a la altura de la puerta, Yuki había arrancado el cable del portátil de la terminal y lo tiraba con rabia contra la primera pared que le salió al paso. Shiteno miraba horrorizado como el escritor había volcado tanto mesa como silla de trabajo, y estaba despotricando contra la toda la habitación en general. Sus ojos violáceos se llenaron de lagrimas, y termino acuclillado en el marco de la puerta, al verse incapaz de intervenir, esperando pacientemente a que la furia del rubio así como sus improperios cediesen.   
  
Yuki se quedo en pie en mitad de aquel cuarto devastado, luchando por reencontrar la calma y que su respiración se normalizase. Tras un par de intentos fallidos, sus ojos se cerraron, exhaló una bocanada de aire profunda y se volvió hacia el moreno, como si desde el principio hubiese reparado en su presencia.  
  
-Nos vamos cuando quieras.  
  
-Eh?- el joven lo miro desconcertado, poniéndose lentamente en pie, aun apoyado al marco de la puerta- ¿A donde?  
  
-Eso deberías decírmelo tu- el rubio suspiro, llevándose una mano nerviosa al cabello para después mirar con intensidad al joven mas pequeño que él.   
  
-Eh... si claro... -confirmo el moreno un tanto alarmado ante la inseguridad o desesperación que le pareció interpretar en aquella mirada dorada. Era como si el rubio tratase de agarrase a algo para escaparse o evadir la agitación interna por la que debía estar pasando. El joven supo que si en aquel momento alguien le hubiera dicho que no iban a ningún lado, el rubio puede que hubiera vuelto al dormitorio para utilizar la pistola en su propia persona.  
  
Con rapidez, Shiteno tomó la mano del escritor que se dejo docilmente conducir fuera de la vivienda. Salieron caminando a buen paso, sin hablar. El moreno se alarmo cuando se cruzaron con Tatsuha que por lo visto iba a visitar al rubio al piso, pero que se quedo con la boca abierta y estático, al pasar a su lado y no dedicarle siquiera un saludo.  
  
Caminaron mucho y rápidamente, tomando transportes, llegando hasta el centro, consiguiendo desplazarse a contracorriente entre la multitud humanaba que los ignoraba por completo.   
  
Tras mas de tres cuartos de hora de vagar entre calles, cuando el escritor reparó tardíamente en que era la tercera vez que pasaban por delante del mismo comercio, se detuvo siendo casi arrollado por la masa en movimiento. Con grandes esfuerzos consiguió apartarse a un lado y a los cinco minutos vio a parecer al moreno con mueca contraída que tan sólo se relajo al verle.  
  
-¡¡YUKIIII!! no vuelvas a hacer eso, pensé que te había perdido!! - se quejo el joven al pararse a su lado tras estar dando vueltas como un desesperado durante pocos pero angustiosos minutos en lo que se había perdido visualmente del escritor.  
  
-¿A dónde vamos?  
  
La aparente seguridad del moreno se diluyo ante esta pregunta. Su rostro se estremeció en varios gestos contradictorios como sonrisas forzadas, muecas de preocupación o mohines claramente dubitativos. Eiri meramente lo observaba en silencio con una expresión fría e ilegible en la cara, carente de emoción humana alguna.  
  
-Yo... la verdad... no lo sé...  
  
El novelista se cubrió los ojos lentamente con una mano en un amago vencido. De manera un tanto cansada, se encamino por propia iniciativa hasta un pequeño parque que estaba a un par de calles del lugar en el que se encontraban. Shiteno a pocos pasos tras él, observaba con tristeza su espalda, antes de bajar la cabeza en gesto derrotado. Ambos se sentaron en un banco.  
  
-Me has mentido. Y yo quise creerte.  
  
Había sido una reflexión que había salido de la convicción más profunda del escritor. Tomo aire mirando el cielo claro y azul que se alzaba ante ellos para poco después, encorvarse sobre si mismo, cubriéndose el cabellos con las manos.  
  
Shiteno jugo con la punta de sus dedos, sin mirar nada en concreto, violentado por la situación que era difícil de explicar, y además, no era una situación propicia para ello. En realidad no habría podido haber circunstancia peor, y era consciente de ello. Sabiendo que no era el mejor momento para empezar en disertaciones técnicas con el rubio, se había limitado a dar vueltas por la ciudad hasta que el rubio estuviese preparado para hablar, pero por lo visto eso no iba a poder ser posible.  
  
-... Yuki... ¿te has tomado las pastillas?   
  
La pregunta fue recibida con una mirada de rabia a penas contenida tras el espeso flequillo del escritor. El moreno retrocedió en el banco, por un momento temeroso de que Eiri fuera a adoptar actitudes violentas contra él, pero el rubio se limito a esa mirada furiosa antes de volver a clavar los ojos en sus propias manos entrelazadas, apoyadas sobre las rodillas.  
  
-No. Y no me vuelvas a preguntar sobre ellas. Puedo llegar a reaccionar muy mal si lo haces.  
  
-... es que veras... - comenzó el moreno sintiendo claramente que ese no era momento para divagaciones, y que la mirada asesina que le estaba dedicando el rubio era perfectamente comprensible muy a su pesar- ... yo no tengo muy claro como salir de aquí, a mi me dijeron... bueno, ya sabes lo que me dijeron, pero la verdad cuando estuve a punto de saltar me entro el pánico. Tenia miedo de que todo fuera a salir mal, así que pensé que quizá lo mejor era esperar a que te dijeran a ti que era lo que debíamos hacer...  
  
El moreno sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa pero sincera, rascándose incómodamente la nuca, ahora descubierta por su cercenado e irregular cabello, mientras evitaba la mirada perpleja del escritor.  
  
-Decírmelo a mi... -repitió el rubio con un deje claro de incredulidad. Por un momento los labios del escritor se doblaron en una cínica y dolorosa sonrisa que hicieron mella en el pequeño y delicado optimismo del moreno- estamos realmente locos. Los dos sin excepción. Al igual que ahora somos los dos los que hemos matado a alguien querido.  
  
Podría haberse callado, pero pensó que ese comportamiento comedido y prudente que había mantenido hasta ese momento no estaba dando ningún resultado satisfactorio. Shiteno encolerizó al ver el frió y fuerte carácter del rubio desmoronarse con tanta facilidad, herido al conocer las ideas se estaban formado en su mente. Le cogió por el cuello de la camisa con rabia, como si fuera a pegarle y tras obtener toda la atención de éste, tomo aire y empezó a hablar tan rápido que casi podría haberse ahogado por la ausencia de pausas en sus palabras.  
  
-¡¡Deja de decir estupideces yuki!!¡¡¿Para que crées que eran las pastillas?!!¡Te llevan enviando durante meses,menjages subliminales para que fueras cosciente de donde estabas!!¡Pero al parecer había algo que no te dejaba verlos!, ¡Al encontrarte lo comprendí!¡Eran las pastillas!¡ellas deben de crear un campo a tu alrededor que interporaliza y repele la señal impidiéndote recibirla!¡¡Por eso entre a buscarte!¡por que tu solo no abrias podido salir nunca!!Asi que deja de decir tonterias, esperaremos a que si has tomado las pastillas,sepase su efecto,y asi saldremos de aquí,y nos iremos a casa,juntos. ¡¡Creeunpocoenmideunamalditavez!! Volveremos a tener todas esas discusiones tontas con las que me hacías llorar, y me llevaras a cenar como me habias prometido, y te tomaras unas largas vacaciones de tu cochina novela, ¡que saquen una reedición de lujo de una de las viejas, pero quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido!!  
  
¡¡POR LO QUE NO VOY APERMITIR QUE TE HUNDAS, Y TE QUEDES EN ESTE MALDITO SITIO, VOLVERAS CONMIGO A CASA!!   
  
¡¡Novoyapermitirquetedesembaracestanfacilmentedemi!!  
  
El moreno tomo aire, agitado, con todas las majillas rojas por el esfuerzo.  
  
¡¡¿A QUEDADO CLARO?!!  
  
Una mueca dispar se había extendido por el rostro del novelista, que tras posiblemente mucho esfuerzo, se convirtió en una sonrisa inquieta. Yuki ladeo a un lado la cabeza y tomo en un suave y casto beso los labios del moreno que enrojeció por completo ante tan inesperada acción.  
  
- No cambiaras, lo tuyo siempre ha sido un amor egoísta ... Shuichi -comento el rubio al separarse lentamente con aquella mansa sonrisa aun en los labios, visiblemente aliviado tras el arranque de energía por parte de su interlocutor. Y es que era aquel, el chico enérgico y pegajoso hasta la saciedad del que recordaba haber intentado deshacerse tantas veces sin éxito.   
  
-Err...- musito débilmente el moreno aun reticente a creer lo que había pasado y todavía inseguro de cómo debía actuar- entonces todo bien.  
  
En silencio, la situación era incomoda por definición. Shiteno se había recostado sobre Yuki y este miraba fijamanete al frente. Sin saber que hacer, tan solo dedicándose a esperar, situación que no era propicia para el rubio que no estaba acostumbrado a adoptar papeles pacientes.  
  
Los gruñidos insistentes del estomago del moreno sacaron de las posibles deprimentes cavilaciones al escritor, que pestañeo un tanto confuso y divertido.  
  
-¿Tienes hambre?  
  
-Yo no...- otro gruñido estomacal saco los colores al joven dejando que sus palabras tuvieran poco peso- ... bueno si un poco, pero no importa, esto no es real, así que no importa en realidad...- bajo la cabeza ocultando sus obres violáceas tras la cortina tupida de sus pestañeas-... de verdad que no importa.  
  
Yuki supo en ese justo momento, la cantidad de privaciones, dolor y angustia que habría experimentado el moreno durante todo ese tiempo. Si lo sabia, se lo podía haber imaginado, pero fue en ese momento cuando lo comprendió, en profundidad.   
  
Se miro la mano, mas exactamente el lugar donde aun tenia una pequeña marca a medio cicatrizar de la quemadura que él mismo se había auto inflingido con el cigarro en aquellas primeras horas de duda, cuando Shiteno había irrumpido en su vida. Ello le llevó a recordar que real o no, el dolor era dolor, y por lo tanto evitable en la medida de lo posible  
  
Con una mueca casi tachable de hasta amorosa que no pudo ser apreciada por el moreno que seguía con la vista perdida por el suelo, el escritor acaricio distraídamente los irregulares cabellos morenos de éste antes de añadir.  
  
-Vamos a comer algo  
  
El joven alzo la vista confuso ante la proposición, sobresaltándose ante la sonrisa tranquilizadora que hizo aparición en los labios del rubio.  
  
-No me mires así baka, no estamos haciendo nada, así que porque no comer?  
  
Sonrió hacia la mirada llorosa y tremendamente agradecida que recibió.  
  
Aun incrédulo, el moreno acepto la mano que el rubio fríamente le tendió. Abandonaron el parque casi vacío, a excepción de algunas personas que paseaban con sus mascotas, y con mucho esfuerzo consiguieron atravesar el centro atestado de gente.  
  
Alcanzaron una plaza de la zona céntrica, circundada por bares y pequeñas tiendas de comida rápida, que apenas contaban con espacio para albergar a los clientes en su interior. Yuki miro los diferentes tipos de comida que ofrecían, anunciados en los toldos de los comercios mediante llamativos colores y consignas pegadizas, trato de recordar, haciendo de cada gesto una prueba para auto convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, de que no se equivocaba, de que estaba donde quería estar.  
  
Señalo un puesto en especial y obtuvo como resultado que las mejillas del moreno, pálidas hasta ese momento, se tornaran rojizas como si hubieran sido victimas de una profunda vergüenza o emoción contenida. Los ojos del joven temblaron y en sus labios apareció una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.  
  
-Entonces me escuchaste el ultimo día cuando te dije lo muchísimo que me apetecía probarlos...  
  
Yuki afirmo por mera inercia, y haciéndole un gesto para que tomara asiento en uno de los pocos bancos libres que quedaban en la plaza. Avanzó él solo hasta el pequeño puesto en busca de lo que fuera que vendiesen allí. Un tanto desconcertado miró la carta que junto a la ventana que daba a la calle, ofrecía algunos crepes de colores y sabores poco convencionales hasta la fecha. El escritor pidió un par de ellos al azar, sin mostrar particularmente mucho interés en ninguno de ellos, volviéndose de forma escéptica hacia el moreno que aunque cabizbajo, parecía contento por la forma enérgica con la que balanceaba los pies en el banco.  
  
Los ojos del novelista se entrecerraron mientras sus labios murmuraron a modo de pregunta algo que no llegaba a comprender  
  
-¿El ultimo día?  
  
Shiteno seguía balanceando los pies aun sentado en el banco, avergonzado al sentirse tan feliz incluso en una situación como aquella. No podía evitar, el emocionarse al pensar que Yuki se estaba preocupando por el, teniendo detalles que tan pocas veces había tenido, y que por tanto siempre habían sido recibidos como auténticos tesoros. Sonrió de forma agitada, bajando el rostro nervioso para esconder esa sonrisa que creía que no debía estar ahí. Las cosas no estaban bien y lo sabia, pero no podía evitar sentirse de aquella manera, ilusionado como un niño en navidad. La sonrisa convulsiono en su boca, cuando trató de adoptar un rictus serio para mirar de reojo al novelista que en aquel momento le daba la espalda, seguramente al estar pagando la comida.   
  
Estaba tan inquieto y a la vez exaltante de alegría, se irían, por fin podrían irse de allí, algunas horas y estarían de nuevo en casa, juntos, sin que nada ni nadie lo impidiera. Aquel pensamiento le agito por dentro haciéndole alzar el rostro hacia el cielo, conteniendo un grito de júbilo por las ansias reprimidas que veía, podrían llevarse a cabo tras tanto tiempo ambicionándolas. Por un momento, todos aquellos sucesos desagradables, humillantes , dolorosos, o ultrajantes, parecieron minimizarse. Los días pasados en el hospital psiquiátrico no resultaron tan traumáticos. Las noches de pesadillas atado a aquella cama y las altas dosis de medicación parecieron un mal sueño. La fuga y posteriormente a ella el hambre, el frió y la humillación que había pasado en las calles, habitándolas como una sombra similar a un vagabundo, cubriéndose con cartones por las noches en callejones húmedos y desabitados, robando comida a escondidas para aplacar los dolores insoportables de un estomago vejado, ya parecían anécdotas de las que se podía inclusive sacar su parte divertida. Las disputas con Yuki o con Kitazawa, junto con los desvelos para hacerle creer que lo que le decía era la más pura verdad, eran hechos de poca importancia que no tuvieron que ocurrir.  
  
"Me iré a casa. Me iré a casa. Por fin podré irme a casa. Y veré a todos, ¡¡Ah Hiro, cuantas cosas tengo que contarte!!"  
  
Levanto los ojos nuevamente, mirando de forma animada a todos aquellos que pasaban delante de él. Moviendo aun los pies de forma mas enérgica y exaltada.  
  
-¿Qué?, ¿No es aquel Yuki Eiri?, ¿Qué habrá pasado?  
  
Ante ese comentario, Shiteno miro a la chica que acaba de proferirlo, siguiendo igualmente la línea visual de esta misma, hasta encontrar el foco de su atención.   
  
La plaza contaba, en el edificio más alto de la misma que ocupaba una ubicación central respecto al resto, con uno de aquellos televisores de proporciones gigantescas que estaban colocados estratégicamente por todas aquellas zonas comerciales de Tokyo, bombardeando continuamente a sus viandantes con anuncios, vídeo clips de actualidad, o noticias de ultima hora. Pero todo aquello parecía haber sido relegado momentáneamente a un lado, cuando una imagen de archivo apareció ampliando el rostro del novelista que ocupo toda la pantalla.  
  
Shiteno observo la imagen conmocionado, cuando esta fue sustituida por unas imágenes borrosas, seguramente tomadas con mucha prisa del apartamento del escritor, para ser mas exactos de su dormitorio y del cuerpo sin vida de un hombre rodeando por algunos policías que parecían tomar notas tanto de él como del resto de la sala.   
  
Una periodista ocupo el plano central de la cámara, explicando con seriedad los acontecimientos recientes.   
  
El moreno adopto una mueca de miedo, con los ojos extremadamente abiertos ante la pantalla insonora para todos los presentes, de los cuales muchos ya se habían girado a ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
  
La reportera continuo hablando, mientras de vez en cuando hacia algún gesto con mano indicando algo en especial. En aquel momento apareció otra foto de archivo, un poco mas pequeña, pero aun así desproporcionada en aquella pantalla de televisión del propio moreno, sonriente y con aire engreído, que debido a la estética tanto de su ropa como de su peinado hacia especular sin errar, que con toda seguridad correspondería a mucho antes de que el joven llamado Shiteno Sokutenai ingresara en un hospital mental por creérsele un perturbado.   
  
Bajo la foto resaltaba la palabra asesino.  
  
Increíble, realmente increíble, el mundo esta perdido... -comento la chica que había alertado inconscientemente al moreno, apartándose el cabello de la cara para volverse- ...completamente perdi...  
  
Hubo un enfrentamiento visual entre ambos. El moreno hacia poco que había dejado de observar la pantalla y por ello, en su rostro aun podía encontrarse esa expresión desencajada de miedo y culpabilidad descubierta. La chica se quedo estática un segundo, el tiempo que necesito antes de que un atisbo de reconocimiento se filtrase por sus ojos ante la visión del joven sentado en el banco a su lado, llevándola a abrir exageradamente los ojos y tras pegar un sonoro grito que logro que todas las cabezas se girasen hacia ella, saliera corriendo como si hubiera visto al mismo demonio.  
  
El moreno no tardo en reaccionar, se puso en pie precipitadamente, para salir corriendo hacia el lugar donde el rubio, ajeno a todo, acababa de pagar los dulces y bastante serio abandonaba el establecimiento.  
  
-¡¡YUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!  
  
Aquel grito tan sólo logro empeorar la precaria situación, pues tuvo como consecuencia, que los que hasta ese momento no hubieran reparado el motivo por el que gritaba la chica, vieron sus dudas rápidamente despejadas al ver al chico moreno corriendo hacia el rubio.  
  
Se produjo una oleada de caos en la plaza, pues aunque los transeúntes más lucidos, con la agilidad mental suficiente para hacer rápidas asociaciones, fueron los primeros en tratar sutilmente de abandonar la plaza, fue una señora de poco tacto la que tras quedarse espartana plantada delante de los dos hombres para empezar a chillar como una posesa hasta que su rostro enrojeció la palabra "asesinos", hiciera reventar la delicada burbuja de tensa calma que habían tratado de mantener los demás, momento por lo tanto aprovechado por todos unánimemente, para empezar a correr como si de verdad la vida les fuera en ello.  
  
Yuki miró sorprendido a toda aquella gente que huía, y posteriormente al joven que había llegado a su lado, con ojos desorbitados hacia todo a su alrededor.  
  
-¡¡Yuukiii!! ¡¡Tenemos que darnos prisa y salir de aquí!! ¡¡La tele!! ¡¡hemos salido por la tele!!- tiro de su brazo, pero el rubio reticente a moverse parecía no comprender. El moreno se desesperó- Acaba de salir tu dormitorio en las noticias. Cuando nos encontramos a Tatsuha a la salida de tu casa, debió de subir a tu piso y al ver a Kitazawa llamaría a la policía. ¡¡Debemos darnos prisa y salir de aquí!! -ante la mirada incomprensible que recibió, el joven tan sólo pudo gritar- ¡¡YUUUKIIIIIIIII!!  
  
Aquello por fin pareció hacer reaccionar al rubio, que frunció el ceño, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Tiró al suelo la comida que llevaba en una mano, y tuvo la tentativa de seguir al moreno cuando este echo a correr para salir de la plaza cuando un ruido chirriante atravesó su cerebro en un dolorosa punzada. Eiri trastabillo y termino sujeto con una mano sobre el respaldo de un banco a la par que se llevaba la mano libre la cabeza y gemía de forma entre cortada. Shiteno se paro a la entrada de la plaza, mirando de forma descorazonada como el novelista se había detenido y parecía tener algún tipo de dolencia importante. Echo un rápido vistazo hacia afuera, mirando de forma anhelante las posibles rutas de huida, pero gruñendo entre dientes volvió rápidamente al lado del escritor.  
  
-¡¡Yukkii?!! ¿qué pasa?  
  
Pero el rubio no contesto. Volvió a sentir otro hiriente pinchazo en la sien, mucho antes de haberse recuperado siquiera del primero. La piernas llegaron a temblarle y de pronto se encontró sostenido por el moreno que le miraba con preocupación y angustia.  
  
-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!  
  
-Las pastillas  
  
-¡¿Qué?! - el moreno se descoloco ante la escueta contestación que con esfuerzo el rubio le había proporcionado. Este costosamente esbozo una desdeñosa sonrisa que rápidamente se borro de su cara  
  
-Que no las tome- añadió como si fuera la única explicación que el moreno necesitara para saber que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Shiteneo cabeceo como si comprendiese la situación con la que se enfrentaba, pero la mueca de indecisión y nerviosismo que adopto a continuación desmintió todas las suposiciones anteriores.  
  
Yuki gimió débilmente cuando dando un par de pasos en un intento bastante mediocre por abandonar la plaza, comenzó a sentir los primeros indicios de un importante mareo: El estomago le dio un vuelco, comenzó a tener nauseas, y de repente las cosas empezaron a verse borrosas o con bruma. Eiri ya había pasado por aquello en su piso, de las ultimas veces que había tratado de revelarse ante la medicación, y era algo tan desagradable que había desistido. Ahora en cambio debía y tenia que soportarlo, pues ni tenia medicación, ni se la habrían permitido tomar.   
  
Dio unas pasos tambaleantes ayudado por Shiteno. Con la cabeza punzándole de tal manera que ni siquiera miraba por donde pisaba.   
  
Los edificios continuaron brumosos a su alrededor, empezando a latir, puede que para jocosidad del rubio, al mismo ritmo que su propio corazón. Quizá era el miedo que estaba empezando a experimentar, el que le hiciera tener esas alucinaciones, peor lo cierto es que a cada segundo que pasaba todo adquiría un tono siniestro y las moles de cemento parecían cobrar vida, con respiraciones humanas en los movimientos lentos de sus vigas y cristales que se hinchaban para volver a desinflase lentamente. También había murmullos, murmullos que cada vez eran mas audibles para el escritor.  
  
-Yuukiiiii.........-lloriqueó el moreno cuando apenas habían alcanzado la mitad de la plaza- tenemos un problema... uno bastante serio.  
  
Habiendo tardado tanto en marcharse, habían dando tiempo de sobra a que tres policías de uniforme se presentaran allí respaldándose mutuamente, con las porras reglamentarias desenfundadas hacia ellos. Shiteno miro angustiado como poco después aparecían dos policías más, respirando de forma agitada, antes de adoptar poses defensivas.  
  
No obstante el rubio no pareció percibir ninguna de estas intervenciones externas y claramente adversas. De forma repentina, se soltó de la sujeción del moreno, y alzo la cabeza mirando a su alrededor, sin tratar de disimilar una clara mueca de sorpresa que ahora cubría el dolor inicial con el que habían estado contraídos sus rasgos.   
  
Y es que aquello que Yuki miraba, era algo que lo había dejado tan perplejo que no podía dejar de contemplar con asombro todo a su alrededor. La cabeza aun le punzaba, y la adrenalina, que levemente empezaba a circular por su sangre, le enardecía.   
  
Tras reprimir los jadeos por el dolor así como el miedo a la locura que había intentado silenciar, ahora tan solo respiraba de forma agitada, mirándolo todo, impresionado o conmocionado hasta tal punto que comenzó a reír, a carcajearse el solo delante de los confundidos policías, que siguieron con sus armas levantadas.  
  
Los murmullos. Ahora audibles a la perfección, eran un río de sonido en la cabeza del escritor. Como varias sintonías de radio conectadas, reproduciendo sus programas de forma simultánea al máximo volumen, sus voces se entrelazaban en irregulares sonidos y palabras que no tenían ningún significado al estar fraccionadas unas por otras. Los ojos de Eiri vagaron inquietos, entre los diversos anuncios luminosos de la plaza, en los que ya no se hablaba de comida, sino de extrañas frases, algunas de ellas sin sentido aparente.  
  
"Necesitas pase para entrar en este ala" remplazaba a "Kitty Kitte Stranberry" así como "¿Dices que se encuentra mejor?" o "¿Tienes las entradas para el partido de esta noche?" ocupaban los lugares que antes habían anunciado una tienda de animales.  
  
Yuki volvió a reír, al parecer enajenado, el moreno gimió sin saber que hacer, mirando con desconfianza a los agentes que aun no hacían nada por moverse.  
  
Entre las voces de su cabeza y los anuncios luminosos, Yuki rió con ganas, fuerte y desinhibido, mirando con la cabeza inclinada al moreno, con las cejas enarcadas en una expresión de dolencia que tan sólo este supo interpretar.  
  
-¡No Yuki! ¡¡No te estas volviendo loco!!  
  
Los guardias ahora les miraron a los dos como si ahora realmente creyeran que los dos lo estaban.   
  
El rubio pareció no escuchar a Shiteno que se puso a su lado y tiro de él.  
  
Aquel movimiento hizo movilizarse a los guardias, que se abalanzaron sobre ellos creyéndoles peligrosos, y muy probablemente armados. Yuki les empujo, mirando con los ojos desorbitados todo a su alrededor, desde la gran pantalla de televisión que ahora rezaba con la jovial frase de "Sigue el camino de baldosas amarillas" hasta el muñeco que sujetaba a la puerta de una cafetería un tablón donde podía leerse fácilmente "Estas muerto".   
  
Grito y grito, empujando todos a su alrededor, repartiendo puñetazos sin mirar en cara de quien caían, para salvaguardas las distancias mientras los guardias trataban de reducirle con las armas reglamentarias y alguna que otra descarga eléctrica permitida por las autoridades. Shiteno se defendía un poco mejor, al no estar bajo ningún tipo de alucinación, pero era la reocupación por el rubio, la que le hacia distraerse y llevarse más golpes de los que en un principio habría podido recibir.   
  
Tras un par de empujones mas y algún puñetazo, el moreno terminó haciendo de escudo al rubio, que había caído en el suelo, jadeante, al parecer mas pendiente de lo que solo él podía oír y ver, que del peligro que pudieran suponerle los agentes. El moreno, con un cardenal el la mejilla, el labio roto, y una contusión en el hombro, ya estaba maldiciendo pensando en como podría arrastrar al novelista fuera cuando el sonido de un automóvil ganando velocidad les distrajo por un momento a todos.   
  
Cuando los policías se giraron, vieron como desde la esquina más alejada de la plaza, un hombre les lanzaba algo negro por el aire, antes de pegar un de rape con un vehículo que los militares seguramente utilizaban para el traslado de civiles, entrando en la plaza a toda velocidad contra cualquier norma cívica, atropellar varios bancos y plantas que se rompieron a su paso, y con un nuevo volantazo hacia un lado, golpear a más de la mitad de los policías allí congregados con la parte posterior del vehículo, lanzándolos a unos metros por el golpe en la espalda que habían recibido.   
  
El vehículo se detuvo en el mismo instante en que el objeto negro que había rotado sobre si mismo por el aire, golpeaba el suelo y comenzaba a expulsar rápidamente humo de color terroso, creando una neblina en la que era imposible distinguir a quien se tenia delante.  
  
Lo siguiente que vio el moreno fue la alta figura de un hombre, que con gabardina negra y gafas de sol, se acercaba a él para, de improviso, pegarle un puñetazo con tal fuerza que le dejo sentado en el suelo con cara de haberse perdido alguna cosa. Después, aquel mismo hombre le cogió por el hombro, y sin delicadeza lo tiro, mas que hacerlo montar, en la parte trasera del vehículo de dos plazas que hacia las funciones de maletero descubierto. Yuki cayo a su lado del maletero poco después, y el hombre volvió a montar rápidamente en el vehículo pisando a fondo el acelerador. El automóvil chirrió, derrapó un poco, y finalmente salió encabritado de la plaza, tan rápido como había llegado, dejando en poco mas de un minuto, una escena desolada tras él.  
  
El moreno jadeo, con el pelo corto agitándose violentamente contra el aire, mientras el automóvil se habría paso a través de la marea de gente que gritaba y saltaba fuera de la cera cuando el vehículo se acercaba. Yuki a su lado, seguía riéndose de forma sorda mientras señalaba con expresión ida cosas que fugazmente dejaban a tras, en realidad daba la impresión de que el novelista se había dopado con algo.  
  
-Mira, mira jejeje, en Alcampo ahora tres latas de tomate por el precio de dos jijijiji me las voy a comprar todas....  
  
Tras una mirada lúgubre, el moreno se volvió de forma cuidadosa para no caerse del maletero, agarrandose a la barra metálica que pendía sola, en donde tendría que haber estado el techo del vehículo de haberlo tenido, y que correspondía con los respaldos de los dos únicos asientos con los que el automivil contaba.  
  
-¿Quién eres tu?- grito en el aire para hacerse oír, un tanto impresionado al ver un cabellera rubia y muy corta delante de él. El conductor o bien no le escucho, o hizo oídos sordos a la pregunta. Al no tener espejo retrovisor, y no querer molestar a su "salvador", el moreno dejo de intentar vislumbrar que se escondía tras esa cabellera rubia de toque familiar, para volverse a sentar junto a Eiri.  
  
-Jijijiji... no, la salida esta a la derecha, a la derecha, por ahí solo esta la cafetería JAJAJAJAJA ... segunda planta complementos de jardín, din don din!- repuso el rubio con tono musical antes de estallar nuevamente en carcajadas  
  
Shiteno contemplando al rubio con desolación, preguntándose en que se habría equivocado y porque este parecía encontrarse en otro lugar bastante lejano y remoto. Lucho por no llorar, no les llevarían a la cárcel, y ya encontrarían un medio seguro de salir de allí, pero le preocupa las reacciones del rubio dado que no sabia a que achacárselas.   
  
-¡¡Sigue el camino de baldosas amarillas!! - el rubio se volvió hacia el moreno, tomándole por los hombros como si lo que le estuviera diciendo fuera algún tipo de gran revelación- ¡¡Debemos encontrar a la bruja del norte!! ¡¡Ella nos llevara a Cansas Toto!!  
  
-Yuukii no, por favor... por favor...- se lamento Shiteno abrazándose herméticamente al novelista que rompió en nuevas carcajadas.  
  
Tan sumergido iba el moreno en sus propios pensamientos, que no fue consciente cuando el vehículo entro en la zona marginada de la ciudad. Se detuvo en un barrio pobre y desolado, sin apenas un alma que contemplara lo que hacían.   
  
La ayuda inesperada se bajó del vehículo, ajustándose mientras caminaba lentamente los escasos pasos que le separaban del maletero, los inmaculados guantes de piel oscura con los que había estado conduciendo. Plantándose junto al moreno, espero que este se soltara de forma vacilante del escritor, y se volviera con una mueca amargada él.  
  
Una expresión de desconcierto se extendió rápidamente por la cara de Shiteno, al mirar al hombre ahora directamente a la cara, omitiendo las gafas de una sola pieza de cristales ahumados color carbón que portaba.  
  
-Yuu .. ¿YUUKII? -miro al desconocido al que había llamado así, y rápidamente volvió a mirar al novelista que seguía abstraído sentado a su lado, con los ojos cerrados y una pose mas serena como si estuviese escuchando alguna cosa.  
  
-Solo quería decirte... -comenzó el hombre rubio de lentes oscuras, ligeramente más alto que el novelista pero inapreciable al no estar juntos- ... que estoy muy, pero muy enfadado.   
  
Tomando al desconcertado moreno por el cuello del jersey, lo alzo del vehículo y lo dejo caer en mitad del asfalto de aquélla despoblada calle, de viejas casas de ladrillos parduscos y ventanas rotas.  
  
Eres tan idiota e imprudente... - con incredulidad, el moreno sentado en el mugriento asfalto reculo, al ver sacar al rubio un arma de entre su pulcro, oscuro y soberbio vestuario- que de verdad que...  
  
Shiteno seguía mirando sin ver, levantándose lentamente del suelo, mirando a aquel hombre que lo mirase por donde lo mirase cada vez le parecía más el doble del novelista. Un miedo terrible empezó a apoderarse de él, al creer por un momento, que se había equivocado de persona, y Yuki, el autentico, no era el que había llegado con él en el maletero hasta aquella mugrienta zona marginal.  
  
- Mi hija esta ésta semana de excursión- empezó a tararear suavemente el novelista a espaldas de ambos- por eso tengo el fin de semana libre... podemos ir a la piscina si quieres...ah!, esto? lavado con Ariel, porque mas blanco no se puede.....  
  
El hombre de lentes oscuras se lamento de forma cansada, terminando de sacar con pereza la pistola metálica y de aspecto pesado que guardaba en un bolsillo interior de su gabardina de cuero.  
  
-¡¡¿Pero te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?!!- le inquirió de repente este al moreno, señalando exasperado al escritor, que abría los ojos, ladeaba la cabeza al haber terminado su canción y ponía una mueca estúpida en la cara- ¡¡¿PRETENDÍAS QUE SE VOLVIERA LOCO DE VERDAD?!!  
  
Y dicho esto, el hombre suspiro, como si sintiera que de alguna manera llevara el peso entero del mundo sobre su espalda. Se giro violentamente con sus zapatos chirriando contra el suelo, y alzando la pistola en el aire con indiferencia, el hombre disparo varias veces contra el escritor, que recibió todos los impactos de bala en el pecho. El novelista convulsiono un poco, pero finalmente la sangre se vertió por sus labios así como por su camisa y dejo la cabeza caída hacia un lado de forma inexpresiva.   
  
-¡¡YUUUKIIIIIIIIIII!!   
  
El moreno grito, y se lanzo con intención de alcanzar el vehículo pero el hombre se lo impidió. Le agarro de un brazo, y tiro de él apartándolo nuevamente del escritor.  
  
-Vamos Shuichi, el juego se termino. Ya nos hemos cansado todos de jugar. - Una mueca de incomprensión se extendió por el rostro del joven, a la par que una solitaria lagrima se vertía por uno de sus ojos- la próxima vez, si es que la hay, recuerda escuchar a los demás antes de hacer nuevamente una idiotez de las tuyas.  
  
-... - el moreno tembló. Aun mirando con expresión desconcertada y descorazonada al extraño que tenia frente a él.- Tu no eres yuki.  
  
Con aparente sorpresa, el hombre de cortos cabello dorados, se quitó las gafas de sol de una pieza, tirandolas al suelo aparentemente divertido.  
  
-Of course!- sonrió colocando la pistola a la altura de la sien del moreno- Byyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeee Shuichiiiii!!!!  
  
Un único disparo retumbo, por toda la calle, antes de que un cuerpo exánime cayera al asfalto haciendo un ruido sordo. Las orbes violáceas del moreno, vidriosas y carentes de vida, se vieron parcialmente cubiertas por la sangre.  
  
****************  
  
Posto............¬¬UUU ke no se revolucione nadie, si, este iba a ser el ultimo capitulo, pero como siempre del plano teórico al practico dista un mundo y nunca calculo bien, entre eso y ke me estiro mas que yo ke se ke, pos eso, ke todavía keda otro mas, y de paso asi me kito la cosa de ke todos mis fic largos tienen 13 cap ke ya parece que ni echo a posta ^^UUU.   
  
ja-ne!! 


	14. Endo

*Advertencia:

Por lo general no he necesitado nunca poner nada de esto al principio de capitulo, la razón principal en esta ocasión es advertir, que dado que prometí que el anterior iba a ser el ultimo capitulo y me alargue, no quería posponer de forma indefinida el final, por ello aquí esta lo que restaba, que como pueden ver viene a ser un capitulo muuucho mas largo de lo habitual ^^UUU, pa tomárselo con calma vamos XD. Así como también hay otra cosa que no suelo hacer y es incluir letras de canciones intercaladas con el texto. En este caso las lyrits pertenecen a Limkin ParK y Sobber ^o^ ke aunque no viene a cuento me gustan mucho. Disfruten del capitulo.

.

.

.

.

*******************************************************

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Siendo la primera reacción, la necesidad de tomar una forzada bocanada de aire que debido a su alteración le atragantó, teniendo como consecuencia que empezara a toser de forma brusca e incontrolable, tornándose así su pálido y macilento rostro, en una amalgama de rojo violento y ahogado.

Inicialmente, la vista se le nublo cegada por las fuertes luces que desdibujaron los objetos, relegándolos a formas sin definir claro oscuras en sus retinas. De igual forma, tampoco pudo percibir gran cosa a través de sus oídos, pues la amalgama de voces discordantes resonando simultáneamente en el lugar en el que se encontraba, colabora con la confusión inicial por la que su cerebro estaba pasando. No obstante, si fue perfectamente consciente casi desde el principio, de las limitaciones actuales de su cuerpo, al sentirlo débil, adormecido y adolorido, con la vaga sensación de saberse punzado en varios lugares por agujas, cables, y el incomodo aparato que le introducía aire en los pulmones de forma artificial a través de dos pequeños tubos en sus cavidades nasales.

Ante su agitación y su tos, una sombra le eclipso la luminosidad de la estancia, que tras enfocar costosamente los ojos, se revelo como una persona querida y cercana.

-Hiro.....-la sonrisa agradecida de sus labios no tardo en aparecer.

-Shuichi..... -una mueca de preocupación se extendió en el rostro del guitarrista- no es por alarmarte, pero estamos teniendo problemas. 

Las voces discordantes dejaron de tener ecos, y empezaron a pertenecer a los tres médicos que estaban en la misma habitación, pero volcados en atender al paciente de la cama de al lado, que por lo visto estaba teniendo complicaciones de algún tipo.

Nakano se retiro apresuradamente de su lecho, volviéndose hacia el lugar que presupuestamente había estado ocupando con anterioridad, y que no era otro que el marco de la puerta de la habitación, de donde una enfermera nerviosa le exigió que no volviera a moverse para entrar en la sala.

-¡¡Mas!!, ¡¡Ponle otra inyección de Pronmol!!

Shindou giro con dificultad el rostro, tirando de los cables, haciendo muecas de dolor, para observar aun un tanto ausente la escena.

-¡¡No tiene pulso, no tiene pulso!! -exclamo uno de los médicos, y señalo un aparato conectado al paciente en que los "pi,pi" sonaban cada vez mas claros e inmediatos.

En el barullo que había en la sala, entro corriendo otra enfermera, portando un aparato con ciertas similitudes a una mesa con ruedas, que detuvo junto a uno de los doctores.

-¡¡Apartad!!

Cogió dos planchas con ambas, las froto entre si y se perdió con ellas en el paciente.

-Uno, dos y tres ¡YA!- un sonido extraño. Shuichi no habría sabido definirlo pero le dio la sensación de que el paciente se movía en su cama. Seguía un tanto perdido. Aun mirando con expresión vacía lo que tenia delante como si no lo reconociera. La espalda del medico seguía tapándole el rostro del paciente y él sin cavilar, seguía contemplando aquélla espalda de bata verde que se movía ante él.

-Uno, dos y tres ¡YA!

"pi ... pi...pi...pi...pi..."

Algunas risas aliviadas, el clima pareció relajarse. En ese momento el medico que había estado con las planchas ejerciendo masajes cardiacos a su paciente, se movió de su sitio permitiendo que el cantante, pese a estar entubado, absorto y confuso, reconociera en el acto al escritor. 

Con los ojos cerrados y un aspecto demacrado, Eiri parecía respirar de forma débil pero normal. Shuichi contuvo el aire impactado al volver todos sus recuerdos de golpe a su cabeza. 

...¡¡Debemos encontrar a la bruja del norte!! ¡¡Ella nos llevara a Cansas Toto!!... 

...Solo quería decirte...que estoy muy, pero muy enfadado...

Imágenes. Luz. Voces. 

...por eso tengo el fin de semana libre... podemos ir a la piscina si quieres...ah!, esto? lavado con Ariel, porque mas blanco no se puede...

Yuki canturreando aquella horrible tonadilla, pareciendo cada vez más un perturbado mental mientras se miraba divertido las puntas del flequillo.

...¡¡¿PRETENDÍAS QUE SE VOLVIERA LOCO DE VERDAD?!!...

Mas gritos. Sensación de culpa y miedo ocupando todos sus sentidos. Yuki con la camisa teñida con su propia sangre.

..Vamos Shuichi, el juego se termino. Ya nos hemos cansado todos de jugar...

Miedo. Dolor.

...Byyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeee Shuichiiiii!!!!...

Y despertar. Shindou volvió a mirar la sala, pero esta vez reconociéndola, siendo consciente de la situación, mientras buscaba desesperado a alguien con quien poder hablar, a quien poder preguntar todas aquellas frases que le estaba quemando la garganta: "¿Yuki esta bien?¿esta todo bien?¿Lo hice bien?"

Pero parecía haber un ambiento jovial y tranquilo, en el que nadie le estaba prestando atención. Los médicos ya estaban por guardar los aparatos, y Nakano con Mika a su espalda, volvieron a tratar de entrar en la estancia. 

-Parece que lo hemos traído de vuel

"piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..."

-Mierda no!!!

La tranquilidad se vio tan rápidamente engullida por aquel pitido, que todo volvió a cargarse de un silencio tenso.

Mientras los doctores volvían con el consabido "uno, dos tres, ya", Shuichi busco desesperado a alguien: Aunque lejos, Hiroshi era a quien mejor podía ver. Sin embargo esa situación cambio, cuando Thoma ocupo su lugar junto a la puerta, discutiendo acaloradamente con una enfermera que trataba de cerrarles la puerta de la habitación para dejarles completamente fuera, en el pasillo.

-¡¡Lo perdemos!! ¡Lo estamos perdiendo!

Shindou agonizó en silencio, en esos tensos segundos en el que el "piii" cruel, sonoro y prolongado no remitió. 

En la puerta, donde la alterada discusión se había detenido, los rostros de los familiares allí congregados atravesaron diferentes estadios de incrédula infelicidad, hasta que los médicos terminaron dándose por vencidos, dejando el aparato a un lado, y en acto simbólico cubriendo el rostro del rubio con parte de la sabana de su cama.

- No es verdad, ¿cierto? –pregunto confuso el cantante. Miro al rubio cubierto por la sabana y después a los presentes, esbozando una sonrisa falsa en su rostro cada vez más desprovisto de color-... Yuki no...no esta...

Mika, que había entrado con tambaleantes pasos en la habitación, rompió a llorar abrazándose a su marido completamente desesperanzada, consiguiendo que sus nudillos quedasen blancos debido a la fuerza con los que los apretaba. Nakano se tapo el rostro con las manos apesadumbrado, dando una patada al suelo mientras se daba la vuelta, salía al pasillo andando unos pasos en él, y volvía a entrar en la estancia angustiado.

Shuichi les miraba a todos con incredulidad, negando silenciosamente con la cabeza, mientras las primeras lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos violáceos.

-No Yuki no- gimió de forma ahogada volviéndose hacia donde yacía el rubio- no... tu tenias, tenias... ¡¡Tenias que volver a casa conmigo!! ¡¡YUUUUKIIIIIIIIIII!!

En un arranque de desesperación, el cantante se arranco los cables del brazo, de la cara, de donde pudo, tirándose de la cama y llevándose consigo los aparatos de los que no había logrado desconectarse. Gimió de dolor cuando estos, anclados en el suelo tiraron de él, pero ello no le impido alcanzar la cama del rubio, apartar la sabana a un lado y zarandear a Eiri con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, como si con aquel gesto fuera a conseguir que reaccionara.

-Yuukkiiii!!! Por favor!!!.... ¡¡TU NOOOOO!! ¡¡YUUUKIII!!

Ante tal irrespetuoso comportamiento. Seguchi relego el cuidado de sus esposa en el guitarrista, y mientras la mujer seguía llorando en brazos de Nakano, Thoma se acerco a Shuichi y levantándolo sin delicadeza de un brazo lo llevo hasta su propia cama golpeándolo con ella.

-¡¡TU y nadie mas que tu tiene la culpa de esto!!

Alterado y dolido, el cantante se aparto nervioso el cabello, largo, negro y sucio tras largos días de hospital, desviando torpemente la mirada a un lado. Thoma en cambio le movió desconsideradamente la mejilla para que volviera a mirarle.

-¡¡Mírame!! ¡¡Mírame cuando te hablo!! ¡¡Porque la culpa de que Eiri-san este muerto es TUYAAAAAA!! ¡¡SOLO TUYAAA!! 

Volvió a empujarle en la cama, examinándole con un odio que hasta ese momento nunca nadie había visto en el pacifico y siempre sonriente rostro del presidente

-¡¡Tu siempre tu!! ¡¡Tienes que hacer lo que quieres verdad?!! ¡¡Para que contar con los demás?! ¡Para que preguntar a los que saben lo que hacen?! ¡¡SI TU ERES MUY LISTO VERDAD?!!

Shuichi bajo la cabeza, llorando en silencio, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada al rubio por todos los fuertes sentimientos de dolor, perdida y culpabilidad que sentía.

-Yoo... yo creí a que... que quizás Yuki si iba yo... 

-¡¿QUe tu creías?! -una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Seguchi, pero era una sonrisa malsana, no las tiernas o impersonalizadas con las que el presidente regaba a todo el mundo, sino una cruel y resentida- ¡¡Pues cuéntame ahora como lo que tu piensas nos va ayudar ahora!! ¡¡EIRI-SAN ESTA MUERTO!! ¡¡TU CREIAS!!

Volvió a empujarle otra vez y le dio la espalda de forma furiosa.

-Shindou-san... eres consciente, de que en ningún momento, barajamos siquiera la posibilidad de que fueras tu el que entrara en la maquina?

-Si, lo sé pero yo....

-Y que de igual forma, ignoraste todas las advertencias que te hicimos, hiciste lo que te dio la gana?, y te conectaste sin siquiera tener una idea aproximada de como se hacia, en el UNICO PUERTO LIBRE HASTA LA FECHA?!!

Thoma estaba rojo de ira aunque no podía verlo, y el rostro del cantante estaba cada vez mas blanco y anegado en lagrimas.

-Yoo... yo...

El presidente se volvió, intentando relajar el rostro, para mirar sin clemencia alguna al anterior cantante que había quedado de rodillas en el suelo llorando cabizbajo, desolado, pareciendo completamente destruido por toda aquella verdad incriminatoria.

-Sólo teníamos un puerto, solo una persona podía entrar, y tu con tu gran ingenio, entras impidiendo que lo haga una persona cualificada que conociese el programa y como actuar en él. Lo haces todo mal, estas ahí perdido mas de un mes, y al final eres el único en volver. -empezó a dar unos cínicos aplausos- bravo!

-Yo le quería ... -murmuro entre jadeos rotos el cantante a modo de única disculpa.

-Yo también, y no por ello interpuse mi interés egoísta por el bien de los demás.

Thoma dio por concluido la conversación y tomando la mano de sus esposa, se marcho de la habitación no sin añadir.

-Por cierto tu cuenta hospitalaria no esta pagada, y si piensas que es una venganza y que soy cruel, así es. Aunque sinceramente, el verte arruinado no me supone ningún tipo de compensación emocional.

Con la cabeza hundida, Shuichi continuo llorando con fuerza ante un incomodo Hiroshi que miró de soslayo varias veces la puerta.

-Hiiiroooooooo!!! -Shindou busco apoyo en los brazos de su amigo, pero este le rehuyo en el contacto, dejándole solo y atormentado

-Yo Shuichi.... la verdad, Yuki no era nada mío, y sabes que tampoco me llevaba demasiado bien con él, pero la verdad es que - el guitarrista parecía nervioso, toqueteándose mucho el pelo- la verdad a mi me has decepcionado mucho también. Nunca me imagine que fueras tan egoísta e irresponsable. Sinceramente, si necesitas un amigo intentare serlo pero en este momento no te puedo ver con los mismos ojos, espero que lo comprendas... lo siento.

Y dicho esto, el guitarrista, amigo de la infancia del antiguo cantante de Back Luck, abandono también la sala, en el mismo momento en que un par de enfermeras con semblantes taciturnos, entraban para llevarse el cuerpo del escritor, probablemente al deposito.

Shuichi se quedo solo, echo una bola en el suelo, atragantándose con sus propias lagrimas, tirandose del pelo de la desesperación, murmurando quedos "los siento" a un publico que no tenia seguidos de "lo hice por que lo quería". 

Continuo llorando a lagrima viva, hasta que sus ojos estuvieron completamente rojos, la garganta le empezó a doler, y varias enfermeras, insensibles hacia sus sentimientos, entraron repetidas veces exigiéndole silencio para los otros pacientes de la planta.

Poco a poco su voz se fue extinguiendo, con el funesto pensamiento de que hubiera sido mejor si él tampoco hubiera despertado. 

Tambaleante se puso en pie, con el cuarto vacío, tan vacío como se sentía por dentro, ahora que todos le habían dado la espalda cuando mas los necesitaba, cuando mas miserable se sentía. Se dejo caer en la única silla de la sala con la cabeza ladeada hacia donde había estado la cama del rubio todo ese tiempo

-Yo... de verdad te mate? ... Yuuki....tan malo fue el querer salvarte?... –hundió el rostro en el pecho con un par de lagrimas silenciosas brotando de sus rojos y congestionados ojos. 

No había podido defenderse de las acusaciones de Seguchi por la simple razón de que éste tenia razón. Había sido egoísta, y a pesar de saberse prácticamente un ignorante en la materia, había tratado de sin parecer sospecho, informarse lo que creyó indispensablemente necesario, confiando en que con la buena voluntad y el amor que sentía por Yuki, harían el resto. 

Se había sentido tan tentado, tan tentado de ver y hablar con el rubio después de tantos meses, que esa tentación había podio mas que su lógica. La noche antes de que el técnico hiciera su incursión en el programa, se había colado en el hospital y se había "enchufado" el mismo, imposibilitando que nadie más entrara.

Ahora, reconocía dolorosamente, que había sido una gran idiotez por su parte; no solo había conseguido que debido a la mala conexión, perder parte de su memoria dentro del programa, dejándole enajenado por días sin saber siquiera quien era, sino que cuando consigue tras insalvables trabas despertar sus recuerdos, saber quien es y por que esta allí, encontrar al novelista y con gran trabajo convencerle, lo único que había conseguido había sido matarlo.

No necesito pensar mucho. Estaba tan hundido, se sentía tan sumamente culpable, estúpido y vació, que fue una fácil victima de la culpabilidad justificada. 

Primero había matado a Yuki cuando este recibió la bala en la sien por él, y lo había vuelto a matar al no saber sacarlo de la maquina.

¿Aquella vida merecía ser vivida después de todo lo que le había ocurrido?. ¿Le quedaba siquiera algo por lo que luchar?¿Se merecía realmente seguir existiendo?

Se habían llevado el cuerpo del rubio, no obstante todavía se encontraban algunos de los instrumentos que habían utilizado cuando estaban intentando salvarlo. Aquellos objetos metálicos brillaron de forma incitadora para sus ojos, casi hasta condescendiente, pareciendo un mal menor, una salida fácil para todos sus males.

Se puso de pie, mirando de forma codiciosa un pequeño bisturí de forma afilada. Lo tomo con manos temblorosas.

-No despertar, je, si, habría sido lo mejor

Eh hizo amago de clavárselo sin vacilación en el cuello. 

Tras la primera punzada, un poco de sangre resbalo por la muñeca y el antebrazo del cantante que se había quedado inmóvil con la vista perdida en un punto fijo pero distante de la sala. De pronto, sus ojos se entornaron hacia la puerta murmurando con aparente perplejidad, como si hasta ese momento no hubiera reparado en ello, la frase dicha anteriormente por su amigo.

"¿En este momento no te puedo ver con los mismos ojos, espero que lo comprendas?"

Su boca se doblo en una mueca desagradable y despectiva.

Hiro... eres, has sido, y serás siempre una PUTA!!!

Frunció el ceño apartando el bisturí de su cuello, dejando una pequeña pero sangrante herida tiñendo de rojo su piel, para observar con aparente diversión el hilo de sangre de su brazo, que ni corto ni perezoso se llevo a la altura de la boca y sacando la punta de su lengua la lamió de forma distraía hasta llegar a la mano.

-No permitiré que me rechaces dos veces, no te daré esa satisfacción Hiroshi- comento de forma ausente. Chasqueo la lengua, mirando a su alrededor como si confuso, buscase a alguien. Saliendo de la habitación, miro a ambos lados del pasillo, aparentemente desconcertado al encontrarlo solo y desolado- que extraño

Parecía un poco desorientado cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación, pero nada mas ver la taquilla a los pies de su cama, se abalanzó sobre ella en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera contener. 

-Esos de la pasma debieron de atizarme muy fuerte para que no recuerde ni como llegue hasta aquí. JA, les va a salir el tiro por la culata. Ya lo verán.

En la pequeña taquilla de metal, había un pantalón corto de pitillo que seguramente le quedaría poco por debajo de las rodillas, y una camiseta de manga corta de color verde con bordes amarillos. Shuichi tiro esa ropa sobre la cama, para rápidamente tras votar la puerta del cuarto, quitarse el camisón hospitalario que era la única prenda que portaba, y enfundarse en aquellos prendas que encajaron perfectamente en su cuerpo.

-No me quejare por la ropa, aunque el que la haya traído fue un hortera eligiendo- soltó una risita mirando y evaluando el aspecto que mostraba. Tras este acto de vanidad por su parte, volvió a coger el bisturí que había dejado sobre la cama y se lo escondió en uno de los bolsillos, no sin antes envolverlo un poco entre unas vendas olvidadas junto a los instrumentos metálicos en la sala, y con las que de igual forma se había vendado el cuello por el que seguía sangrando un poco.

Puso un pie en la puerta, y con una sonrisa prepotente, salió disimuladamente de la planta en cuanto el personal le daba la espalda, dejándole el camino libre.

Unos veinte minutos después en los que el cuarto estuvo completamente desierto, una enferma que pasaba haciendo su inspección, se vio abordada cuando al entrar, un hombre alto rubio de complexión robusta, entro tras ella y le cerro la puerta.

-Is this the room of Shindou Shuichi?

La mujer miró al hombre del que no había entendido una palabra, sorprendida por la altura y la mueca impaciente de este.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Qué si es esta la habitación de Shindou Shuichi?

-Eh si, era la del Señor Shindou y la del señor Uesugi, pero este ultimo acaba de fallecer.

-Oh vaya, ya veo, pero eso no es algo que me importe.- el rubio empezó a ponerse nervioso- Shindou, ¿Donde esta?

La enfermera miro en derredor desconcertada.

-Tendría que estar aqu

Con un bufido, el rubio abrió la puerta y se marcho, maldiciendo entre dientes cuan largo era el pasillo de la planta, mientras murmuraba "por lo visto me he convertido en un servicio a domicilio" de forma irritada.

Shuichi se había mezclado bien entre la gente. Con paso confiado había salvado ya casi la totalidad de la distancia que le separaba de su destino, sin embargo se le veía sin prisa, rezagándose continuamente en escaparates y comercios, incluso parándose en una cafetería a comer un emparedado y tomarse una cerveza mientras leía el periódico con aire ausente.

Y así con una sonrisa radiante, entro en uno de tantos barrios de la ciudad, alcanzado un pequeño edificio de pisos de estudiantes, en el cual tras subir las escaleras, se planto en la puerta presionando el timbre sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su cara.

Tras unos segundos, Nakano abrió la puerta, con expresión cansada.

-Buenas tardes ... eh, Shuichi?, que haces aquí?, te dieron el alta?

Sin contestar, el joven empujo al guitarrista, y entro en la casa de este como si fuera la suya propia, cerrando la puerta tras el y echando el pestillo de la misma.

¡¿Oye que te pasa?- inquirió Hiroshi molesto, sin saber a que había venido la brusca actuación del cantante.

-Solo venia de visita ¿no te alegras?

Nakano, omitiendo el extraño tono burlón de la voz de su viejo amigo, frunció el ceño con aparente incomodidad, mirando hacia la cocina

-Pensé que te había dejado claro que quería mantener un poco las distancias contigo.

-Claro claro, las distancias- comento en tono jovial el joven de largos cabellos morenos- ¿Con quien estas acostándote esta vez?

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Perplejo, Nakano se volvió hacia el cantante, que seguía sonriendo de forma sospechosamente cordial. Se aparto un poco, haciendo un gesto con las manos de desconcierto.

¿Pero qué tipo de pregunta es esa?, Sabes que estoy con Ayaka!

-AAHhhh así que ahora es Ayaka... -Shuichi se llevo un dedo a la barbilla como exagerando de forma completamente teatral todos sus razonamientos- ¿Eso es un nombre de mujer?, vaya, y yo que pensaba que solo te gustaba dar por el culo... -volvió a sonreír de forma tan ambigua como sus palabras. Las mejillas del guitarrista enrojecieron cuando éste miro con desconcierto y vergüenza a su amigo.

-Shuichi, ¿Pero que leches estas diciendo?, ¿Te has vuelto loco o qué?

-No claro que no, aunque eso es lo que trataste de hacer creer a los demás, para que me llevasen a ese PUTO SITIO DE MIERDA!!!- estallo de repente el moreno, con el pelo sacudiéndose violentamente al igual que la mano con la que lo señalaba- ¡¡Divertido verdad?!! ¡¡HIJO DE PUTA!! no sé como no te moriste desangrado la ultima vez, pero debes de creerte muy valiente para venirte haciendo como el que no ha pasado nada, dándotelas tanto de sufrido e incomprendido, dejándome a mi como el pringado de turno delante de los demás! No te lo dije antes, pero se que fuiste tu el que prendió fuego a mi casa!!

-No sé de que me hablas pero me estas asustando Shuichi. No se que será lo que te ha hecho esa maquina, pero estas confundido. Yo no te he hecho nada, y tu casa no se ha quemado nunca... sino llama a Maiko y pregúntale, ya veras como ... -Nakano le miro con miedo, casi con pavor, cuando el moreno relegando a un lado su falsa sonrisa, saco el bisturí de uno de los bolsillos y se lo enseño al guitarrista.

-Quizá la otra vez fui demasiado clemente contigo, esta vez pienso ensañarme...

Retrocediendo hasta que el poco espacio se terminó, Nakano no dejaba de lanzar miradas nerviosas a la puerta y después al antiguo cantante de Back Luck, que le sonreía de forma amplia y desinhibida mientras se acercaba juguetonamente con el objeto metálico. 

-SHUICHI!!! Ya vale la broma. Te estas pasando! Entiendo que estés afectado por lo de Yuki, ¡¡Pero mírate!! ¡Además yo no tengo la culpa!

Se escucho un sonido de llaves en la cerradura. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, expectantes, hasta que la puerta se abrió, y un hombre de largos cabellos rubios sujetos en una coleta, puso un pie en la vivienda con familiaridad.

-K!! AYUDAME!!- grito exaltado el guitarrista al recién llegado, cuya improvisada aparición parecía que había supuesto un gran alivio- A Shuichi le ha patinado la cabeza!! ¡¡Quiere matarme!!

El americano desorientado, soltó rápidamente el abrigo que transbordaba en un brazo para tratar de alcanzar la mágnum que siempre llevaba, demasiado tarde no obstante para un Shindou que antes casi el rubio le hubiera dado tiempo a reaccionar, había cogido una silla metálica y atizándole con ella en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que perdiera el equilibrio, aprovechando tan debilidad para volver a golpearle repetidamente, hasta dejarle inconsciente o medio muerto, cualquier a de las dos posibilidades era factible para el cuerpo inerte del rubio en el suelo.

-Bien ahora vamos a jugar...- añadió el cantante jadeando antes de soltar la silla y volver a adoptar esa actitud despreocupada y alegre con la que momento atrás, había entrado en aquella casa.

El hombre rubio de pulida vestimenta oscura, había tirado la puerta del apartamento del escritor de una patada. Con aire pomposo había entrado en toda y cada una de las habitaciones para comprobar enervado que el lugar estaba completamente vacío. 

Se llevo una mano a la barbilla, adquiriendo un aire meditabundo, que termino con la visita a la cocina de donde tomo una cerveza de la nevera.

-Where the idiot that will be? ... –murmuro quedamente entre dientes, tras los dos primeros tragos del dorado liquido- Nittle Gasper ... no, no creo... Ryuichi... poco probable si se ha creído lo de Yuki-san... AHHH  of course!! –el rubio tiro la lata por encima de su cabeza y golpeo una de sus manos cerradas sobre la palma abierta de la otra con gran regocijo- ¡¡Nakano-Kun!! .... –un silencio tenso se cernió sobre él, como si acabara de recordar algo importante- no abra... I should give myself hurry!!

A grandes zancadas, el rubio abandono el apartamento, pasando por encima de la puerta de la entrada que quedo, tirada e inservible por completo.

Atadado y amordazado al cabezal de la cama, Hiro se revolvía con varios cortes en su pecho rezumando sangre, y una herida bastante profunda en un costado. Su cara era de dolor, al igual que la satisfacción cubría los rasgos del cantante que observaba divertido la escena sentado a su lado en el borde del colchón.

-Y el rubio que? ¿También otro amante?, vamos Hiro, eres insaciable verdad? –inquirió con burla despectiva en cantante con un paquetito de sal que había cogido de la cocina, y que ahora estaba utilizando para espolvorear las heridas del guitarrista y a continuación lamerlas o morderlas sin consideración. 

-GuiShiiiiii, fuefdameeeeeeee!!- trato de protestar tirando de lo que le tenia sujeto y limitado, pero el moreno lejos de hacerle caso, se chupó un dedo untándolo completamente de sal que después se dedico a introducir con saña en la herida del costado del guitarrista que gimió pateando al aire e intentando apartarle- AfgAhhh!!

-¿Pero porque te pones así?, ¿pero si nos lo estamos pasando bien verdad?, Ah claro se me olvidaba– comento con resignación el joven de cabellos largos morenos, cuyos ojos violáceos brillaron con aire fingidamente triste- quizá es culpa de que ya no puedas verme con los mismo ojos... bien, eso se puede solucionar, ¡¡SI TE LOS SACO!!

Hiro grito todo lo que pudo bajó la mordaza. Shuichi se puso en pie con una mueca cruel e indiferente ante los gemidos agónicos del guitarrista, alzando el bisturí a la altura por encima de su cabeza para asestar un golpe fuerte y cruel... que no llego a dar porque cuando bajo el brazo el bisturí había desaparecido de su mano.

Una mirada de perplejidad a sus dedos y después los ojos abiertos y suplicantes de Nakano a algún punto detrás de su espalda, le hicieron girarse con una mueca desafiante.

-¿Jugando a médicos Shuichi?- comento muy serio la figura de aquel hombre enfundado en prendas negras y cuyos ojos estaban ocultos tras una opacas gafas de sol de una sola pieza- a Nakano-Kun no le haría mucha gracia saber que le has hecho eso... pero claro depende como se mire a esto se le puede sacar el toque pervertido, es algún tipo de fetiche?

La expresión del cantante cambio en cuanto vio al rubio. Por un momento se quedo vacía e impersonalizada, como si el odio o el rencor hubieran abandonado aquel cuerpo, dejando sin vida aquellos rasgos masculinos y por lo general atractivos y juveniles. A continuación pestañeo un par de veces, como si le hubiera entrado algo en el ojo, y adquiriendo una expresión desconcertada abrió la boca que tembló, antes de que la pregunta terminara formulándose.

-¿Yuki?

Con el ceño fruncido, y una ceja alzándose notablemente más por encima de la otra, el rubio se quito las fastuosas gafas de sol, dejando unos intensos ojos azules, de carácter frió y critico.

-Non Shuichi, no- se llevo una mano a la frente mirando al techo como si clamara paciencia por la incompetencia de los que le rodeaban- I need vacations, some long vacations after this... neither with Ryuichi they happened to me these things!

Cogió el brazo del joven y tiro de él, en el mismo momento en se hizo la luz del conocimiento en sus ojos violeta, y empezó a señalarle con el dedo de forma inquieta.

-AHHHHHHHHHH!! Tu!! Me pegaste!! Me disparaste!! ¡Me dolió!

-Si, ya, pobrecito, venga vamonos!. Hurry!! Ya conversaremos después delante de un te con pastas...

Shuichi miró confuso al rubio, para después volverse y ver a Hiroshi atado en la cama, pataleando con insistencia para que alguien lo soltase, así como a su manager aun en el suelo bocabajo , mas muerto que vivo. 

Emitió un gemido ahogado.

-¡¡HIROOOOO!!, ¡¡K!! ¡Ahí va dios!, ¡¿pero que ha pasado aquí?!! – se volvió hacia el rubio que  seguía tirando de su brazo, y le miro con confusión- ¿Dos K?, ¿Pero qué?

-Da igual, nos vamos

-Pero tenemos que ayudarles, ¡¡Son Hiro y ....um ¿K? ¡¡No entiendo nada!!

-Déjalos así, da lo mismo- le reprendió el rubio de pelo corto arrastrándolo por la fuerza del apartamento.

-NOOOO –se reitero el cantante amarrándose con la uñas al marco de la puerta, de tal manera que el rubio ni con toda su fuerza podía arrancarle de ahí, a pesar de tenerle cogido por la cintura y tirando de él sin que tocara el suelo- seguro que se lo has hecho tu y ahora me quieres secuestrar. Esto es un malvado plan para desacreditarme y suplantar mi identidad! ¡¡Hiro te ayudare te lo prometo!!

-¡¡¿NO quieres ver a YUKI-SAN?!! – ante el nombre, Shuichi se agarroto de tal forma que se le soltaron las manos del marco, el rubio resbalo hacia atrás y ambos cayeron rodando por las escaleras.

-No tiene gracia K- comento Shuichi con el rostro hundido, aun tirado en el suelo con la cabeza encima de uno de los escalones, mientras se quitaba una pierna del otro de encima- Yuki esta ...-sintió que la palabra se le atragantaba-... esta muerto. Por mi culpa, no supe traerlo de vuelta... 

El rubio se puso torpemente en pie, sacudiéndose dignamente la suciedad de su elegante gabardina de cuero. Miro la funesta mueca con la que se había quedado el cantante con el rostro casi tapado por el cabello largo, negro, sucio y despeinado, y le sacudió una colleja para que reaccionara.

-¡¡Espabila!!

-Ite!... ¡¡Pero a ti que te pasa?!!- protesto el cantante llevándose las manos a la cabeza a la par que miraba con odio al rubio- ¡¡¿Tu sabes como me siento?!! ¡¡Quiero MORIRME!! ¡Ni siquiera se que hago aquí! ¡O que es lo que esta pasando! ¡¡Tan sólo sé que Yuki no esta!! ¡¡Y no volverá a estarlo!!

Contra todo pronostico el rubio no pareció ni sorprendido, ni contrariado cuando Shuichi se dejo caer en uno de los peldaños y rompió a llorar agónicamente, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-En realidad, debería dejarte aquí un rato, sufriendo y auto compadeciéndote, porque sinceramente, te lo mereces después del disgusto que nos distes a todos, posteriormente de tu "sorpresita"- el hombre se volvió a poner las gafas de sol sentándose al lado del moreno- pero claro, me considero demasiado buen manager para ver a uno de mis representados llorando como una magdalena si puedo evitarlo... so...

El hombre paso un brazo por encima del hombro del joven que seguía gimoteante, y susurro quedamente a su oído como si fuera un secreto entre ambos.

-Yuki-san esta vivo

Las lágrimas cesaron en ese mismo instante. 

Lentamente y de forma temblorosa, las manos del cantante se fueron apartando de su rostro, revelando una expresión enrojecida que pese a una tremenda desolación y dolor, parecía querer fluctuar hacia la esperanza.

-¿Cómo?

-The truth?, Un milagro!!, milagro que pudiesen construir otro puerto antes de que hicieras aquí dentro alguna burrada de las tuyas- el rubio pareció meditarlo molesto- si llego un poco mas tarde vivo no se, pero Yuki-san se hubiera quedado "paya" para los restos...

El cantante enarco las cejas.

-¿Aquí dentro?

-JAJAJA, Of course!! –con una palmada fraternal que casi le saca el estomago por la boca al cantante, el rubio se puso de pie y miro divertido la puerta abierta del apartamento- todavía estamos "on line" y como dije antes, has tenido mucha suerte...-el manager cerro los ojos empezando a negar con su dedo índice con aire experto en el tema- Oh YES!! , ¡Toda esta escenita no habría sido nada comparada con la realidad si llegara a pasar algo parecido!. Te hubieran usado de saco de boxeo como mínimo. Incluso Ryuichi estaba enfadado cuando se entero, y la verdad, era muy curioso verle así, echándole la culpa a su conejo por no haberte vigilado lo suficiente y que hubieras echo esto.

Con visible desconcierto, el cantante se puso en pie, rascándose la cabeza, arrugando el ceño en una mueca estúpida de incomprensión.

-Entonces todo esto no?...- sus labios empezaron a  doblarse en una sonrisa alentada, así como sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse- ...entonces Yuki no esta?

-No

Llevado por una emoción demasiado grande para tratar siquiera de explicar con palabras, el cantante pego un grito de júbilo que debió de resonar en toda la ciudad. Tirandose sobre el rubio para abrazarlo, parecía querer gritar sin parar lo feliz que le había echo la noticia. K le miraba y se reía de forma prepotente, dándole después unos golpecitos en el hombro, para que se tranquilizara, pues parecía que Shuichi había entrado en modo cachorro hiperactivo, pegando saltitos completamente eufórico.

-¡¿Dónde esta?, ¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde esta?,¿D"NDE ESTAAAAAAAA?!! ¡¡QUIERO VERLO!!

Indagó nervio y exaltado con todas las mejillas rojas de expectación.

-JAJAJA. Iremos ahora mismo no te preocupes, y alégrate de que haya sido alguien tan maravilloso como yo, el que haya venido al rescate antes de que tu, intentando salir de aquí, llegaras siquiera a pensar alguna chorrada como que tenias que "suicidarte" para conseguirlo JAJAJJAJAJJAJA....

Shuichi se paro, quedándose pálido de repente, sintiendo un desagradable sudor frió recorrerle la espalda.

-¿Acaso no era así?

-Of course that not! –repuso con energía el rubio enarcando una ceja- No me dirás que fuiste lo suficientemente tonto como para?....

-Casi casi... 

Con impotencia, el rubio se dio una palmada en la frente despejada.

-Si lo llego a saber en vez de darte un puñetazo te doy dos...-el rubio, enfadado, cogió las mejillas del cantante y empezó a tirar de ellas hacia fuera y hacia dentro obligándolo a hacer varias muecas forzadas- ¡¡¿Ves por qué los niños no pueden jugar con las cosas de los mayores?!!...

-Pero yo os oí... 

-...¡¿Ni a espiarlos cuando estan amblando entre ellos de cosas serias?!!

-¡¡Y entonces por qué lo dijisteis?!! - trato de defenderse el cantante, mientras el rubio seguía pellizcándole con una sonrisa que tenia que ver muy poco con su estado de animo.

El rubio le soltó ruborizándose de forma culpable, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Thoma y Tatsuha hacia ya algo mas de dos meses, cuando se habían planteado por primera vez la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera acceder al programa, para ver que era lo que no dejaba despertar al escritor. 

Debido a que ninguno de por aquella tenia conocimientos de informática a ese nivel, terminaron tan enredados con los gruesos libros técnicos que les habían proporcionado los creadores de la maquina, que se pasaron media tarde diciendo estupideces entre botellas de cerveza. Por ello a Shuichi se le había prohibido formar parte de aquella conversación, pero por lo visto se las había ingeniado de alguna manera para seguirla al dedillo.

-Ejem, bueno eso es algo que no viene al caso- añadió con aire solemne el americano cogiendo a Shuichi por la oreja y tirando de él hasta un coche deportivo, posiblemente de importación, que estaba aparcado poco mas abajo. Le hizo montar.

-Pero entonces? – suplico con ojos llorosos saber el moreno.

-Explicación completa? –sugirió el rubio con una sonrisa ufana mientras se colocaba las gafas de sol en el retrovisor y arrancaba el coche.

-Si por favor – solicito formalmente el cantante.

-Bueno, dejando al margen de que casi a mas de uno le dio un ataque cuando te encontramos aquella feliz mañana del veinticinco del cuatro del...

El cantante sonrió de forma candorosa tratando de parecer inocente de todas las acusaciones.

-... en la maravillosa maquinita... pues en ese mismo momento empezó a cundir el pánico, porque obviamente no tenias ni la mas puñetera idea de que era lo que había que hacer...

-Aunque vosotros no me contaseis nada, yo leía a escondidas!! Leí muchas revistas, venia preparado!! –acoto enérgicamente el joven visiblemente abochornado. K lo hizo callar con una mirada fulminante tras los opacos cristales de sus gafas.

-Sin tener ni puñetera idea...- recalco nuevamente con aplomo- pues Thoma presiono mucho al creador, para que hiciera un tercer puerto. Por lo visto el dinero de Seguchi fue lo suficientemente bueno para que los tres meses que había tardado en construir el segundo puerto, quedasen en uno para el tercero. Pero el hombre a partir de ahí se lavo las manos del asunto, temía por su integridad, porque decía que al entrar tu habías desestabilizado el nosequé, así que la cosa quedo bastante en el aire por su parte y bueno... ¿Adivina quien entro?

Shuichi esbozo una mueca de comprensión, mirando por el cristal de forma distraída las calles mientras avanzaban.

-¿Se enfadaron mucho verdad?

-No que va, les hizo gracia. ¿Crees que yo suelo pegar puñetazos a modo de saludo a todo el mundo?. Como te dije antes los atragantaste. Como para no tenerlos a todos carcomiéndose las uñas... sabes lo que hubiera pasado si os hubierais suicidado o hubierais tenido algún tipo de accidente mortal?

Negó con la cabeza de forma taciturna, sin tener muy claro si quería saber la respuesta.

Lo mas probable es que os hubiera dado un ataque cardiaco a los dos y os hubierais muerto de verdad. 

Perfilando con un dedo su propio reflejo en el cristal, estalló en una algarabía de toses atragantadas ante la noticia.

-Pero tu nos disparaste! –exclamo sofocado cuando recupero el aliento, saltando dentro del asiento y mirando al rubio como si quisiera quemarle con los ojos- ¡¡Y a Yuki varias veces!!

-Ummn This?  JAJA no eran balas de verdad. Eran... information?. Además era necesario, poco antes de entrar el técnico comento algo de que era el sistema al estar desenoseke, si todos los mensajes con los que habían estado bombardeando a Yuki-san conseguían alcanzarle de golpe, habría un efecto rebote y podría ser perjudicial para él, así que era mejor que aquello que había estado impidiendo que los recibiera, siguiera funcionando hasta que yo os encontrara. Digamos que con ellas, os cambie sabiamente a ti y a él a otra "fase o canal" por así decirlo. De ese modo Yuki-san estaría libre de toda esa sobre información...por cierto, ¿Llegaste a saber que era lo que no le dejaba recibirla y porque dejo de funcionar tan de repente?

Cara de circunstancias por parte del cantante.

¿Y una cosa más?, ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo un mes completo aquí dentro?, ¿Cosas dulces, pegajosas y empalagosas?

Tosecilla nerviosa mientras Shuichi se hacia mas pequeño en el asiento.

-Eh no, la verdad es que al entrar de mala manera, me paso que ...

**********

Se había despertado con una estrafalaria estrofa comercial rondándole por la cabeza, casi hasta el punto de ser tarareada por sus labios. Yuki frunció el ceño, incorporándose lentamente de la cama, y mientras apartaba de su cabeza el "yo soy aquel negrito del África tropical" de los viejos anuncios del Cola-cao, miro aquel dormitorio desorganizado, sucio y algo destartalado en el que se encontraba. 

Se movió sobre las sabanas de la cama, aun con una sensación de sueño venciéndole, hasta que topo con una nota plegada pulcramente junto a su almohada. Desconcertado, el escritor la abrió buscando por acto reflejo los cigarrillos mientras empezaba a leerla en silencio.

"Eiri amor, me llevo las llaves del coche para hacer todos los recados. De todas formas necesito decirte que estoy muy dolida, te has pasado toda la noche llamando a "Shuichi" entre sueños, después de que te encontraba abrazado en el sofá a una botella de Martini. Trato de ser comprensiva, ya se que fue una parte muy importante de tu vida, tu segundo amor verdadero, y que te dolió mucho cuando te abandonó, pero comprende que con tu comportamiento me haces sentir mal. El otro día encontré por casualidad la carta de despedida que te había dejado el día que se marchó. Me mentiste, me habías dicho que ya no la guardabas, que la habías tirado, pero la encontré entre uno de tus libros, el rojo del segundo cajón. Perdona que te lo diga así, pero ya sabes que no tengo valor para decírtelo cara a cara. Bastante tengo con ver como consumes tu vida con el alcohol para sentirme excluida también de tu corazón .Prométeme que trataras de olvidarle para que ambos podamos ser felices juntos. Siempre tuya Makoto

PD. Se te estaban acabando tus medicamentos, así que te deje ahí las ultimas pastillas, se bueno y tómatelas todas."

Volvió a releer la carta una vez mas, enfadado por no encontrar los cigarrillos, irritado ante lo que estaba leyendo. ¿Qué Shuichi lo había abandonado?, menuda idiotez, el estaba... estaba... 

El rubio se paro en seco, al estar sus recuerdos un tanto distorsionados a través de muchas tonadillas comerciales, reminiscencias sin lógica e inconexas. Entre ellas predominaba el rostro de un cantante de cabellos morenos cercenados que le miraba con pena junto al cuerpo ensangrentado de Kitazawa. 

Suprimió un escalofrió, aquella imagen aislada se le antojo ficticia.  Pero no podía haber sido un sueño, era demasiado real, demasiado vivido. Busco el dichoso libro rojo del segundo cajón, y allí encontró efectivamente una nota cuya letra reconoció al instante.

"Yuki. Nunca pensé que esto me ocurriría. Te he querido mas de lo que puedes imaginar. Has sido lo mas importante para mi durante mucho tiempo, lo habría dado todo, mis sueños, mi trabajo, Bad Luck, cualquier cosa que me hubieras pedido yo te la abría ofrecido sin dudarlo. Pero Yuki, creo que me he engañado mucho tiempo, pretendía ver en tu indiferencia pequeños gestos hacia mi, peque de iluso lo sé. Tres veces intentando deshacerte de mi deben de querer decir algo no?. No te preocupes no te molestare más. Hiro me ha ayudado mucho mientras tome esta decisión. No es algo que haya decidido de repente, en realidad ya lo llevaba pensando fríamente unos meses, en este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que mis preferencias pueden cambiar. Ya no me duele tanto el echo de no pensar el tenerte a mi lado. Además en mi ultima gira he hecho muchos amigos y amigas nuevos. Yo no se si definitivamente me volví gay o tan solo bisexual como tu hermano, pero  lo cierto es que entre mis nuevos conocidos hay un chico un año mayor que al que estoy empezando a ver un poco como te veía a ti al principio y creo que el me ve igual, así que por eso no te preocupes porque vuelva a molestarte. Estaré bien. Creo que el podrá regalarme muchas sonrisas todos los días. Espero que si alguna vez nuestros caminos vuelven a cruzarse pueda mirarte a los ojos. Sabrás de mi por los periódicos. Shuichi"

Desmoralizado, Eiri descubrió un recorte de periódico tras la carta, que no ayudo mucho a mejorar su animo.

"Cantante de Bad Luck, anuncia oficialmente tras romper su relación sentimental con el escritor Yuki Eiri, haber encontrado en su nueva pareja el amor que siempre deseo"

Una foto del cantante con otro joven muy sonriente adornaba el reportaje.

Yuki se quedo en silencio, con el papel aun en su mano, y con la impresión de que le había arrancado un trozo de vida sin haber sido avisado. 

Recuerdos sobre recuerdos, a cada cual más contradictorio, excéntrico o desalentador, para encontrarse ahora eso. ¿Acaso tenia razón la nota de la tal Makoto y había sido todo un onírico pensamiento producto del Martini y de sus deseos mas íntimos? 

Haciendo memoria reconoció que la idea de estar conectado a una maquina durante meses que suplantara toda una realidad, con la tecnología actual de la que se disponía, era una completa majadería, así que solo le quedaba el peso aplastante de la realidad desmoralizadora, aunque siguiera sin comprender algunos detalles de esta.

-¿Me dejaste?- inquirió para si el novelista entre cerrando los ojos con antipatía dolida- después de todo al final me dejaste...

Y quizá en aquel momento de haber seguido estando solo, rumiando interiormente lo que acababa de leer, el sentimiento de despecho o resentimiento habría llevado al novelista a seguirse auto compadeciendo durante algunos años posteriores. Su humor se habría avinagrado un cuarenta por ciento más, y los libros que hubiera escrito desde entonces hubieran colaborado a incrementar la tasa de desencanto amoroso de sus lectoras. Pero nada de eso ocurrió, porque es ese momento, la puerta del apartamento se vino abajo con un sonoro y polvoriento estruendo, dejando entrar a "alguien" que correteo por toda la casa histérico gritando el clásico y estridente "¿YUKKIIIIII?" hasta detenerse en la puerta del dormitorio.

Con sorpresa real, el novelista observo a aquel joven de largos cabellos morenos, y como este le devolvía la mirada con anhelo, ensanchando todo lo humanamente posible que una persona podía ampliar una sonrisa, antes de saltarle encima.

-¡¡¡YUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! ¿Estas bien?¿Qué tal te encuentras? No tienes buen color ¿Te dolió mucho? ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo estaba en el hospital, que jodido susto me dio la puta maquina, pensé que te había pasado algo de verdad –el moreno se había puesto a horcajadas sobre él, toqueteándole absolutamente todo: desde el pelo y la cara, hasta comprobarle la temperatura de la frente, los ojos, mirarle el pecho por si le habían quedado marcas de los disparos o quitarle la sabana con la que se cubría para mirar todo lo demás-, AHHHHHHHHHHH! Pero si estas desnudo!!! Yukiiiii, ¿no habrás estado haciendo cochinadas con nadie mas verdad? ¡¡ARGGG no puede ser!! ¡¡Y yo atragantado!! ¡¡¿Sabes lo mal que lo he pasado?!! ¡Encima esa reproducción de Seguchi-san gritándome! Pensé que era el verdad. Sabia cosas que no tenia que saber ¡Seguro que me leyó la mente! Y después Hiro, ¡¡Ah sido horrible Yuki quería morirme!! Ahora entiendo porque al principio me miraras un poco mal cuando te lo dije todo!! A mi también me engaño, pero menos mal que vino K, aunque podía habernos avisado antes de meternos el tiro. Que a mi por cierto me dolió muchísimo ¿Y a ti? Ah sido tan horrible!, ya veras cuando salga de aquí, voy a meterle de patadas al cacharro ese hasta que me canse .... 

Shuichi seguía hablando como una locomotora a todo vapor y Yuki ya no sabia que cara poner. Demasiado confuso para reaccionar. En un cuarto extraño, con la nota en la mano de una tal Makoto, un recorte de que Shuichi le había abandonado en la otra, la cabeza echa un completo desastre y sentado sobre el aquel moreno, que tan perdido lo tenia sin silenciarse ni una sola décima de segundo.

Eiri suplico porque cesase, todo, estaba cansado y no quería pensar. Irritado con todos por cavilar que de alguna manera oscura estaban jugando con su cabeza y con sus sentimientos, aquellos que tanto le había costado admitir y tanta vergüenza le producía mostrarlos.

Desvió la mirada del cantante que se había abrazado herméticamente a su cuello, y descubrió a un rostro familiar sonriéndole con afabilidad desde la puerta.

-HEEELLOOOOOO!!! – exclamó el manager desde la puerta con un musical acento- no es por interrumpir la escenita, pero deberíamos darnos prisa, cuanto terminemos antes estaremos en casa...

-¡¡A CASA SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!- grito Shuichi saltando fuera del rubio y corriendo por toda la habitación. Yuki en cambio alzo una ceja circunspecta hacia ambos.

-No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que alguien me aclare de verdad lo que esta pasando.

-Later! Later!- concluyo K con una sonrisa ufana cruzándose de brazos. Pero el novelista se quedo inmóvil en la cama, hasta que el manager sonrió complaciente- oh claro, claro, me despiste. Pero date prisa!! –requirió volviéndose en lo que creyó que el escritor le estaba pidiendo intimidad para cambiarse, llevándose a Shuichi que bailoteaba de forma tonta delante de él.

Con bastantes dudas al respecto, Yuki se levanto de la cama y sin mucha convicción se acerco al armario sacando algunas prendas de ropa de hombre de estilo informal, que dudó mucho que le pertenecieran pero dado que le servían, se vistió con ellas sin replicar.

-¡¡Mi puerta!! ¡¿Qué le ha pasado a mi puerta?! Y además... ¡¡¿ Quienes son ustedes?!!

"BANG"

-¡¡K!!, ¡¿Pero estas loco?! ¡No puedes ir disparándole así porque si a todo el mundo!! ¡¡La has matado!!

-JAJAJA, mira quien me lo va a decir, Mrs.  "Hiro is a prostitute!!"

-EH?

El rubio no muy satisfecho con su vestimenta, salió a encontrarse al rubio discutiendo divertido con un Shuichi que histérico señalaba una mujer muerta en el suelo. Al verlo aparecer, ambos se giraron con cara de circunstancias, que termino en unas risitas contenidas cuando leyeron el "Soy el rey del mambo" serigrafiado en la camiseta de flores del escritor. Este les dirigió una fría mirada de advertencia y tanto el manager como el cantante volvieron a ponerse serios mientras K hacia un gesto de cortesía hacia la puerta dedicada al escritor.

-¿Nos vamos?

Abandonando el apartamento por la puerta caída, el novelista con serias dudas al respecto echo un ultimo vistazo al cuerpo de la mujer en el suelo cuyo rostro tenia un sospechoso parecido con el de su hermana.

A K le había entrado complejo de chofer en los veinte minutos que estuvo conduciendo su lujoso automóvil con Shuichi y Eiri en la parte trasera del vehículo. Y de igual forma echo en falta ese grueso cristal opaco del que disponían las limosinas para ofrecer intimidad a sus clientes, si estos así lo deseaban, por la sencilla razón de que pese a que Yuki estuvo todo el trayecto en un silencio circunspecto con el ceño fruncido, el cantante no había cesado en sus demostraciones publicas de afecto a pesar de los carraspeos nerviosos del manager al verlo revolotear, retozar y ponerse pegajoso de forma completamente vergonzosa.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Shuichi dando por un poco de tranquilidad al escritor, se quedo súbitamente pegado al cristal del automóvil con incredulidad.

-¿Nittle Gasper Records?- se volvió hacia K con el ceño fruncido y una mirada incriminatoria- ¡¡¿No estaréis pensando ponerme a trabajar incluso aquí?!! ¡¡Sois unos negreros!! 

-OH!! Of course!!! –informo el rubio bajándose del coche- en el mismo momento en que firmaste el contrato con la compañía, le vendiste tu alma al mismísimo diablo! JAJAJAJAJJA

Empezando a poner pucheros, Shindou se bajo con visible enojo del coche, seguido de Yuki el cual parecía completamente abstraído y se limitaba a seguir a la pareja, que entro en el edificio.

Dos minutos depuse, eran todos los de dentro los que salían corriendo con el sonido de las balas resonando a sus espaldas.

La puerta oxidada que daba a la azotea se abrió, chirriando bajo sus viejas y carcomidas bisagras. K puso un pie en el sobre calentada superficie, y lanzó una mirada de evaluación a todo el equipo que allí había meticulosamente preparado. Shuichi entrando tras él, abrió la boca llevado evidentemente por la sorpresa, emitiendo un sonido admirativo hacia lo que veía.

-¿Y todo este equipo?  

Camino vacilante hasta un micrófono, aislado del resto, alzado solitariamente en su pie a pocos metros de la cornisa del edificio. Lo acarició con nostalgia, experimentando una sensación eléctrica que le envolvía al igual que cada vez que lo tenia entre las manos. Como había dicho una vez Sakuma, cuando lo tenia entre las manos, simplemente brillaba. 

Rozo la superficie metálica y fría, suprimiendo un gemido anhelante. Ese objeto significaba tantas cosas, tantos sueños que había creído olvidar es las frías noches de soledad en los callejones, que al contacto se vio momentáneamente desbordado por los recuerdos. 

Al volverse con pesadumbre, Shuichi descubrió a K conectando parte del equipo, revisando meticulosamente los cables y las conexiones, y tocando algunas teclas para ver si estaba todo a la altura de las circunstancias.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? –pregunto nervioso el joven moreno, regresando hasta su manager que le había dado una patada un uno de los diez altavoces más grandes que él mismo, ubicados a su alrededor.

-¿Esto?, esto significa que yo al menos, en los pocos días que llevo aquí no me dedique a perder el tiempo- comentó enojado el rubio volviendo a pagarle otra patada al mismo objeto asta que dejo de emitir siseos.

-Sigo sin entender.

El rubio se volvió con el, enseñándole un único y brillante cd sin serigrafiar. Esbozo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-No tienes nada que entender, tan sólo cantar – y dicho esto le dio una patada a un maletín que arrastrándose medio metro por el suelo de graba se detuvo junto a los pies de Shindou. Cuando lo abrió, observo conmocionado que era su vieja y desgastada gabardina plastificada de color amarillo con bordes naranjas que en tantos conciertos había utilizado. Gabardina que se había roto el día en que Yuki entro en coma y que ahora tenia íntegra entre las manos.

Alzo una mirada llorosa hacia el rubio.

Menos morriña y date prisa!!!

Sin hacer más preguntas, Shuichi se cambio rápidamente el pantalón y la camiseta de manga corta que traía por lo que contenía el maletín, y a pesar de tener el pelo sucio y largo, de un color un tanto distinto al que antes solía llevar, se sintió como si todo de lo que se había privado hubiera vuelto a él de golpe... o al menos casi todo. Se volvió hacia el rubio, que ni siquiera le estaba mirando, estando como estaba perdido en las vistas de la ciudad. Trató de ir hacia él.

-No lo hagas- le detuvo manager sin para ello la necesidad de mover un músculo- no es un buen momento. Esta muy confuso es lo normal, no se ha hecho a la idea de una cosa, y todo vuelve a cambiar para hacerse más complicado e incomprensible- le dio una palmada comprensiva al moreno en la cabeza y sonrió- no te preocupes, cuando salgamos de aquí tendremos mucho tiempo entre todos para explicárselo. Ahora ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

 Shuichi se situó junto al micrófono. Lanzo una mirada de nerviosismo a su espalda, donde K entre teclados y diversos equipos de acústica le alzo el pulgar con confianza en el momento en que presiono una tecla, y los altavoces empezaron a zumbar al unísono en un primerizo sonido ronco. Yuki seguía sin mirarle .

"No puedo hacerlo"

Tomó el micrófono entre ambas manos con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada. 

Una bocanada de aire intentando serenarse, y esa sensación de miedo extendiéndose por sus nervios. No podía hacerlo. Ese micrófono lo solía sujetar Shindou Shuichi cantante de Bad Luck, pero en ese momento se sentía más como Shiteno, el chico sin familia del que todo el mundo dudaba de su cordura. 

La música empezó a sonar lentamente con un sonido pulido que recordaba vagamente a un cristal al ser golpeado o idílicamente hablando, el sonido de las gotas de lluvia al chocar contra el suelo. De pronto una imagen de Yuki, en un lugar muy lejano de donde ahora se encontraban, atrapado en una cama, rodeado de aparatos eléctricos, cables y pitidos deprimentes le asalto. 

Aquella canción que lentamente encendía sus sentidos, la había compuesto en una de tantas visitas a su amante en aquellos tristes y largos seis meses, al pie de su cama, entre lagrimas descorazonas mientras le sostenía la mano, escribiendo con la otra en una miserable hoja de papel mojada por su propio llanto en la que la tinta se corría volviéndose ilegible. Rezando por ver sus ojos abiertos nuevamente. Agonizando con poder besar esos labios y ser correspondido aunque fuera una ultima vez. 

Los ojos se le llenaron nuevamente de lagrimas. Esa era su realidad, a la que tenia muy claro que no quería volver, al menos si no se llevaba consigo al rubio de vuelta. 

Los acordes de una guitarra hendieron los tenues y delicados sonidos que habían estado sonando con anterioridad, y por un momento sintió la presencia de Hiro, inspirándole ánimos, y esperanzas, diciéndole como siempre que había creído que su amigo no podría volver a levantar cabeza: "Tranquilo, Yuki-san volverá. Shuichi ten fe"

Yuki, lo hacia por Yuki, y si era por él, podría hacer cualquier cosa. Sacrificar lo in sacrificable.

Abrió los ojos y una mueca segura se imprimió en sus rasgos que abarcaron toda la ciudad literalmente a sus pies. Las lagrimas que se agitaban por verterse a través de sus ojos fueron rápidamente trasformadas en un grito rasgado en el que volcó todo su dolor, toda su angustia, resonando a través de esos diez altavoces mas allá de donde llegaba la vista.

"Crawling in my skin

these wounds they will not heal

fear is how I fall

confusing what is real"

El sonido se extendió visible a sus ojos, como una onda incolora pero que chocó haciendo vibrar y retumbar peligrosamente tanto los cristales como las estructuras de todos los edificios pese a estar construidos contra terremotos. 

Saltaron las alarmas de los coches, los perros empezaron a ladrar al cielo, y algunas bocas de agua estallaron. 

Pero Shuichi estaba ciego. Había cerrado los ojos, acercándose al micrófono como el que se acerca a su amante, acariciándolo, susurrándole palabras teñidas de dolor, de anheló, de promesa.

"There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface 

consuming/confusing

This lack of self-control i fear is never ending

controlling/i can't seem"

El recuerdo era demasiado doloroso. Más noches de las que quería recordar en una cama con un olor que sabia a ausencia. Un portátil abandonado en una habitación desierta...

"To find myself again 

my walls are closing in

(without a sense of confidence and i'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)

i've felt this way before

so insecure"

...Noches de remordimiento, de soledad. Noches en las que Yuki no estaba...

"Crawling in my skin

these wounds they will not heal

fear is how I fall

confusing what is real"

Los cristeles, después de estar vibrando sordamente por mas de veinte segundos, cada vez de forma mas peligrosa, terminaron estallando cuando Shuichi al alzar más la voz fueron golpeados con mas potencia por esa onda invisible pero eficaz, provocando una lluvia brillante y mortal para los que estuviesen bajo ellos. Las estructuras un poco menos precoces, empezaron a resquebrajarse  lentamente, casi hasta de forma perezosa, desmoronándose como castillos de arena que les ha dado durante demasiado tiempo el sol.

Shuichi dejo que la canción le bañase por dentro, completamente ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo, sumergiéndose en la ultima estrofa, come el que se aferra desesperado a una luz en la oscuridad.

"Discomfort,endlessly has pulled itself upon me

distracting/reacting

against my will i stand beside my own reflection

it's haunting how i can't seem...

..........."

Cuando termino, pareció relajarse lentamente bajo su gabardina plastificada de color amarillo. Sendas lágrimas resbalaron lacónicamente de sus ojos al abrirlos y alzar la cabeza emitiendo un pequeño gemido doloroso contenido hasta ese momento.

-.... 

Shuichi se había quedado sin palabras al mirar por primera vez la ciudad desde que había comenzado a cantar. Donde antes había edificios, no quedaba nada más que arena y escombros.

De ahí, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Milagrosamente, la única estructura que se mantenía en pie, era precisamente en la que ellos estaban.

-OH WELLL!! – comento K en apariencia satisfecho cuando el moreno se volvió con los ojos desorbitados, señalando histérico a todos los lados- parece que por fin ya hemos terminado...

-¡¡¡¿PERO QUÉ ES ESTO?!!! ¡¿Y LAS CASAS?! ¡¡QUE NO KEDA NADA!! ¡¡No veo ni el mar! ¡¿Eh echo yo eso?! FIUUUUUUUUUUU ¡¡Esto es mucho!! ¡¡YUUUKIII MIRAAAA!! ¡¡ME HAS VISTO YUKI?!! ¡¡¿Te gusto la canción?!! –empezó a gritar Shindou que después de desistir en la idea de ver más allá, había soltado el micro y ahora corría hacia donde K le esperaba junto a Eiri.- ¡¡Que pasada!! ¡¿Qué haremos ahora?!!, ¡¡Aunque no entiendo lo que ha pasado es increíble!! ¡¡No me puedo creer que yo haya echo!! ¡¡JAJA si es que soy un mismísimo Dios bajado desde los cielos!! JAJAJAJ Alegraos simples mortales por poder escuchar mi maravillosa voz JAJAJJAJAJJAJAJ

K dejo de prestarle atención antes de que le moreno empezara a fardar. Había sacado su reloj de muñeca y parecía estar consultando algo, mientras las carcajadas prepotentes de Shindou hacían de eco. 

Finalmente el manager, cansado de tanto ruido, bostezo dirigiéndose al moreno.

-Excuseme Shindou Shuichi-Sama, pero en realidad que hubieras cantado o no, así como la letra de la misma canción, eran completamente innecesarias. Podrías haber berreado "Mi jaca galopa y corta el viento" y los resultados habrían sido los mismos- K sonrió con suficiencia, dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza al cantante que se había quedado descolocado, con bastantes posibilidades de poder ponerse a llorar- la música tenia incluido un virus, que aunque a nosotros no nos haga nada, como veras a destruido al programa. Tan sólo quería que te sintieras de utilidad, por eso monte todo esto ...

-Eres cruel...- murmuro Shuichi con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, en una expresión dolida e infantil.

-Ouh Nou! Soy un buen manager que se preocupa por sus representados y sabe lo que necesitan en cada momento JAJAJA, Además ahora ya podemos irnos.

El moreno pestañeo confuso.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya no hay programa, hizo un gran BOOOMMMM con la música- comenzó el manager con la felicidad de un crío que juega a soldaditos- así que ahora solo queda el BAAAMMM!!

Con miedo, Shuichi salto lejos del manager.

-¡¿Vas a volver a dispararnos?!

-Nou, nou nou- comento el rubio colocándose las gafas de sol para acto seguido acicalarse sobre los hombros la gabardina de cuero negra- mi trabajo aquí ya ha finalizado. 

Y alegremente se acerco a la cornisa del edificio, hizo un gesto de adiós con la mano y salto.

Con un grito ahogado, Shindou salió corriendo junto a esta para ver que había sido del rubio, pero el sonido de las aspas de un helicóptero, le hicieron apartarse justo antes de que el aparato metálico volador al completo se elevara a pocos metros de él, levantando un atronador viento, que le zarandeo los cabellos.

-¡¡Ja Shuichiiiiii!! –grito el rubio desde la cabina de mando del aparato.

-¡¡K!! ¡¡ESPERAAAAAAAA!! ¡¿C"MO SALIMOS DE AQUÍ?!! 

-DESEALO. DESEA SALIR!! YA NO HAY NADA QUE LO IMPIDA!!!–le anuncio el rubio levantando los dedos en señal de victoria. Y al mando del helicóptero, el manager se perdió por el cielo haciendo temerarias cabriolas.

-Que lo desee-  murmuró el moreno quedándose parado, con la vista perdida a la ciudad desolada. 

Con esfuerzo, se volvió hacia donde Yuki abstraído de todo, manipulaba el teclado de música con indiferencia. 

Yuki nos vamos a casa!! ¡Ya oíste a K!!–añadió con jovialidad, pero el rubio levanto los ojos de las teclas para mirarle con indiferencia, borrando rápidamente la sonrisa del moreno- Yuki... ¿No te alegras?

Dejó los aparatos. El rubio salió del pequeño complejo musical, y se detuvo frente al moreno que lo miraba con expectación contenida.

-¿Cómo quieres que me alegre?, Si ni siquiera se que es real ¿Esto es real?¿O es sólo otro sueño?¿Estoy aquí o es sólo mi imaginación?¿Cuantas vidas tengo?, ¿Cuantas de ellas son reales? –el novelista desvió a un lado la cabeza pareciendo nervioso, turbado- Ya no se que creer. 

-¡¡CREE EN MI!! –Shindou se sujeto con fuerza a la cintura del rubio, hasta quedarse sin aire, abrazándose como si fuera la ultima vez pudiera hacerlo-¡¡CREE EN MI YUUKIII!!

El novelista enarco las cejas, levantando la barbilla de aquel rostro que parecía luchar por no parecer débil. Los labios de Shuichi convulsionaban en muchos matices, pero sus ojos eran firmes y su mirada serena. Eiri encontró mucho amor dentro de aquellos orbes violetas. En silencio, se inclino para tomar en un beso largo pero sumamente suave y delicado, los labios que temblaban del joven mas pequeño que él. Cuando se separaron, el rostro del rubio estaba encogido en una mueca dolorosa y avergonzada.

-Yuukii?...

-Tengo miedo –admitió finalmente. Contrayendo los ojos, alzando una ceja nervioso, retirando su mirada hacia otro lado de forma sofocada- si de verdad llevo aquí mas de seis meses... quizá no pueda despertar, y sin esto... sin esto no tengo nada.

-¡¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!! –grito Shuichi con la mirada crispada y furiosa- ¡¡ME TIENES A MI!! ¡¡Estaré siempre a tu lado!! ¡¡Sea como sea!! Y lo sabes! Te encontré aquí! Te encontrare en cualquier sitio!! PASE LO QUE PASE ESTARÉ A TU LADO!!!

Una sonrisa temblorosa se abrió paso en los labios del escritor, que pestañeo de forma afectada, al parecer avergonzado cuando un par de lagrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos.

-Shuichi.... te quiero...

Confeso quedamente el escritor, cerrando los ojos de los que brotaron algunas prodigas lagrimas más, en el momento en que un pequeño hilo de sangre empezó a resbalar por su frente, hasta llegar a su ceja.

La vieja herida que se habría. Aquella que había recibido por protegerle. La que los había separado.

En un silencio solemne, Shuichi colocó una mano en la tersa mejilla del rubio que ladeo la cabeza con expresión angustiada, buscando mas el contacto de aquella mano. 

La sangre comenzó a manar con más insistencia, consiguiendo salvar el obstáculo de la ceja, para alcanzar el párpado tembloroso del rubio y de igual modo la yema de los dedos del cantante que se mantenían inamovibles en su mejilla, viéndose tocadas por el liquido carmesí. 

Estirándose, Shuichi consiguió volver a rozar los labios de Yuki, entre abiertos, entregados y jadeantes, que devolvieron el beso llenándolo del sabor metálico de la sangre, antes de que el cuerpo del escritor empezara a resbalarse quedamente hacia abajo, sin llegar a romper nunca ese beso, dejando a Shuichi estático, con la mano aun levantada cuando el cuerpo del novelista golpeo el suelo, exánime. Ojos abiertos, perdidos, con lagrimas congeladas sacando un brillo triste de sus mejillas entremezclándose con la sangre roja que no cesaba de manar de su sien.

 Bajo lentamente la mano, sin querer mirar hacia abajo. Con aquella imagen demasiado vivida, demasiado dolorosa para querer recordarla otra vez. Pero su voluntad flaqueo estrepitosamente cuando bajó la cabeza y observo de forma agarrotada aquel rostro que amaba tanto.

-Por favor dios, por lo que mas quieras, que salga bien- de sus ojos se volvieron acuosos, rezumando liquido cristalino que se precipito al vacío, golpeando la graba a sus pies. 

Con una expresión de sumo dolor, se arrodillo junto al cuerpo del rubio posando sus manos sobre el pecho de este, tocándolo de forma nerviosa, enredando sus dedos de forma alterada en la tela.

Que salga bien...

Y cerro los ojos. Rezando por despertar con el escritor a su lado. Por recuperar lo que tanto amo tener a su lado. Cerro los ojos, sumergiéndose en la nada.

Por favor....

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..........Pi....pi....pi...pi....pi...pi....pi....pi...pi....pi...

-Um?, ¿Como va el paciente? ¿Y el pulso?, ¿Constante? Bien, bien –un fogonazo de luz cuando alguien le levanto bruscamente un párpado para enfocarle con el intenso haz de luz de una pequeña linterna- Si, la dilatación de la pupila es correcta, no parece haber sufrido ningún trauma en la visión, reacciona de forma perfectamente normal.

Pi....pi....pi...pi....pi...pi....pi....pi...pi....pi... 

Era desagradable, aquel sonio constante de fondo. Se esforzó por abrir los ojos. Pero pesaban, pesaban mucho. En realidad todo su cuerpo lo hacia.

Lo demás parece normal. De todas formas hasta que el sujeto no despierte y rellene un test psicológico no sabremos hasta que punto el proyecto puede decir se que...

-....uu....

-Oiga doctor, juraría que el señor Shindou a abierto la boca.

-....uuukk....

-Vaya, tenia usted razón. ¿Están por ahí los familiares? 

-No, me temo que no. Ahora mismo no había nadie. Me parece que vi a una joven hace un rato en la habitación, pero no se si fue a buscar algo o se marcho a casa. Pero es extraño, casi siempre había alguien a su lado.

-Bueno, de todas formas llame a  estos teléfonos. Tenga. Y diga que se esta despertando, con eso es suficiente.

-.....uuukk....

Volvió a tratar de abrir los ojos o de moverse, pero lo único que consiguió fue una sensación de vértigo que le revolvió el estomago, haciéndole sentir mucho peor. 

Una mano se poso sobre su pecho.

-Tranquilo. No se precipite. Ha estado usted durante mes y medio en un estado comatoso. Posiblemente le cueste al principio moverse. Al no haber estado durante demasiado tiempo, sus extremidades no se abran atrofiado, pero estarán adormecidas y un tanto debilitadas por eso tómese las cosas con paciencia. No se fuerce.

-...¿dónde?...

-Perdone?

- ... Yuki...

-Doctor ya hice las llamadas. Creo que vienen todos hacia aquí.

- ...¿dónde?...

-¡¡HERMANOOOOOOO!!- una voz sorprendida, y la joven a la que pertenecía corrió junto al joven- ¡¡HERMANO estas bien?!!

Shuichi trago con pesadez, angustiado por momentos. Le costaba muchísimo hablar, pero peor era la ignorancia. Volvió a abrir los ojos, haciendo el amago de una arcada, después tomo aire de forma agitada, y sus ojos aun describiendo extraños círculos, se centraron costosamente en el medico, mayor y de aire apolillado.

-...¡¿Dónde ... esta ... YUKI?!

Volvió a cerrarlos: demasiado esfuerzo. Otra arcada. La mueca doliente de su rostro fluctuó. Trato de mover un poco las manos. 

-¡¡Hermano!! ¡¡Tranquilízate!!¡No esta aquí!! ¡¿No lo recuerdas?! Esta en otra habitación, al final de la planta.

Frustrado, eso es como empezaba a sentirse. Le dolía el cuerpo y aun así trataba de levantarse de forma desesperada. Ajeno al dolor, ajeno a los mareos, volvió a abrir los ojos, le escocieron pero se negó a decaer de nuevo, tratando por todos los medios de bajarse de la cama.

-¡¡Le hemos dicho que no se mueva!!- le amonesto el medico tirando de su hombro para acomodarle nuevamente en la cama.

-¡¡Hermano!!

-¡¡¿Cómo esta YUKIIIII?!!- grito el cantante haciendo acopio de aire en sus pulmones, intentando apartar con torpes y débiles empujones tanto a su hermana como al medico que lo sujetaban contra la cama.

-¡¡Por favor hermano serénate!!

-¡¡Enfermera!!- grito el medico al pasillo- ¡¡Necesito una dosis de tranquilizantes!! ¡¡Deprisa!!

-Yo sólo quiero que me digáis –jadeo el cantante ante el esfuerzo de tantas palabras seguidas en tan enfermizas condiciones- como esta Yuki.......

-Aparta! – le informó el doctor a la hermana de Shindou cuando una enfermera con el cabello revuelto, entro precipitadamente en la habitación, dando pequeños golpecitos a una jeringuilla cuyo contenido traslucido rezumaba por la aguja.

Presionando al joven entre enfermera y medico, consiguieron inyectarle el tranquilizante en el brazo. Shuichi gimió y sus ojos de volvieron llorosos, girándose hacia su hermana, que parecía apesadumbrada con la situación a pesar de no hacer nada por mejorarla.

-¿Por qué?- imploro el cantante con mirada vidriosa, moviendo la cabeza en un gesto de lenta negativa- ¿Por qué no me queréis decir como esta Yuki?

La medicación en sangre no tardo mucho tiempo en hacer efecto, Shindou pronto pareció tranquilizarse quedándose visiblemente aletargado. Su hermana, se tapo la boca con las manos, avergonzada de las propias lagrimas que se le resbalaron por la comisura de los ojos.

-Doctor, ¿no podemos decirle nada?

-En su estado actual –el medico paso una mano para atusarse con aire meditabundo su incipientes canas- no creo que fuera producente decirle que el señor Uesugi Eiri todavía no ha despertado así como que tampoco se han observado cambios en su situación. 

-¡¡¿Pero no irán a tenerle sedado de forma indefinida?!! –replico exaltada la joven al doctor que ya se marchaba por la puerta.

Amargo el sonido amortiguado de la maquina que con su fuelle subiendo y bajando lentamente, ejercía la respiración artificial en el cuerpo macilento del escritor.

Thoma se paseo por la sala cabizbajo, con su sempiterna sonrisa marchita la gran mayoría del tiempo en los últimos meses. Sintiéndose responsable de la situación actual de su cuñado, no había reparado en lo que a gastos se refería cuando el escritor había entrado en estado critico en aquella clínica. Pero aquella habitación inmensa de enormes ventanales, en donde además de encontrarse la cama del rubio rodeada de una multitud de aparatos de ultima y costosa generación, se había acondicionado como una especie de salita con sofás, flores que mitigaran el asfixiante olor a enfermedad que impregnaba el ambiente, y otros lujos, no hacían mitigar ni un ápice sus remordimientos.

-Ah Eiri-san... –murmuro quedamente el rubio a la cabecera de la cama, sin mirarle realmente, perdido en un punto inespecífico de su propio hombro donde él había recibido el disparo, y que tan rápido había cicatrizado- ... la culpa fue mía, tan sólo mía, si hubiera mejorado la vigilancia, si tan sólo no me hubiera confiado por considerarlo un evento pequeño y de poca importancia...- sus ojos rodaron hasta los serenos rasgos del escritor, parcialmente cubiertos por cables, ventosas, y todo tipo de instrumentos- ... ahora estarías bien. Cuantas veces he pretendido ayudarte y en cambio... no he conseguido protegerte ni una sola vez.

Un par de golpes en la puerta, y con educación Fujisaki entro de forma silenciosa en la habitación, tras una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Suguru-kun – el presidente sonrió mansamente- ¿Cómo se encuentra Shindou-san?

-Físicamente parece ser que bien –comento de forma serena el joven componente del grupo Bad Luck- pero todavía no hemos podido hablar con él. Al parecer, al despertase se exalto tanto preguntando por Yuki-san, que tuvieron que ponerle calmantes y ahora esta dormido.

El presidente esbozo una sonrisa divertida. Como en ella dando su opinión sobre el comportamiento temperamental del cantante. Sus ojos volvieron a rodar sobre el rostro del escritor.

-¿Ningún cambio?- apunto Fujisaki acercándose a su primo, para contemplar al rubio.

-Ninguno. Al principio no quería resignarme, pero empiezo a creer, que en todo este tiempo mis esperanzas han sido inútiles.

Suguru bajo la cabeza, sin tener palabras de animo o consuelo que ofrecerle a su primo.

-Por cierto- exclamó de pronto el joven como si se hubiera olvidado algo importante- Mr. K ya ha despertado también. Y al parecer de muy buen humor, porque le estaba rezongando a las enfermeras que le trajeran comida de verdad y un buen café, aunque parecía bastante desesperado al no encontrar su pistola.

El presidente sonrió ahora con sinceridad, ante esta ultima noticia. Miro a su primo con afectividad, y de forma cómplice, se aparto un poco la chaqueta del traje revelando a la luz, la familiar mágnum del manager guardada en su funda. Suguru alzo una ceja perplejo

-Se la estaba guardando –apunto con cordialidad el presidente poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del joven- vamos, seguro que se alegra mas de verla a ella que a todos nosotros

-Seguramente.... –Suspiro de forma cansada Fujisaki, saliendo el primero de la habitación.

El sonido del muelle se quedo solo, haciendo tonadillas con los zumbidos o pitidos leves de las otras maquinas en su funcionamiento. Lentamente, el sol empezó a ponerse en la sala, y la luminosidad fue relevaba por sombras, hasta sumir el cuarto en una oscuridad clara, en la que eran fácil percibir los contornos. 

Los aparatos eléctricos seguían zumbando de forma monocorde, en la estancia vacía donde una enfermera entro para abrir un poco la ventana, y renovar el oxigeno de la habitación.

-ummn que pena....- murmuro ésta junto a la cama, permitiéndose un momento de distracción en su jornada laboral, justificando su remoloneo mientras toqueteaba los cables del goteo y se cercioraba de que estaba todo correcto- ... la verdad es que tuve siempre la esperanza de que despertara y al ser yo lo primero que vieran sus ojos se enamorara locamente de mi – la mujer emitió una risita que sonó a gorgojeo- pero lo que si es cierto, es que si me hubiera gustado mucho poder hablar con él y que me hubiera firmado un autógrafo...

Se volvió hacia un pequeño mueble donde residían varios jarrones de flores medianamente frescas y se le antojó idílica la imagen de que tan apuesto galán, debía estar siempre rodeado de flores, así que a pesar de la extravagancia, tomo una de las que allí había, y con cuidado la deposito junto al rostro del escritor, en un lado de la almohada.

Miro la flor un momento, y avergonzada, salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejándola nuevamente vacía, en penumbra, y con el sonido constante de las maquinas de fondo en esa respiración artificial, sonando a fuelle cansado, que engulló un débil gemido mortecino.

Tras aquel sonido exento, un ligero temblor fue el precursor de que, aunque fuera de forma pesada y torpe, la boca del escritor se abriera y sus labios pronunciaran de forma inaudible una única palabra

 "Shuichi"

Abrió los ojos de forma cansada, perdido, sin saber cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo, mucho menos que era lo que había pasado en aquel periodo de tiempo. Sus cuerpo respondió mejor cuando trato de moverse, estando ahora mucho más cómodo cuando más de las tres cuartas partes de los aparatos que lo estaban "manteniendo" habían desaparecido. Probablemente se los habrían quitado el personal sanitario mientras dormía. Sin embargo lo que aun si mantenía era el gusto amargo en su boca. 

De poco le sirvió hacer preguntas a la enfermera que lo estaba custodiando, mirándolo como un bicho raro y amenazando con volver a utilizar otro calmante si no se comportaba. Shuichi no tuvo otro remedio que estarse quieto en la cama, pues dudaba mucho que si trataba de salir corriendo las piernas le respondieran para llegar muy lejos, pero lo cierto es que la angustia lo estaba matando por dentro. 

Una hora después de despertarse plenamente, le habían facilitado algún alimento suave que pudiera comer, pero el miraba la bandeja con indiferencia, ignorada por completo cuando un medico acompañado de varios colegas mas habían empezado a hacerle un montón de test psicológicos relacionados con el programa para comprender mejor su funcionamiento. 

El cantante después de responder a todas las preguntas con "¿Cómo esta Yuki?", había conseguido cargar de tal manera la paciencia de los médicos, que al verlo enfurruñarse como un crió pequeño desistieron en su propósito y consiguió que lo dejasen en paz.

Pero nadie seguía sin proporcionarle el mas mínimo ápice de información. 

Dos horas. Shuichi solo en el cuarto. Haciendo nudos en la sabana. Empezando a irritarse incluso porque brillara el sol aquella mañana al otro lado de la ventana, hasta que una cabeza castaña asomo de forma tímida por la puerta.

-Shuichi? ... – Nakano asumo con respeto la cabeza y al ver al joven despierto entro de forma un poco renqueante- ¿Shuichi qué tal estas?

Aquella entrada pareció una bocanada de aire fresco para el cantante, su rostro dejo de estar contraído en una mueca ceñuda y perceptiblemente amarga, doblándose en una sonrisa esperanzada.

-Hiiiiiirooooooooooooooo!!- el guitarrista sonrió de forma nerviosa, poniéndose junto a Shindou que le aferró ansioso por la camisa, con los ojos brillando confiados- ¡¡Tu me dirás como esta Yuki ¿verdad?!!, ¡Aquí son todos unos miserables, nadie me quiere decir nada! ¡¡Hiiiiirooooo por favor!! ¡Dime como esta Yuki!

-Shuichi la verdad....- Nakano cogió las manos de su amigo. Ante este gesto de condolencia, este empezó a adoptar una mueca tan clara de pánico, que llevo rápidamente al guitarrista a negar efusivamente con la cabeza- ¡No, no! tranquilo, a Yuki-san no le ha pasado nada solo que...

-... – su rostro se tenso expectante.

-Es solo que Yuki-san todavía no ha despertado.

El cantante se soltó con una expresión desolada en la cara. Su amigo cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado.

Pero no te preocupes, quizá todavía es pronto. Tu estas despierto tan sólo desde ayer, quizá él por llevar mas tiempo tarde un poco más.

-¿Y K? –pregunto de pronto el moreno, mirando a Nakano como si aquello le fuera a ofrecer algún tipo de explicación. Hiro sonrió un poco de forma evasiva, y bajando la cabeza desvió la vista hacia otro lado- despertó antes que tu. En realidad el no estuvo ni una semana, así que acaban de darle el alta. Me lo cruce cuando entraba.

Lanzó una mirada extrañada al cantante antes de añadir con todo lúgubre.

¿Sabes por qué me dijo que tuviera cuidado contigo si empezabas a comportante de forma extraña y a decir cosas raras?.......- le miro de refilón mientras Shuichi se tensaba- ¿Ahí algo que yo deba saber?

-Errr... –Shuichi se asfixió de una forma un tanto sospechosa, visiblemente nervioso, pero termino bajando la cabeza y negando escuetamente. Quizá se lo contaría. Pero de hacerlo seria dentro de bastantes años.

-Disculpe pero se ha terminado la hora de visitas – les espeto una enfermera que entro en la habitación el tiempo justo para decírselo.

-Bueno –Nakano se puso de pie, posando la mano sobre la cabeza del joven cantante- venga, me marcho antes de que esa enfermera avinagrada venga a gritarme otra vez. Vendré mañana sin falta. ¿Quieres que te traiga alguna cosa? ¿Revistas? ¿Comida? –añadió en tono cómplice pues sabia que estaba próvido introducir alimentos para los ingresados.

-No gracias–sonrió de forma forzada hacia su amigo tratando de parecer animado- no me apetece nada. Te veo mañana!

Y la habitación se quedo nuevamente vacía. Shuichi suspiro apesadumbrado, alterado, y con el miedo palpable de que el escritor no fuera finalmente a despertar. 

Presa de la rabia y la impotencia, le dio un codazo al almohadón, con tan mala fortuna que erró en el golpe, resbalando del colchón por el movimiento, cayéndose finalmente de la cama. 

-Me habían dicho que te encontrabas bastante mal, pero parece que ya te vas recuperando... ¡¡me alegro mucho nanoda!!

-Ehh? Sakuma-San!!!

El cantante de NG sonrió de forma suave, afirmando débilmente con la cabeza mientras entraba en la habitación con su conejo kumagoro entre los brazos. Había algo en su expresión que lo hacia parecer avergonzado o temeroso, de igual forma que parecía costarle el echo de mirar a Shuichi a la cara. Dejo a Kumagoro en la silla donde antes había estado sentado Nakano y ayudo al cantante a subirse nuevamente a la cama donde quedo sentado en el borde.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras Shuichi noda?

El joven que se había ruborizado notablemente con la inesperada visita, suspiro y después ofreció una esquiva sonrisa, un tanto temblorosa.

-Bien, cansado, pero estoy bien. Es Yuki quien me preocupa. Ahora entiendo porque nadie me quería decir nada. Tendría que haber despertado –añadió en tono apagado, nervioso, empezando a balancear las piernas de forma inquieta en el borde- tendría que estar ya aquí- completó obstinado.

Una emoción afligida opaco el brillo juvenil de los ojos del cantante de NG que ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado, añadiendo álgidamente. 

-Quizá nunca despierte.

-¡¡No digas eso!! ¡¡No vuelvas a decirlo!!- reprocho dolido Shindou con una mueca contraída hacia su amigo, que no consiguió borrar la expresión adulta del rostro de Ryuichi. 

Éste se puso en pie junto al moreno turbando aun más al cantante de Bad Luck ante la inhabitual actitud.

-Shuichi, no quiero decir cosas que te duelan, ya sabes lo mucho que me importas...–una expresión de desconcierto pareció en el rostro de Shindou cuyas mejillas se tornaron de un rojo angustiado por los derroteros que estaba tomando la conversación- ... por eso comprendo que quieras negar la evidencia, pero puede que Eiri-kun nunca llegue a despertar – Shindou fue a replicar de forma encabritada pero la mirada fría del cantante de NG le silencio de forma eficaz- tan sólo quiero, que si eso llegara a pasar, no llegaras a hundirte. Llega un momento en la vida en que debemos aceptar las cosas tal y como son, aunque nos lastimen y diéramos cualquier cosa por cambiarlas  

Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, y pese a todo, aquel comentario parecía ir mas dedicado al propio Sakuma que a Shindou.

Se lo mucho que te ha costado seguir por ti mismo estos meses ... y quiero que si algo ocurriera, sepas perfectamente que no estas solo...porque yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que paso... –varias emociones fluctuaron por la cara del cantante, ante todo vergüenza y pudor, cuando Sakuma le sujeto el rostro con ambas manos y cerrando los ojos se acercó tiernamente, besándole finalmente la frente con sumo amor y delicadeza. Sus labios se separaron con desgana de la piel del moreno y enfrento nuevamente su mirada, muy cerca, como queriendo comerse la respiración agitada del cantante- ... y Kumagoro echa de menos al viejo Shuichi, el nuevo ya no quiere jugar con él nanoda.

Shindou bajo la cabeza avergonzado cuando las manos de Sakuma abandonaron su rostro. 

Allí no había habido ni un solo reproche, pero el cantante se sintió acusado ante las palabras de Ryuichi.

Mas de seis meses de completa y absoluta castidad habían conseguido que Shuichi durante ese tiempo se viera frustrado en muchos aspectos de su vida. Llorando la ausencia de su amante, había restringido todas las necesidades de su cuerpo en ese aspecto: sin querer serle infiel, pero sin conseguir tampoco por el mismo la satisfacción, al evocar inevitablemente el recuerdo del rubio deprimiéndole mas. La consecuencia de ese estado había sido dejarlo extremadamente sensible al contacto humano, exaltado hacia las pequeñas cosas en general, y profundamente arrepentido cuando tras mucho tratar de evitarlo, su cuerpo finalmente había dado por vencido bajo la atracción de Ryuichi y había terminado compartiendo algo más que una pizza en su casa.

-Yo... yo...

-Me hiciste sentir culpable – acoto el cantante de NG cogiendo a Kumagoro de la silla y arrullándolo entre sus brazos- aquél día al despertarme solo, ¿no le di importancia sabes?, pensé que quizá te habías puesto nervioso. Eso lo entendí. Pero me asusto mucho saber que habías venido aquí... pensé que huías de mi... eso me dolió.

-Sakuma-san... yo lo siento –Shuindou ruborizado, rebullo en el asiento, pasándose la mano por el pelo nervioso- el estar contigo, no es que me arrepintiera... bueno si, de cierta manera me hizo sentirme mal, me hizo sentir que estaba traicionando a Yuki. Pero en realidad el estar contigo, me hizo darme cuenta de que no podía esperar mas, que lo necesitaba demasiado. Que tenia que volver a verle como fuera... 

Suspiro nervioso y su boca tembló antes de tomar aire para continuar. Tenia que dar algunas explicaciones y sabia que no podía posponerlas. 

Yuki me dijo una vez que lo mío con él era sólo un capricho, que llegaría un momento en que yo dejaría de verlo de esa manera, que mi ansia por él se apagaría y me sentiría atraído por otras personas. Quizá alguna chica de mi edad. Pero lo cierto es que nunca conseguí fijarme realmente nadie más. Ni antes ni después del accidente–el cantante alzo la mirada temeroso y sumamente ruborizado- En todo el tiempo que Yuki ha estado en coma, no fui capaz de dejar de pensar un solo momento en él. En las conversaciones que habíamos tenido, en como se portaba conmigo. Me sentía tan perdido que más de la mitad de las noches terminaba llorando sólo por el echo de estar en su apartamento. Por eso me mude a aquella habitación de hotel, tampoco quería volver a casa y preocupar a mis padres.

Sakuma le miro con una expresión melancólica, hundiendo el rostro en la cabeza de su peluche mientras el cantante movía mucho las manos, exaltado hacia todo lo que sentía.

Estaba desesperado. Habían pasado muchos meses. Yuki no se despertaba. Me sentía impotente. Cada vez me asaltaba más la angustia de que Yuki no iba a volver, de que lo había perdido para siempre. Recordaba a menudo con amargura sus palabras de que pronto lo olvidaría. Llego un momento que quise saber si Yuki tenia razón. Si de verdad era posible olvidarle con tanta facilidad. Porque era algo que me parecía imposible. El dolor que sentía no remitía con el paso de las semanas, el vacío de mi pecho se negaba a llenarse con nada y día tras día me despertaba con lagrimas secas en los ojos.

El rostro de Shuichi adquirió una extraña y melancólica felicidad, mirando por un momento sin pudor al cantante, justo antes de volver a sonrojarse de nuevo y clavar su vista en sus propias rodillas.

-Y pensé en ti. Tenia dudas, no quería malinterpretar el como me estabas tratando aquellas ultimas semanas, pero me pareció que yo, bueno, que yo te gustaba- su voz se silencio bajo un profundo rubor- y creí que si podría olvidarlo con alguien, tan sólo habría sido posible contigo. Tu... me atraías de alguna manera, siempre lo hiciste. Desde el mismo momento en que escuché por primera vez tu voz e intente seguir tus pasos. Tenias algo que te destacaba de los demás, que siempre te ha hecho único.... 

Un suspiro violento, prologando y una mirada esquiva hacia otro lado de la habitación.

Pero el estar contigo me confirmó que nadie podría sustituirle. Nunca. Yuki siempre será lo más grande que pueda desear en mi vida- una expresión de arrepentimiento tomo la cara del muchacho- No huí de ti. Lo hice por mi. Porque necesitaba estar con él. Porque sólo junto a él me siento completo. Porque pese al miedo de meterme en un asunto del que no iba a saber salir, preferí el riesgo no volver o quedar yo también en coma antes de pasar un único día más sin tenerle a mi lado.

Ryuichi sonrió de forma comprensiva, con una mueca triste bajo aquel gesto que trataba de ser considerado.

-Lo entiendo. De todas formas, no olvides lo que te he dicho. Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti. Si tu quieres

Antes de que Shindou fuera capaz de encontrar las palabras precisas que ese momento requería, Sakuma volvió a su pose infantil y tras hacer una gran despedida ayudado por Kumagoro, se despidió agitando la patita del conejito rosado y le dejo nuevamente solo en el cuarto.

-Sakuma-san... perdóname, pero esperare, espere el tiempo que haga falta, no volveré a fallarle a Yuki –Se hizo una bola hundiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Lo cierto es que después de que le medico pertinente viese que la noticia de que el escritor seguía en coma había sido tomada por el cantante con una aparente calma, no puso ningún tipo de reparo en que este visitase al escritor, por ello Shuichi se había pasado a partir de aquel momento prácticamente todo el tiempo en la habitación del rubio, mirado al techo con una expresión desolada en la cara, sin soltarle en ningún momento la mano mientras murmuraba entre dientes de vez en cuando de forma pagada "por favor".

Tres días después le fue dado el alta. Shuichi llego a su casa, dejando caer su mochila en el suelo con aspecto demacrado. El piso le dio la acogida con un desagradable olor a cerrado y un sospechoso olor a podrido le asedio en el mismo momento en que abrió la nevera de la cocina. Perezoso, y sin mucho entusiasmo, cogió una bolsa de basura y empezó a meter en ella absolutamente todos los alimentos que el frigorífico contenía, hizo un nudo y dejo la bolsa a la entrada. 

"Limpiar, ¿Para qué?" se preguntaba mientras hacia todo esto. Seguchi le había prorrogado la incorporación al trabajo durante mes y medio, y su amigo Nakano le había dicho que se adecentara un poco, se pegase una ducha para quitarse el olor a hospital y que quedaran para tomar un poco el aire, pero realmente no le apetecía nada de todo eso.

Se ducho por el mero echo de reconocer que podría haber matado a alguien si se le hubiera acercado lo suficiente como para olerle, y abrió las ventanas para que el aire fresco impregnase las estancias, quedándose estático en mitad del estudio vacío del escritor, con una mueca amargada en el rostro.

Cuando se encontró con Hiro aquel mismo día, en vez de ir a dar la vuelta que el guitarrista tenia planeada, Shuichi le arrastro nuevamente al hospital del que apenas acaba de salir hacia unas pocas horas. Sin embargo Yuki ya no estaba en su habitación.

El encontrar la estancia vacía provoco tal estado de histerismo en el moreno,  que tuvieron que sujetarle entre tres personas y zarandearle para que escuchase que al rubio simplemente lo habían trasladado de habitación y estaba en otro lugar del edificio. 

Cuando pregunto que cual era el lugar y que si podía visitarle. Simplemente le dijeron que no y se negaron a responder ninguna de sus otras preguntas.

Dos días después y Shuichi vegetaba sobre el sofá del salón. No atendía las llamadas, no habría la puerta. No hacia absolutamente nada. 

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y Thoma entro acompañado de Nakano, que miraron con desaprobación la lamentable escena del cantante desgreñado, rodeado de cartones de pizza vacíos y la mini cadena activada con un disco dando vueltas en silencio.

-A ver si puedes hacer algo Nakano-san – pidió quedamente el presidente en una  esquina del salón. 

Y así trascurrieron los días: uno, dos, tres, cuatro... con Shuichi repleto de pensamientos nefastos de que al escritor le había ocurrido algo y nadie quería decírselo. Nakano por su parte frustrado al ver a su amigo tan deprimido y hundido como que meses atrás, cuando el incidente acaba de ocurrir. Y Thoma llevando todos los días al guitarrista al apartamento para que arrastrase al cantante fuera y le hiciera comer algo antes de que se desnutriera de nuevo.

Aquella mañana Shuichi había amanecido tirado en el suelo boca arriba junto a la cabecera del dormitorio, más desilusionado que el día anterior, menos de lo que estaría al día siguiente. 

La puerta se abrió resonando de forma perezosa en toda la vivienda, y la pausada voz de Thoma no tardo en hacer eco desde la entrada.

-¿Prefieres quedarte sólo? ¿Estarás bien? De acuerdo, llámame si necesitas algo.

Shuichi ladeo la cabeza frunciendo el ceño molesto. Parecía ser que a su costa, Nakano estaba haciendo muchas migas con el presidente y eso no era algo que le agradara demasiado. Espero a que su amigo le buscase por todo el apartamento como venia siendo por costumbre. En cambio, tan sólo escucho un débil chirrido metálico, desplazarse lentamente por la vivienda. Cuando el chirrido llego hasta el dormitorio y se detuvo, Shindou había cambiado su apatía por el resentimiento que empezaba a procesar hacia todos aquellos que lo rodeaban tratándole como si fuera alguna especie de turbado. ¿Por qué simplemente no podían entender como se sentía? ¿Por qué le obligaban a hacer todas aquellas cosas diarias que le resultaban frívolas y que empezaba a detestar? 

-¡¡Dejadme en paz!! ¡¡No quiero salir!! ¡No quiero hacer nada!- exploto espontáneamente pataleando en el suelo.

Con las cejas crispadas, Shuichi estiró la mano para alcanzar la almohada de la cama e incorporándose, se giró hacia la puerta con clara intención de tirarla, gritando de forma irritada:

-¡¡Ya  estoy cansado de-!!

Pero aquel cojín nunca llego a hacer tal recorrido. Se le callo de las manos cuando perdió el equilibrio sobrecogido ante la visión del rubio que con aspecto enfermizo, reposaba sereno sentado en una silla de ruedas junto a la puerta.

-¡¿YUUKIIII?!

El escritor se permitió un alzamiento de cejas divertido, ante la mirada asombrada del moreno, que temblaba perceptiblemente como una hoja al viento en una día de tormenta.

-¿Quién sino baka?

-Yuu....¡¡YYUKIIIIIIIII!!

Shuichi grito exaltado corriendo hacia el escritor, pero cuando estuvo a su lado se encontró sin saber que hacer, como tocarle. Sus brazos se movieron nerviosos y el cantante termino arrodillándose al pie del rubio, junto a la silla. Para abrazar ansioso la cintura del escritor, pequeña, mucho mas pequeña y huesuda de cómo la recordaba. Se incorporo un poco y hundió el rostro en el pecho de Eiri, que imprevisiblemente cerro aquel abrazo de forma tierna, doblándose costosamente en el asiento de metal para proporcionar un beso en aquellos cabellos morenos.

-¡¡Yuukkiii despertaste!! ¡¡Estas aquí de verdad!! ¡¡Estas en casa!! 

-Bueno – el rubio esbozo una sonrisa que resulto altiva pese a lo patente de su debilita situación- es obvio que en algún lugar estoy ¿no?

Shuichi rió con ganas, a la par que emocionadas lagrimas se vertían por sus ojos. Sus brazos se apretaron mas fuerte en esa cintura, apretando tan fuerte la cara contra el pecho del escritor que parecía que quería traspasarlo.

-Eres un borde- comento con una sonrisa impresa en sus labios, hablando para la piel del rubio que ladeo a un lado la cabeza y acaricio los cabellos del moreno.

-Y eso te gusta- añadió en tono jactancioso. Shuichi pestañeo con una par de lágrimas más rodando por sus ojos, empapando la camisa clara del rubio.

-Claro que si- reconoció separándose de su piel, alzando la cabeza para encontrar la intensa mirada dorada del novelista sobre él, respondiéndola con expectación, anhelo y aun un poco de incredulidad emocionada- como todo lo que venga o forme parte de ti.

-Shuichi...

Tomo la barbilla del moreno, y la guió de forma que sus labios se encontraran, en un beso corto, que fue seguido de otro de igual características, recorriendo diferentes partes de su boca.

-Yuuuki..... –otro beso que acaricio su mejilla- ...no vuelvas a marcharte... –otro mas que le silencio durante un segundo- ... nunca. No desaparezcas de nuevo.

-¿Quién me lo va a impedir?

Los ojos del rubio brillaron casi de forma intimidatoria, como si de algún modo estuviesen reclamando su independencia con soberbia. Con la repetición silenciosa de esa pregunta, casi a modo de desafió porque fuese contestada "¿Quién me lo va a impedir eh? ¿Quién?".  

Shuichi lejos de amedrentarse, sonrió de forma confiada, y con una expresión adulta y seria en el rostro declaro sin titubeos.

-Yo.

"Y ahora en el 95.6, su sintonía de las ondas, les dejamos una vez más con el ultimo éxito de Bad Luck, que esta arrasando fuerte tanto dentro como fuera de Japón, siendo ya su quinta semana en las listas, gozando del puesto de honor de nuestro programa. Un día más, nuestro numero uno "Ausencia"!!!"

Este color al amanecer entristece mi mirada y me empuja a saltar 

a la inmensidad de las noches de frío y eterna soledad 

Lejos de ti siento morir, viviendo en la ignorancia se es feliz 

hoy sufriré y llorare, con tu foto en el bolsillo viajare 

-Escribiste eso pensando en mi? –una penetrante mirada dorada rodó hacia un joven cuyos cabellos volvían a brillar cortos e irisados, con varios matices rosáceos a través del brillo del sol de primera hora de la tarde que entraba perezosamente por la ventana del dormitorio.

El cantante, echo una bola junto al rubio, frunció el ceño con enojo e hizo un amago rápido con la mano.

-Shhhhh Yuki, escucha la letra!!

No... no te olvidare jamás, no mientras yo siga aquí 

no mientras yo quiera ser feliz 

Sueño que tus manos arrastraran mi vida y nuestros destinos al fin 

busquen juntos la salida 

- ¿Así que eso es lo que quieres? – comento el novelista con cierto matiz de burla, empezando a rebuscar en el cuello del cantante mientras mordisquea y besaba suavemente su piel. 

Shuichi enrojeció, ladeando la cabeza aun lado, ruborizándose con la misma intensidad con la que su corazón empezó a golpear aceleradamente su pecho cuando la mano del escritor se introdujo despacio, por debajo de su camiseta acariciando su costado de forma traviesa.

-No Yuki... yo quería... umm .. que escucharas la canción. 

-Por supuesto- el rubio río pasando su otra mano sobre la entrepierna del cantante donde el ajustado pantalón empezaba a mostrar cierta protuberancia- niega ahora la evidencia. 

-Ummn .. no... para, de verdad quiero que la escuches... 

Restare las horas que me falten para salir de los laberintos 

que me alejan y separan de ti 

-Si no te conociera pensaría que estas tratando de decir algo profundo con todo esto...

-Claro que si, yo siempre digo cosas profundas en mis canciones. ¡No soy tan tonto!- replico Shuichi con enojo que se torno rápidamente en una sonrisa cuando el escritor tras mordisquear su clavícula, le dio un tierno beso en los labios. 

Gracias al venir y dejarme ver la sonrisa en los labios que yo bese 

gracias por hablar y no mentir cuando dices que el sufre soy yo 

-¿Sufres?- el escritor esbozo una sonrisa que se antojo traviesa, cuando su mano dejo de acariciar el costado y la espalda del cantante, y se poso tentativa sobre su vientre acariciando la parte baja de su ombligo- ¿Quieres sufrir de verdad?

El rostro de Shuichi enrojeció de forma alarmante. Su cuerpo se tenso cuando la mano del novelista se introdujo segura dentro de sus pantalones.

Lejos de ti siento morir, viviendo en la ignorancia se es feliz 

hoy sufriré y llorare con tu foto en el bolsillo viajare 

-Umm Yuki no....

Los dedos traviesos del escritor acariciaron toda aquella longitud semi erguida, llegando a la punta donde rozo con un par de dedos sin borrar la sonrisa autosuficiente de su boca cuando el cantante se arqueo en la cama y sus manos buscaron nerviosas un lugar al que sujetarse.

Yuki noooo, ¿no ibas a dormir la siesta? Además todavía estas convaleciente, apenas acaban de cambiarte la silla de ruedas por unas muletas, no puedes...

-¿El qué no puedo?- murmuro divertido el rubio, desabrochando un botón del pantalón del cantante, para mordisquear su ombligo y succionar de forma débil pero lujuriosa todo su vientre hasta alcanzar el lugar donde sus dedos proporcionaban caricias indecentes.

No... no te olvidare jamás, no mientras yo siga aquí 

no mientras yo quiera ser feliz 

-Pero Yuki el médico dijo, y además la canción! –protesto el cantante sin dejar de revolverse bajo las caricias del rubio. Su pecho se movió agitado cuando Eiri le ayudo a deshacerse de su camisa, besando quedamente cada centímetro de piel, hasta alcanzar nuevamente su cuello y murmurar quedamente en su oreja mientras lamía su lóbulo.

-Es mala. Como siempre. Propia de alguien que no tiene talento- acotó de forma abrupta, sin que ello mimase el sonrojo del joven de cabellos rosados, que alzo el rostro para enfrentarse a la ávida mirada dorada del novelista- pero como me recuerda algunas cosas quizá deje que después me la cantes al oído.

Sueno que tus manos arrastraran mi vida y nuestros destinos al fin 

busquen juntos la salida 

Restare las horas que me falten para salir de los laberintos 

que me alejan y separan de ti 

-Yuuukiii... -una sonrisa satisfecha y plena apareció en el rostro del cantante, ayudando al rubio a quitarse la camisa del pijama, besando con suma ternura sus hombros y su cuello, hasta llegar a su oído y susurrar simultáneamente con la canción ese ultimo "de ti" hasta que la voz de la grabación se apago y el cantante se permitió un mordisqueo suave en la oreja del rubio que se ruborizo a la par que cerraba los ojos, sin protestar en esta ocasión. 

"Porque nunca nadie conseguiría separarme de ti".

****************************** Owari?

Etto bueno, la historia como tal se acaba aquí, agradezco  mucho a todos los que la han leído y han aportado capitulo a capitulo sus comentarios. Los he leído todos, me han hecho muchísima ilusión y me han ayudado  muchísimo a terminar esta historia pese a que me ha costado bastante por varias razones. Así mismo me gustaría saber su opinión del ultimo capitulo, si quizá alguna cosa no quedo clara, la enrede mucho o quedaron dudas o cabos sueltos. 

Nos veremos dentro de poco en el "especial" ejem, ejem, ^^UUU ke será un capitulo breve (esperemos jajaja, ke risa que me alargare como siempre ¬¬UUU) contando un poko por encima como fueron los 6 o 7 meses en los que Yuki estuvo en coma, fuera del hospital, por si alguien le dio curiosidad esta parte. Espero que les guste! 

Un Abrazo a todos! ^^U

JA-ne!


	15. No file data

-Bien, con esto ya hemos terminado todas las pruebas y podemos decir, sin lugar a dudas, que estad usted completamente restablecido señor Uesugi. Si omitimos las pequeñas incidencias ocurridas, incluso podríamos añadir sin pecar de prepotencia, que el experimento con usted fue un completo éxito! Hoy será nuestra ultima consulta...  
  
Ante las palabras del doctor, Yuki se limito a con parsimonia, extraer un cigarrillo de la caja de tabaco y encenderlo con premeditada lentitud delante del doctor que comenzó a toser con demasiada insistencia para tratarse de un catarro convencional. Cuando este vio que con su fingida carraspera no conseguía nada señalo.  
  
Disculpe, peor esta prohibido fumar en las instalaciones.  
  
-Algo mas? -pregunto el rubio con frialdad, expulsando la primera bocanada de humo ajeno a la mueca de disgusto del hombre frente a el.  
  
-¿Algo mas de que?  
  
-¿Qué si va a decirme algo más o ya puedo marcharme?  
  
El hombre se sintió confuso ante la frialdad del escritor. Esperaba unas palabras de agradecimiento, una sonrisa o quizá indicios de algún tipo de emoción jubilosa exteriorizada. Pero no hubo nada de eso, el rubio continuo en su silla, fumando de forma indiferente, con la actitud de que cualquier cosa en aquélla pequeña habitación era más importante que el propio medico, incluida la papelera.  
  
-No... nada más, puede marcharse.  
  
Se levanto de forma cansada, dejando las muletas con las que había entrado en la consulta momentos antes, olvidadas en la pared. Eiri estaba ojeroso y sin saludo alguno abandonó la consulta con la clara intención de no regresar.   
  
El medico lo estudio sin entender el porque de tan fría y prepotente actitud. Bajo su punto de vista aquel hombre era un milagro andante, debería de estar "criando malvas" según la clásica y popular expresión, por lo que el verlo fumar de forma tan arrogante cigarrillos delante de sus narices, lo consideraba una grave ofensa a su ética profesional.  
  
En cambio la situación para el rubio era un tanto distinta, se había tragado bastante y despectivas palabras a lo largo de las consultas de aquellos meses, antes tantas y tan variopintas insinuaciones de que debía de estar agradecidísimo al progreso y el trabajo conjunto de la plantilla de aquel hospitalucho.  
  
Pero él tenia su versión. Y era que si hubiera sido por la maquina, la misma maquina de la que tanto se vanagloriaban los expertos y por la que tantas palmaditas amistosas se daban en la espalda, hubiera estado años en aquel onírico tipo de coma. Había sido Shuichi el que lo había rescatado, una vez más, había sido el cantante el que lo había devuelto a la vida, en todos los aspectos aplicables de la palabra.  
  
Abandono el hospital, con varias mujeres volviéndose a verle y murmurando entre dientes. Seguro la gran mayoría de ellas lo habrían visto intubado alguna vez. Al escritor le irritaba hasta lo extremo, el haberse sabido aunque fuese de cierta parte, una atracción turística de circo, o una maravilla excéntrica a contemplar por todos con ojos del que estaba mirando al Yeti de las nieves sacado de su ámbito natural (si es que tenia alguno).  
  
Tales excéntricos y amargados pensamientos desaparecieron al escuchar la bocina de un coche, en realidad la de su coche, llamándole a varios metros de la entrada.  
  
Se dirigió hacia él con paso seguro, con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos y sus opacas gafas de sol devolviéndole aquel aire misterioso y atrayente que siempre le había caracterizado. Cuando abrió la puerta del copiloto o acompañante, Shuichi sentado en el volante le sonrió con expectación.  
  
-¡¿Qué te han dicho?!  
  
El rubio se sentó, dejando escapar un suspiro pesado mientras cerraba la puerta, y quitándose las gafas opacas observó divertido al cantante sentado como conductor en su cuidado mercedes. Si alguna vez alguna persona le hubiera comentado que alguien a excepción él mismo cogería su coche y que además, no le importaría en absoluto, se hubiera burlado de la forma tan sutil que solo él dominaba. No obstante había resultado grato descubrir que el cantante había sacado el carné de conducir en los meses que el estuvo en coma. Según palabras textuales del propio Shuichi, esa había sido una de tantas otras de sus propuestas de "para cuando Yuki despierte".   
  
Había preferido mil veces en su convalecencia, tener que depender de él a la hora de ir a algún sitio, que necesitar recurrir a los servicios de Thoma, Mika o cualquier otro conocido que en su preocupación, le asfixiase y atosigase hasta lo inhumanamente soportable.  
  
-Que debo de alegrarme de estar vivo, y que son todos maravillosos -acoto con ironía el rubio poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad- vamonos a casa.  
  
Con los brazos descansando sobre el volante, el cantante dejo escapar un suspiro resignado. Entendía mejor que nadie los cambios de humor del escritor igual que este había empezado a entender tiempo atrás los suyos. Todavía ambos estaban un poco sensibles ante el tema.   
  
Shindou retiro el freno de mano y con cuidado puso en marcha el motor del automóvil arrancándolo de forma suave. Una vez fuera de las instalaciones, sonrió de forma nerviosa para murmurar:  
  
-De todas formas no puedes quejarte Yuki, al menos a ti no te declararon oficialmente loco y trataron de internarte en el psiquiátrico... de verdad que no sé que habría echo si hubiera vuelto allí... si Thoma no hubiera echo nada...  
  
Se volvió con una mueca circunspecta hacia él. Yuki sabía perfectamente que no solo él había quedado marcado por la experiencia, sino que el cantante al haber estado de forma consciente mas tiempo en la maquina, había quedado tanto o más que él. Aquel habitual pensamiento, tan sólo le provocaba una sensación de inexplicable necesidad de protección para con él. Había echo tanto, había arriesgado tanto... y no se lo había recordado ni una sola vez.  
  
Con cuidado de no distraerle demasiado del volante, Yuki acaricio la mejilla del joven de cabellos rosados, con lo que terminó silenciándole al posar la yema de sus dedos en sus labios.  
  
-No hubieras vuelto por la sencilla razón de que nunca estuviste realmente ahí, como tu me repetiste continuamente aquello no era real, esto si lo es -se acerco y sin dejar de mirar la carretera de reojo le dio un suave beso en la comisura de los labios arrancando un débil y tierno sonrojo del cantante- y segundo. Yo nunca lo hubiera permitido... además - apunto con un deje de comicidad que cambio la formalidad de la conversación- sabes de sobra que no habrían dicho nada semejante si hubieras dejado de comportarte de manera extraña negándote a responder cualquiera de sus preguntas...  
  
-Pero Yuki yo... - el cantante enrojeció más, golpeando el volante nervioso con los dedos- no entendía porque tenia que responderles, era nuestra vida, tu pasado, cosas intimas, no se porque tenia que contárselas...  
  
-Porque son unos buitres- respondió fríamente el escritor. A lo lejos vio aparecer el contorno de su piso. Exhaló el aire de sus pulmones cerrando los ojos- nosotros no les importamos en absoluto, tan sólo el éxito del proyecto. Necesitaban los resultados y tu al negarte a dárselos se lo estabas poniendo difícil.  
  
***********  
  
Aun y pese a todo, Hiroshi no se acostumbraba a verlo llegar en aquel regio coche de marca extranjera, imaginándose siempre ver bajarse al rubio de él que a su amigo de la infancia. Éste cerró la puertas de manera torpe, asegurándose varios cientos de veces que lo había atrancado correctamente, para a continuación, salir corriendo hacia él con la mochila recargada en uno de sus brazos.  
  
-Oks Hiroshi-kun, como ya ha llegado Shindou-kun me marchare -en la cafetería, el manager del grupo deposito unas cuantas monedas sobre la mesa justo a su café vacío, y procedió a ponerse la chaqueta de su traje formal- pero si sigues teniendo dudas de porque se comporta de esa forma tan fría contigo, seria mejor que se lo preguntaras a él directamente. Es cierto que yo lo sé porque estuve "dentro", pero es algo que tan sólo el debe decirte.  
  
Con una sonrisa conciliadora, K poso su manaza sobre el prolijo cabello del guitarrista revolviéndolo de manera fraternal mientras este cerraba un ojo y hacia muecas de desagrado.  
  
Y no te preocupes, pese a la desconfianza que haya podido generarte, Shindou-kun es exactamente el mismo Shindou-kun que conocíamos, quizá haya madurado un poco...-comentó el rubio cuando el cantante se acerco a ellos dos corriendo, agitando el brazo con tan energía que empujo a un transeúnte casual y tanto él como el desconocido cayeron sobre una de las mesas de la cafetería tirandola de igual modo que a las sillas que la acompañaban y algunas sombrillas contiguas. El rubio los miro con una mueca circunstancial antes de continuar con una carcajada- pero es tan sumamente poco que no creo que podamos siquiera apreciar la diferencia!!  
  
-AHH Lo siento!!!- se disculpo Shuichi poniendo rápidamente todo el pie, para llegar de un par de pasos al lugar donde estaban el guitarrista y su manager-¡Ah K!! ¿Estabas Aquí? No lo sabia!! Pero...te vas ya?  
  
-Yes! La ajetreada vida del manager. ¡Nunca descansa! -acoto con una sonrisa triunfal el rubio de largos cabellos intentando marcharse, pero comprobando que efectivamente y una vez más, tenia a un Shuichi agarrado a su pierna llorando de forma emocionada. El rubio se rasco detrás de una oreja nervioso mirando al su representado, dándole unas palmaditas confiables para ver si este se soltaba.  
  
Shuichi-kun, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacer eso? Ya me has dado las gracias... -el rubio empezó a hacer cuentas con los dedos mirando al techo de forma distraída- unas siete millones trescientas cuarenta y seis mil doscientas ochenta y dos, no, ochenta y tres veces. Creo que ya es suficiente!! Además ya te dije que con las ocho docenas diarias de pastelitos que me obsequiaste la dos primeras semanas ya me di por satisfecho....  
  
El cantante miro hacia arriba con ojos llorosos, de cachorrito abandonado, mientras el manager le sonreía de forma serena. Se soltó de él por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo con una expresión seria, e hizo una inclinación de cabeza al más puro estilo convencional para añadir solemnemente  
  
-Gracias K, es que sinceramente, las cosas habrían salido muy mal sino llega a ser por ti. Hasta el mismo momento en que llegaste ni siquiera me sentía yo mismo del miedo que tenia, y tu hiciste tanto por nosotros...  
  
-JAJAJA! Lo sé, lo sé! Pero para eso soy tu manager -acoto el rubio cogiendo al cantante por los hombros y sentándolo junto al guitarrista que miraba interesado la escena- ¡¡Ahora es el momento de que hables con Nakano-kun, seguramente tenéis mucho que contaros! Byeeeeee!!!  
  
Y moviendo la mano de forma briosa, el manager desapareció de la terraza cubierta. Con una mirada esquiva, el cantante empezó a estudiar todo su alrededor de forma tensa, aparentemente ajeno a los dedos de Hiroshi que tamborileaban impacientes el borde de la mesa.  
  
-Shuichi, deberíamos hablar....  
  
-HUIIIIII acabo de recordar que era en este sitio en el que servían unos riquísimos bocadillos con beicon y ....  
  
-Shuichi, no otra vez no, me llevas haciendo lo mismo desde que saliste del hospital. Te he dado tiempo, he sido comprensivo, pero ahora tenemos que hablar.  
  
-Para que? -pregunto dolido el cantante con algo de resentimiento tiñendo sus ojos- si te has hecho muy amigo de K durante todo este tiempo, ya te lo habrá contado todo él...  
  
- Si no te conociera, pensaría que te estas poniendo celoso Shu-chan... -apunto el guitarrista esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa a la par que se acercaba a su amigo, que ruborizándose, le eludió volcándose a juguetear con la cucharilla del café vacío del manager.  
  
No seas tonto, he hablado con K porque llevo intentando hablar contigo desde hace semanas y tu siempre me sales con largas -el guitarrista se aparto el pelo de la cara y empezó a hurgarse en el oído con indiferencia- pero es como si todos lo que estuvisteis metidos en la maquina estuvieseis conchabados, y ahora existiera algo intangible que os vinculara. Estaba preocupado, muy preocupado, tenia miedo que te hubiera pasado algo que ya no volvieras a ser el mismo... además K me asusto, me dijo que me estabas ocultando algo, algo importante. Incluso me dijo que tuviera cuidado contigo. ¿Por qué?  
  
El cantante suspiro, enfrentándose a sus amigo, apartando a un lado sus pataletas o dejes infantiles con los que supo que no iba a conseguir nada. En realidad tenia pensado contárselo... tal vez un par de veintenas de años más tarde, pero tenia pensado contárselo desde el principio.  
  
-Bueno ya sabes como fue todo... -empezó a frotarse en cabello de forma nerviosa- yo tampoco lo tenia muy claro el principio pero allí tu...  
  
-Shuichi, tu nunca me has hablado de lo que te paso dentro. ¿Estaba yo? -preguntó con sorpresa real el guitarrista cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa. El cantante cabeceo- ¿Pero te acuerdas de todo? Quiero decir, era tan real?... yo tenia entendido que era una especie de animación suspendida en la que como mucho se "soñaba"  
  
-No Hiro, aquello era asquerosamente real, como una mala broma. Se sentía el frió, el hambre, el dolor, y en realidad podía ser tan real como estar hablando aquí contigo y si... me acuerdo de todo. Alguna partes empiezan a estar un poco mas difuminadas en mi cabeza, pero otras siguen terriblemente reales. Yuki y yo todavía tenemos pesadillas algunas noches...  
  
Miro a su amigo con lastima, el cantante parecía algo desamparado emocionalmente en aquel momento. Arrimo su silla para tenerlo mas cerca y le coloco un brazo en el hombro.  
  
-Yo no te puedo contar todo, sus cosas de Yuki, cosas de su pasado y yo no...  
  
-Si ya lo sé -corto dulcemente el guitarrista con una sonrisa- las mismas cosas que te negaste a detallar y por las cuales a aquel doctor se le hinchó la vena de la frente y amenazo con mandarte al "loquero" hasta que te pudrieras o te dignases a rellenar sus cuestionarios.  
  
Shindou cabeceo con una sonrisa mansa en los labios, apoyando lánguidamente la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.  
  
-Pero lo que K te decía... bueno no te asustes, en la maquina ... yo errr ...en la maquina yo te mate y...  
  
No tuvo que ser muy receptivo, para sentir que Nakano había adquirido un grado de rigidez inusitado. Shuichi rodó los ojos hacia otro lado, hablando de forma extrovertida como si con ello consiguiera cambiar el ambiente de la conversación.  
  
En realidad casi te mato dos veces, la segunda no porque llego K y lo confundí con Yuki, entonces tu que estabas atado en la cama empezaste a patalear y te vi...  
  
-Me estas asustando Shu, la verdad... no me extraña que K me dijera que te "vigilara" por si hacías cosas raritas...  
  
-Si bueno, pero es que en realidad no fui realmente yo- se excusó el cantante abrazándose a la cintura del guitarrista por si este trataba de en un impulso, salir corriendo- en realidad la explicación una vez que me puse a pensarla fríamente me pareció muy divertida...  
  
-Seguro... -comentó Nakano sacando un cigarrillo de su chaqueta.  
  
-Sabes que excepto Yuki, todos tuvimos que adoptar otras "identidades" quiero decir, Yuki era Yuki pues desde el principio era el eje. Pero los demás tuvimos que "robar" una identidad para poder "jugar" dentro de la maquina...  
  
El guitarrista había adquirido una expresión derrotaba en el rostro y se limitaba a fumar, escuchando en silencio, con la clara impresión de que con aquella extravagante historia habría salido una buena película de ciencia ficción.  
  
Entonces yo como entre mal, la identidad que aborde no quedo plenamente incapacitada, sino que a veces él me bloqueaba a mi y tonaba nuevamente el control de su cuerpo... graciosamente siempre que me encontraba con Yuki o alguien que me recordaba a Yuki, era yo el que volvía a tener el control. La situación fue divertida porque era una especie de doble personalidad de esas chungas que salen en las películas, la parte malvada que trata de asesinar a toda la familia en venganza de...  
  
-Shuiichiii, al grano, vete al grano....  
  
El cantante sonrió de forma nerviosa, empezando a juguetear con los dedos en la espalda de su amigo.  
  
-Pues que resulta que la identidad en la que entre, estaba profundamente enamorada de ti desde la escuela primaria - el comentario arranco un profundo sonrojo del cantante ante la mueca sorprendida e incluso divertida del guitarrista- pero estaba un poquitin mal de la cabeza... y por lo visto yo no lo sé, no me acuerdo prácticamente de nada de lo que hice cuando era él. Tubo que ser K el que luego me contara lo que sabia con la información que había obtenido, porque yo tenia una ligera idea, pero la verdad es que estaba tan asustado que a veces yo mismo me bloqueaba y no conseguía ver nada mas sintiéndome sumamente perdido, encima cuando consigo encontrar a Yuki veo que hay por ahí otro doble suelto mío y ....- la mirada endurecida de Nakano le hizo retomar la conversación original- bueno, que el tío ese estaba para encerrar, tenia una paranoia muy extraña de que tu le habías matado su familia y encima como le rechazaste, en cuanto te echaste novia y yo conseguí escaparme para ir a buscar a Yuki, él aprovecho para irte a buscar a la residencia donde vivías y te apuñalo ... errr varias veces...  
  
-Tu si que sabes conseguir que me sienta seguro y tranquilo a tu lado-acoto jocoso el guitarrista mientras alzaba una ceja apagando el cigarrillo en un cenicero junto a él- Ahora entiendo el porque de todos los comentarios de K, en fin...  
  
-No me tendrás miedo Hiro verdad?- el cantante le lanzo una mirada suplicante, acuosa, de aquellas que tan sólo él o Sakuma podían obtener con tal grado de éxito. El guitarrista termino negando con la cabeza a la par que le daba un fuerte abrazo al joven de cabellos rosados.  
  
-Por supuesto que no. Yo confió en ti. Ahora si un día te veo acercarte con un cuchillo en la mano, no me grites porque te atice con lo primero que encuentre! -Comento divertido consiguiendo que el cantante también esbozase una sonrisa.  
  
-Si si, en ese caso- puntualizo Shindou con una sonrisa traviesa- te dejo que me pegues y me ates por los pulgares de la lámpara. ¡Pero sólo ahí!- estallo en carcajadas visiblemente aliviado de que su amigo no se lo hubiera tomado de la forma recelosa que esperaba. De todas formas si había hablado con K, sabría que tal posibilidad de que ese suceso se repitiese era nulo por completo, pues ahora estaba en su cuerpo, no de inquilino de nadie.  
  
-Por supuesto! Así que no vengas después a reclamarme la factura del dentista!! -exclamó el guitarrista secundando la risa sana y jovial del cantante que sin poder evitarlo se sintió sumamente tranquilo al haberse quitado otro peso de encima.  
  
******  
  
Shuichi se detuvo en la puerta del estudio, contemplando trabajar al escritor en su novela con cierto grado de reproche. Tras unos minutos en silencio en los que el cantante pensó que su presencia había pasado inadvertida, Eiri se volvió hacia él y con una inusitada sonrisa, informo.  
  
-Dame veinte minutos y cenamos juntos. Quiero terminar estas paginas.  
  
-Ehh claro, por supuesto- confirmo el cantante derretido por aquella deliciosa expresión que aun no se acostumbraba a ver en el rostro del rubio. Suprimió su intención de saltar sobre él para morderle la oreja (no fuera a estropear esa promesa de cena conjunta por una tontería) y regreso de forma silenciosa hasta el salón.   
  
Se apoyo con un hombro en la pared y suspiro.   
  
Todavía faltaban varias cosas para volver a la normalidad. El aire permanecía aun un poco tenso en algunos aspectos, y sin embargo nadie podía culparles por ello.  
  
Tanto cantante como escritor habían desarrollado algunas fobias conjuntas, reflejadas en extrañas o exageradas reacciones que tan sólo ellos mismos podían comprender, llegando a conferirles un aire cómplice de mutuo entendimiento que hasta ese mismo momento no se había dado nunca en la pareja.   
  
Y quizá por ello, Shuichi estaba feliz. Tras un par de angustiosas semanas en el que el escritor estuvo de un humor un tanto insoportable pues se había obcecado en que se había quedado paralítico, pese a las tranquilizadoras palabras de todos que se lo negaban obstinadamente, las cosas empezaron a mejorar.   
  
La rehabilitación de sus piernas empezó a ser un hecho y el que pudiera comenzar a caminar aunque fuera de forma torpe ayudado de muletas, suavizo su irritable carácter, ahorrando muchas lagrimas y remordimientos a su alrededor.  
  
Yuki dejo de estar claramente amargado. Obligo al cantante a mantener varias conversaciones serias en las que decidieron por mutuo acuerdo, olvidar todo lo relacionado con la "incidencia". Y consiguió de igual modo, a fuerza de mordiscos y besos por igual, que Shuichi dejara de echarse a llorar y culparse absolutamente de todo cada vez que por accidente, al tocarle la cabeza rozara la pequeña cicatriz que tan bien se ocultaba bajo el tupido flequillo del rubio donde lo habían disparado.  
  
Ahora el cantante sentía que podía respirar sin miedo, tranquilo y sin arrepentimientos.   
  
El escritor apareció por el pasillo, apartándose el pelo de la frente para descubrir al vocalista plantado en mitad del salón, con aire ausente y una visible actitud nostálgica hacia todo.  
  
No le era fácil ser espontáneo, pero en algunas situaciones como aquella al menos no se le hacia tan complicado. Tomo por detrás la cintura del cantante y enterró el rostro en su cuello. Shindou se sobresalto y posteriormente esbozo una sonrisa reconfortada alzando un brazo hacia la cabeza del rubio a la par que su nombre escapaba de sus labios.  
  
-Yuukii....  
  
-¿Qué ocurre baka?, ¿otra vez en las musarañas?, Pensé que te había dicho que fueras calentando ese potingue tuyo de las pocas cosas que haces que se dejan comer.  
  
-NA! YUKI!! ¡Ese "potingue" es una receta exquisita sacada de un libro facsímil de cocina!! -despotrico el cantante encarando al rubio con arrogancia- ¡¡Y me queda muy bien!!  
  
Con una sonrisa ambigua, el rubio apretó mas la cintura del cantante, atrayéndolo hacia si, comprimiendo sus cuerpos sin dejar resquicio alguno de separación. Se acerco a su boca para murmurar.  
  
-Lo que sea, tan solo quiero comer- el pecho del joven de cabellos rosados se agito cuando los labios del escritor le regalaron una pequeña caricia en los suyos. No podía evitarlo. Aun tenia la sensación de perdida, el temor y el anhelo despiertos en una pequeña parte de su conciencia. Eso le hacia disfrutar cada pequeña atención de Eiri, como si fuera el regalo mas ansiado en su vida.   
  
Se abrazo a su cuello atrayéndolo hacia así, como si él tampoco quisiera dejarlo marchar. ¿Se podría de verdad querer tanto a una persona?, ¿llegar a la conclusión de que era lo mas importante de tu vida?, ¿qué podrías llegar a prescindir absolutamente de todo mientras ella continuase a tu lado?. Shuichi no lo sabia, pero de existir, supuso que para él seria Yuki, su Yuki, el que no querría nunca abandonar. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba llorando de nuevo. Eiri se separo un poco, frunciendo el ceño a la par que le pellizcaba molesto una mejilla.  
  
-¿Ya estamos otra vez baka? ... que paciencia debo de tener contigo, ¿qué es esta vez?¿culpabilidad? ¿miedo?... ¿se te quemo la comida?- apunto con media sonrisa para quitar importancia al asunto. Shindou sonrió ante el esfuerzo del novelista, y sabiendo que si le contaba la verdad se enfadaría, le salió con un tema jovial y cotidiano.  
  
-Le conté a Hiro que en la maquina lo mate.  
  
El escritor alzo una ceja sorprendido. Sacando un cigarrillo le hizo una seña al cantante para que fueran los dos a la cocina.  
  
-Ah vaya, pensé que habías dicho que todavía no estabas preparado para decírselo.  
  
-Y no lo estaba, pero me vi muy presionado. De todas formas creo que Hiro tenia derecho a saberlo.  
  
-¿Y como se lo tomo? -pregunto el escritor sentándose en la mesa, mientras Shuichi sacaba un cacharro de la nevera y lo ponía en el fuego.  
  
-Bien, la verdad es que muy bien. Incluso me hizo prometerle con mi próximo sueldo le regalaría una mágnum último modelo por si algún día necesitaba utilizarla conmigo- comento con una sonrisa divertida revolviéndose el cabello con una mano- aunque yo creo que esa petición es más a causa de esa reciente amistad que esta surgiendo entre K y él, y me lo ha pedido para darle envidia a nuestro manager.  
  
Una leve afirmación por parte del rubio desde la mesa.  
  
Yuki ya se que prometimos que no hablaríamos de esto, ni que interferiría en nuestra vida diaria, pero pese a todo, necesito hablar. Contigo, solo contigo -confeso el cantante tomando asiento junto al rubio- yo quiero saber si de verdad me has perdonado.  
  
Una expresión dispar ante la mueca dolida y necesitada del joven de cabellos rosados. Después el rubio medito que tenia dos opciones, o dejar al cantante con la palabra en la boca y largarse antes de contestar una grosería. O hacerle callar de forma igual de efectiva pero no tan desagradable. Tanto a corto como a largo plazo, una única opción, le pareció la mas adecuada. Sobra decir que fue la segunda.   
  
Inclinándose sobre el cantante, le dio un suave y tierno beso en los labios  
  
-Contesta esto a tu pregunta?  
  
-Pero Yuki yo!- el escritor le hizo ademán de que se callara, con las cejas arrugadas en disgusto.  
  
-Lo que me molesta, es que saques el tema continuamente. Fueron las escasas dos semanas mas desagradables de toda mi vida y preferiría no estarlas recordando continuamente. Cosa difícil si tu no dejas de estarme continuamente preguntando. No estoy enfadado y no te voy a perdonar. Porque no tengo nada que perdonarte.  
  
El cantante fue a abrir la boca nuevamente en una protesta que se silencio de forma cómica, cuando Yuki tomo rápidamente un trozo de bollo que había sobrado del desayuno y se lo metió en la boca haciéndole de tapón.  
  
Si, ya me lo sé, "por mi culpa no se que", mira si te dijera que todo salió como la seda ambos sabríamos que miento- continuo el escritor mirando fijamente al cantante con el trozo de pan aun metido en la boca abierta y las cejas enarcadas en una muda suplica- pero al final puede decirse que todo fue para bien así que tema zanjado!! Y medita fríamente tu próxima pregunta, porque la próxima vez que me preguntes por algo relacionado con esto dormirás en la calle!  
  
-Pero es que...- murmuró Shuichi con el trozo de pan entre los dedos dándole vueltas de forma perdida- al hablar con Hiro recordé que K aun sigue investigando que fue lo que te ocurrió para que súbitamente, empezaran a llegarte toda aquella información que te habían estado enviando durante los meses que estuviste en coma. Me da miedo decirle que fue culpa mía. Y sólo pensar lo que podría haber pasado de no haber llegado él realmente me hace...  
  
Las palabra fueron sustituidas por silenciosas y cristalinas lagrimas que recorrieron las mejillas del cantante hasta precipitarse en sus manos. El escritor se revolvió el cabello cansado, frotándose los ojos a continuación de forma agotada.  
  
-Por algo eres un baka... pero nadie se va a enfadar porque ya se lo esperan todo de ti. De todas formas - puntualizo el novelista mientras levantaba la barbilla humedecida del joven- él no tiene porque saberlo. Eso sólo nos incube a nosotros dos, al igual que todo lo demás. Y te haré una pequeña confesión para que dejes de abordarme con todo esto cada cuatro días - el escritor se aproximo al oído del cantante para murmurarle con aquella voz pausada y sexy que hacia ruborizar tan fácilmente a Shuichi- sin que tu me dijeras nada y mucho antes siquiera de que parecieras, ya tuve un par de tentativas de dejarlas, así que hubieras aparecido o no, tarde o temprano habría renunciado a tomarlas... ¿Sabes por qué? ... Yo- se detuvo un momento ladeando la cabeza de forma incitadora- necesitaba verte  
  
Al separarse, las mejillas del cantante refulgían en un furioso tono carmesí, y sus ojos brillaban en una devoción desenfrenada.  
  
Así que, por favor que sea la ultima vez que me preguntas por esto. Yo pude volverme loco pero tu también pudiste achicharrarte esa pequeña e inútil cabeza tuya. Así que dejémoslo en tablas y olvidémonos de una vez de todo lo relacionado con ello...   
  
-Yukii yo...-un par de lagrimas, esta vez de emoción rodaron por las mejillas del cantante, que estiro los brazos y se abalanzo encima del escritor- TE QUIERO YUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!  
  
Con una sonrisa tranquila, el novelista acaricio un par de veces el cabello del joven abrazado a él, hasta que al respirar una vez más, se vio obligado a arrugar un poco la nariz.  
  
-Shuichi...  
  
-Yukiiii - respondió aun emocionado el cantante ajeno al humo que empezaba a formarse encima del puchero de la vitroceramica.  
  
-Se te esta quemando la comida.  
  
-ARG!!   
  
El cantante se soltó, corriendo rápidamente al fogón. Lamentablemente el daño fue irreparable.  
  
*****   
  
-Disculpe no se quien es usted ni que parentesco tendrá con Yuki-san, pero fue él mismo el que me informo el mes pasado que se reincorporaba al trabajo y que por lo tanto hablase con las editoriales sobre un nuevo titulo para poner a la venta dentro de aproximadamente seis meses. Si tiene alguna duda trátelo directamente con el.  
  
-Ya veo. Muchas gracias por su tiempo y disculpe las molestias.  
  
Thoma colgó el teléfono de su oficina, observando con desagrado a K, que le miraba de forma ilegible.  
  
-Bien, por lo visto no hay nada que hacer. Eiri-san es el mas terco de todos, todavía debería estar en reposo pero se niega a aceptarlo, actuando como si...  
  
-Como si pudiera valerse por si mismo?- puntualizo el manager con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante la mueca airada que arranco del presidente- Quizá es porque simplemente puede. El mismo debe de tomar sus propias decisiones.  
  
Con una sonrisa suave, el presidente entrelazo los dedos sobre la mesa y se volvió hacia el manager de Bad Luck  
  
-Disculpe Mr. K, pero creo que en ningún momento he pedido su opinión sobre este asunto en concreto.  
  
-Todavía me guardas resentimiento por no contarte que fue lo que paso cuando me "conecte" True? -inquirió el rubio ante la sonrisa tirante del rostro del presidente- JAJA, veo que algunos aun no saben perder. Espero que no fuera por esa razón por la que me has citado una vez más en tu oficina. Ya sabes que yo para mis representados soy como el padre para sus hijos y todo lo que me digan lo guardo como secreto de sumario, así que es tonto que sigas insistiendo después de tantos meses JAJAJA  
  
Tratando de no parecer haber estado puesto en evidencia, Seguchi, sonrió nuevamente y ofreció asiento al rubio americano.  
  
-No, se trata de la campaña de....  
  
****  
  
  
  
Tan sólo oscuridad hubiera podido filtrarse a trabes de aquella ventana. Shuichi se arqueaba gimiendo de forma contenida. Sus manos estaban clavadas en la afiebrada espalda de escritor que se movía sobre él de forma constante, regalando pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello.  
  
-Yuuuukiiii ...- gimió un poco más alto el cantante, cuando las manos del escritor se clavaron más profundamente en la ardiente carne de sus caderas, y sus envestidas se incrementaron ganado fuerza y velocidad.  
  
Yukiii... ahh... por favor... yo quería... yo ya...  
  
El escritor dejo escapar un jadeo ronco, cuando con cierto esfuerzo logro detener todas sus acciones, sacando su miembro erguido y rezumante del interior del cantante. Bajó él, Shuichi se aparto torpemente el cabello pegado a su frente, emitiendo un lloriqueo necesitado a la par que con las piernas abiertas, levantaba instintivamente las caderas en busca del ansiado contacto o el cálido abrigo que ofrecía el cuerpo del rubio a su piel.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
  
Con una sonrisa ufana, el novelista invito al cantante a ponerse de rodillas sobre la cama al igual que él.   
  
Los brazos de Shuichi no tardaron en abarcar el contorno del cuello del escritor, enterrando sus dedos en las doradas hebras de su cabeza, facilitando su equilibrio en el momento en que con decisión y necesidad, introdujo su propia lengua en la boca del rubio, buscando con insistencia a su igual para enzarzarse en una lucha de poder y dominación.  
  
Las manos del novelista vagaron por la espalda del cantante, bajando por toda su anatomía hasta llegar a sus nalgas, las cuales acaricio y apretó, deslizando uno de sus dedos por la abertura entre ambas hasta llegar a la altura de la entrada dilatada del vocalista en la que introdujo un dedo con malicia. Shuichi jadeo en sus labios abiertos y húmedos, apretándose contra él, friccionado su erección rezumante contra la erección del rubio que estaba tan o más ansiosa que la suya propia.  
  
El escritor volteo al cantante, oprimiéndose en su espalda, enterando su miembro erguido entre las nalgas de éste que gimió implorante mientras las manos del novelista acariciaban su cintura, las caderas y posteriormente las piernas hasta llegar nuevamente a sus ingles o la parte interior de sus muslos, donde sus dedos dibujaron perfiles pero sin tocar la parte mas necesitada.  
  
-Yuukiiii...por favor.... te necesito...  
  
-¿Qué necesitas? - ronroneo el rubio marcando un camino húmedo con la punta de su legua desde la clavícula, pasando por el cuello y finalizando en la parte superior de su oreja, donde la mordisqueo de forma lasciva provocando temblores en el cuerpo del joven de cabellos rosados, impaciente y necesitado.  
  
-Yuki me duele mucho. Por favor!- imploro el cantante recostando la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en el hombro del rubio, clavando de igual forma sus uñas en los muslos de éste, ante la necesidad reprimida. Restregando su espalda en el cuerpo ardiente del novelista que dejo escapar un gemido ronco cuando las nalgas del cantante frotaron su miembro palpitante.   
  
-Esta vez seré bueno. Te daré tu premio por no haberte corrido antes de tiempo Shuichi -accedió finalmente el escritor, más por necesidad propia que por clemencia hacia el cantante.   
  
-... ah ahhhhhhhhh... Yuukiiii!!!- jadeo sordamente cuando el escritor finalmente le presto la atención que requería, y en un movimiento determinante, volvió a penetrarle desde atrás, ayudado de sus manos que habían regresado a las caderas del joven de cabellos rosados presionándole hacia abajo, tratando de hallar el punto máximo de unión entre ambos.  
  
Con las manos aun sobre su cadera, Yuki comenzó a embestir lentamente al cantante que dejaba escapar suaves jadeos, aun agarrado difícilmente a las piernas del novelista.   
  
El rubio comenzó a mordisquear y chupar la curvatura del cuello del cantante, manteniendo unos movimientos lentos y tortuosos.  
  
-¡¡Yuuukiii vas a matarme!! Ah... por favor... me duele ...ahhhh ¡Dijiste que serias bueno!  
  
Dibujando una sonrisa contra la piel de su espalda, el novelista abandono la sujeción de una de sus manos en la cadera y con la punta de sus dedos acaricio toda la longitud del miembro del cantante hasta llegar a la punta, donde la presiono y la froto levemente.  
  
Shuichi temblaba, con el corazón latiéndole tan rápido que parecía que se le saldría del pecho. A duras penas conseguía mantener el equilibro sobre las rodillas, y termino soltándose de las piernas del rubio para caer hacia delante y sujetarse con fuerza a las sabanas de la cama, mientras el rubio continuaba embistiéndole con la misma energía y compás con la que ahora acariciaba su miembro.  
  
-Ahhhhh Yuki!!! Yo ya ... Yuki yo.....   
  
Viendo que el cuerpo del cantante empezaba a tensarse, el rubio jadeo ganando por su parte más velocidad a la par que comenzó a acariciar con más fuerza el miembro torturado de éste.   
  
Arqueándose hacia atrás, el cantante jadeo sonoramente alcanzando el clímax. Los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron en respuesta, contrayéndose de igual modo su entrada. El novelista le invistió un par de veces más en aquel prieto y húmedo interior, alcanzando así su propio orgasmo, tras el cual respiro de forma agitada, aun sobre el cantante, acariciando y apretando de forma necesitada la piel de sus muslos.  
  
Con sumo esfuerzo salió del interior de Shuichi, y tras una profunda exhalación, se dejo caer sobre el colchón, con el cantante acurrucándose sobre su pecho en busca de calor.  
  
-¿Ahora te encuentras mejor? -pregunto con socarronería el rubio acariciando de forma distraída la piel que aun quemaba al tacto de la espalda del cantante. Con el rostro rojo, y la respiración ahogada, el vocalista sonrió afirmando con la cabeza.  
  
Las caricias es su cabello cada vez se fueron haciendo más suaves y distanciadas, el vocalista tuvo la sensación de que el escritor se estaba quedando dormido. Se abrazó un poco más fuerte a él y ronroneó:  
  
-Yuki te quiero  
  
El aludido emitió un gruñido suave a modo de contestación. Shindou se quedo en silencio, disfrutando de la respiración tranquila manifestada en movimientos rítmicos en el pecho del rubio.   
  
Por lo menos llevaban varias semanas durmiendo bien, el rubio ya no se despertaba en mitad de la noche gritando, con el cuerpo empapado en sudor, y las mejillas humedecidas de tibias lagrimas producto de las pesadillas.  
  
Separándose un poco de él, el cantante observó en la penumbra el rostro tranquilo y sereno del escritor. Acaricio su cabello, y aparto de forma minuciosa el flequillo perfilando la tenue cicatriz bajo él que se perdía donde las hebras doradas se volvían más espesas.   
  
Sonrió de forma inocente recordando los primeros días tras la operación cuando a Yuki le habían rapado la mitad de la cabeza. Por aquel entonces se había asustado mucho al pensar en la cara que pondría el rubio si al despertarse, se viera medio coco pelado, al más puro y clásico estilo de su familia de monjes budistas.  
  
Acaricio esa cicatriz de forma amorosa, como si ella fuera la promesa impresa en su cuerpo de que el rubio quería protegerle y se acurrucó nuevamente en el calor que su cuerpo le ofrecía.   
  
Cuatro meses de relativa paz, y aun este simple y cotidiano echo le parecía maravilloso al evocar inevitablemente las largas noches sin el escritor, y posteriormente el miedo a perderlo porque este lo hubiera sustituido por "Kitazawa".   
  
Recordó haber estado muchos días deprimido cuando el novelista le había confesado que si en un principio fue reticente a abandonar la maquina, no había sido sólo porque dada la situación había sido bastante -por no decir extremadamente- complicado saber cual era la opción correcta, sino que además le había estado pudiendo su sentimiento de culpabilidad para con su antiguo profesor americano. El haber reconocido desde el principio que aquello se trataba de una falsa, habría sido destruir su ultima posibilidad de librarse de la culpa y el remordimiento que le llevaban carcomiendo desde la adolescencia. Shuichi de cierta forma comprendió, que el escritor hubiera querido creer ciegamente que todo aquello era cierto: La maquina le había ofrecido un mundo perfecto donde su conciencia estaba limpia. Entendía que no hubiera querido renunciar tan fácilmente a él. Pero esa misma comprensión le había deprimido especulando que en realidad, Eiri hubiera preferido compartir su vida con el profesor americano y no con él, siendo su mera presencia un sustituto casual de los verdaderos deseos o anhelos del rubio.  
  
El cantante había estado inusitadamente serio durante todos esos días, echo una bola en el sofá sin estar viendo la tele, extremadamente silencioso en las cenas, sin molestar al escritor una sola vez cuando éste estaba en su estudio trabajando, y yéndose el primero a dormir sin apenas hablarle.   
  
Tan sólo cuando a los pocos días, viendo que el rubio en su fría rutina no iba a preguntarle que le ocurría, reventó en reclamaciones ahogadas apareciendo en su estudio llorando a lagrima viva.   
  
Eiri le había mirado con una ceja alzada de incomprensión, para acto seguido, darle un considerable coscorrón y llamarle estúpido de varias contundentes maneras. Se había levantado el flequillo de la frente y señalando su cicatriz había exclamado: "¿Crees que me dejaría disparar por alguien más que tu? ¡Deja de tener siempre tan poca confianza en ti mismo baka!"   
  
Si bien aquello no fueron las palabras tiernas y románticas que hubiera esperado (o deseado) el cantante, fueron lo suficientemente buenas y significativas para él, que vio su animo recuperarse rápidamente.  
  
Y ahí estaba nuevamente él, acurrucado junto al rubio, que empezaba a emitir unos cómicos ronquidos en mitad de la noche, mientras el cantante seguía divagando, recreándose en aquel "te quiero" que el escritor no había vuelto a pronunciar desde entonces.  
  
-Debías de estar muy asustado para decírmelo- murmuró con una sonrisa queda el joven de cabellos rosados, cerrando los ojos de forma cansada. Pero le daba igual, ahora podía prescindir de ello, se sentía apreciado a su lado. No necesitaba las palabras, valían más los pequeños detalles. Pequeños detalles como no haberse enfadado cuando le contó un poco por encima lo que había echo los meses que había estado en coma, así como lo que había pasado Sakuma.   
  
Había estado muy tenso, esperando que el escritor que lo tenia recostado sobre sus rodillas fumando mientras lo escuchaba, le hubiera pegado un empujón para encontrarse acto seguido la maleta con sus cosas en la puerta. En cambio el rubio había gruñido y tras preguntar suavemente intentando parecer casual "¿Dónde esta * ese * ahora?" y Shindou le respondiera "La verdad hace mucho que no hablo con él y no lo sé exactamente" el rubio pareciera más tranquilo y no le diera en principio mayor importancia.   
  
Yuki entre abrió los ojos de forma cansada, con la sensación de tener frío a causa de la humedad, humedad procedente de la babilla que rezumaba de la boca del cantante que dormitaba con la boca abierta, embadurnándose la barbilla de saliva como parte de la piel del rubio.  
  
-Serás guarro...-murmuro con una sonrisa el novelista que trató de incorporarse, zafándose del cantante que siguió roncando en la cama, babeando ahora parte del colchón mientras ronroneaba y hacia sonidos divertidos y tiernos por igual.   
  
Una par de prendas limpias y una ducha rápida, y el novelista se acomodo delante de su portátil. Si Shuichi había regresado a su trabajo un par de meses después de conseguir el alta en el hospital, dándolo todo, y consiguiendo a los pocos días lanzar un nuevo numero uno en ventas, Eiri tenia muy claro que él no iba a estar en inactivo durante meses enteros esperando hasta que la inspiración volviera a fluir por su cabeza.  
  
Aprovecharía sus dudas, y los acontecimientos que le habían ocurrido para su próximo lanzamiento literario. Necesitaba expresarse y disipar las vacilaciones de aquel cabezota que vivía con él. Por una vez copiaría a Shuichi. Si Shindou utilizaba sus canciones para "cantarle" como se sentía, el utilizaría por primera vez sus libros para hacer exactamente lo mismo. Envolvería los hechos, enmascararía los personajes, pero el cantante sabría perfectamente el significado oculto de cada palabra o cada párrafo que leyera.  
  
Ese iba a ser su regalo, el obsequio por traerlo de vuelta. Shuichi le regalo Ausencia. Él le regalaría Aicnesua.  
  
-Y quizá así deje de lloriquear a escondidas... baka.. pensara que no me he dado cuenta... tan tonto es que no es consciente, que lo que siento por él, "si es lo que llaman amor"- exclamó con voz teatral permitiéndose una sonrisa sincera al recordar como al principio de su relación, su hermano se burlaba de él pues por lo visto a veces si hablaba en sueños y tenia la mala fortuna de decir cosas comprometidas.  
  
El documento se abrió y el cursor parpadeante le indico al novelista donde debía continuar. Colocándose las gafas, releyó las ultimas líneas y sin vacilación, sus dedos adquirieron autonomía propia y empezaron a tipografiar lo que por la mente del escritor desfilaba.  
  
"[...]Y la chica grito, asustada, tambaleante, arrancándole las pastillas de las manos como si se tratase de un veneno que fuera a privarle de lo que mas anhelaba en el mundo.  
  
-No te las tomes! ¡Son ellas las que te mantienen aquí!  
  
El hombre no la escucho, no podía escucharla. La fuerza de la logia pesaba más que los cálidos sentimientos que albergaba hacia ella. Le arrebato con facilidad el frasco de la mano. Por accidente, una pastilla se partió a la mitad y confundido, comprobó que dentro de ella no había absolutamente nada. Incrédulo, sus ojos se volvieron hacia la joven llorosa, de aspecto frágil y necesitado, con aquellos hermosos ojos redondos suplicantes.   
  
Su expresión denotaba que el hombre estaba profundamente confundido.  
  
-¿Nada?- pregunto al fin- ¿No hay nada en ellas?  
  
-Si que lo hay  
  
Afirmó la chica cerrando los ojos, dejando que sendas lagrimas translúcidas rodasen por sus mejillas pálidas, nacaradas, casi tan perfectas como las de una muñeca.  
  
Ellas contienen tu deseo de permanecer aquí [...]"  
  
El escritor continuó escribiendo mientras en aquella esplendorosa mañana en Tokio, las emisoras locales comenzaban su jornada laboral con las melodías mas pegadizas y enérgicas del día. El trafico en las afueras empezaba a aglomerarse como venia siendo por costumbre. Las aceras cada vez estaban mas atestadas de gente que iba a la escuela o al trabajo. Cientos de tostadas saltaban al unísono de sus artefactos. O el sonido de las aspas de un helicóptero resonaba con más fuerza a cada segundo que pasaba en el rojizo amanecer, mientras se aproximaba describiendo temerarias cabriolas al lugar donde un joven de cabellos rosados seguía durmiendo placidamente ajeno a que una vez más, llegaba tarde al trabajo.  
  
******************  
  
Bueno, el final, final ^^UUU. En principio iba a ir el extra que iba a ser el prologo, el hacer este tipo de epilogo no había sido nada fijo para mi, tan sólo una opción que rondaba en mi cabeza para hacer si en algún momento se presentaba la ocasión, pero dado que el "prologo" se me estaba atascando y sinceramente (me esta saliendo una muermada XD) y que he visto que a mucha gente le han quedado dudas comunes. Decidí escribir primero esto ^^UUU. Espero que haya gustado. El extra... psss, a saber.... ^^UU  
  
Por cierto, comentare como curiosidad para aquellos despistados que se estén preguntando todavía porque carajos elegí un titulo tan raro, Aicnesua es Ausencia al revés. No es que quisiera hacer "exótico" es que me pareció bastante simbólico teniendo en cuanta que Yuki estaba buscando a Shuichi porque no estaba, de igual modo que éste sentía el vacío del rubio en el otro lado y para finalizar era el nombre de la canción que Shuichi le dedico al despertar. Era una chorrada pero me pareció divertido por eso de que al principio Yuki veía algunos mensajes al revés ^o^  
  
  
  
Un saludo a todos  
  
Ja-ne! 


End file.
